Jeter un pavé dans la mare
by Campanita42
Summary: Les Nombrils. "Tu es un type intelligent animé de bonnes intentions et un musicien talentueux, mais tu ne changeras pas le monde en chantant. Tu jettes un pavé dans la mare, moi je jette des connards dans le fleuve. C'est plus efficace. Franchement, regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu y crois ?"
1. Sympathique comme une porte de prison

Et voilà, une nouvelle fic sur _Les Nombrils_. Comme pour la précédente, tout ceci n'appartient pas à mon humble personne, mais à Maryse Dubuc et Marc Delaf. Et si j'ai réalisé moi-même l'image de couverture, je n'en ai pas inventé le design. Cette histoire couvre en majeure partie des évènements antérieurs aux six tomes canoniques sortis à ce jour mais les rejoint à partir d'un certain point. Il y aura donc de nombreux spoilers.

Je tiens à signaler que si _Miss Vitriol_ était plus ou moins dans la lignée du canon et jouait beaucoup sur l'humour et la légèreté, cette fic-ci est beaucoup plus dramatique et trash, ce qui était inévitable étant donné les sujets traités et le point de vue choisi : celui de Vinko. Ce personnage n'est _pas_ positif. Il n'a rien d'un héros. Ne venez pas croire que je cautionne ce qu'il fait. Je ne fais nullement l'apologie de tels actes. C'était simplement un exercice intéressant que de prendre le point de vue d'un salaud et de tout décrire à travers son « filtre ». Aussi, lui et ses potes ont tendance à : boire, fumer des joints, se prendre pour Kurt Cobain, et plein d'autres trucs que ta maman dirait que c'est pas bien. Ainsi s'explique le rating élevé. Et si vous êtes fans de Vicky...ne vous attendez pas à la voir décrite sous son meilleur jour. C'est un personnage que personnellement j'aime beaucoup, mais à travers un tel point de vue, elle ne pouvait que prendre _très_ cher!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Jeter un pavé dans la mare<strong>

1. Sympathique comme une porte de prison

Puisque j'ai droit à un bloc de feuilles de papier et à un stylo, je vais écrire. De toutes façons, je m'ennuie comme un rat mort, alors autant m'occuper. Je vais d'ailleurs m'ennuyer encore longtemps, vu le nombre d'interminables années qu'il me reste à passer ici. Et tout ça, quand on y réfléchit, c'est de la faute de Vicky. Mais je vous parlerai de cette pétasse plus tard. C'est une histoire qui commence bien avant qu'elle ne vienne foutre le bordel dans ma vie qui était devenue presque idéale.

En fait, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Peut-être par une anecdote marrante ? Vous saviez que Gary portait des caleçons _Bob l'Éponge_ ? Mouais, bof, plutôt moyen comme anecdote. Non, en fait, je pense que s'il faut un début, ce devrait être le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Non, pas Gary ! Le jour où j'ai rencontré celui que j'ai tué. Enfin, essayé de tuer, car il a survécu à ce qu'il paraît. Enfin, il n'est pas ma seule et unique victime, mais il n'y a que pour lui que j'ai éprouvé de la peine quand le couteau s'est enfoncé dans son ventre…D'accord, c'est vrai que j'ai utilisé ce _modus operandi_ uniquement pour lui, mais le couteau n'a rien à voir. Si j'avais tenté d'éventrer cette truie de Vicky avec, je crois que j'aurais trouvé ça plaisant. Avec lui, j'avais la sensation que de gaspiller. Ne venez pas croire que je suis juste un psychopathe assoiffé de sang. Je ne tue pas pour le plaisir, mais parce que je veux rendre service à l'Humanité en la débarrassant de la vermine, des _intimidateurs_. Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, mais trop peu de monde semble s'en préoccuper. Bien que je dois reconnaître qu'il y a un côté gratifiant à exécuter les salauds, et ça s'apparente à du plaisir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y a plus doux et gentil et je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendait.

Dès le premier jour dans ma nouvelle école, on me fit comprendre que certaines choses étaient impardonnables, même si ce n'était absolument pas logique. Ma famille était originaire d'un pays d'Europe de l'Est, même si je suis né ici et y ai toujours vécu. Je ne parle même pas la langue dans laquelle s'exprimait ma grand-mère quand elle vivait toujours avec nous. Mais je l'aimais bien, ma Baboushka, elle me donnait des biscuits dont les emballages étaient recouverts de caractères cyrilliques. J'ai appris plus tard qu'en réalité ils étaient périmés car elle les gardait depuis la seconde guerre mondiale. Cela dit, je n'ai jamais été malade en les mangeant…J'allais avoir onze ans quand nous avons déménagé. On m'a inscrit dans l'école la plus proche de notre nouveau foyer et je m'y suis rendu allégrement le premier jour. À peine avais-je franchi le portail que je fus interpellé par un groupe de garçons (et même quelques filles qui gloussaient comme des dindons).

« Eh, t'es un nouveau ?

— Oui, je viens d'emménager avec ma famille.

— Comment tu t'appelles ?

— Vinko. »

Cela provoqua l'hilarité de la bande. Je savais que mon prénom sonnait bizarre à une oreille francophone, mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse être risible à ce point. Je tins à compléter mon identité en leur donnant mon nom de famille. Grave erreur. Cela les fit rire encore plus, il y avait trop de consonnes. Ils comparèrent mon patronyme à un bruit de pet. Je m'étais de toute évidence fait plein d'amis. Youpie. Je notai mentalement de ne jamais leur révéler que j'appelais ma grand-mère « Baboushka ».

Comme dans tous les groupes de petites brutes moqueuses, il y avait un leader. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'un garçon blond avec des oreilles à suggérer un lien de parenté avec Gainsbourg —ou Dumbo. À côté de lui, il y avait un petit brun avec le nez aplati comme s'il s'était pris une porte vitrée en pleine gueule. Il ricanait à chaque phrase du blond en reniflant comme un goret. Je remarquai alors que ces deux-là tenaient dans leurs bras des vêtements. Le blond surprit mon regard.

« Eh, Bingo, tu veux bien garder ça pour nous ?

— Euh…ben… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de donner mon avis qu'ils transférèrent les fringues dans mes bras. Ce après quoi la bande toute entière partit d'un pas pressé tout en retenant des rires derrière leurs mains.

« Et ne t'inquiète pas, Bingo, il a l'air un peu effrayant, mais il ne l'est pas ! me cria le blond au loin.

— Hin hin ! renchérit le goret.

— Qui ça, « il » ? Et puis d'abord, c'est Vinko, pas Bingo ! » m'écriai-je en les regardant partir.

Je baissai les yeux sur le tas de vêtements dont j'avais hérité.

« Mais c'est à qui, ça ?

—À moi. »

Je sursautai. Le garçon qui venait d'apparaître dans l'angle du couloir avait une voix tellement glaciale que je crus que mes tympans allaient se transformer en sorbets au citron. Quand il disait être le propriétaire des vêtements, je voulais bien le croire, pour la simple raison qu'il se tenait là devant moi, complètement nu. Mais ce n'était pas le plus surprenant le concernant.

« Ces crétins voulaient vérifier si j'étais blanc partout. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font ça, mais à notre âge, on commence à avoir des poils, alors ils ont dû se demander si j'en avais qui poussaient à cet endroit-là, et de quelle couleur ils étaient…quelle bande d'abrutis ! À votre avis, de quelle couleur ? Vert fluo peut-être ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder à l'endroit susnommé. Avant de détourner le regard, complètement gêné. La vache ! C'était vrai qu'ils étaient blancs en plus ! Aussi blancs que ses cheveux, qui avaient par ailleurs la particularité de comporter deux mèches rebelles parfaitement symétriques.

« Ce sont mes vêtements, répéta-t-il, dardant sur moi un regard de félin mécontent.

— C'est pas moi ! J'ai rien fait ! explosai-je, honteux.

— T'es con ou quoi ? Je le sais que c'est pas toi ! Même sans lunettes, j'y vois assez pour dire que je ne te connais pas et que tu n'étais pas avec eux. »

Sa nudité n'avait pas l'air de le perturber. Je songeai que ce garçon devait être habitué à l'humiliation. Sa voix était étrangement calme, et son ton désabusé, comme s'il se disait : « À quoi bon lutter ? » Il s'approcha de moi et me retira ses vêtements des bras.

« D'ailleurs, où elles sont, mes lunettes ? Ah, je te parie qu'ils les ont mises dans la poubelle après les avoir piétinées. Je vais devoir aller chez l'opticien. Encore.

— La poubelle ? Je vais aller voir pour toi !

— Ah, merci. »

J'avais surtout envie de m'éloigner de lui le temps qu'il se rhabille. Le fond d'une poubelle n'était pas un spectacle très ragoûtant, mais au moins ça ne me donnait pas envie de regarder ailleurs en sifflant. Et puis, je me la posais quand même sincèrement, la fameuse question : « Mais enfin, pourquoi il est tout blanc ? » Je n'avais jamais vu d'albinos de ma vie, et je ne savais que vaguement ce que c'était. Pour moi, c'était plus ou moins un phénomène qui touchait les rongeurs dans les laboratoires. Mais là, c'était un humain. Un gars de mon âge. Et à poil. Je n'osais pas trop le regarder, comme avec les handicapés. J'avais peur de le contrarier si je le dévisageais trop à son goût.

« J'ai trouvé tes lunettes ! lui annonçai-je.

— Ah. »

Je les lui tendis en tentant de ne pas le reluquer, mais cela ne fonctionna pas, mes yeux se posèrent sur lui malgré moi alors qu'il posait les lunettes sur les siens. La monture était légèrement tordue mais les verres n'étaient pas cassés. En constatant cela, il fit un commentaire comme quoi c'était un jour de chance. Ma chance à moi, c'était qu'il s'était habillé. Enfin presque.

« Mmmh, ils ne t'ont pas rendu mes chaussures, je suppose ?

— Non. Et je n'ai rien vu dans la poubelle. »

Il soupira.

« Eh bien, je vais passer le restant de la journée pieds nus, c'est pas grave. »

Dans un haussement d'épaules, il passa à côté de moi sans m'adresser le moindre intérêt et se dirigea vers la salle de classe. Il restait environ vingt minutes avant que le cours ne commence, mais il ne semblait pas avoir envie de jouer avec les autres dans la cour. Ce qui n'était pas incompréhensible au fond. Je passai ces vingt minutes à attendre dans un coin. Je repensais à ce qui venait de se passer et je fus pris de vertige : si c'était moi qu'on avait déshabillé et humilié comme ça, j'aurais crié, hurlé, pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps et j'aurais terminé en sanglotant roulé en boule. Lui, il avait pris ça presque avec nonchalance.

Quand la classe commença, l'institutrice, Mademoiselle Julie, me présenta à la cantonade. Mes nom et prénom firent sensation. Quand on me demanda de préciser mes racines, je leur donnai le nom du pays où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds mais qui peuplait chaque ligne des histoires que me racontait Baboushka en me bordant dans mon lit. Il s'avéra que presque personne n'était capable de situer ma patrie d'origine sur une carte d'Europe. Pas même Mademoiselle Julie, qui était plus rouge qu'une merguez quand elle essaya de le trouver en faisant tournoyer son index devant le grand panneau. Je ne m'en formalisai pas, j'avais l'habitude, ma famille venait d'un endroit ésotérique. Et puis, j'ai connu pire depuis. Une dizaine d'années plus tard, j'allais faire la connaissance d'une véritable demeurée rousse croyant dur comme fer que l'Europe était non pas un continent mais un pays…

Quand je dis que _presque_ personne n'y arrivait, c'était pour préciser que bien sûr _lui_ savait. Il ne m'avait prêté aucune attention durant ma présentation à la classe, comme si j'étais la personne la plus barbante de l'univers. Après avoir laissé notre institutrice s'emberlificoter avec la géographie, il avait lentement levé la main.

« Moi, je peux vous dire où c'est, c'est juste à côté de…

— Oh ! Fais pas le malin, Alain ! explosa-t-elle.

— Alain-qui-fait-le-malin ! ricana un élève.

— Ça rime en plus !

— Qui fait le malin, tombe dans le ravin !

— Hin hin ! »

Mademoiselle Julie n'appréciait pas d'être moins savante qu'un albinos sans chaussure. Et quand elle remarqua qu'il n'en portait pas, elle demanda une explication, rougeaude.

« Je ne sais pas où elles sont, il faut poser la question à cette bande d'australopithèques. » lâcha-t-il en désignant nos charmants camarades.

Charmants camarades qui, bien qu'ignorant ce qu'était un australopithèque, avaient compris que ce n'était pas un compliment, et se mirent à le fustiger d'insultes et de quolibets. Mademoiselle Julie les gronda pour leur grossièreté, mais Alain fut le seul à qui elle demanda de venir la voir après les cours. Il prit la chose comme il semblait tout prendre : avec l'air de s'ennuyer. Voyant qu'on m'avait oublié, je demandai timidement si je pouvais m'asseoir. Je trouvai une place près d'Alain (il y avait peu de gens autour de lui). Le cours commença.

Je me fis une réflexion absurde : si Alain était une tête de Turc, c'était parce que c'était un petit intello premier de la classe, le genre Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout. Comme si c'était pour ça. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas. Pourtant, il n'était pas assis au premier rang et préférait regarder par la fenêtre que de répondre aux questions, indifférent aux boulettes de papier lancées dans sa direction. En revanche, il y avait une gamine abominable installée juste devant le bureau de Mademoiselle Julie, et dont le doigt se levait tellement vite et tellement souvent que je la soupçonnais d'être un cyborg. Marlène était une maigrichonne avec des incisives comme des planches à voile et rien ne semblait lui faire plus plaisir que de réciter ses leçons apprises par cœur comme une petite oie savante. Elle n'était cependant pas la plus douée, ni la plus rapide. Environ une seconde avant chacune de ses réponses, j'entendais Alain la devancer, dans un grommellement peu audible. Sans pour autant détacher son regard de la fenêtre. Ce mec donnait vraiment l'impression de se faire chier grave.

Dès la récréation, je tentai d'en savoir plus sur le mystère ambulant.

« Tu connaissais toutes les réponses, alors pourquoi tu ne les as pas dites ?

— Parce que ça ne m'intéressait pas.

— Tu as peur que les autres t'embêtent encore si tu fais ton intello, c'est ça ? »

Il roula des yeux avant de se planter devant moi. Bien que je mesurais environ une demi-tête de plus que lui, j'avais l'impression de me ratatiner sur place face à son regard pénétrant.

« Mais oui, je suis un intello ! lâcha-t-il acerbement, Je peux te réciter le nombre pi jusqu'à la cinquantième décimale, j'ai lu _À la recherche du temps perdu_ sans m'endormir et je connais les composants d'un vaisseau spatial jusqu'au moindre boulon !

— Euh…c'est vrai ?

— Bien sûr que non ! Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te dit ?

— Tu sais que tu n'es pas très gentil ? Un vrai glaçon ! »

Je trouvais sa réaction exagérée. J'avais juste essayé d'être sympa et il me parlait comme si j'étais le dernier des débiles. Clairement, il ne voulait pas de moi dans son sillage. Il allait à nouveau se mettre à m'ignorer comme il le faisait si bien quand l'institutrice l'interpella pour lui parler en privé. J'en profitai pour sortir dans la cour. Le petit groupe du matin était à nouveau rassemblé dans un coin, ils étaient occupés à bombarder Marlène de berlingots de jus de fruit. Ce qui, à voir leurs mines réjouies, était une activité très drôle (sauf pour Marlène). Je m'approchai timidement.

« Eh, Bingo ! Tu sais où est Alain ? me demanda le blond à grandes oreilles.

— Il est avec la prof.

— Ah. J'espère qu'il va bientôt sortir, on a prévu un truc super pour lui.

— Ouais, on va le tirer par les pieds et le traîner dans les escaliers ! exulta un autre gosse.

— Hin hin ! fit le goret.

— J'espère qu'on arrivera à le faire pleurer, reprit le blond, il ne le fait plus depuis quelques mois, du coup c'est moins marrant.

— Moi j'aimerais qu'il pleure après sa maman, suggéra une fille de manière sadique.

— Impossible, sa mère doit lui faire subir la même chose à la maison. Parce qu'elle a honte de l'avoir fait.

— Normal, elle l'a pas fini. Elle a oublié de le colorier… »

Alors qu'ils discutaient, Marlène en profita pour prendre la tangente. Le blond aux incroyables feuilles de chou s'en aperçut et lui balança un dernier berlingot, à moitié plein, qui vint s'écraser aux pieds de la fillette et éclaboussa le bas de sa jupe de jus de cassis. Nouvelle salve de rires.

« Bien fait pour cette sale intellotte !

— Hin hin !

— Au fait, je m'appelle Jérémy, dit le blond, mais tout le monde dit Jérém' …»

Sans savoir ce qui me prenait, je serrai la main qu'il me tendit. Il me présenta toute la bande. Le goret s'appelait Antoine, mais on le surnommait « Moineau ». Pas parce qu'il ressemblait à un moineau, mais parce qu'il aimait manger des vers de terre vivants pour impressionner ses copains.

« Alors, que penses-tu d'Alain ? demanda Jérém'.

— Euh…ben…il est aussi sympathique qu'une porte de prison ! »

Je savais que ce n'était pas très gentil, mais c'était vrai. Il s'était montré plus que inamical envers moi et je ne l'avais pas digéré. L'ironie, dans tout ça, c'est que je suis à l'heure actuelle capable de déterminer le niveau de sympathie d'une porte de prison, puisque j'en ai une devant moi alors que j'écris ces lignes.

« Faut pas t'attacher à lui, il est pas normal, dit Jérém'.

— Ouais, on le déteste ! renchérit Moineau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si grave ? demandai-je.

— Il existe. »

Je trouvais ça un peu fort de café. Mademoiselle Julie émergea du bâtiment, Alain sur les talons. Elle tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention et gueula un bon coup contre tout le monde.

« Où sont les chaussures d'Alain ? Qui les lui a prises ?

— C'est pas moi ! » hurlèrent en chœur le tas d'hypocrites.

L'institutrice mit ses poings sur ses hanches et nous toisa tous d'un regard sévère.

« Elles ne se sont pas envolées, répliqua-t-elle, Alors…j'attends ?

— Le sale petit cafard, grinça Moineau entre ses dents, il a osé cafter !

— T'inquiète, je vais arranger ça. » annonça Jérém'.

Sans attendre, il s'avança vers Alain et Mademoiselle Julie et déclara avec un sourire mielleux :

« Mais enfin, Alain, tu n'as pas compris le principe du jeu ?

— Comment ça un jeu ? interrogea l'institutrice en se radoucissant.

— Ben oui, 'moiselle, on joue à cacher des trucs et à les retrouver, comme une chasse au trésor ! Mais Alain a pas compris que c'est pour de faux, il croit qu'on le fait exprès pour l'emmerd…euh l'ennuyer !

— Ah bon ? »

Alain adressa un regard haineux à Jérémy qui affichait à présent un air faussement angélique. Je n'en croyais ni mes yeux ni mes oreilles devant ce spectacle : Mademoiselle Julie gobait cette histoire !

« C'est pas vrai, protesta Alain en croisant les bras. Ça n'avait rien d'un jeu.

— Mais enfin, se défendit Jérémy d'un ton offusqué, moi je voulais être ami avec toi, mais tu veux jamais jouer, tu ne comprends même pas l'humour !

— Tout ce que tu me fais subir n'a rien d'amusant !

— Ça suffit ! intervint Mademoiselle Julie, Ne vous battez pas ! Jérémy, rends-lui ses chaussures. Et toi Alain, essaie un peu de faire un effort pour aller vers les autres, plutôt que de toujours te croire persécuté! »

J'hallucinais. Le petit tyran s'en sortait la tête haute. Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bâtiment scolaire et y disparut. Mademoiselle Julie poussa Alain dans le groupe d'élèves en l'encourageant à s'intégrer avant de retourner en classe préparer la leçon suivante. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, ils se rassemblèrent autour de lui comme des prédateurs autour de leur futur repas.

« Tu crois qu'on va te pardonner ça ? commença Moineau, Tu sais que les cafteurs n'ont pas d'amis ?

— Elle m'a demandé où étaient mes chaussures, que voulais-tu que je réponde à part la vérité ?

— T'as quand même pas osé lui dire qu'on t'avait foutu à poil au moins ?

— Non, elle n'a rien demandé car elle ne sait pas… »

Il faisait de son mieux pour parler avec le même aplomb que quelques minutes plus tôt, mais je sentais clairement que sa voix était moins assurée. Il se savait en danger. À ce moment, le fils illégitime de Gainsbourg revint avec son butin. À l'état trempé des chaussures, et à l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, on devinait où il les avait cachées. Il les déposa sans la moindre douceur devant Alain. Quelque chose de rose sortit de la chaussure droite. Un éclat de pastille désodorisante pour urinoir que Jérémy ramassa aussitôt.

« Il va falloir te punir pour ta trahison ! assena-t-il, Tu comprends qu'on ne peut pas accepter un cafteur ?

— Tu me punis quasiment tous les jours, répliqua Alain, et sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit pour le mériter. Alors, dis-moi ce que ça changerait, que je mente ou non à la prof pour te couvrir ? »

Jérémy plissa son nez de dégoût et, furieux, il colla le morceau de pastille sur le visage d'Alain.

« Bouffe ! »

Je préfère ne pas détailler la scène qui suivit. Laissez-moi juste dire que ce jour-là, Alain rentra chez lui avec un sale goût en bouche et des chaussures qui sentaient l'ammoniac.

Quand je regagnai mon propre toit, bien entendu, on me demanda comment s'était déroulé mon premier jour dans ma nouvelle école. Je racontai un ramassis de banalités et évitai soigneusement de mentionner l'étrange garçon aussi blanc et aussi froid qu'une statue de glace. Mon père voulut savoir si j'avais déjà appris quelque chose de nouveau. La réponse était oui mais je n'osai pas en parler. J'avais appris que j'étais un lâche de première. Je n'avais pas levé le petit doigt pour défendre un innocent et je n'en étais pas fier. La vérité était que j'avais eu trop peur de devenir un souffre-douleur à mon tour si je faisais mine d'être de son côté. Jérémy et sa bande se moquaient déjà de moi à cause de mon nom, que se passerait-il si en plus je fréquentais le paria de la classe ?

Ce ne fut pas là la première manifestation de ma lâcheté, ni la pire.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois défilèrent et je commençais à bien m'entendre avec la petite bande. Enfin, tant que je ne bronchais pas à l'entente du mot « Bingo » et que je ne contrariais pas sa Majesté Toute Puissante Jérémy, on me laissait tranquille. Jérém' était un véritable cancre en classe, et le genre à se prendre pour Denis la malice à faire les quatre cents coups. Chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise quelconque, il considérait cela comme le sommet de la gloire et se pavanait devant son public qui l'acclamait pour être une brute indisciplinée. La seule qui ne semblait pas apprécier était sa mère, une mégère à qui il ne manquait que le rouleau à pâtisserie et les bigoudis. Chaque fois qu'elle venait rechercher son fils après les cours et qu'il ramenait une mauvaise note, elle n'attendait pas de rentrer chez eux pour l'enguirlander devant tout le monde. Et là, Jérémy faisait moins le coq, surtout qu'elle n'hésitait pas à lui flanquer des baffes et à le menacer de « l'envoyer chez les gogoles » s'il ne s'améliorait pas. Mais le reste du temps, il faisait la loi et moi je lui obéissais par peur d'être sa prochaine cible.

Moineau était le bouffon du roi. Il relevait tous les défis stupides et ou dangereux que Jérémy lui lançait, comme de grimper sur le toit de l'école pour pisser dans la gouttière. C'était en relevant un pari du même tonneau qu'il avait gagné sa réputation et son surnom. J'eus moi-même l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre, même si le spectacle me répugnait. C'était une sorte d'attraction locale : Moineau, le fabuleux gobeur de lombrics ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore du mal à croire que je m'aplatissais devant ces deux crétins pour entrer dans leurs bonnes grâces. Quelle lavette pathétique j'étais !

Je ne regrette vraiment pas de les avoir poussés dans le fleuve, en tous cas.

Rétrospectivement, j'aurais bien mieux fait de traîner avec Alain. Mais à l'époque, je n'en avais pas envie. J'avais beau compatir pour lui, je redoutais sa compagnie, et pas seulement parce qu'elle menaçait mon intégration sociale. Chaque fois que j'avais essayé de l'approcher et de lui parler, il se montrait pour le moins antipathique, voire imbuvable. Un chat sauvage toutes griffes dehors ! Si j'insistais trop, il me feulait à la figure. J'en avais presque fini par penser qu'il méritait toutes les atrocités qu'on lui faisait subir. Et il en subissait énormément. En plus d'être albinos et de s'y connaître en géographie européenne, il s'avéra qu'il s'appelait Alain Delon, comme l'acteur qui parle de lui à la troisième personne. Il était maudit. Les pastilles pour urinoir n'étaient pas la seule denrée farfelue que la bande à Jérém' aimait lui faire bouffer. Dans le but de le « soigner », ils concoctaient toutes sortes de soi-disant potions magiques destinées à le rendre coloré. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, il se voyait forcé de manger ou boire leurs étranges médicaments. Durant les quelques mois que je passai dans cette école, jusqu'au triste épisode de l'incendie, je vis Alain Delon avaler des mixtures composées de fruits pourris, de dentifrice, de Whiskas, de sauces périmées, de mauvaises herbes ramassées sur le bord du trottoir, des graines pour oiseau, du contenu du seau du concierge, de poussière de craie, et d'autres trucs de cet acabit. Ils avaient même envisagé de lui faire ingérer une crotte de chien, par chance, quand Jérém' envoya son larbin en quête de l'ingrédient miracle, celui-ci fit chou blanc.

Je tentai de sympathiser avec Marlène, la seule qui ne faisait pas partie de la bande et qui se faisait persécuter aussi, quoi que moins souvent qu'Alain. Elle se révéla insupportable. Convaincue d'être la personne la plus intelligente au monde, elle n'hésitait pas à souligner la stupidité des autres de la façon la plus condescendante et pédante possible. Et elle avait un esprit de compétition terrifiant. Chaque fois qu'Alain obtenait une note supérieure à la sienne, elle l'accusait de l'avoir fait exprès, d'avoir triché, et lui lançait des regards noirs, comme s'il avait égorgé toute sa famille. Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce que cette furie serait devenue à l'université, style dans une section avec numerus closus. Heureusement, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait jamais l'occasion de faire des études supérieures, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Un jour, je surpris Alain seul dans les toilettes. En pleurs. Il avait beau se cacher derrière son bouclier de glace, tout ça l'affectait énormément. Le fait que je l'aie vu le rendit gêné et furieux. Il s'enfuit le plus loin de moi. Je me sentis très mal. Le voir pleurer était plus indécent que de le voir nu. J'avais profané son intimité.

L'année scolaire se termina. Les vacances d'été s'éclipsèrent en un clin d'œil. Une autre année scolaire commença, les jours passaient et rien ne changeait. Au mois de décembre, l'école organisa une semaine de classe de neige. Une semaine à se promener en montagne, à faire du ski de fond et à observer les stalactites. Mes parents me larguèrent le jour J devant le car qui devait nous emmener avec mes bagages, une réserve de biscuits périmés de Baboushka, ma Game Boy et _Pokémon Cristal_.

La première bonne nouvelle fut que Marlène ne pouvait pas venir, elle avait chopé je-ne-sais-plus-quelle maladie et était exemptée de classe de neige. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle nous bassine durant tout le séjour en récitant la liste de la faune et la flore qu'on croisait en altitude, en ponctuant chaque phrase par des « Moi je sais que… ». Ensuite, j'eus l'occasion d'apercevoir les parents d'Alain lui dire au revoir. Le père était un grand séché aux cheveux d'un noir de jais qui faisant tout le contraste avec ceux de son fils. La mère était une beauté blonde éthérée qui semblait avoir été peinte par van Eyck, même si je ne connaissais pas cet artiste à l'époque. Je les entendis dire à Alain que tout allait bien se passer et qu'il n'avait aucune raison de craindre l'idée de se retrouver avec ses camarades de classe pendant une semaine…_S'ils avaient su ! _Une fois dans le car, je voulus m'asseoir à côté de lui. Pas que j'en mourrais d'envie, mais c'était la dernière place qu'il restait. La faute en revenait à ma mère qui avait tenu à me serrer dans ses bras en me couvrant de baisers avant de partir, me foutant la honte du siècle au passage. Résultat, tout le monde était déjà installé quand je parvins enfin à m'échapper de son étreinte. Alain avait mis un livre sur le siège à côté de lui, comme s'il voulait dire « Cette place est prise, c'est celle de mon bouquin, va voir ailleurs ! »

« Hem, s'il te plait…je ne vais pas m'asseoir par terre dans le couloir ! »

De mauvaise grâce, il s'empara de l'ouvrage et je pus m'installer. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai _qui _avait pris place sur les deux sièges devant nous. Je vous laisse deviner…Les deux débiles, évidemment !

Le car démarra. Les élèves se précipitaient aux fenêtres pour faire « coucou » à leurs géniteurs. Parmi ces derniers, certains ignoraient que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient leur progéniture avant sa carbonisation. Et c'était la dernière fois que ma mère avait pu embrasser ma joue droite.

Mademoiselle Julie décréta que c'était le moment approprié pour lancer une chanson. Au milieu de l'allée, elle agitait ses bras de manière ridicule pour encourager les mioches qui ânonnaient une comptine de maternelle parlant de forêt, de voyage et de petits lapins. Moi, j'avais onze ans et je trouvais ça nul. Elle nous prenait pour des bébés ou quoi ? Le paysage défilait par la fenêtre, Alain lisait son bouquin pendant que je me faisais harceler par les Ratatas dans les haute-herbes. Quand je relevais la tête de ma Game Boy, j'avais les immenses oreilles de Jérémy en point de mire. Bien que concentré sur mon jeu, j'entendais sa conversation avec Moineau :

« Les boules ! En ramenant mon dernier bulletin, la mère a flippé ! Déjà que j'ai failli redoubler l'année passée…Elle va vraiment m'envoyer chez les gogoles si ça continue !

— Les boules ! répéta son sous-fifre.

— Au moins, je pourrai penser à autre chose pendant une semaine…

— Ouais, mais elle est trop naze, sa chanson, à la prof. On s'emmerde !

— Bah, tu sais comment on va s'occuper ? »

Je n'eus pas besoin de les voir esquisser un sourire sadique pour deviner ce qu'ils avaient en tête. Ils se tournèrent sur leurs sièges et se mirent à genoux, leurs faciès de Greemlins émergèrent de derrière le dossier.

« Saluuut, Alain, çaaaa vaaaa ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? fit Jérémy en désignant le bouquin.

— Ça s'appelle un « livre », maugréa Alain, on en trouve plein dans un endroit nommé « bibliothèque » ! Je suis certain que tu avais déjà vus avant… »

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Jérémy s'était emparé de sa lecture. Il tenta de déchiffrer le titre avant de réaliser qu'il tenait l'ouvrage à l'envers. Cela dit, il ne se débrouillait pas mieux une fois qu'il l'eut remis à l'endroit.

« Le…mei…lleur…des…mon…des…Al…dous…

— _Le meilleur des mondes_, de Aldous Huxley, c'est un roman de science-fiction qui raconte ce qu'est devenu l'Humanité selon une dystopie où…»

Jérémy lui avait jeté le livre à la figure pour le faire taire. Il s'en beurrait les miches, des dystopies.

« Un monde meilleur ? ricana-t-il, Pourquoi, il te plait pas celui qu'on a ? »

Moineau crut utile de rajouter « Hin hin ! ». Les deux andouilles passèrent l'entièreté du voyage à bombarder Alain avec le contenu des poubelles. Bien entendu, quand l'un des projectiles me touchait, ils s'en contrefichaient.

« Le premier qui parvient à faire tomber ses lunettes a gagné ! Sinon, cinq points pour la tête, dix pour l'épaule, et puis… »

Ça n'en finissait pas. Je fus soulagé quand, après une journée de voyage, le car s'arrêta enfin à destination. Jérémy et Moineau sortirent comme des fusées pour se dégourdir les pattes. Alain referma son roman, dont certaines pages avaient été rendues poisseuses par les ordures dont on l'avait canardé.

« Alors, c'est intéressant, ton truc ? demandai-je.

— Fiche-moi la paix ! »

Je ne tins plus :

« Oh, arrête un peu de te braquer comme ça ! Je sais que beaucoup de gens ne pensent qu'à te persécuter, mais il y en a aussi qui ne te veulent aucun mal ! Et tu les fais tous fuir avec ton sale caractère ! »

Il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de me dévisager avec des yeux ronds. Je tournai les talons et sortit du car. Je me demandais si je l'avais ébranlé, pour autant qu'il puisse l'être. Il fut le dernier à émerger du véhicule, aussi pâle que la neige qui s'amassait un peu partout autour de nous. Jérémy lui suggéra de ne pas s'aventurer trop loin, car s'il se perdait, personne ne le retrouverait jamais dans un décor aussi blanc. Je me demandai si c'était vraiment impossible, vu la taille des congères au bord de la route.

Mademoiselle Julie fut accueillie par un moniteur qui nous fit faire un brin de marche pour nous mener à notre séjour temporaire, un ravissant chalet en bois niché au cœur des montagnes. La pièce la plus grande était destinée à devenir notre dortoir. Il était décoré d'un sapin de Noël et une chaudière y diffusait une agréable chaleur. Après y avoir déposé nos bagages, on nous entassa dans l'autre pièce principale, le réfectoire. C'était l'heure du repas du soir. Au moment de m'asseoir, j'eus ma réponse : oui, j'avais bien ébranlé Alain Delon et son visage de marbre. Il vint me trouver, son plateau dans les mains :

« Je m'excuse, déclara-t-il, debout face à moi.

— Hein ?

— J'ai réfléchi, et tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. »

Son ton était formel. Contrairement à la majorité des gens, présenter des excuses ne lui donnait pas l'air misérable.

« Tu veux t'asseoir près de moi ? »

Il ne se fit pas prier.

« En échange, je te file ma part de dessert, décida-t-il.

— T'es pas obligé.

— J'insiste…Dis…c'est vrai que je suis un glaçon ?

— Ben…t'es pas très chaleureux, faut avouer.

— D'accord. Merci. »

Il sourit. C'était inhabituel. Et là, il arrivait à être chaleureux. Une part de moi se sentit fier, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir accompli quelque chose. Mais d'un autre côté, j'angoissais : et si les autres m'avaient vu en train de sympathiser avec celui qu'il ne fallait pas ?

En allant me coucher ce soir-là, alors que je m'enroulais dans mes draps, je l'entendis murmurer :

« Bonne nuit, Vinko. »

Je réalisai que pour la première fois depuis que j'avais intégré cette école, un autre enfant m'avait appelé par mon vrai prénom.

Le lendemain, le moniteur attaqua en force avec son super-programme : une longue randonnée toute la journée, avec pique-nique dans les bois enneigés. La matinée se déroula sans encombre, au milieu des conifères qui embaumaient. Un gars de la classe signala que ça sentait le sapin. Commentaire involontairement prémonitoire. À midi, pour le pique-nique, je m'installai sur le même rocher qu'Alain. Alors qu'on dégustait nos sandwiches, il tenta de m'expliquer _Le meilleur des mondes_. Je ne compris rien, mais je fis semblant. Avant de repartir, je dus aller faire pipi dans un coin discret. À mon retour, j'avais perdu Alain de vue et j'en conclus qu'il avait simplement pris de l'avance. Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes que je compris que quelque chose clochait. Je ne le voyais nulle part. J'en parlai autour de moi, mais les autres élèves n'en avaient cure. Ils me répondaient que c'était normal, que les albinos devenaient invisibles dans la neige. Au terme d'une demi-heure, j'étais trop inquiet et je signalai l'affaire à l'institutrice qui devint aussitôt hystérique à l'idée d'être traitée d'irresponsable par l'Association de Parents d'Élèves. Le moniteur nous ordonna de rester à l'attendre pendant qu'il partait à la recherche d'Alain. En remontant sur nos pas, il n'eût aucun mal à le retrouver : Jérémy et Moineau l'avaient ligoté à un arbre et bâillonné pour qu'il ne puisse pas crier.

« Merde, c'est raté ! On n'a pas réussi à se débarrasser de l'anormal ! » maugréa le gogole.

Pour le coup, j'eus au moins le mérite d'avoir agi comme il le fallait. Sans mon intervention, Mademoiselle Julie n'aurait peut-être pas remarqué son absence avant le retour au chalet, et il aurait pu passer toute la nuit dehors à attendre qu'on le retrouve, incapable d'appeler à l'aide. Mais il fût parmi nous cette fameuse nuit, et cela donna lieu à une tragédie. Ce fut cette nuit que je commis mon pire acte de lâcheté, celui que j'allais regretter pour le reste de ma vie.

Le duo de crétins avait prévu un menu chargé. J'étais en train de me brosser les dents avant d'aller au lit quand j'entendis crier. La bouche pleine de dentifrice, je tournai la tête et aperçus Moineau sortir des toilettes, affichant un sourire goguenard et tentant de remonter son pantalon de pyjama.

« Hin hin ! nasilla-t-il, J'ai voulu m'asseoir sur le WC, mais j'avais pas vu qu'il y était déjà…faut dire qu'il a la même couleur que la cuvette ! Hin hin ! »

Ça commençait fort ! Alain sortit des toilettes à son tour, probablement traumatisé par la vue imprenable qu'il venait d'avoir sur le fondement de l'autre idiot. Je me rinçai la bouche et je le suivis jusqu'au dortoir. Moineau devait en réalité faire diversion pendant que son complice accomplissait son délit suivant : sortir tous les affaires d'Alain de sa valise et les éparpiller partout sur le plancher. Le pauvre devait maintenant tout ranger avant de pouvoir dormir. Je décidai que j'en avais marre et je l'aidai à ramasser, et tant pis pour l'opinion des autres !

« Eh, Bingo, si tu veux, on peut balancer tes trucs par terre aussi ! »

Je leur envoyai un regard noir qui ne fit que les encourager à rire. Pendant que nous rangions, plusieurs élèves se plaignirent que nous faisions trop bruit et que ça les empêchait de dormir. Ensuite, nous nous mîmes au lit. Je commençais à somnoler quand ils lancèrent leur nouvel assaut. Je fus tiré de ma torpeur par un bruit de cascade. Ils avaient renversé le contenu d'un seau d'eau sur le lit d'Alain. Celui-ci, réveillé en sursaut, tenta d'éponger sa couverture tandis que les Greemlins se gaussaient. Encore un peu, je les aurais imaginé éructer « Guizmo glouglou ! »

« Je ne peux pas dormir dans des draps mouillés… » marmonna Alain.

Il se leva et alla trouver Mademoiselle Julie qui dormait dans la pièce à côté.

« On va mettre ça dans son lit ! dit Jérémy.

— Hin hin ! »

_Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ?_ je pensai très fort, _Sérieusement, ils n'en ont pas marre de s'acharner sur lui comme ça ?_

Mais j'allais apprendre que l'intimidation devait agir comme une drogue sur les simples d'esprit, et que certains ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter une fois qu'ils avaient commencé. Je me redressai dans mon lit pour voir ce qu'ils préparaient cette fois. Je déglutis avec difficulté quand je vis Jérémy sortir de la chaudière une spatule à charbon chargée de braises incandescentes. C'était donc ça qu'ils comptaient mettre dans le lit d'Alain ? Les inconscients ! Ils allaient trop loin !

Je me levai et me précipitai vers eux :

« Eh, les gars, c'est dangereux votre truc ! Vous pourriez…

— Qu'est-ce t'as, Bingo, t'en veux dans ton slip ?

— Hin hin !

— Euh… »

La perspective d'avoir des charbons ardents sur les fesses n'avait rien de très réjouissant, mais à la réflexion, j'aurais dû me camper devant eux et les défier plutôt que de faire ce que je fis : battre en retraite et me recroqueviller dans ma couverture comme une larve pathétique dans son cocon. Alain revint, et visiblement Mademoiselle Julie n'avait pas accédé à sa requête pour avoir de la literie de rechange, car je l'entendis murmurer pour lui-même, tâchant de se convaincre par la méthode Coué :

« Je _peux_ dormir dans des draps mouillés… »

Je n'osais pas regarder dans sa direction. Mais je devinais la scène à l'ouïe : Les deux idiots bondirent comme des fauves et jetèrent leur cargaison brûlante sur leur victime qui laissa échapper un jappement d'animal blessé. Il sauta hors de son lit. Il tenta de s'enfuir et fut acculé devant la porte du dehors, menacé de recevoir une nouvelle salve de charbons dans la figure. La porte s'ouvrit. J'entendis le bruit d'un meuble qu'on poussait sur le parquet.

Je fermais les yeux, je m'enroulais sur moi-même. La mâchoire crispée, j'attendais que ça passe. Je m'efforçais de penser à des chiots mignons pour oublier que mon nouveau copain était probablement coincé dehors, pieds nus et avec un pyjama mouillé. Vu la température au dehors, il pouvait mourir de froid et on le retrouverait congelé façon _Hibernatus_ le lendemain. Moi qui le trouvais glacial, pour une fois, ce ne serait pas de sa faute ! Je songeai à attendre que les deux autres se soient endormis pour aller le délivrer.

Peu à peu, mes muscles se détendirent. J'étais au chaud, bien au chaud.

Trop chaud.

Je sursautai. J'avais fermé les yeux trop longtemps, je m'étais peut-être même endormi, mais pendant combien de temps ? Beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais cru.

Autour de moi, j'entendais des sons étranges. L'esprit tout engourdi de sommeil, je percevais une certaine agitation, comme si j'étais couché au milieu d'un troupeau qui chargeait. Je ne compris ce qu'il se passait qu'en ouvrant les yeux. Le monde était devenu rouge-orangé, et d'une clarté éclatante. J'eus l'impression d'avoir été jeté vivant dans la chaudière.

Je me redressai sur les coudes. Les élèves s'agitaient dans tous les sens, toussaient à cause de la fumée. _Le feu ! Il y a le feu !_ Je vis ce qu'il restait du sapin de Noël devenu buisson ardent s'effondrer sur le sol. Les flammes mangeaient tout le bois qu'elles trouvaient sur leur passage, elles étincelaient, crépitaient. Cette fois bien éveillé, je sentais la panique monter en moi et battre dans ma jugulaire. _Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Aucune trace de Mademoiselle Julie. Je vis avec horreur une silhouette enflammée. Je ne sus jamais de qui il s'agissait, mais il ou elle était en train de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. La fumée entrait dans mes poumons et m'irritait les yeux, je pleurais et je suffoquais.

Je m'extirpai hors des couvertures, le visage mouillé et salé, l'odeur âcre me piquait le nez. Tout autour de moi, c'était l'enfer, ça hurlait, mais les cris me parvenaient parfois lointains. _C'est de la faute de Jérémy et Moineau_, songeai-je, comprenant enfin, _leurs fichues braises ont mis le feu aux draps d'Alain et maintenant le chalet brûle à cause de leur stupide blague !_ Je rampai jusqu'à la porte, épuisé par la fatigue et par la morsure de la chaleur. La porte qui, à mon grand malheur, avait été condamnée par le meuble que Jérémy et Moineau avaient poussé devant pour enfermer Alain dehors. Je jetai un œil par la fenêtre et je le vis. Il tambourinait à la vitre, les yeux ruisselants de larmes. Impuissant, il criait quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas entendre. Le meuble flamboyait également, impossible de gagner la sortie. Aveuglé par la fumée, je ne parvenais plus à me redresser au-delà de trente centimètres. La chaleur et le manque d'oxygène diminuaient mes forces. Je ne songeais même plus aux autres prisonniers de la cage de flammes, trop faible pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à moi. Mais j'avais la certitude que c'était l'horreur, que certains souffraient de manière abominable.

À force d'être rongé par le feu, le squelette de bois qui soutenait le chalet se démantela et bientôt le toit se mit à s'effondrer. Beaucoup de gens autour de moi s'étaient évanouis. J'entendis un craquement au-dessus de ma tête. Une poutre tomba à trois centimètres de moi. Mais le choc fut nécessaire pour me river au sol sans espoir de pouvoir me relever, la poutre enflammée chutait trop vite vers moi.

Le dernier souvenir que je pus enregistrer avant de perdre conscience, ce fut l'impression qu'on m'écorchait vif le côté droit du visage et du dessus de mon corps. Des centaines de milliers d'aiguilles de feu me transperçaient, ma peau et ma chair disparaissaient couche par couche. Je songeai que c'était fini, que j'allais mourir. _Adieu Vinko !_ _Game over !_ Je perdis la notion du temps. Pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité, il n'y eu plus qu'une seule vérité : j'étais devenu du magma ! Je devenais fou, je délirais. J'avais l'hallucination qu'une puissance supérieure me faisait endurer la plus cruelle des tortures, je ne savais plus qui j'étais, comment je m'appelais, j'étais juste l'incarnation de la souffrance. J'ignore si on m'entendit crier, ou même si je criais.

Quand je repris connaissance, un millénaire plus tard, j'entraperçus un ciel noir parsemé de nuages sordides. Pas la moindre étoile. Je n'étais que douleur.

« Celui-ci est vivant ! Il respire ! » dit une voix.

On me souleva et on me transporta jusqu'à un brancard. Je perçus des lumières bleues et rouges qui clignotaient avant d'à nouveau sombrer dans les ténèbres.

À suivre...


	2. Ca craint d'être un ado cuit au barbecue

2. Ça craint d'être un ado cuit au barbecue

Je me réveillai dans un endroit aussi blanc qu'Alain, et qui n'avait rien à voir avec le paradis. À moins que le paradis ne sente l'antiseptique, ce dont je doute. J'étais couché dans un lit aux draps propres et immaculés.

« Il ouvre les yeux ! »

C'était mon père. Mes parents étaient penchés sur moi, les yeux humides et la mine inquiète.

« Mon chéri, comment tu te sens ? »

Baboushka était là aussi. Elle se jeta sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je hurlai de douleur, tout mon côté droit me faisait terriblement mal. Ma mère dût gronder la vieille pour qu'elle se décide à me lâcher. Elle bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son patois slave en s'exécutant.

« Pourquoi j'ai mal ? » demandai-je d'une voix faible en tâtant mon flanc.

Mes parents échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils semblaient hésiter à m'avouer ce qui s'était passé. Je constatai que j'avais le torse et le bras droit couverts de pansements, tout comme la partie droite de mon visage. En passant ma main dans mes cheveux, j'eus un sursaut d'angoisse en comprenant qu'il m'en manquait la moitié.

Je sautai hors du lit et pris la direction de la petite salle-de-bain de ma chambre d'hôpital.

« Vinko, attends ! »

Il fallait que je voie. J'essayais de rassembler mes souvenirs. Le chalet…Alain…l'incendie…Tout ça formait une purée de pois informe dans mon cerveau, mais la sensation de détresse et de douleur était virulente.

J'ôtai le bandage de mon visage et me regardai dans le miroir. J'eus envie de pleurer.

Mon nez avait été épargné, mais tout le côté droit de mon visage, du coin de la bouche jusqu'à la nuque, avait été converti en quelque chose de rouge et noir et racorni. Un peu de pus suintait. Il me manquait une partie de l'oreille et de mes cheveux, il ne restait que quelques poils roussis. Par chance, l'intérieur de mon globe oculaire n'avait pas été touché non plus, mais pour le reste, on aurait dit qu'on m'avait collé des lasagnes sur la figure.

J'étais devenu un monstre.

Mes parents apparurent dans le miroir derrière moi. Ma mère pleurait dans un mouchoir. Et moi je me sentais sale et pathétique, car je me rappelais pourquoi cette tragédie avait eu lieu : parce que j'étais un lâche ! Les deux crétins avaient mis le feu au lit d'Alain par accident, et moi qui aurais pu les en empêcher, je ne l'avais pas fait parce que j'étais lâche ! En mon for intérieur, je me jurai que c'était la dernière fois. Je ne savais pas encore comment, mais je ne laisserais plus des personnes innocentes souffrir entre les mains de persécuteurs, et j'empêcherais que quiconque meure ou soit blessé par la faute de quelques imbéciles.

« M'man ? P'pa ? Où est Alain ? » demandai-je.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Je crus naïvement qu'ils ne voyaient pas de qui je parlais.

« Vous savez, Alain Delon, le garçon albinos de ma classe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Il n'a rien ?

— Mon chéri…ne t'inquiète pas, on l'a emmené au poste, il ne s'en prendra plus à toi…

— Hein ? Au poste ? S'en prendre à moi ?

— Deux autres survivants ont tout raconté : cet horrible garçon a mis le feu à votre chalet pour se venger.

— Qui vous a dit ça ? »

Je ne fus pas le moins du monde étonné en entendant les noms des deux délateurs en question. Je sentis une rage sourde monter en moi alors que mes parents continuaient à me rapporter ce qu'on leur avait raconté et qui n'était qu'odieuse calomnie.

« Il vous a tous condamnés à brûler pour vous punir des brimades qu'il subissait, expliqua mon père, il s'est enfui dehors et vous a regardé paniquer en disant : « Je vais faire un monde meilleur ! » Mademoiselle Julie est morte ! Tout comme dix-neuf de tes camarades : Astrid Bonnefoy, le p'tit des Lejeune, et Léo —tu sais, le fils des voisins— , et la petite Nilima, et…

— Et à cause de ce…démon, tu es défiguré à vie ! pleurnicha ma mère, Oh, mon pauvre bébé…

— C'est pas vrai ! hurlai-je à en réveiller tous les comateux de l'hosto, Alain n'a pas fait ça ! Ce sont Jérémy et Moineau qui sont responsables !

— Moineau ?

— Antoine ! Et ils ont menti pour lui faire porter le chapeau ! Oh, les sales…les salauds! Ils mériteraient qu'on leur arrache la…

— Pauvre chéri. Tu es encore traumatisé. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu es sous le choc ! »

J'éclatai en sanglots, et découvris par la même occasion les effets de larmes salées sur de la chair à vif. J'allais devoir éviter toute expression faciale le temps de cicatriser. Je m'enfuis dans le couloir, poursuivi par mes parents. Ils m'attrapèrent et me forcèrent à me recoucher. Je me débattais et hurlais comme un possédé. Ils appelèrent une infirmière pour refaire mon bandage et m'administrer un sédatif. Il y avait une telle confusion dans ma tête que je crus que je n'en serais jamais consolé. Seuls leurs médocs me permirent de me sentir un peu plus calme, mais jamais je ne fus plus en phase avec l'injustice et la cruauté de la vie qu'à ce moment-là.

Je passai ainsi ma convalescence malheureux comme les pierres. Le docteur ne cessait de répéter que je devais arrêter de déprimer, car cela pouvait influencer ma guérison. On m'apporta une coupure de journal, où je pus lire un article affreux où mon nouvel ami était traîné dans la boue. « Le démon blanc », ainsi était-il désormais surnommé. En l'apprenant, je fis une nouvelle tentative de fugue qui cette fois failli réussir: j'étais en train d'essayer d'escalader le portique de l'hôpital quand ils m'attrapèrent. On me menaça de m'attacher à mon lit et j'eus droit à encore plus de drogues.

Au fil du temps, on cessa de penser que j'étais devenu fou et que peut-être ma version des faits était digne d'intérêt. En vrai, l'enquête sur l'incendie avait progressé et la culpabilité d'Alain était devenue moins évidente. Des policiers vinrent m'interroger. Ils m'apprirent qu'on n'avait trouvé aucune trace de la boîte d'allumettes dont Alain s'était soi-disant servi pour son acte de pyromanie. Allumettes qui étaient devenues un briquet, puis un bidon d'essence apparut subitement dans le récit, comme sorti de nulle part. Les deux enfoirés n'étaient pas doués pour monter une histoire qui tenait la route. À force de leurs contradictions et grâce à mon témoignage, Alain fut disculpé. Un nouvel article de journal parut dans l'indifférence générale.

Si j'étais Lemony Snicket, je vous conseillerais d'arrêter tout de suite de lire ce texte pour imaginer que l'histoire se finit bien, que le gentil gagne et que les méchants sont punis. Et de tout de suite aller lire quelque chose de plus joyeux, genre, les aventures rocambolesques de deux pétasses au string qui dépasse et qui obtiennent tout ce qu'elles veulent à la fin bien qu'elles ne le méritent pas. Qui sait, ce genre de lecture pourrait vous plaire. Moi, ça me donnerait plutôt envie de prendre une carabine et d'aller flinguer les hirondelles de leurs nids, mais chacun ses goûts.

Parce qu'en réalité, la vie d'Alain ne s'est pas améliorée après cet épisode. Au contraire, il n'était qu'au début de ses peines. Et de mon côté, l'avenir qui m'attendait n'était pas des plus jojo non plus. On aurait pu croire qu'une fois innocenté, Alain ne serait plus traité comme un meurtrier, et que peut-être, les gens s'excuseraient de l'avoir accusé à tort. Tu parles, Charles! Les bouseux arriérés qui nous servaient de concitoyens continuèrent à le voir comme un nuisible et entretinrent le mythe du « démon blanc ». Jérémy et Moineau furent quant à eux considérés comme des pauvres choupinets qui étaient encore tout choqués de ce qu'ils avaient fait pas exprès. Des enfants effrayés, et non responsables de leurs actes. _Bullshit ! _Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi. Pourquoi a-t-on fait du petit garçon traumatisé qui a vu une vingtaine de personnes mourir devant ses yeux un paria honni de de tous ? Pourquoi est-ce lui qui a été puni et diabolisé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait ? Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas plutôt souligné la bêtise et la cruauté des deux petits trous-du-cul qui avaient provoqué tout ça ? Cette tragédie était la conséquence du phénomène de l'intimidation. Un cas extrême, d'accord, mais justement, on aurait pu en profiter pour le dénoncer en montrant quelles conséquences horribles cela pouvait avoir. _« Drame de la classe de neige : deux idiots jouent avec le feu dans l'unique but d'importuner un innocent qui ne leur a rien fait. Prix de l'intimidation : 19 enfants morts ! »_ Mais non, l'Humanité est trop stupide pour ça. Et n'apprend jamais de ses erreurs. Tout comme Vicky, tiens.

La seule note positive, dans tout ce bouzin, c'est que dès qu'Alain fut innocenté et à nouveau libre de fréquenter les victimes, la première personne qu'il voulut voir, ce fut moi. Il vint me rendre visite sur mon lit d'hôpital, et il avait perfectionné son sourire qui commençait à sembler naturel. Cela me fit chaud au cœur.

« _Je vais faire un monde meilleur_…, lut-il en passant en revue les deux articles publiés sur son compte, À vrai dire, j'ai réellement envie d'améliorer le monde…mais pas comme ça. Pas en tuant les intimidateurs.

— Pourtant, c'est ce qu'ils méritent !

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Si tu te venges de cette manière, tu t'abaisses à leur niveau et tu ne vaux pas mieux…Et pourtant crois-moi, en allant me coucher dans mes draps mouillés, _j'ai souhaité qu'ils meurent tous_…j'étais tellement mal que je voulais une vengeance. Et puis, c'est arrivé, certains sont effectivement morts. En vous voyant tous brûler, j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus ça ! J'ai regretté d'avoir pensé tout ça, comme si j'étais responsable…Surtout que toi aussi tu as été en danger, le feu ne fait pas de différence entre les ennemis et les amis… Il faut t'y faire, Vinko, ce monde n'est tout simplement pas fait pour accepter les gens comme nous… »

Il avait dit « nous ». Il m'incluait enfin dans sa bande. Même si nous n'étions que deux. Mais je me sentais tout petit à côté de lui, quand il parlait, ses mots semblaient receler une sagesse inépuisable en dépit de son jeune âge.

Je me regardais dans le miroir. Ma peau guérissait mais j'étais condamné à passer le restant de mes jours avec la moitié de ma personne semblable à de la viande cuite au barbecue.

« Moi je ne te trouve pas monstrueux, me dit Alain avec un sourire réconfortant, ça te fait ressembler à Harvey Dent, tu sais, Double-Face dans _Batman_ ?

— Ah ouais ?

— Ouais ! Et c'est super-cool ! »

Il avait les yeux brillants. Je me sentis heureux : nous étions définitivement amis.

Le temps passait, inexorablement. Je sortis de l'hosto. Les cours reprirent. Sans mademoiselle Julie, et sans nos défunts camarades dont les chaises vides alourdissaient l'ambiance. L'institutrice remplaçante, Mademoiselle Manon, était une personne sans saveur qui ne valait même pas la peine qu'on s'attarde sur son cas. Jérémy et Moineau n'osaient plus s'approcher d'Alain. Ni de moi. Ils nous craignaient à présent. Ils étaient pourtant bien placés pour savoir que cette histoire d'albinos meurtrier n'était qu'invention. Peut-être avaient-ils juste peur d'une quelconque vengeance divine?

Torturer Marlène, en revanche, ne menaçait en rien leur karma. En sortant des cours, nous les surprîmes en train d'importuner la fillette. Moineau l'empêchait de bouger pendant que Jérémy tirait comme un bœuf sur les sangles de son cartable de manière à les faire appuyer sur son cou. Ou ils étaient définitivement trop crétins pour se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de s'étrangler, ou bien ils n'avaient rien appris de l'épisode de l'incendie : parfois intimider quelqu'un pouvait provoquer un accident atroce.

« Salopards ! » dit Alain.

Ils tournèrent la tête et arrêtèrent. Il n'avait pourtant pas parlé fort. Ils le regardèrent avec appréhension.

« Oh non pas lui !

— Sale meurtrier !

— Comment vous osez dire ça ? intervins-je, Vous savez très bien qui a provoqué le feu ! Et c'est vous !

— Oui, mais c'est quand même de sa faute, expliqua Jérémy, parce que s'il était pas né albinos, on n'aurait jamais eu envie de l'emmerder.

— Ouais, renchérit l'autre demeuré, donc, on peut dire que c'est lui qui les a tués ! »

Je me préparai à répliquer, mais Alain fut plus rapide. Je crus voir ses cheveux se hérisser comme les poils d'un chat en colère. Il fonça sur Jérémy et lui envoya un bon direct dans l'estomac. Comme si toute la rage qu'il avait accumulée ces dernières années se libérait enfin, il hurla :

« Eh bien, je devrais peut-être mettre accidentellement le feu à ta baraque, comme ça, quand toute ta famille sera morte, je dirai que c'est de ta faute parce que t'es né avec une tête de con ! »

Il lui assena un nouveau coup. Moineau lâcha une Marlène médusée qui se contentait d'écouter, et s'apprêta à défendre son copain. Je décidai de défendre le mien et entravai le gobeur de lombrics.

« Aaaah ! Y'a Face-de-Barbeuk qui s'en mêle ! » piailla-t-il.

À deux contre deux, l'issue du combat était incertaine. Mais notre colère face aux injustices que nous avions subies nous poussa à nous surpasser. Après quelques nez sanglants, lèvres éclatées et genoux écorchés (par chance, ils n'osèrent pas toucher le côté droit de mon visage car la séquelle de la brûlure les effrayait), nous parvînmes à les immobiliser sur leurs genoux. Je ne pensais pas que deux demi-portions seraient capables de tant de hargne, mais nous l'étions également.

Marlène, qui était restée en retrait, s'approcha de nous.

« Vous allez regretter tout ce que vous m'avez fait, lança-t-elle aux deux débiles.

— Qu'est-ce tu vas faire, intelotte ? T'es qu'une fille ! » éructa Jérémy, la bouche en sang.

Marlène devint rouge. Il venait de commettre une autre erreur. Grâce à certaines filles —notamment Vicky—, j'ai au fil du temps appris qu'elles étaient bien plus vicieuses et cruelles que les garçons. Marlène administra à chacun de ses deux bourreaux un bon coup de pied dans le service trois-pièces. Ce qui fait horriblement mal. Ça aussi je l'ai appris grâce à Vicky. Alain et moi les relâchâmes et ils partirent sans demander leur reste, pleurant après leurs mères et se massant leurs bijoux de famille endoloris.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Alain à Marlène en se radoucissant, ils ne t'embêteront plus. »

Si vous pensiez qu'elle serait reconnaissante, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Marlène nous adressa un regard effarouché et chuinta entre ses dents :

« T'approche pas de moi, démon blanc ! Je te déteste encore plus qu'eux ! Sale assassin ! »

Elle n'était pas présente en classe de neige et ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé. Mais comme les autres, elle préférait croire les rumeurs et les racontars. Aucune de nos explications ne put la convaincre, et elle s'en alla après nous avoir regardés comme si nous étions de la saleté sur le bord du chemin. Parfois, les victimes aussi sont des salopes.

En attendant, j'étais euphorique : on avait filé une raclée impériale à deux ordures et j'étais fier de moi. Je me sentais comme un héros. Alain était plus nuancé sur la question. Il regarda ses poings qui avaient frappé et sembla sortir d'une torpeur.

« Merde, grommela-t-il, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

— On les a bien lattés ! Ils le méritaient ! répliquai-je avec enthousiasme.

— Sans doute, mais on s'est abaissés à leur niveau. On a cédé à la violence !

— Allez, c'est pas grave comparé à tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait !

— Je sais. Mais ils avaient arrêté depuis l'incendie. Et moi je les ai _attaqués_. J'ai déjà une réputation d'assassin, qu'est-ce que ça va être si en plus je suis bagarreur ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… »

Il avait l'air troublé et regardait toujours ses mains comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Puis, il se tapa le front avec sa paume.

« Bordel, pourquoi ?

— Ils embêtaient Marlène et on l'a défendue…quelle ingrate, celle-là ! Mais tu…

— Je crois que c'est quand ils ont insinué que j'avais fait exprès de naître ainsi, dit-il, les yeux étrangement luisants, comme s'il allait pleurer, quand ils ont dit ça…j'ai ressenti ça…c'était tellement injuste ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Pourquoi ? »

Il ôta ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche.

« Je subis ça depuis toujours, mais parfois, je ne tiens plus…Pourquoi on croit que je l'ai fait exprès et qu'on doit me le faire payer tous les jours ? »

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer, comme la fois où je l'avais surpris dans les toilettes. Un garçon, ça ne pleure pas normalement. Alors il se cachait. Je le pris par les épaules et le forçai à me suivre dans ces mêmes toilettes. J'eus envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour le réconforter, mais ça non plus, tu ne peux pas le faire quand t'es un mec. À l'époque, je trouvais que ça faisait tafiole.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il une fois que nous y fûmes, je ne voulais pas…

— C'est bon, laisse-toi aller. Je n'en parlerai à personne. À ta place, n'importe qui craquerait. »

Il s'essuya à nouveau. Je n'osais pas lui dire, mais je le trouvais incroyablement courageux. Soudain, il se mit à me dévisager. S'approchant de moi, il écarta une mèche de cheveux pour mieux observer mon visage. Il me reluquait de manière fascinée.

« Ils t'ont salement arrangé », dit-il.

C'était vrai que la partie gauche, celle qui n'était pas brûlée, n'avait pas été épargnée par les coups. Je ne m'étais pas regardé dans le miroir, mais il me semblait que je saignais. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Alain qui lui avait été tapé des deux côtés.

« Attends, je m'en occupe. »

Il alla chercher un peu de papier toilette qu'il trempa sous le robinet. Il commença à éponger les meurtrissures. Comme dans un état second, je me laissai faire, et j'en profitai pour le dévisager à mon tour, ce que j'avais toujours évité de faire de peur d'avoir l'air indiscret. Ses sourcils et ses cils étaient tellement fins et translucides qu'il fallait le regarder de près pour voir qu'il en avait. De l'arcade droite s'écoulait un filet de sang plus rouge que ses iris, qui comprenaient en réalité pas mal de bleu ciel, ce qui lui donnait ses yeux de chat. Cette traînée vermeille formait un contraste saisissant avec son teint incroyablement pâle. Tout comme l'ecchymose bleuâtre qui se formait déjà sur sa pommette.

« Voilà, dit-il.

— Merci…euh…à ton tour ! »

Il ne broncha et se laissa docilement faire quand j'épongeai son sang.

« Tu sais, tu es le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance » me confia-t-il.

Cette fois, c'était moi qui fus à deux doigts de chialer comme une madeleine.

Je l'invitai chez moi. Mes parents avaient l'air sur le point de se chier dessus quand il passa le seuil. Je leur avais pourtant dit qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de lui. Je pense que même en connaissant la vérité à propos de l'incendie, ils avaient du mal à ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence. _Comme tout le monde ! _Baboushka ne fit pas autant de manières. Mais peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle n'avait rien compris à qui il était, et avec sa vue déclinante, elle voyait à peine de quoi il avait l'air. Elle lui offrit un de ses fameux biscuits.

« Vinko, tu en manges souvent, toi ? me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

— Oui.

— Alors ça va. Je ne crains rien, déduit-il en croquant dans son biscuit.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Parce que c'est périmé depuis près de cinquante ans. Mais ça ne me dérange pas si tu me garantis que tu n'as jamais été malade.

— Périmé ? Comment tu le sais ?

— C'est marqué dessus.

— Tu lis l'alphabet cyrillique ?

— Non.

— Alors ?

— Les chiffres sont les mêmes que les nôtres, il suffit de regarder la date de péremption. Vous n'y aviez jamais pensé ? »

Je me sentis bête. Un sentiment que j'allais d'ailleurs souvent éprouver en sa compagnie. Il était comme ça : il remarquait tout. Rien n'échappait à son sens de l'observation. Et pour le commun des mortels, cela avait pour effet de se sentir bête en comparaison avec le petit génie. Je croyais que cela lui donnerait l'envie de se sentir supérieur, mais en fait, il n'en ressentait que plus de solitude. C'était ce que j'avais pu observer à l'école: il se sentait seul, perdu au beau milieu d'un monde peuplé de crétins ignares incapables de le comprendre.

Il m'invita chez lui. Sa voisine exécuta le signe de croix en le voyant, tout en marmonnant des prières pour le salut de nos âmes. Quand je rencontrai ses parents, je fus étonné de les trouver assez normaux —quoi qu'assez mélancoliques—, du moins pour un couple qui avait appelé son gosse Alain Delon. Il me raconta que le plus grand traumatisme d'enfance dont il avait le souvenir, c'était le jour où il avait découvert son célèbre homonyme sur l'écran du poste de télévision.

« Viens dans ma chambre ! »

Je me posai une question stupide qu'heureusement je ne lui communiquai pas : à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une chambre d'albinos ? Eh bien, à n'importe quelle chambre. Un peu plus de bouquins que chez le môme lambda, mais j'avais affaire à un mec neuronné et qui n'avait quasiment jamais eu d'ami après tout.

« Je lis des encyclopédies depuis que j'ai trois ans et demi, susurra-t-il.

— Hein ? Tu es un surdoué pour de vrai ?

— Je suis précoce. Tu sais, quand j'étais bébé, je changeais mes couches tout seul !

— C'est vrai ? »

Devant ma tronche d'ahuri, il éclata de rire.

« Mais non enfin, Vinko ! Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te dit ? »

Je cachai mon visage rouge de honte derrière mes cheveux qui repoussaient déjà. Quand il riait, c'est de manière franche, avec une tendance à se plier en avant et à se taper les genoux.

Nous passâmes pas mal de temps l'un chez l'autre. Mes parents s'habituèrent à lui. Je ne sais pas si les siens s'habituèrent à moi. Son père trouvait bizarre que nous ne nous intéressions pas aux filles. Et effectivement, ça ne nous intéressait pas.

Nous entrâmes à l'école secondaire, et tout ce qui nous permit de tenir bon dans ce nid de serpents, c'était d'user d'humour et de sarcasme comme d'un bouclier face à la bêtise ambiante. Alain avait coutume de qualifier le bahut d'« épicentre du chaos et de la connerie humaine ». À cette époque, il se mit à lire Sartre: l'enfer, c'est les autres, oh que oui ! Tous les matins, nous avions l'heur de croiser un prof qui de toute évidence ne nous aimait pas. Les autres nous traitaient de paranos mais moi je maintiens : quand on apprécie quelqu'un, on n'essaye pas de l'écraser avec sa voiture sur le passage pour piétons devant l'école.

« Mince alors, j'ai failli renverser l'albinos et le semi-cramé. Promis, la prochaine fois, je ne les raterai pas ! »

On apprit que ce grand pédagogue s'appelait Jean-Paul Piret et qu'il donnait cours en chimie. Il était incroyablement laid, avec une espèce de trou dans le menton et des cheveux bouclés qu'il ne coiffait jamais. Il ne les lavait pas non plus, à en juger par les petites bêtes noires qui sautillaient par-dessus ses mèches grises. Heureusement qu'il nous restait deux années avant de nous retrouver dans son cours. Comble de la malchance, Marlène était dans notre classe, et elle devenait plus infernale de jour en jour. Moineau était dans la même école, mais dans une classe différente. Il n'osait plus ne fusse que nous approcher. Quant à Jérémy, sa mère l'inscrivit dans une école de seconde zone, car elle préférait qu'il fréquente des cailleras plutôt que le démon blanc. Et bien entendu, quand elle voyait Alain, elle l'accusait d'en être responsable et lui imputait les mauvais résultats de son fils :

« C'est ta faute si mon bébé joli est devenu un gogole ! »

Nous émettions des réserves sur le verbe « devenir ».

Nous n'étions pas vraiment des élèves assidus. J'étais dans la moyenne et Alain était un peu plus haut, mais aucun de nous deux ne s'appliquait. Les performances scolaires nous passaient à dix kilomètres au-dessus de la tête et nous étions convaincus que ce n'était pas à l'école qu'on apprenait les choses le plus intéressantes. Tous les jours, nous attendions la fin des cours et nous filions chez moi ou chez lui. On passait nos après-midi bouclés dans la chambre à regarder des films d'horreur bien trash et bien gores. Avec une préférence prononcée pour ceux qui comprenaient des cannibales. Nous étions fascinés par les personnages de méchants, les tueurs, les psychopathes et les cinglés en tous genres. Nous nous disions qu'ils étaient parfois incompris et mal jugés.

« Personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, disait Alain, même les pires crapules ont parfois une excuse…un traumatisme, un passé douloureux…des trucs de genre qui ont fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont.

— Même Jérémy et Moineau ?

— Oui. Même eux. Tu as bien vu la manière dont la mère de Jérémy le traite ? Bien sûr, ça ne l'excuse pas, mais ça l'explique. Ça confirme ce que je viens de dire : le mal ne naît pas, il est la conséquence d'autres maux. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que celui ou celle qu'on diabolise n'est peut-être en réalité pas si terrible que ça.»

Plus le temps passait, plus Alain me paraissait normal maintenant que je le connaissais mieux. Ses darons en revanche, étaient à mes yeux de plus en plus anormaux et troublés. Il fallait dire aussi qu'ils subissaient la réputation de leur fils tout autant que lui. Et nous, jeunes insouciants, nous ne remarquions pas à quel point ils en souffraient. À l'aube de notre adolescence, nous étions presque ravis d'être des marginaux incompris. Les parents d'Alain, eux, enduraient un véritable calvaire auprès de leurs anciens amis qui les viraient de leurs cercles, de leurs employeurs qui les attendaient au tournant, et des commerçants de la ville qui avaient arrêté de sourire en leur présence. Une fois même, quelqu'un alla jusqu'à taguer des insultes sur la façade de leur maison.

La veille de mes treize ans, Alain décida de m'offrir une fête d'anniversaire en avance. Rien que nous deux.

« Allez, viens, on va picoler au bar ! »

Il était temps, d'après lui, qu'on découvre le goût de la bière. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il choisi le bouge le plus mal famé de ville ? Plus que la saveur du houblon, il devait convoiter celle du danger. Quand nous entrâmes, on nous dévisagea. Bien qu'on ne nous reconnaissait pas tant le lieu était mal éclairé. La nuit, tous les albinos et semi-cramés sont gris. Les poivrots étaient simplement étonnés de voir deux morveux dans un endroit pareil. Je n'étais pas rassuré, mais Alain et son côté Jean-Sans-Peur marchèrent directement vers le comptoir. Il héla le barman et commanda sans détour deux bières. Le type le lorgna d'un air amusé tout en essuyant un verre.

« T'es pas un peu jeune pour boire de l'alcool, p'tit blondinet ? T'as quel âge ?

— Mes cheveux ne sont pas blonds, ils sont blancs ! Du coup, quel âge tu me donnes ? »

Le barman cessa son essuyage alors qu'Alain lui adressait un regard appuyé du genre : « Respecte un peu tes aînés, fiston ! ». Il sembla enfin le reconnaître.

« Des cheveux blancs ? Mais attends…tu ne serais pas… ? »

— Assoiffé, oui. Et mon pote Vinko aussi. Deux bières siouplait. Et dans des chopes propres. »

Le barman me jeta un regard. Tout autour de nous, les clients nous dévisageaient et commençaient à chuchoter. On nous servit nos boissons sans plus d'intérêt pour notre âge. De toutes façons, ce rade avait mauvaise réputation. Une fois assis, nous entrechoquâmes nos chopes.

« À la tienne, frangin ! »

Je découvris que ça n'était pas aussi bon que je l'imaginais.

« Alors, c'est ça de la bière ? Je n'aime pas en trop en fait…

— Ça viendra avec l'âge. J'ai lu que les papilles gustatives n'arrivaient pas toutes à maturité en même temps. Et l'amer vient après, en dernier. C'est pour ça que les enfants n'aiment pas trop le goût de boissons comme le café, le vin ou la bière, mais ça devrait changer plus tard.

— Ah. »

Derrière nous, deux mecs discutaient à voix basse en nous jetant des regards d'appréhension :

« T'as vu l'gamin ?

— Avec les ch'veux blancs ?

— Ouais, le démon blanc.

— Tu crois qu'il a vraiment les yeux rouges ? Comme dans les films ?

— J'sais pas. Et à côté c'est son copain à moitié cuit.

— Ouais ! Le démon qui a provoqué une incendie !

— On dit _un _incendie, Ducon !

— Ce gamin est maudit ! Il a des pouvoirs maléfiques…Il paraît que si tu le regardes dans les yeux, tu seras pétrifié ! »

Alain fit rouler ses yeux qui n'avaient jamais pétrifié personne. Il avait tout entendu. D'un air blasé, il se pencha vers moi comme pour me faire une confidence :

« Il paraît aussi que si tu récites trois fois d'affilée _« Alain Delon le démon albinos »_ par une nuit sans lune un vendredi 13 à minuit moins le quart en te tenant devant un miroir et en faisant un doigt d'honneur avec la main gauche, le tout après avoir mangé de la tarte aux reine-claude et en portant une chemise à pois roses eh bien, les âmes des enfants morts dans l'incendie hanteront ta salle-de-bain pendant un mois et te regarderont quand tu te laves. Et si ça ne marche pas, ça veut dire soit que tu n'as pas mangé assez de tarte, soit que tu ne crois pas assez en moi. »

Je ricanai en frappant du poing sur la table. On me jeta des regards effarés.

« Ha ha ha ha ! J'essaierai à la prochaine occase, juste pour voir ! »

Les durs à cuire qui squattaient le bar ne nous voyaient plus comme des morveux. Ils nous voyaient comme des terreurs. La moitié du temps, on s'exaspérait de l'ostracisme abject que nous subissions. Mais nous passions l'autre moitié à nous moquer des superstitions stupides des gens. Bientôt, on allait rebaptiser la ville « Cité du démon blanc ». Voilà qui en jetterait sur les guides touristiques !

Le lendemain ma famille organisa ma vraie fête d'anniversaire. Alain était invité, mais il me téléphona le matin même pour décliner :

« Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

— Parce que je peux pas avoir le cœur à ça. »

Il me sembla que sa voix tremblait. Je lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas. Alors il m'expliqua ce qu'il avait découvert chez lui en rentrant de notre virée de la veille soir. Je restai sans voix.

« On l'enterre mardi prochain », dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Je me mis à pleurer malgré moi, les doigts crispés sur le combiné. Ce n'était pas ma propre mère qui s'était suicidée, mais j'avais trop mal pour lui. Je ne profitai pas un instant de ma fête.

Face à un deuil, on cherche toujours quelque chose pour faire passer le temps et ne plus trop y penser. Alain tâcha d'oublier la mort de sa mère en apprenant à jouer de la guitare. Il s'en acheta une dans la semaine. Et moi, comme j'étais un suiveur, je décidai de l'imiter. Je me payai l'instrument avec l'argent offert pour mon anniversaire.

« Ce serait bien si on pouvait aussi se payer des cours.

— Aucun prof ne veut de nous. Déjà le vendeur de la boutique d'instruments de musique…Dès qu'il m'a vu, il est parti se cacher derrière une batterie en tremblant comme de la gélatine ! Ce qui est complètement con quand t'y réfléchis : si vraiment j'étais un puissant démon, c'est pas une pauvre batterie qui m'arrêterait ! Il avait l'air d'halluciner quand j'ai mis de l'argent dans sa caisse enregistreuse pour le payer. Pouvait pas imaginer que je puisse être réglo. Mais j'ai pu me brosser pour avoir un conseil de sa part.

— Alors, on va devoir apprendre tous seuls ?

— Pas le choix. J'ai pu acheter un livre, c'est déjà ça… »

Et ainsi nous devînmes des guitaristes autodidactes. Enfin, surtout lui. Un manuel pour débutants qui apprenait à jouer _La poupée qui fait non _lui suffisait en guise de point de départ. Le reste lui vint naturellement. Moi, j'avais besoin qu'il me réexplique tout et finalement ce fut comme s'il était mon prof. J'enviai comme il trouvait n'importe quelle mélodie d'oreille et la rejouait sans trop de cafouillage. Ses longs doigts fins voltigeaient sur les cordes avec une virtuosité qui me faisait baver. Quand il jouait, on aurait dit que sa guitare n'était qu'un prolongement de lui-même. Mes doigts à moi me paraissaient gourds. Je n'avais aucun talent. J'aurais pu être terriblement jaloux, mais je chérissais trop le temps que je passais avec lui pour ça.

Deux ans plus tard, nous avions bien progressé, bien que personne n'était particulièrement intéressé de nous entendre jouer en dehors de ma famille. Le père d'Alain, lui, ne goûtait plus à rien depuis la mort de sa femme, et la seule musique qui lui parlait était le bruit du whisky qui coulait dans un verre, _on the rocks_ ou non.

Nous fréquentions également la salle d'arcade, et c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une séance de socialisation. À l'école, nous étions craints ou rejetés. À l'arcade, nous étions ignorés.

Jusqu'au jour où je rencontrai Aude.

Il arrivait qu'Alain et moi disputions des parties ensembles, mais parfois nous jouions chacun de notre côté. Lui préférait les jeux d'exploration et d'action-aventure, alors que les shooters et les beat'em all avaient ma faveur. J'aimais imaginer que les amas de pixels sur lesquels je tirais étaient de gens comme Jérémy, et ça me faisait du bien de les voir crever. Surtout que si je gagnais, apparaissait sur l'écran un message qui me félicitait d'avoir débarrassé le monde de cette vermine.

J'étais en train de pulvériser de vilains extraterrestres qui voulaient envahir la Terre quand elle vint me parler.

« T'es Vinko, nan ? Le copain du démon.

— Ouais. Sauf qu'il n'est pas un démon.

— J'aimerais lui demander quelque chose

— Ben, il est là-bas, sur la borne près de la porte.

— Oui mais, je n'ose pas trop l'aborder…Toi tu es…plus accessible. »

Je mis le jeu sur pause pour la dévisager. C'était une fille assez petite avec des cheveux blonds-roux mi-longs, la bouche pulpeuse et le regard malicieux. Elle devait avoir dans les quinze ans, tout comme moi. Je la trouvais trop jolie pour traîner dans un endroit pareil.

« Il n'a jamais mordu personne, je t'assure. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

— C'est une affaire délicate. »

_Mais bordel, où veut-elle en venir ?_

« Qui t'es ?

— Je m'appelle Aude.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'Alain fasse pour toi ?

— Qu'il m'aide à me venger. »

Je restai comme deux ronds de flan. La venger ? Je ne comprenais pas la situation, alors je l'amenai auprès d'Alain.

« Voici Aude, elle aimerait que tu l'aides pour un problème qu'elle a…

— C'est mon frère.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Il me pourrit la vie.

— C'est-à-dire ? »

Elle nous lorgna avec toute la détresse du monde dans les yeux. Elle m'évoquait un chiot abandonné sur une aire d'autoroute.

« Il…Il n'arrête pas de me faire des misères…depuis que je suis toute petite. Il me frappe. Il casse tout ce que j'aime. Il dit que je suis une petite idiote et une bonne à rien. Et il ne veut pas que je fréquente des garçons…s'il me voyait avec vous…Une fois, j'ai voulu porter une jupe un peu courte. Il m'a foutu une beigne en me traitant de « sale traînée ».

— Il t'intimide, c'est ça ? demanda Alain, soudain plus concerné.

— Intimide ?

— C'est le mot correct pour ce genre de situation.

— Tu l'as dit à tes parents ? intervins-je.

— Avant, je leur disais. Mais comme ils ne m'écoutaient jamais, j'ai fini par abandonner, et du coup, Thomas —c'est le nom de mon frère— continue…Mes parents pensent que j'exagère…Ils disent que c'est normal entre frère et sœur de se chamailler et que je prends ça trop à cœur…Pourtant, à moi, ça ne m'a pas l'air juste…Je sais qu'il est leur préféré, c'est la vérité ! Toutes les nuits, je…

— Tu pleures et personne ne te réconforte, c'est ça ? Tsst. Typique des adultes. Ils croient tous que l'intimidation n'existe pas.

— C'est pour ça que tu dois m'aider ! » dit Aude.

Alain se mordit la lèvre d'un air gêné.

« Écoute, dit-il, je te comprends, et si tu veux, tu peux m'en parler, moi je t'écouterai. Mais t'aider ? Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais vraiment trouver un moyen de faire disparaître l'intimidation et rendre le monde meilleur. Mais je ne sais pas comment. Si je connaissais un remède, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurai appliqué…

— Tue-le !

— Quoi ?

— Tue Thomas ! Je me fiche qu'il soit mon frère, je le déteste ! Il ne m'apporte que du négatif !

— Mais pourquoi je devrais…

— Tu es un démon, pas vrai ? C'est ton truc de faire disparaître les gens ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Alain de regarder Aude avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« Non, répondit-il. Je n'ai jamais tué personne, et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer.

— Mais si…ces enfants…l'incendie !

— Je n'y étais pour rien !

— C'est vrai ! j'ajoutai.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, reprit Aude, je ne fais pas partie des gens qui pensent que tu es méchant. Moi, je sais qu'en réalité, ce sont les autres les mauvais, et que tu avais bien raison de faire brûler tous ces petits cons ! Mon frère aussi est comme ça, et tu es le type parfait pour m'en débarrasser ! Tu n'as qu'à utiliser tes pouvoirs d'albinos ! »

Alain scrutait à présent Aude comme si elle portait une camisole de force et un entonnoir sur la tête. Après dix secondes de silence et de malaise, il finit par parler :

« Aude…Entendons-nous : tu ne m'es pas a priori antipathique, je comprends ta douleur et suis de tout cœur avec toi. Mais tu viens de dire tellement de trucs débiles que je ne sais pas par où commencer ! Tu te trompes sur mon compte !

— Alors…tu ne vas pas m'aider ?

— Non. »

Et sans plus, il en revint à son jeu, refusant de répondre à toute question supplémentaire. Aude commença à s'énerver et s'en alla en pestant. Je la suivis dehors.

« Essaie de le comprendre, expliquai-je, tu lui demandes un truc qu'il ne peut pas faire…

— Alors quoi ? Ses pouvoirs magiques, c'est du bidon ?

— Les albinos n'ont aucun pouvoir magique, c'est encore une des bêtises qu'on raconte sur leur compte dans les fictions. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'est même pas la plus idiote !

— C'est bon, t'énerve pas contre moi.

— Pardon. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, je détestais l'idée de la contrarier. Elle sembla se calmer et me fixa de ses grands yeux pétillants :

« J'ai pourtant entendu dire qu'un jour, Alain Delon avait prouvé qu'il contrôlait l'électricité…

— Ah, ça ? C'était un tour de passe-passe pour faire taire un crétin qui ne voulait pas nous lâcher. »

Je me rappelai l'évènement en question. Lors de la dernière fête de fin d'année scolaire —à laquelle nous ne voulions pas aller mais y étions obligés car le dirlo nous avait promis deux mois de colle pour l'année suivante si nous n'y allions pas, pour nous apprendre à être asociaux— un mec pas très fut-fut avait questionné Alain sur ses fameux pouvoirs mythiques de démon blanc. Comme il était d'humeur taquine ce jour-là, et surtout parce qu'on s'embêtait royalement, il lui avait fait croire qu'il était le maître de l'électricité. Son interlocuteur lui demandant une démonstration, il avait effectué des gestes amples de la main et soudain, la salle fut plongée dans le noir. Le pignouf avait alors été convaincu, et moi-même je me demandai l'espace d'un instant si Alain ne m'avait pas caché certains talents. Il avait rigolé et m'avait une fois de plus lancé : « Tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te dit ? » avant de me faire signe de le suivre. Il m'avait mené vers un endroit où était branchés tant d'appareils électriques qu'il était normal que cela fasse péter le disjoncteur. N'empêche que je ne sais toujours pas comment il avait fait pour anticiper avec tant de précision le moment où subviendrait la panne de courant…

« Vinko, tu comprends, toi, que le monde serait mieux sans les gens comme mon frère ? me demanda Aude.

— Sans les intimidateurs ? Oui, certainement. Mais on ne peut pas les faire disparaître en claquant des doigts.

— Si j'avais des pouvoirs magiques, je les utiliserais pour ça ! Défendre les victimes et tuer les méchants, c'est ce que font les super-héros, non ? »

Je lui accordai un point.

« Alain pense que se comporter comme ça, c'est s'abaisser à leur niveau.

— Oui, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de leur régler leur compte !

— Moi non plus, je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique. »

J'émis un rire nerveux. J'avais subitement envie d'être un super-héros, mais j'étais loin d'en être un. « Super-Couard » ça ne vendait pas du rêve.

« J'ai plutôt l'air d'un super-vilain, lui confiai-je.

— Pourquoi ?

— À cause de mon visage. Je ressemble à un méchant à la Marvel Comics…hé hé ! »

Sans crier gare, elle s'approcha de moi et écarta mes cheveux. Ils m'arrivaient désormais aux épaules et cachaient parfaitement ma brûlure. Je n'aimais pas qu'on la regarde, ça me donnait l'impression d'être tout nu. L'acte de voyeurisme d'Aude me fit rougir jusqu'au stade écrevisse.

« C'est moche, pas vrai ? murmurai-je.

— Je ne te trouve pas du tout laid. »

Elle m'adressa un sourire désarmant. Je vécus un moment de charme qui fut rompu par une grosse voix :

« Alors, t'es là, tite pute ? Et qu'est-ce que tu traînes avec ce... »

Nous levâmes les yeux. C'était un grand type barbu coiffé d'une casquette, il devait avoir dans les dix-neuf ans.

« Thomas, gémit Aude.

— Tu fricottes avec qui, cette fois ?

— Mais nous n'étions pas… »

Thomas me reluqua et recula d'un pas. Il hurla sur sa sœur :

« Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? C'est le pote au démon ! C'est un type dangereux !

— Certainement moins que toi ! »

Il lui assena une gifle violente qui manqua de la faire tomber. Elle chancela et se rattrapa de justesse à une poubelle. Elle saignait à la lèvre.

« Mais t'es vraiment une pouffe ! beugla-t-il, et maintenant tu fréquentes des monstres ! Allez, rentre à la maison, que je raconte au père ce qu'tu f'sais, tu risques d'avoir une autre baffe ! »

Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras, lui faisant visiblement mal. Sanglotant, elle m'envoya un regard désespéré avant de suivre son frère. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs d'une ruelle et disparurent de ma vue. J'avais l'impression d'avoir l'estomac rempli de cubes de glaces.

Le lendemain à l'école, je demandai partout autour de moi si quelqu'un connaissait une fille du nom de Aude. Mais il se révéla qu'elle devait provenir d'un autre établissement. Je rejoignis Alain qui attendait pour le cours de chimie. Cours donné par Piret, le pouilleux sadique qui cherchait à nous écraser avec sa voiture. Je laisse imaginer notre joie. À peine j'eus salué mon pote que Marlène-la-Vilaine apparut dans mon champ de vision, ce qui était très désagréable.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ?

— On est dans la même classe que toi.

— Hélas. Plus pour longtemps j'espère…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— On en a discuté avec les autres, et on est d'accord : on ne sent pas à l'aise quand vous êtes là. Vous nuisez à notre concentration !

— C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?

— Tout le monde est stressé d'être dans la même pièce qu'un assassin. Alors, on va te transférer ailleurs ! Je reviens du bureau de Piret et…

— De _sous_ son bureau, tu veux dire ? » rectifia Alain.

Marlène effaça son air suffisant et le foudroya du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que mes résultats de chimie ne sont pas dus à mes aptitudes ?

— Ça dépend de quelles aptitudes tu parles… »

Elle rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Tu es jaloux parce que j'ai de meilleurs points que toi ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Comme je le disais, j'étais dans le bureau de Jean-Pau…euh de M. Piret et il est d'accord pour parler de toi au dirlo. J'espère qu'il va te faire renvoyer de l'école ! Et ton chien-chien Vinko aussi !

— Je ne suis pas un « chien-chien » !

— Ouais, ben, en attendant, je vais peut-être être enfin débarrassée de vous ! Vous me pourrissez la vie et je sais quoi faire avec les parasites ! »

Sur ce, elle passa devant nous le nez en l'air. Alain lui lança :

« Si tu veux faire fuir les parasites, essaie la lotion anti-poux, je crois que ton prof préféré t'a refilé les siens…à moins que ça ne soit des morpions !

— Sale petit rat de laboratoire, répliqua-t-elle, j'espère qu'on te disséquera au prochain cours de bio!

— Si lui c'est un rat, toi t'es un cheval, criai-je, je savais pas que Piret était zoophile !

— Parasites ! » hurla-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la classe.

« En quoi est-ce qu'on lui pourrit la vie au juste ? je demandai alors que la sonnerie retentissait.

— Notre simple existence perturbe son équilibre psychique, je crois…Bon, c'est l'heure. C'est parti pour une nouvelle journée en enfer…Au fait, cette fille-là, Aude…Je t'ai attendu à la salle d'arcade, hier, mais t'es pas revenu.

— Ah ouais, désolé de t'avoir fait faux bond, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai préféré rentrer chez moi.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Je lui racontai ma rencontre avec Thomas, l'adorable frérot de Aude.

« Tu vois, elle disait la vérité !

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne la croyais pas. Juste que sa solution n'était pas bonne.

— Mais tu ne crois pas que ce serait bien…je veux dire…si on se vengeait de ce type ?

— Comment ça « on », que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?

— Laisse béton.

— Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons lui offrir que notre amitié et nos encouragements, à ta copine…

— Ma _copine_ ?

— Future copine.

— Mais…mais non !

— Fais pas l'innocent, tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment tu la regardais ? »

Je rougis comme un ado qui connaît ses premiers émois amoureux, mais j'avais une excuse : j'en étais un. Alain m'adressa un sourire en coin que je trouvai d'emblée déplaisant.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi.

— Je ne moque pas de toi.

— Aude n'est pas ma future copine.

— Oh, mais ça, ça dépend uniquement de ton audace.

— Ferme-la, on verra quand ça t'arrivera !

— Ça ne m'arrivera jamais. »

Il est vrai que nous avions un peu de retard sur nos camardes du côté des histoires de cœur. Compte tenu des circonstances, avec notre réputation, les filles avaient plutôt tendance à nous éviter. _Sauf Aude_, songeai-je,_ Aude qui semble au contraire attirée par des mecs comme nous…_

Une fois tous les élèves arrivés, Piret et sa tignasse pouilleuse entrèrent dans la classe. Marlène lui adressait des sourires mielleux à donner l'envie de gerber par les oreilles. Je n'aimais pas les cours de chimie, pas seulement parce que le prof était un con et un sadique, mais aussi parce que je trouvais barbant de passer son temps à résoudre des équations acide-base et autres calculs inintéressants. Quelques fois, nous avions droit à un peu d'animation quand Piret se la jouait Jamie de _C'est pas sorcier !_ et nous montrait une expérience ou l'autre. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'il en profitait toujours pour humilier ses deux élèves détestés.

C'était le cas ce matin-là.

« Bien, voici un erlenmeyer rempli d'une solution composée d'H2O et d'H2O2…qui est… »

La main de Marlène fusa vers le plafond.

« C'est de l'eau oxygénée mélangée à de l'eau normale, monsieur. L'eau oxygénée, aussi appelée peroxyde d'hydrogène, est notamment utilisée pour décolorer les cheveux.

— C'est très bien Marlène. Oui, pour décolorer les cheveux…quoi que certains n'en ont pas besoin », répondit Piret avec un regard appuyé sur Alain.

Derrière moi, j'entendis des crétins murmurer :

« Papa Delon a dû niquer avec un tube à essai d'eau oxygénée, et le résultat, c'est un albinos.

— Ah oui, c'est pour ça. C'est un peroxydé, hi hi ! »

Piret désigna ensuite un bocal rempli de fins cristaux violets.

« Ceci est du permanganate de potassium, dont la formule est…

— KMnO4 ! gazouilla Marlène.

— Bien. Que se passerait-il si je versais quelques cristaux dans la solution de l'erlenmeyer ?

— Moi ! Moi ! Moi ! hurlait Marlène, le bras en l'air et sa bouche assez ouverte pour laisser voir toute la splendeur de sa dentition chevaline, La solution se mettrait à bouillir et dégagerait de la fumée, car en sortant de l'erlenmeyer, ce gaz chaud se refroidirait au contact de l'air ambiant.

— Excellent, ma petite Marlène. Mais nous allons vérifier cela. Un volontaire ? Non ? Alain, tu t'y colles ! »

Mon copain se leva sans afficher la moindre émotion. Quand Piret choisissait un de nous deux pour ses expériences, il s'arrangeait toujours pour que ça finisse mal. Une fois, il m'avait forcé de boire une fiole au contenu certes non-toxique, mais comprenant dans les ingrédients du bleu de méthylène dilué dans du jus de fruit. Cela me donna une envie pressante. Piret m'autorisa à aller aux toilettes en plein cour, à la condition que je remplisse un Becher. Parce que mon urine avait été colorée en bleu. Pendant un mois, on chantait _« Allez viens je t'emmène pisser au pays des Schtroumpfs… »_ sur mon passage.

Alain se plaça derrière le plan de travail.

« Vas-y.

— Où sont les gants ? Et le masque de protection ?

— Tu n'en auras pas besoin, voyons…, susurra le sadique mal peigné.

— Mais si ! Je risque d'être éclaboussé, et…

— Je te dis que tu n'en as pas besoin, et maintenant, exécution ! »

Alain inspira profondément. Les regards de tous étaient rivés sur lui. Il préleva quelques cristaux dans le bocal et les jeta avec appréhension dans le récipient de solution. Ce que Marlène avait décrit se produisit : le liquide bouillonna et monta,une fumée brunâtre et épaisse s'échappa du goulot. C'était impressionnant, mais ce qu'Alain avait prédit se réalisa également : des éclaboussures de liquide furent projetées sur lui. Il voulut reculer mais Piret se tenait derrière lui et le repoussa en avant.

« Regarde comme c'est magnifique ! C'est beau la science ! »

Une fois que le spectacle était terminé et le gaz évaporé, nous pûmes constater les dégâts sur Alain : il avait reçu du liquide sur le visage et les mains, ce qui formait des taches brunes.

« Tout blanc avec des taches ! commenta Piret, on dirait un dalmatien ! Ah, et constatez le changement de couleur : cela devient brun, qui sait pourquoi ?

— L'oxydation », maugréa Alain.

Comme il avait parlé avant que Marlène n'ait pu faire sa Miss Je-Sais-Tout, elle s'énerva. Quand il se rassit sur sa chaise, elle ne se priva pas de lui dire qu'il avait l'air atteint de vitiligo, voire de la lèpre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Alain, ça finira par partir…mais tu auras cette tête pendant minimum une semaine ! le nargua le sadique.

— Je vous avais dit qu'il fallait des gants et un masque. Vous l'avez fait exprès !

— Et à qui vas-tu te plaindre ? À ton alcoolique de père ? »

La classe ricana. Depuis l'incendie, plus personne n'osait nous jouer des tours pendables. À part Piret. Les autres élèves se contentaient de nous insulter et de nous railler verbalement, ayant compris que cela n'était pas suffisamment offensif pour encourir une quelconque vengeance démoniaque. Alain me répétait qu'il ne fallait pas chercher à riposter et de simplement faire comme si de rien n'était. J'étais de moins en moins d'accord. Je voulais leur faire payer ! N'empêche que durant la semaine qui suivit l'épisode du permanganate de potassium, il était tellement gêné de se promener avec une gueule de dalmatien qu'il fit tout pour diminuer ses interactions sociales. Il allait toujours à l'école, mais passait ses récréations et temps de midi enfermé dans la bibliothèque. Et une fois les cours terminés, il se barricadait chez lui et ne voulait voir personne. Il s'excusa, bien sûr, de ne pas passer du temps avec moi. Son côté glaçon refaisait un peu surface.

Il fallait cependant que je m'occupe sans lui. Mais aussi bien la salle d'arcade que les films d'horreur étaient moins drôles sans mon poteau qui me manquait énormément. Alors je prenais ma guitare et je faisais mon Kurt Cobain dans le noir.

_« A mulato, an albino, a mosquito, my libido, yeah ! »_

Sauf que je n'arrivais pas à chanter et à jouer simultanément, je n'avais pas assez de coordination. Alain y arrivait, lui, bien entendu. Et me faisait toujours remarquer que je n'étais pas dans le rythme, m'enquiquinant avec son métronome.

Mort d'ennui, je décidai d'aller me promener dans le quartier des pubs. Je prévoyais de m'installer au comptoir et de siroter ma bière comme un vieux poivrot. Un peu comme Jojo, le clodo du coin, qui passait son temps à picoler et à réciter des phrases sans queue ni tête. Et qui portait rarement un pantalon. J'entrai dans un café au hasard, et tout de suite, une odeur âcre de bière rance me prit au nez. Je me dirigeais vers le comptoir quand j'aperçus cet imbécile de Thomas occupé à jouer au flipper. La café était bondé, et une compile de techno en mode « défonçage de tympans » était diffusée au volume maximum, ce qui m'aidait à passer inaperçu. Thomas ne m'avais pas vu. Quand il eut perdu sa partie, il donna un coup de pied dans le flipper et s'en alla prendre place à une table où l'attendaient plusieurs amis. Une fille fort peu vêtue vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Je m'installai dans un endroit sombre, à la manière des individus glauques et encapuchonnés qui squattaient les recoins de tavernes dans les jeux de rôles. Je dégustais un breuvage qui tenait plus de la pisse de vache que de la bière. Pas que je sache quel goût est supposée avoir la pisse de vache, cela dit. Thomas faisait le malin à sa table, une chope dans une main et la fille dans l'autre. Je passai la soirée à observer cet immonde porc, seul dans mon coin. Quand il se leva pour aller assouvir un besoin naturel, sans comprendre pourquoi je faisais ça, je le suivis discrètement. Il était plus bourré que le vieux Jojo et ne marchait pas très droit. Quand nous nous éloignâmes du brouhaha ambiant pour nous enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la cave où étaient situées les toilettes, je l'entendis chanter. Ou du moins fredonner. C'était _La p'tite Huguette_ ou une autre chanson paillarde de la même eau.

Comme la majorité des toilettes de bar, c'était sale et les murs étaient couverts de graffitis. Thomas trébucha et se rattrapa à l'évier. Il y dégobilla un peu. Ensuite de quoi il entreprit de se traîner jusqu'à une des cabines. Il oublia de fermer la porte. Je me plaçai face à lui. Il n'avait pas l'air très glorieux, assis sur le trône, le pantalon sur les chevilles. Il m'envoya un regard vitreux quand il prit conscience de ma présence.

« S'lut, p'tit con ! »

Il souriait comme un abruti. L'alcool le rendait joyeux, mais il n'avait cependant pas oublié qu'il me méprisait.

« T'es un pauv' malade, tooâa ! Hic ! Un salaud, ouais ! Euaaar…Tu mérit' que j'te casse la gueu –hic !- eule ! Ouais, si t'approches ma sœur, j'te casse ta gueule ! T'entends, connard ! J'te casse la gueule ! Hic ! D'façons, la Aude, c'est rien qu'une pute ! »

Mes mâchoires se serrèrent tellement fort que le grincement de mes dents me provoqua une sensation désagréable. Les poings fermés et crispés, je sentais presque mon sang battre dans les veines de mes poignets. Je voulais que la tête de Thomas explose comme par magie et que sa cervelle recouvre les murs constellés de moisissures de ce rade pourri. Il me toisa de manière narquoise malgré son expression alcoolisée. Complètement dans le pâté, il se retenait au rouleau de PQ vide pour ne pas tomber du siège.

Je sus ce que je devais faire. C'était étrange. Je ne me pensais pas capable de franchir ce cap. Mais pour Aude, pour Alain, et pour toutes les victimes, je devais agir. Faire un exemple. Faire fermer son clapet nauséabond à ce gros baltringue. Je marchai droit devant lui. Il me regarda amusé. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou. Je serrai. Très fort. Mes pouces entrèrent dans sa trachée artère. Il tenta de se débattre en attrapant mes bras, mais il était tellement beurré qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait beau être plus grand et plus costaud que moi, son état me donnait l'avantage. Quand je sentis ses cartilages se rompre, une jubilation intense monta du fond de mes entrailles, parcourut ma poitrine et saoula ma tête.

Je ne m'attendais pas à autant aimer ça.

À suivre...


	3. Les macchabées défilent sur mon CV plus

3. Les macchabées défilent sur mon CV plus vite que dans un film de slasher

Je lâchai le cadavre de Thomas. Il tomba en arrière, ses yeux grands ouverts et écarquillés. Mort assis sur un cabinet de toilettes. On ne pouvait pas partir avec aussi peu de panache. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et sortit le plus rapidement du café. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un m'ait vu et se souvienne que j'étais présent là-bas cette nuit. Je rentrai chez moi en douce, espérant ne pas réveiller la maisonnée. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Je regardais mes mains comme si ce n'était plus les miennes. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elles avaient fait. Je ne trouvai pas le sommeil cette nuit-là. J'étais ivre de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je redoutais de revoir Alain. Il allait sûrement deviner ce que j'avais fait rien qu'en me regardant dans les blanc des yeux. Ce mec avait un scanner à la place du cerveau et faisait des déductions hallucinantes en observant les détails les plus minimes. Surtout qu'il ne se trompait jamais. Par chance, la moitié de mon visage était dissimulée derrière mes cheveux, ce qui divisait par deux les probabilités qu'il ne découvre quoi que ce soit. _J'avais tué quelqu'un !_ Je m'entrainai à avoir une expression impassible, mais à force de se concentrer là-dessus, je devais avoir l'air absent. Alain vint me trouver sur le chemin de l'école et me réitéra ses excuses.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été très présent ces derniers-temps. »

Les taches brunes du permanganate de potassium avaient presque disparu et ça le mettait de meilleure humeur. J'étais tellement obnubilé par l'idée qu'il puisse lire mon acte sur mon visage que je ne me rendis pas compte que je lui laissai prendre de l'avance. Il s'engagea sur un passage pour piétons trois mètres avant moi. Il était au milieu de la chaussée quand la voiture de Piret, se fichant comme d'une guigne que le feu soit rouge, accéléra et fonça droit sur lui.

Un type déboula en dernière seconde et le sauva _in extremis_, le poussant hors de portée du tyran sadique.

« Eh ! Fais gaffe ! »

C'était un grand brun assez baraqué avec un regard malicieux. Il nous adressa un clin d'œil et partit en direction de l'école. Nous le suivîmes. Quand nous passâmes devant la voiture de Piret qui était en train de se garer, celui-ci baissa sa vitre de portière pour nous certifier que la prochaine fois, un de nous deux y resterait. J'avais hâte de passer mon permis de conduire et de m'acheter un énorme 4x4, rien que pour emboutir sa ridicule Lada toute pourave.

Le gaillard qui avait sauvé Alain s'avéra être un nouvel élève dans notre classe. C'était le genre gros bras au grand cœur, pas méchant mais ne sachant pas contrôler sa force. Il aimait filer des tapes dans le dos à te déplacer une vertèbre. Récemment débarqué de sa cambrousse, il ignorait tout de « la ville du démon blanc » et jugea les rumeurs qu'on lui conta sur le sujet complètement stupides. C'était rafraîchissant. Il nous aborda à la récré avec un grand sourire communicatif.

« J'avais jamais vu d'albinos en vrai, et je trouve ça super cool !

— T'es bien le seul.

— Y'a un manga avec une albinos vampire, et elle trop top cette meuf : elle administre des coups de pied qui peuvent carrément mettre un mec sur orbite !

— Ah.

— Moi, c'est Gary ! »

Il passa sa main dans ses épais cheveux bruns et regarda Alain avec l'air fasciné d'un enfant curieux. Il commença alors à lui parler de ses mangas préférés, surtout ceux avec tous plein de petites culottes. Si je trouvais moi aussi ce gars très sympathique, je vis à quelques mètres quelqu'un qui fit véritablement bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Aude se tenait là, de l'autre côté de la grille de l'école. Elle empoignait un barreau dans chaque main et me dévorait des yeux. Je laissai Alain et Gary à leurs sous-vêtements nippons pour aller la rejoindre.

« Salut, Vinko.

— Salut, tu as l'air en forme…

— C'est parce qu'il s'est passé un truc génial.

— Quoi donc ?

— Thomas est mort ! »

Je retins ma respiration. J'avais beau être responsable de ce décès, je trouvais terrible de la voir exprimer autant de joie. La plupart des gens qui déclarent détester un membre de leur famille pleurent abondamment si celui-ci meurt. Pas Aude.

« Mes condoléances.

— Je savais que j'avais raison de prier, poursuivit-elle. On l'a retrouvé étranglé dans les toilettes d'un café. Les flics ont conclu que c'était un coup d'un gang rival…

— Ton frère faisait partie d'un gang ?

— Oui. Alors, personne ne s'étonne qu'une bricole pareille lui soit arrivée.

— Mourir, je n'appelle pas ça une bricole…

— Mais moi je n'y crois pas, à cette histoire. Thomas n'a pas été tué par un membre d'un autre gang…Moi, je connais la vérité ! »

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Elle m'adressa un sourire charmant et se pencha sur moi :

« Je sais qu'en fait, c'est _lui_ qui a fait ça, susurra-t-elle.

— Qui ?

— Le démon blanc. J'ai prié pour qu'il tue mon frère et il a entendu ma supplique. Et Thomas est mort ! Il a exaucé mon souhait ! Il est là, non ? J'aimerais le remercier.

— Surtout pas ! éclatai-je.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il niera avoir le moindre rapport avec cette affaire.

— Il est modeste ?

— Si on veut. Il ne veut pas qu'on pense que c'est lui.

— Ah, d'accord. Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion. Mais je veux quand même le remercier sans qu'il sache que c'est pour ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime comme pâtisserie ?

— Euh…il adore le tiramisu, mais…

— Eh bien, j'en apporterai demain à la même heure. On le mangera tous ensemble.

— D'accord. Alors euh…à demain ?

— À demain. Ah, et une dernière chose…

— Oui ?

— Approche un peu… »

Je m'exécutai. À travers les barreaux, elle m'attrapa par les épaules et m'embrassa sur la bouche. Son baiser me parut doux comme de la crème chantilly. Ensuite de quoi elle s'en alla en me laissant avec une tête d'ahuri. Quand je daignai me retourner, cramoisi, Alain et Gary me fixaient en se retenant de rire.

« Eh, Don Juan, on a tout vu ! » me héla Gary.

_Tout vu, mais rien entendu. Ouf !_ Je les rejoignis.

« C'était donc ça, dit Alain.

— Ça quoi ?

— Ton air absent. Je trouvais que tu avais la tête dans les nuages depuis le début de la semaine. Je me demandais pourquoi. J'ai maintenant la réponse : c'est donc officiel entre toi et Aude ! »

Ainsi, il avait vraiment repéré que je n'étais plus moi-même depuis le meurtre. Heureusement qu'il se méprenait sur la raison réelle. Si je l'avais contredit, je lui aurait sans doute rendu service : il allait à l'avenir devenir tellement confiant en ses capacités de déduction qu'il en viendrait à penser qu'il n'avait jamais tort. Et ça le perdrait. Et le blesserait. Entre temps, j'étais aux anges : j'avais débarrassé le monde d'un gros con qui ne méritait pas d'y vivre, les flics ne me soupçonnaient pas, Alain n'avait rien deviné, j'avais une petite amie, peut-être un nouveau pote et pour couronner le tout, il y aurait du tiramisu gratuit le lendemain ! La vie était belle !

Je m'étais demandé comment se passerait la cohabitation entre Alain et Aude dans ma vie. Il s'avéra qu'elle le vénérait, et que lui tolérait sa présence tant qu'elle ne « racontait pas trop de conneries à propos de pouvoirs mystiques et de vengeance ». Je me mis à passer beaucoup de temps avec elle, mais je ne vis presque jamais ses parents, qui me détestèrent sans même me rencontrer, ma réputation me précédait. J'appris tout de même que le père battait Thomas durant son enfance.

« Tu vois, me dit Alain, c'est pour ça. Le père intimide le fils, et celui-ci se venge sur sa petite sœur. Le mal a toujours une source qui, à défaut de l'excuser, l'explique. »

Du reste, les moments passés avec Aude étaient de pures particules de bonheur. Je ne voyais que le positif. _Si seulement j'avais su…_ Secrètement, j'espérais qu'Alain soit jaloux. Mais il s'amusait quand même sans moi, avec son nouveau copain Gary. Celui-là avait un sacré avantage : à l'école, peu d'élèves osaient nous insulter désormais, un regard de travers de la part de Gary suffisait en général à faire taire les langues les plus pendues. Il les impressionnait par sa stature. C'était une sorte de garde du corps. Le père d'Alain avait toujours jugé, entre deux cuites, que son fils passait trop de temps avec moi. Quand il apprit que je sortais avec une fille alors qu'Alain fréquentait un autre garçon, il en tira une conclusion inévitable :

« Bordel, en plus de tout l'reste, ce gamin est pédé ou quoi ? »

La vérité, on la découvrit quelques années plus tard : Alain n'aimait qu'une seule fille dans l'univers. Avant de la rencontrer, personne ne pouvait l'intéresser, et après, il n'y aurait plus qu'elle. Il était « monosexuel ». De mon côté, après Aude, je trouvai extrêmement dur de faire confiance à un individu au point de lui offrir mon amour. Il n'y eut plus que mes copains qui comptaient pour moi. Surtout _lui_.

Mais je n'en suis pas encore à ce stade de mon récit. Mon histoire avec Aude commençait à peine et elle m'obsédait. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait me convaincre de faire n'importe quoi rien qu'en me souriant.

« J'ai repensé à la mort de Thomas, me dit-elle.

— Ah ? »

Moi aussi j'y repensais. Surtout depuis que j'avais appris que le fameux membre de gang rival était passé après moi et avait profané son cadavre sans se poser plus de question: on l'avait retrouvé la tête dans la cuvette, le froc toujours abaissé et je préfère ne pas préciser quelle partie de son anatomie avait été farcie avec des tampons usagés. Ce type n'avait pas que des amis. Mais au moins avec ça, personne ne se douta que le véritable meurtrier était un gosse paumé qui avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait et non un malabar aux mœurs douteuses.

« C'est vraiment une bonne chose que le démon l'ait fait disparaître…, reprit Aude.

— Ne lui…

— Je ne lui dirais pas que je sais que c'est lui, t'inquiète ! Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il devrait recommencer.

— Hein ?

— Thomas n'est pas le seul intimidateur, il y en a encore plein qui sévissent…On devrait se débarrasser d'eux aussi, nettoyer la vermine qui pullule sur la terre !

— Tu veux demander au démon de le faire ?

— Il le peut, avec ses pouvoirs !

— Et qui va-t-on désigner comme sa prochaine victime ?

— Ben, justement, j'ai ma petite idée… »

J'écarquillai les yeux. J'avais dit ça en plaisantant, mais elle était sérieuse. Elle me parla de la nouvelle cible. Comme c'était un coup d'essai pour savoir si le démon blanc l'écoutait vraiment, elle avait décidé de ne pas viser très haut.

Kévin, surnommé « Big Kev » en raison de ses impressionnantes dimensions, était un adolescent violent qui tous les jours s'en allait racketter les gosses de primaire. Comme Aude était à deux doigts d'allumer un cierge sur l'autel qu'elle avait érigé pour Alain, je me résolus à tuer Big Kev avant qu'elle ne soit déçue. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu. Le meurtre de Thomas était quasiment accidentel : je ne l'avais pas prémédité, ça m'était juste venu comme ça, sur le moment. Je n'imaginais pas recommencer.

Mais à la réflexion, je savais qu'Aude avait raison, il y avait encore du travail à accomplir pour que le monde soit sain, et j'avais manqué d'ambition jusque-là.

Je m'arrangeai pour n'avoir ni Alain ni Gary dans les pattes et me rendit aux abords de l'école primaire. J'observai Big Kev de loin, et Aude ne m'avait pas menti sur son compte : il intimidait de pauvres mioches qui tremblaient de trouille en lui filant leur argent de poche ou leur goûter s'ils n'avaient rien. Et se faisaient parfois frapper par le brutus maximus. J'attendis que plus une seule de ses pauvres petites victimes ne soit en vue. Plus large que haut, Big Kev engloutissait un énorme beignet rempli de crème et recouvert de sucre glace. Deux appendices boudinés lui faisant office de bras lui permettaient d'enfourner tout ça dans sa bouche immense. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dénigrer les personnes en surpoids —généralement victimes d'intimidation elles aussi —, mais ce mec-là appartenait à la catégorie des gros qui n'inspirent aucune compassion. La catégorie de ceux qui profitent de leur masse, de leur poids, et de la force physique qui en découle, pour faire du mal aux plus petits qu'eux.

Je m'approchai de lui. La méchanceté se lisait dans ses yeux de veau.

« Eh, le gros lard ! Eh, le pachyderme ! »

Il tourna vers moi l'espèce de boule de pâte grasse qui lui servait de tête et ouvrit une bouche entourée de miettes et de sucre.

« T'es qui, toi, l'moucheron ?

— J'vais t'apprendre à chercher misère aux petits enfants ! Tas de graisse !

— J'vais t'réduire en bouillie !

— Seulement si t'arrives à m'attraper, mais j'parie que tu seras essoufflé avant ! Pas vrai, gros plein d'beurre ? »

Il était bête. Il n'avait même pas compris que je le provoquais exprès pour le forcer à me suivre. Ma ruse était pourtant tellement grossière qu'elle semblait sortie tout droit d'un film familial de Noël.

L'ogre me suivi jusqu'au pont, exactement là où je voulais aller. Car j'avais réfléchi depuis Thomas à ma manière de tuer. Devais-je changer de méthode à chaque fois pour brouiller les pistes ? Ou au contraire, devais-je en adopter une spécifique, une sorte de signature, comme le font beau nombre de serial killers ? La deuxième proposition impliquait que je désirais qu'on reconnaisse mon travail. En avais-je envie ? Oui. Je voulais qu'on se murmure qu'un mystérieux vengeur anonyme débarrassait le monde des déchets. Et les déchets, on les jette ! À défaut de poubelle géante, je me contentais du fleuve (qui vu son état de pollution n'était pas loin d'être un dépotoir par ailleurs).

Quand nous arrivâmes sur le pont, Big Kev était effectivement essoufflé de m'avoir coursé. D'énormes auréoles de sueur maculaient son t-shirt au niveau des aisselles alors qu'il haletait comme un buffle. Je me tenais devant une partie de la balustrade ou cette vieille ferraille était particulière usée et rouillée. On pouvait la défoncer sans problème si on jetait quelque chose de très lourd dessus. L'air de rien, tuer des gens en les jetant à l'eau n'était pas si facile. Tout d'abord, il fallait les balancer d'assez haut pour qu'ils en meurent, ce qui signifiait depuis un grand pont, ou d'une berge très élevée. Des endroits généralement assez fréquentés, donc. Pour éviter les témoins, il fallait soit opérer de nuit, soit choisir un pont ferroviaire. À part les trains, aucun véhicule n'était autorisé à s'y trouver, et encore moins les piétons.

Ensuite, à une telle hauteur, il y avait forcément des barrières de sécurité. S'il n'était pas difficile de soulever une pouffe en string pour la hisser de l'autre côté, avec Big Kev, c'était une autre paire de manches. D'où la nécessité d'une barrière fragile. Gary nous donnait parfois des astuces en matière de baston au cas où on essaierait de nous tabasser. Pour les adversaires volumineux, son conseil était de ne pas chercher à l'emporter par la force, mais plutôt de retourner la leur contre eux. C'est ce que je fis, je provoquai Big Kev, il me chargea comme un taureau furieux.

Enfin, il fallait convaincre les futures victimes de se trouver sur le pont. Et là, c'est assez aléatoire. En plus de Thomas que j'avais étranglé, il y en eu d'autres que je ne pus pas jeter à l'eau car ils n'étaient pas au bon endroit. Ce n'était pas grave, je savais improviser. Marlène et Piret eurent droit tous deux à un traitement spécial, par exemple.

Tel un torero hardi, je m'escamotai de la trajectoire du monstre en dernière seconde. Il fonça dans la barrière qui céda sous son poids comme je l'avais prévu. Il avait déjà perdu l'équilibre, mais pour plus de sûreté, je l'aidai à plonger. Je plaçai mes mains dans son dos et le poussai. Il me sembla alors qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose qui sonnait bien pour marquer le coup. Je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps, j'avais la phrase parfaite pour ça :

« Je vais faire un monde meilleur ! »

Big Kev chuta comme un énorme rocher. Vu sa masse, les éclaboussures montèrent haut. J'étais étonné qu'après il reste de l'eau dans le fleuve. Oui, je sais, c'est pas bien de se moquer des gros, mais je le répète : celui-là le méritait !

Le meurtre de Big Kev fit peu de vagues (contrairement à Big Kev lui-même…, oui, d'accord, maintenant j'arrête !), pas plus que celui de Thomas. Personne ne devait vouloir pleurer ces connards à part leurs proches. Moi, j'étais galvanisé et je me demandais déjà quel intimidateur j'allais punir ensuite. Je n'eus pas à y réfléchir longtemps. Piret me rappela pourquoi il devait mourir le lendemain même. Il tenta encore de nous écraser.

« Sous mes roues, je fais du pâté aux trois saveurs : albinos-semi-cramé-arriéré-mental ! »

Certes, Gary n'était pas doué en chimie, ni pour les études en particulier, mais il était loin d'être un arriéré. Il avait ce qu'on appelle « l'intelligence de la rue ». Mais selon Piret, de gros biceps étaient forcément incompatibles avec un cerveau. Lui-même était gaulé comme une mouche rachitique, Marlène devait être sacrément vénale pour vouloir se le taper.

Je jetai un œil à sa voiture garée dans le parking de l'école avec une sévère envie de sortir de ma poche l'opinel que m'avait offert mon oncle Dragó et lui crever ses pneus. Pour nous venger de Piret, nous avions tous trois notre technique : Gary s'amusait à le dessiner sur du papier quadrillé en train de se faire bouffer les roustons par un crocodile enragé. Alain écrivait des nouvelles dans lesquelles il endurait toutes sortes de tortures vicieuses et cruelles et dont l'inspiration avait sans doute été puisée chez le Marquis de Sade. Moi, je n'avais aucune sensibilité artistique ou littéraire, j'avais une sensibilité meurtrière. Chacun son truc.

J'ai dit plus haut que Piret avait eu droit à une façon de mourir spéciale au lieu de la noyade qui allait devenir ma signature. Dans son cas, bien que je ne croyais pas du tout au karma, je lui choisis une mort en rapport avec ses péchés : sa putain de bagnole !

Après les cours, je l'appelai depuis une cabine téléphonique pour que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à moi.

« Salut, Jean-Paul !

— À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

— Tu conduis en téléphonant ? C'est dangereux ça, surtout que t'as pas de kit « mains-libres » dans ta caisse de merde !

— Qui êtes-vous ? Attendez…cette voix…

— C'est Vinko le « semi-cramé ».

— Toi ? Mais… ?

— Devine un peu ce que j'ai sous les yeux, là, tout de suite ?

— Quoi ?

— Des photos. De toi et de Marlène. Ou « prof de chimie » et « gynécologue » sont devenus des synonymes, ou vous avez une liaison… Je me demande comment les gens vont réagir…le dirlo…tes collègues…l'Association de Parents d'Élèves…ta femme…hum ?»

C'était du bluff. Si j'avais eu de telles photos, je les aurais utilisées pour le dénoncer depuis belle lurette.

« Mais…comment ? »

Je percevais la panique dans sa voix. C'était merveilleux.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû nous intimider, salopard !

— Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça, je suis ton professeur !

— La ferme ! T'es prof quand ça t'arranges ! Moi, j'ai pas envie de reconnaître ton autorité alors que tu en abuses ! Tu persécutes les élèves dont la tête ne te revient pas et tu en sautes une autre en échange de ses résultats ! T'es qu'un gros dégueulasse !

— Attends un peu, sale petit con, je vais te retrouver !

— Ah ouais ? Je suis chez moi, mentis-je, viens t'expliquer avec mon père si tu l'oses !

— C'est ce que je vais faire ! Et crois-moi, je vais récupérer ces photos et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne remettras jamais les pieds dans cette école ! »

Je continuai à le faire parler pendant un temps. Je savais qu'à cette heure-ci il retournait chez lui. Il devait avoir fait demi-tour pour prendre la direction de mon foyer.

« Je suppose que tu es dans la pente, maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Tu es en train de descendre la colline, la route escarpée et fortement inclinée entre chez toi et chez moi. Marlène habite à deux rues de ma maison, quand la police apprendra que vous aviez une liaison, elle en déduira que tu te rendais chez elle…

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?

— J'ai saboté tes freins.

— Quoi ?

— Je vais faire un monde meilleur. »

Le lendemain, la presse raconta que Jean-Paul Piret, professeur de chimie, avait perdu la vie dans un accident de la route. Ce qui restait de la voiture écrasée au fond d'un ravin était dans un tel état qu'on ne put identifier un quelconque dysfonctionnement mécanique. Selon le témoignage d'un randonneur qui passait par là, Piret aurait été vu en train de téléphoner au volant, dans un endroit dangereux qui plus est. L'accident était donc le résultat d'un manque d'attention au volant.

Bien que rien ne fut révélé à propos de Marlène en fin de compte, celle-ci était effondrée. Nous la raillâmes.

« Oh quel dommage ! Mais avec qui tu vas faire ta mange-boules, maintenant ? susurra Alain.

— Comment osez-vous salir la mémoire d'un mort, sales parasites ! Avez-vous pensé à ceux qui l'aimaient ?

— Ah bon ? Ses poux viendront à l'enterrement ? ricana Gary.

— Sales parasites infects ! »

Ce n'était pas faux, nous étions odieux de nous moquer ainsi. Mais quand on a été maltraité toute sa vie, on n'a parfois envie d'être méchant envers d'autres. Pour se venger.

« C'est décidé, je vais faire circuler une pétition pour qu'on interdise les albinos, les barbecues ambulants et les arriérés mentaux dans cette école !

— De toutes façons, nous ne sommes pas responsables de sa mort, se défendait Alain.

— C'est vrai ! » approuvait Gary.

_Parlez pour vous, les gars._

Tous les élèves de Piret furent néanmoins obligés de se rendre au funérarium. L'entrepreneur de pompes funèbres, un vieil homme décrépi, eut la mauvaise idée d'interpeller Alain :

« Vous devez être anéanti, jeune-homme, par la perte de votre professeur… »

Alain se comporta comme à son habitude et répondit :

— Ben, pour être honnête, non. Bien entendu, je ne vais pas me réjouir de sa mort — bien que ça soit un phénomène inévitable, nous mourrons tous un jour. Mais je ne lui ferai pas l'affront de salir sa mémoire en racontant des mensonges sur son compte. Ainsi donc, je refuse de jouer la carte de l'hypocrisie et de d'affirmer que c'était un type bien et qu'en partant il laisse un grand vide rempli de tristesse dans nos cœurs. Parce que c'est faux, totalement faux. Il était détestable et c'est pour moi un soulagement de savoir qu'il ne fera plus souffrir personne. Mais sinon, je n'ai pas souhaité ce qui est arrivé, je ne souhaiterais ça à personne, pas même à mon pire ennemi. »

Le vieux resta interloqué. Alain avait le chic pour dire ce qu'il pensait tout haut sans se soucier des réactions que cela pouvait susciter. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Marlène pour lui tomber dessus comme la foudre.

« Comment oses-tu ? Rien que ta présence ici, c'est malsain, c'est blasphématoire !

— Arrose-moi d'eau bénite, peut-être que je vais fondre !

— Tu n'as aucun respect pour…

— Pour un intimidateur ? Non, de fait.

— « Intimidateur » ! T'as que ce mot-là à la bouche, ma parole ! Tu crois vraiment que le monde entier te persécute, mais ça, c'est dans ta tête, Casper ! C'est ta petite névrose à deux balles !

— Ce n'est pas dans ma tête ! Et tu devrais le savoir, tu étais toi-même victime d'intimidation en primaire, tu sais, avec Jérémy et Moineau… »

Le Moineau en question était présent non loin de là. Même s'il était dans une autre classe et que nous n'avions que très rarement affaire à lui désormais, il était tout de même un élève de Piret. En entendant son surnom, il jugea bon d'intervenir :

« T'as jamais compris qu'on voulait juste se marrer, on y peut rien ! assena-t-il à Alain, Pourquoi tu pars en guerre contre nous tous ? C'est ridicule ! »

Alain s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais Gary le tira par le bras et l'emmena loin des deux autres. Je les suivis.

« Calme-toi, lui dit notre ami costaud, je sais que ça doit te rendre dingue, mais parfois, il faut savoir se taire…

— Ah, et pourquoi je me tairais ? Pourquoi je devrais prendre les gens avec des pincettes alors qu'ils n'ont jamais eu aucun tact envers moi ? Pire, ils me martyrisent et me diabolisent !

— Je sais, mais tu n'as jamais songé au fait que tu étais un peu trop…franc ? »

Alain s'apaisa quelque peu. Il avait beau avoir gagné des centimètres et de la carrure depuis que je l'avais rencontré, à côté de Gary, il avait l'air d'une poupée de chiffon.

« Mouais…d'accord, marmonna-t-il, Je te dis parfois que tu ne sais pas contrôler ta force et que tu devrais arrêter de casser des trucs quand t'es en colère, mais moi…je fais pareil avec des mots, c'est ça ?

— C'est ça, approuva Gary, et les mots, ça peut faire encore plus mal que les coups. »

Autour de nous, ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène discutaient et jugeaient Alain comme si ce qu'il avait osé dire était le summum de l'ignominie. Et bien entendu, toutes ces personnes bien-pensantes s'estimaient irréprochables. Cette situation dégoulinante d'hypocrisie et de mauvaise foi me donnait la nausée. Décidément, nous n'étions bien qu'entre nous.

Nous étions dans ma chambre, avec Alain, Gary et Aude. Gary avait apporté une chicha et j'avais allumé ma télé sur un film de série Z présenté par la truculente Elvira, dans une rediffusion d'un épisode de _Movie Macabre_. Nous regardions d'un œil distrait. J'avais encore poussé quelqu'un dans le fleuve. Un certain Delcourt, un binoclard dégarni avec un gros pif, et très passionné. Sauf que sa passion, c'était les petites filles. En particulier celle de sa compagne qui ne voyait rien, ne voulait rien voir, et ne croyait pas la pauvre gamine. Mais j'avais vengé la petite Lisa, son vilain beau-père reposait avec les poissons.

« Je pense que les gens finiront par comprendre, chuchota Aude, que ça fait un moment que quelqu'un punit les intimidateurs…et peut-être qu'ils arrêteront !

— Chut ! »

Par chance, Alain et Gary étaient trop éloignés de nous et trop absorbés dans leur propre conversation pour entendre la nôtre. Enfin, Alain était surtout absorbé par un bouquin qu'il avait sur les genoux, mais il répondait quand même à Gary par des « hum-hum ».

« Toi, t'es parents t'ont appelé Alain Delon comme l'acteur. Les miens m'ont appelé Gary comme l'escargot de _Bob l'Éponge_, parce qu'ils sont fans de ce dessin-animé…

— C'est vrai ? demandai-je éberlué.

— Vinko, tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te dit ?

— Ben euh…

— Mais réfléchis, voyons : ça n'existait même pas quand je suis né, _Bob l'Éponge_ ! »

Ils rigolèrent tous. Même Aude. Alors que Gary tirait un coup sur la chicha, à l'écran, ils retrouvaient un cadavre flottant dans une rivière. J'eus la peur subite et absurde qu'il s'agissait d'un flash spécial qui parlerait de Delcourt, mais c'était toujours le film.

« C'est moche, un noyé, commenta Aude. J'imaginais pas que ça soit aussi…beurk ! »

Le corps avait doublé de volume et était complètement boursouflé. Sans oublié la peau qui avait pris un blanc-violet bien morbide. C'était en effet répugnant à voir. Je songeai que Big Kev devait à peu près ressembler à Jabba le Hutt quand ils l'avaient repêché.

Alain leva les yeux de son livre :

« Eh ouais, les noyés, c'est pas joli. On s'imagine la personne qui flotte sereinement à la surface de l'eau, avec les cheveux et les vêtements qui ondulent autour de manière gracieuse, mais en fait, ça, c'est dans les poèmes de Rimbaud. Dans la réalité, c'est autre chose…

— Vous savez quelle est la première chose que fait un cadavre ? fit Gary, Il relâche tous ses sphincters. Ben ouais, faut bien évacuer tout ce qui restait dans ses poches avant de partir pour l'au-delà. »

Aude tordit son visage de dégoût. Autant la mort des intimidateurs l'amusait, autant les détails de ce qu'il advenait d'eux l'écœuraient.

« Eh ben, dit-elle, la noyade…Voilà une mort parfaite pour les jolies filles prétentieuses !

— Ah ?

— Oui, vous voyez le genre, la pouffiasse qui se croit belle, avec des fringues provocantes et tout…Rien de tel que de la punir par une mort qui détruirait ce dont elle est le plus fière : son physique !

— À supposer qu'elle mérite de mourir uniquement pour ça », nuança Alain.

Aude reporta son attention sur l'écran. Un plan montrait le tueur, un homme émacié au teint cireux, jouer avec un couteau de boucher.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dit Aude, mais j'adore les méchants. Je trouve qu'ils sont plus attirants que les gentils…Parfois, j'aimerais être à leur place, c'est bizarre, non ?

— C'est souvent comme ça dans les fictions, expliqua Alain, les méchants sont ceux qui, contrairement aux héros, n'ont aucune limite. C'est ce qu'on appelle la catharsis. Ces personnages se permettent de faire des choses que nous n'oserions pas faire, et ça nous défoule de les regarder. Même si dans la vraie vie on trouverait ça immonde et immoral. Ensuite, les méchants fictifs ont souvent une personnalité bien plus complexe et intéressante que les gentils petits héros mono-dimensionnels qui se contentent d'être droits et justes. On dit même qu'une histoire peut être bonne malgré un héros raté si toutefois le méchant est réussi.

— Mais ça, c'est dans les fictions, reprit Aude, en vrai, si un mec fait quelque chose d'horrible, comme par exemple tuer, tout le monde le verra comme un monstre. Personne ne se donnera la peine de vérifier s'il a une personnalité complexe et intéressante, ou si sa victime n'était pas un vrai trouduc…

— Personne n'est tout noir ni tout blanc. Le meurtre est un tabou, donc c'est très difficilement pardonné. Mais sinon, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas d'un côté les gentilles victimes innocentes et de l'autre les affreux tueurs sans rien pour les rattraper. C'est une vision du monde binaire, et le binaire, y'a que les informaticiens qui ont le droit d'y croire ! »

Aude en revint à la télévision. Le tueur était à présent en train de découper quelqu'un afin d'en extraire les parties comestibles. Moi, ce qui me gêne dans le cannibalisme, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de manger les gens que j'aime. Et les gens que j'aime pas sont probablement du poison. Par exemple, je suis certain que Vicky est constituée d'arsenic. Alain penche plutôt pour dire qu'elle est en vitriol. Quant à Aude, elle était faite avec du cyanure : facile à dissimuler dans la douceur d'un gâteau aux amandes.

« J'aime les bad boys ! déclara-t-elle en regardant amoureusement l'écran. Oh, Alain, tu veux me chanter la chanson que tu as composée hier ? Je trouve que ça va bien avec les circonstances. T'as qu'à prendre la guitare de Vinko.

— Tu parles de _Thank you Satan_ ?

— Oui !

— C'est pas de moi, c'est de Brassens.

— Ah ? Mais euh…tu l'interprètes super-bien ! Joue-la, s'il te plait ! »

J'aurais peut-être dû remarquer dès cet instant comment elle le regardait avec des yeux de biche.

Je pris la chicha dans les mains de Gary et tirai un coup dessus. Je songeai, en regardant la fumée blanche qui sortait de ma bouche, à leur conversation à propos de gentils et de méchants. Ils ignoraient ce que je faisais. Les macchabées défilaient sur mon CV plus vite que dans un film de slasher. Comment réagiraient-ils s'ils l'apprenaient ? Est-ce qu'Alain m'approuverait ? Il donnait l'impression de considérer que tuer les intimidateurs était la limite à ne pas franchir, qu'il fallait rester au-dessus de ça. Mais il n'était pas en bois, je savais qu'il avait aussi sa part d'ombre et qu'il pouvait perdre les pédales et faire quelque chose de mal si sa souffrance était suffisante. Peut-être qu'il finirait par comprendre que ce que je faisais était nécessaire.

Nous rencontrâmes ma prochaine victime en allant à la pharmacie. L'été arrivait et Alain devait se réapprovisionner en munitions pour lutter contre ses ennemis de toujours : les photons et les ultraviolets. Pour plaisanter, il aimait dire que les albinos étaient comme les vampires et que nous devions chercher dans les rayons après des tubes de crème solaire indice 400 ornés d'une photo de Bela Lugosi. Quand on est différent, il faut être capable d'humour et d'autodérision. Mais si Alain ne manquait ni d'humour, ni d'autodérision, certains n'y étaient pas du tout réceptifs. C'était le cas de Gaëtan, un mec au visage porcin derrière nous dans la file.

« Ce type te dévisage depuis quelques minutes, indiqua discrètement Gary à Alain.

— C'est parce que je suis noir, répliqua celui-ci, et ça, c'est mal vu dans notre société xénophobe qui ne supporte que les gens blancs comme neige… »

Nous eûmes un fou rire tous les trois. Pas le gars qui continuait à fixer Alain de ce regard auquel on était désormais habitué, ce regard qui semblait vouloir dire : « Un albinos, gneeeuuuuuh ?! » Quand Alain eût payé ses achats, le voyeur nous suivit dehors et, sans le moindre préambule, lui demanda :

« Pourquoi t'es tout blanc ?

— Bah, normalement, j'aurais dû être vert, mais comme j'ai poussé dans l'obscurité, j'ai pas pu synthétiser de chlorophylle, tu piges ? »

Gaëtan le toisa comme s'il était un extraterrestre. L'humour lui passait à des années-lumière au-dessus de la calebasse.

« J'arrive pas à y croire, grogna-t-il, comment on peut être aussi pâle ? C'est moche, surtout avec des yeux pareils…Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure. T'aurais mieux fait d'être noir, parce que même si j'aime pas les négros, toi t'es pire qu'un négro, t'es un monstre de foire ! »

Il nous laissa après nous avoir adressé un dernier regard de dégoût et de mépris.

« C'est dingue, dit Gary après un moment de silence, j'aurais jamais cru qu'un crétin raciste puisse trouver quelqu'un de _trop blanc_ pour lui. »

On dit que les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas. Et pour ce qui est des coups et des douleurs ? J'appris plus tard que Gaëtan ne s'était pas arrêté en si bon chemin : il accusait l'épicier du coin d'être un terroriste sous prétexte qu'il était musulman, adorait pousser les gens en chaise roulante au milieu de la route en les traitant de légumes inutiles, et s'adonnait tous les vendredis soir à une activité qu'il appelait « casser du pédé ». Il cumulait tant de tares que je lui préconisai l'euthanasie. Je le menai au pont comme un porc à l'abattoir. Avant de tomber, il se mit à geindre de manière répugnante, et pleura au point que de la morve coulait de son groin. Je n'eus aucune pitié, je le poussai.

Au moins, avec ce genre d'abruti à la limite de la caricature, j'étais vite fixé : c'était un intimidateur, point barre. Avec d'autres, c'était plus nébuleux.

Gary rechignait à nous parler de son passé. Et nous ne lui parlions pas du nôtre, Alain détestait évoquer l'épisode de l'incendie. Cela nous convenait, nous n'avions pas besoin de connaître les détails pour nous comprendre mutuellement. Nous avions de l'empathie les uns pour les autres, quelle que soit notre histoire. Celle de Gary nous restait mystérieuse, il la décrivait simplement comme « le pire multiplié par mille ». Le seul indice, c'était ce type. Un homme au menton proéminent dont j'ignorais le nom. Que j'ignore toujours par ailleurs. Il habitait en face de chez Gary et chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, je sentais un immense malaise chez mon ami. Comme si cet homme, que je surnommais « Mystery Man », n'existait que pour le torturer mentalement. Gary refusa de nous en dire d'avantage.

Un jour, quelque chose que je croyais impossible arriva : je me disputai avec Alain. Bien que presque toutes les amitiés traversent ce genre d'épreuves, nous deux, nous devions être l'exception, du moins je le pensais. Il vint me trouver avec une mine d'une gravité à congeler les papillons en plein vol :

« Vinko, faut qu'on parle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— C'est à propos de Aude. »

J'avalai ma salive. Lui avait-elle avoué qu'elle le croyait responsable de mes meurtres ? Et avait-il de là deviné que j'étais le vrai coupable ?

Il inspira et se lança :

« Voilà. Loin de moi l'idée de t'imposer mon opinion et de te dire quoi faire, mais…

— Mais ?

— Mais je crois qu'elle n'est pas une bonne fréquentation pour toi.

— Hein ? Comment ça ?

— Il y a quelque chose de malsain dans sa manière de penser…et j'ai peur qu'elle t'influence. »

Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez. Je ne pus m'empêcher de cligner de l'œil gauche dans un tic nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dis-je, un ton plus haut que je l'aurais voulu.

— J'ai l'impression qu'elle te change…et pas en bien.

— Elle est un peu excentrique, mais c'est tout.

— Elle n'est pas un peu excentrique, elle est complètement frappadingue !

— Aude n'a rien de frappadingue ni de malsain, tu es jaloux ou quoi ?

— Jaloux ? Et pourquoi ?

— Parce que t'as pas de copine ! »

Je regrettai ces paroles une seconde après les avoir prononcées. C'était un coup bas, j'en avais conscience. Nous étions tous des garçons paumés, brisés et rejetés, et avoir une petite amie faisait de moi le veinard du trio.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas d'avoir une copine ! me répliqua-t-il sèchement en me fusillant de ses yeux de chat sauvage, ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont mes potes, et là, je me fais du souci pour toi !

— Je vais très bien, je te remercie ! hurlai-je.

— Mais cette fille va te rendre malheureux un jour, je le pressens.

— Eh bien moi, c'est ta prescience qui ne m'intéresse pas !

— Vinko, arrête, je ne te veux aucun mal, moi. Je pense juste qu'elle ne t'aime pas et qu'elle se sert de toi.

— Ah oui ? C'est la meilleure, celle-là !

— Mais je… »

Je ne lui permis pas d'achever ce qu'il avait à dire. Je tournai les talons et m'enfuis.

« Vinko, attends ! » criait-il, mais je restai sourd.

Je refusai de lui parler les jours suivants. Ça peut paraître ridicule comme réaction, mais nous ne nous étions jamais disputés, c'était nouveau. Je ne pouvais tout simplement concevoir que ça puisse nous arriver à nous. Nous étions plus qu'amis, nous étions frères ! La dernière fois que nous avions échangé des propos agressifs l'un envers l'autre, c'était en descendant du car qui nous avait conduits en classe de neige. Et depuis, nous avions été sur la même longueur d'onde. Jamais nous ne nous étions brouillés et là, nous l'étions.

À cause d'une fille.

À cette époque, j'étais aveuglé par mon amour pour Aude. C'était elle qui m'avait inspiré ma mission, la vengeance contre les intimidateurs, la Vengeance avec un grand V ! Elle semblait si heureuse à chaque fois que j'assainissais un peu le monde en tuant un connard que je savais au fond de moi que je faisais ce qui était juste. Elle, m'influencer en mal ? Il était complètement parano. Je me tenais à la théorie selon laquelle il était simplement jaloux, car c'était la seule qui me paraissait crédible. Et je lui en voulais à mort pour ça. « Frappadingue » ? « Malsaine » ? Alain était trop franc, pour ça Gary avait raison. À toujours dire ce qu'il pensait de manière décomplexée, il lâchait parfois des horreurs, et quand ces horreurs me touchaient, je trouvais cela déplacé de sa part.

Le lundi qui suivit, je le croisai sur le chemin de l'école, comme d'habitude. Nous refusâmes de nous adresser la parole. Quand Gary nous rejoignit, il se retrouva dans la position inconfortable de devoir nous servir de facteur : « Dis à Alain que… », « Réponds à Vinko que… ». Finalement, Gary menaça de nous facturer ses services et le reste du trajet se déroula dans une morosité digne d'une messe d'enterrement. Quand nous prîmes place pour notre premier cours de la journée (physique, super !), Alain et moi nous installâmes aux antipodes de la classe. Gary dût choisir à côté de qui s'asseoir. Il ne me choisit pas. Le prof de physique, Mr Franck, entra et nous annonça que nous aurions à réaliser un travail en binôme.

« Ce devoir porte sur le thème de ce trimestre, qui est, si vous avez suivi, l'électricité. C'est un travail très important qui aura beaucoup d'influence sur vos points de fin d'année, aussi, mettez-y beaucoup de sérieux. Je vais distribuer des feuilles avec la description des circuits que vous devrez concevoir vous-mêmes. »

Un travail en binôme. Génial. Je faisais toujours mes travaux de groupe avec Alain, et il fallait qu'on nous en impose un juste quand nous décidions de ne plus nous parler. De toutes façons, je n'eus qu'à tourner la tête dans sa direction pour comprendre qu'il avait décidé de prendre Gary comme partenaire avant même que Mr Franck n'arrive devant leur table pour leur donner les consignes. J'attendis patiemment que tous les groupes soient formés pour tenter de repérer mon futur coéquipier. Nous étions un nombre pair, il devait bien rester quelqu'un pour moi. Mais je ne vis personne. Quand le prof passa devant moi, je lui fis discrètement part de mon inquiétude.

« Oh, dit-il, mais c'est vrai que nous avons une absente aujourd'hui. Tu feras équipe avec elle. Préviens-la quand elle sera de retour. »

Je réfléchis en jetant un œil à mes camarades : qui était absent aujourd'hui ? Quand je compris de qui il s'agissait, une voix au fond de mon crâne se mit à hurler de désespoir, au ralentit comme dans les films : _Nooooooooon, pas eeeelle !_

Quand j'appris la bonne nouvelle à Marlène, elle me toisa comme si j'étais un cloporte qu'elle s'apprêtait à écraser sous son talon. Après avoir décrété que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, elle s'en alla se plaindre auprès du prof. Mais Franck n'était pas Piret, Marlène n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui. Elle revint bredouille auprès de moi.

« Je vais devoir me farcir un boulet ! Rhhhaâa ! Pourquoi toi ? Tant qu'à me coltiner un des trois parasites, j'aurais préféré que ça soit Casper ! Lui au moins, il connaît la différence entre les volts et les ampères !

— Je la connais aussi, rétorquai-je.

— La ferme ! »

Décidément, tout le monde semblait trouvé qu'Alain était mieux que moi. Même Marlène, qui pourtant le méprisait de toute son âme. _Merveilleux_ !

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire foirer ce travail ! rugit-elle, Si j'ai une mauvaise note à cause de ta bêtise, je te le ferai payer très cher, c'est compris ? »

Je grognai en guise de réponse. Elle sembla s'en satisfaire.

« Bon. Viens chez moi ce soir pour qu'on bosse là-dessus. Si t'avais autre chose à faire, je m'en fous, tu viens, point à la ligne. Mais ne le dis à personne, j'ai pas envie qu'on apprenne que je t'ai invité chez moi ! »

Le soir-même, j'avais un rendez-vous avec Aude que je dus décommander. Je donnai des explications très vagues à ma petite amie sur le pourquoi, tout comme je n'en touchai pas un mot à Alain et Gary. Comme promis, je ne parlai à personne de ce que je faisais. Pas juste pour faire plaisir à Marlène, mais aussi parce que moi non plus ça ne m'arrangeait pas qu'on sache que j'avais mis les pieds dans la maison même pas en pain d'épices de la sorcière aux grandes dents.

Je me retrouvai devant son seuil avec mes notes de cours. Elle m'ouvrit et jeta des œillades furtives à droite et à gauche, aux cas où les voisins l'espionneraient.

« Entre vite ! m'ordonna-t-elle, et essuie-toi les pieds ! Allez, plus vite que ça ! »

Elle referma la porte violemment.

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

— Non. Encore heureux, les pauvres, déjà qu'ils vont certainement m'en vouloir si je n'ai que 19,5/20, ils pourraient croire que je sors avec toi ! Comme si t'étais mon genre !

— Ça c'est sûr : je ne suis pas assez vieux pour commencer, et puis, mon hygiène capillaire est irréprochable, donc, non, pas ton gen… »

Elle fit volte-face et me menaça avec un crayon très pointu :

« Si tu fais encore ne fusse qu'un commentaire à propos de Jean-Paul, je te fais bouffer tes organes génitaux, pigé ? Et maintenant, suis-moi, on a du boulot ! Tu fais exactement ce que je te dis !

— Ja ja ja, mein führer !

— Pardon ?

— Compris. »

Je la suivis dans la salle à manger, où elle avait préparé sur une grande table tout le matériel. Mr Franck nous avait également distribué des câbles et des interrupteurs, afin de fabriquer les circuits demandés. Seul le générateur manquait, nous étions supposé l'ajouter en classe, pour tester notre composition en direct. Pendant une heure, je dus écrire des calculs alambiqués et brancher des trucs dans des machins tout en supportant Marlène qui me houspillait si je n'allais pas assez vite, et me traitait d'handicapé mental si je commettais la moindre erreur. Même quand elle n'était pas absente le jour où un prof donnait un travail en équipe, personne ne voulait le faire avec elle. Je comprenais pourquoi. Je n'étais pas très souriant, c'était peu que de le dire. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser au fait que j'aurais dû être avec Aude, ou à celui que j'étais malheureux d'être brouillé avec Alain. Je n'avais pas le cœur à jouer avec des électrons tout en endurant la tyrannie de cette harpie. Elle remarqua ma mauvaise humeur.

« Dis, tu pourrais être plus enthousiaste, tu fais équipe avec la tête de classe, ce qui t'assure d'avoir une super note, alors fais pas la tronche !

— Marlène, je te déteste et tu me détestes, il est donc impossible que je sois enthousiaste à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que toi. Et aucune bonne note ne peut compenser ce que tu me fais subir en ce moment.

— Et moi alors ? Tu crois que ça me met en joie de me taper un tel incompétent ? Je risque ma réussite scolaire !

— N'exagère pas !

— Allez, dis-moi, c'est quoi qui te tracasse, petit parasite ?

— Va te faire foutre !

— Eh ! Sois poli, veux-tu ? Ah, je sais, tu es contrarié parce que tu t'es disputé avec ton amoureux.

— Mon amoureux ?

— Ben oui. Casper.

— C'est pas mon amoureux.

— Allons, faut pas être gêné, de nos jours, ça passe très bien les garçons qui aiment les garçons.

— Mieux qu'un prof qui se tape une de ses élèves mineures, en tous cas.

— Tu vas arrêter avec ça, oh ?

— Je ne sors pas avec Alain !

— Il t'a largué, c'est ça ? Pour Gary ? Je le comprends. Gary est bien plus canon que toi. Enfin, il n'est pas exceptionnel, et c'est un gros con avec rien dans le ciboulot, mais plus canon que toi, ça c'est objectivement certain. Et puis, il n'a pas la moitié du visage semblable à du vieux saucisson sec tout fripé… »

_Je vais t'en donner, moi, des vieux saucissons secs tout fripés, espèce de pouliche mal embouchée ! Je ne prétends pas être un sex-symbol, mais quand on s'est enfilé un vieux croûton sadique et mal peigné, on ne critique pas le physique des autres !_

« J'ai une copine, maugréai-je.

— Tu parles de la greluche qui vient te voir à la grille ? Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Maud ?

— Aude.

— Aude. Elle est moche. »

_Tu t'es pas regardée, la femme-jument ?_

« C'est drôle, poursuivit-elle, Cette Aude, je croyais que c'était avec Alain qu'elle sortait. On dirait pas qu'elle est à toi. On dirait qu'elle est à lui…N'empêche : toi, Gary, Aude…pas mal, pas mal comme harem, pour un sociopathe albinos… »

Je savais qu'elle disait ça dans l'unique but de jouer avec nerfs. Et ça marchait plutôt bien. Je supportai la situation pendant encore une heure, à l'issue de laquelle elle m'autorisa à m'en aller. En me faisant à nouveau promettre de ne pas dire où j'étais. Elle referma la porte derrière moi après m'avoir sommé de « ficher le camp ! » Je commençai à marcher en direction de chez moi, quand mon instinct se réveilla de manière très nette.

J'avais toujours su qu'un jour je tuerais Marlène, mais je n'avais pas programmé quand. Comme pour toutes les victimes qui avaient un lien quelconque avec moi, voire que je côtoyais au quotidien, j'étais si habitué à ce qu'elle fasse partie de mon existence que j'avais besoin d'un élément déclencheur pour me décider à passer à l'action. Le moment était venu.

Je revins sur mes pas. Aucun voisin ne m'observait par les fenêtres. Je fis le tour de la maison de Marlène. J'avais repéré un peu plus tôt que la porte de la véranda à l'arrière n'était pas fermée. J'entrai sur la pointe des pieds. Marlène était à l'étage, je montai les escaliers et entendis de l'eau qui coulait dans une baignoire. Je doutais que ça soit suffisant pour la noyer, à moins de lui maintenir la tête sous la surface, mais il y avait des chances qu'elle se débatte avec trop violence, c'était risqué. Elle avait allumé la radio qui pour mon plus grand malheur diffusait du Claude François. Et Marlène chantait en même temps. L'horreur ! J'ouvris la porte. Quand elle me vit, elle poussa un cri suraigu qui me vrilla les tympans.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Rentre chez toi ! »

À poil dans son bain, de la mousse parfumée au monoï recouvrait ce qu'il fallait, me préservant ainsi d'une vision atroce.

« Au viol ! piailla-t-elle alors que je m'approchais de la baignoire.

— Inutile de crier, personne n'entends avec la musique qui va aussi fort… »

Je tournai le bouton de la radio pour mettre le volume à fond.

« Je n'ai dit à personne que j'allais chez toi.

— Oui, comme je te l'ai demandé, et alors ?

— Et alors ? Marlène, tu n'as pas compris ? Personne ne saura que c'est moi qui t'ai tuée… »

Je me saisis de son sèche-cheveux, le branchai et le mis en marche. Cloclo chanta à tue-tête, couvrant les cris de Marlène.

« Je vais faire un monde meilleur ! »

J'ouvris les doigts et le sèche-cheveux tomba dans l'eau savonneuse. Marlène fit « pschiiiiiit ! ». Pendant un instant, la lampe qui éclairait la pièce clignota alors que dans la baignoire, il y avait un fabuleux spectacle de sons et lumières. J'avais imaginé que ses cheveux se dresseraient sur sa tête façon « fiancée de Frankenstein », mais en fait, ils n'en firent rien et restèrent collés sur son crâne par l'eau et le shampooing. Quand tout s'arrêta, la peau de Marlène était noire par endroits. La mousse ne recouvrait plus son corps et en la voyant nue, je me fis la réflexion que c'était ma première victime de sexe féminin. Cela se fêtait. J'appelai Aude pour lui dire que j'avais changé d'avis et que je fonçais direct chez elle. Nous fîmes l'amour pour la première fois. Je ne lui racontai rien de ce qui s'était passé, bien entendu. Alors que j'avais fait une magnifique découverte dans le cadre de mon devoir de physique : les intimidateurs conduisaient bien l'électricité !

Il fallait que je joue le jeu, bien entendu. Aussi, le jour qui suivit le meurtre de Marlène, je fis mine de la chercher partout pour le travail en binôme. Quand on me raconta ce qui lui était arrivé, je feignis l'étonnement.

« Quoi ? Elle est morte ? Mais comment je vais finir le devoir pour Franck sans elle, moi ? »

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : on me jugea insensible de ne penser qu'à ce fichu binôme plutôt qu'au fait que ma camarade avait perdu la vie. C'était parfait, ils étaient tous trop focalisés là-dessus pour ne fusse qu'imaginer que je puisse avoir la moindre responsabilité dans sa mort. Ça valait mieux de passer pour un odieux connard que pour un assassin, puisque personne ne pouvait comprendre l'importance de ma mission. Mr Franck décida alors de me réintégrer dans un autre groupe, et tant pis si nous étions trois. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, aucun des élèves de la classe ne voulut faire équipe avec un odieux connard insensible. Et puis, ils ne m'aimaient déjà pas des masses avant ça. Les deux seuls qui m'auraient accepté étaient Alain et Gary, mais là c'est moi qui refusai. Je ne voulais pas passer par le moment où nous nous adresserions des excuses mutuelles. Finalement, Franck fut d'accord pour que je continue ce travail tout seul et m'accorda même un délai supplémentaire. Dont je n'avais pas besoin, car s'il y avait bien un avantage que je devais reconnaitre à Marlène, c'était qu'elle était efficace, le devoir était presque achevé. J'obtins une excellente note, et les compliments de Mr Franck. Comme quoi, tous les profs de cette école n'étaient pas des enfoirés.

J'étais en manque d'Alain. Mon existence sans lui était d'un ennui mortel. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner ce qu'il avait raconté à propos de Aude. Cette situation me mettait au supplice, j'avais sans arrêt la sensation que mes intestins se changeaient en serpents s'entortillant les uns dans les autres. Je tentai de tout faire pour que la vie continue, j'essayai de me convaincre que j'étais mieux sans lui, que je n'avais besoin de nul autre que ma petite amie, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Alors, je décidai de tuer encore quelqu'un, en espérant que me concentrer sur la Vengeance m'empêcherait de penser à autre chose.

Jonathan Lamproie, en plus de porter le nom d'une sale bête, était lui-même une sale bête. Il était plutôt beau gosse, mais sous ses airs charmeurs se cachait un monstre qui cognait chaque soir sur la malheureuse qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'épouser. Encore une qui croyait au Prince Charmant avant de découvrir la dure réalité. Leur fils de cinq ans, Ronan, avait vu sa mère être violentée et menacée à plusieurs reprises. Il fallait intervenir avant que ce pauvre moutard, témoin de violence conjugale, ne grandisse dans cette ambiance malsaine, au risque qu'il reproduise un jour le comportement de son père et se transforme à son tour en intimidateur. Ce fut Aude qui repéra l'affaire, une fois de plus. Elle avait du flair pour ça. Remarquant Ronan dans la cour de récréation des maternelles, elle s'était approchée de la grille et l'avait interpellé. Elle lui avait tout fait avouer. Il fallait dire qu'elle était douée pour ça, elle avait le truc avec les tous petits : son visage doux, sa voix cajoleuse, et sa façon de l'appeler « mon petit poussin »… Ainsi donc, j'offris à Jonathan Lamproie un aller simple pour le fond du fleuve. Un an après, sa femme se remaria avec un chic type qui les traitait bien, Ronan et elle.

Mais cela n'eut aucune influence sur mon manque d'Alain.

À force de m'isoler de lui, je fus le dernier au courant des derniers changements dans sa vie. Aussi, je fus plus qu'estomaqué quand il débarqua un beau matin à l'école avec des cheveux et des sourcils teints en noir corbeau.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exprimer mon étonnement à voix haute:

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?

— Tu ne sais pas ? fit la voix de Gary en arrivant derrière moi, Il fait ça pour pouvoir travailler…

— Hein ?

— Tu sais que son père a été viré de son boulot il y a quelque temps. Du coup, déjà, ils devront bientôt bouffer des conserves à chaque repas. Et ensuite, Alain a fait le calcul, c'est pas avec l'argent du chômedu de son vieux qu'il va pouvoir se financer l'unif !

— Hein ? » je répétai, interloqué.

Je n'avais jamais réfléchi à ce que je voulais faire plus tard. J'allais terminer mes études secondaires dans à peu près un an et demi, mais ça me paraissait loin. Je n'imaginais pas que d'autres puissent s'en préoccuper autant. Est-ce que « serial killer » était un métier d'avenir ?

« Alors, reprit Gary, Alain travaille à la supérette après les cours. Mais pour se faire engager, avec sa réputation, il a dû changer physiquement. Il voulait mettre des verres de contact colorés, mais en fait, il les supportait pas. Mais quand il va taffer, il se met du khôl pour pas qu'on voit que ses cils sont blancs et que le noir n'est pas sa couleur naturelle.

— Mais…ça lui va pas du tout !

— M'en parle pas ! Il est cent fois mieux avec des cheveux blancs ! »

Gary ne me parla plus après cet échange purement informatif. Quand je rapportai cela à Aude, elle en fut scandalisée :

« Quoi !? Non ! Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Comment a-t-il pu massacrer ses cheveux d'ange pour ressembler à un…à un gothique !

— T'as quelque chose contre les gothiques ?

— Non, mais lui, ça lui va pas ! Dis-lui de changer d'avis !

— Tu oublies que…

— Oh, mais pourquoi vous vous parlez plus ? Ça craint ! »

Je n'osais pas lui dire qu'elle était précisément le sujet de notre dispute.

Alain travailla quelques temps dans cette supérette. Jusqu'au jour où il se fit repérer. Sa voisine, l'inénarrable Madame Millefeuille, dont la masse approchait déjà le quintal, le reconnut à la caisse. Elle le tabassa avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main, à savoir une botte de céleri provenant de son caddie. Au point de lui casser ses lunettes. On ne se méfie jamais assez des légumes…ni des ménagères hargneuses ! Suite à cet incident, Alain fut viré. Je ne tins plus. Cette dispute avait trop duré, je voulais mon copain et je haïssais tous ces gens qui s'en prenaient à lui !

Je déboulai chez lui sans prévenir. Dans le salon, je trouvai son père en train de mettre au point une nouvelle méthode de divination qui consistait à prédire l'avenir dans les étiquettes de whisky. En me voyant, il marmonna un truc que je traduisis par : « Il est dans la salle de bain. » Je montai à l'étage et pénétrai en trombe dans la pièce susmentionnée.

« Alain, je suis désolé ! » glapis-je, hors d'haleine.

Il se retourna et m'offrit une réponse pour le moins inattendue :

« Non, pas Alain. Albin. »

À suivre...


	4. Death, drug and rock'n'roll

4. Death, drug and rock'n'roll

Je clignai des yeux. Enfin, on ne vit que le gauche, le droit cligna contre le rideau blond cendré de mes cheveux qui le dissimulait. Ceux d'Alain étaient de nouveaux blancs, tout comme ses sourcils. En baissant les yeux vers le lavabo, je vis un flacon d'eau oxygénée et de quoi entreprendre une décoloration extrême.

« Oh, j'avais pas envie d'attendre que ça repousse et de recouper les mèches noires, dit-il en surprenant mon regard, avec des cheveux bicolores, j'aurais eu l'air de Cruella Devil, un comble après que Piret m'ait changé en dalmatien ! »

Il sourit chaleureusement. Moi, je tentais de digérer ce qu'il se passait.

« C'était une erreur de cacher ce que je suis, m'expliqua-t-il, une erreur que je ne ferai plus. J'ai fini de fuir ! Si je suis une victime, c'est parce que je me vois ainsi. Et si j'arrête de me voir ainsi, je ne le serai plus. Ce qui me rend différent, je l'ai toujours vu comme un handicap, une faiblesse. C'était ma croix. Maintenant, ce sera ma force ! Oui, je suis albinos, et j'en suis fier ! Je ne suis pas un monstre, ni un démon, je suis juste moi, et c'est bien ! »

J'ouvris la bouche. Je la refermai. Je l'ouvris à nouveau. Je la fermai à nouveau. Je devais avoir l'air d'une carpe. Je sentais que je devais dire quelque chose, mais j'ignorais quoi. Je ne trouvais pas les mots à mettre sur mes idées.

« J'ai été faire du shopping, dit-il, tout ce que j'avais gagné au taf est parti là-dedans, mais je m'en fiche, ça en valait la peine. »

Il désigna un sachet contenant des vêtements. Je l'ouvris pour voir ce qu'il contenait et trouvai tout d'abord une boîte à lunettes.

« Je suis aussi allé chez l'opticien. Il me fallait une paire qui à la fois corrigeait mon défaut de vision et était rouge. »

J'ouvris la boîte. Elle contenait une paire de lunettes dont les verres étaient teintés de rouge sang translucide. Je les sortis de leur écrin et les lui tendis. Il les substitua à sa paire habituelle transparente et cassée avec un sourire. Étrangement, cette couleur violente adoucissait son regard de chat. Je sortis la suite du sachet : des vêtements d'une blancheur immaculée : pantalon, chemise et cravate, avec des chaussures assorties. Il se changea devant moi sans la moindre gêne.

Il était rayonnant. Il s'était pas mal étoffé depuis notre rencontre et maintenant, c'était lui le plus grand de nous deux. Et ces vêtements, c'était comme s'il aurait dû les porter depuis toujours. Il semblait prêt à partir à l'assaut de l'univers et à soumettre toutes les galaxies à ses pieds. Il en était capable. Encore une fois, je voulus dire quelque chose de classe, mais tout ce qui sortit de ma gorge fut une réflexion stupide :

« N'empêche, les vêtements blancs, c'est salissant. Tu te rends compte que tu ne pourras plus jamais manger de spaghettis bolognaise ? »

Il éclata d'un rire franc et se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras. J'étais au paradis.

« Oh, Vinko, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

— Et…et pour l'unif ? repris-je, Tu voulais trouver de l'argent pour…

— J'ai changé d'avis. Je ne suis pas fait pour les performances académiques.

— Mais, intelligent comme tu es…

— Je sais, mais cette intelligence, que je croyais être l'unique chose sur laquelle je pouvais compter, en réalité n'est pas mon unique atout. Un intello, ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Je ne suis ni un rat de bibliothèque, ni un étudiant glandeur qui rêve d'être élu roi des bizus après avoir dégueulé son poids en bière ! Non, moi, je ne suis pas ça !

— Tu es quoi ?

— Je suis un chanteur et un guitariste ! »

Son père passa dans le couloir, sans doute à la recherche des toilettes, et nous surprit enlacés. Il grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Je l'savais ! »

Malgré moi, j'avais redouté de le voir se promener attifé comme ça à l'école. J'étais certain que les moqueries dont il faisait l'objet n'en seraient qu'accentuées. Mais je me trompais. Un miracle eut lieu.

Personne, je dis bien personne, n'eut une réaction un tant soit peu négative. Dès qu'il passa la grille et s'avança dans l'enceinte d'un pas assuré et conquérant, il y eut des têtes qui se tournaient, des visages impressionnés, des curieux ravis, des « Oh ! » et des « Ah ! » admiratifs. La populace se massait autour de lui pour mieux l'observer, non pas comme s'il était un phénomène de foire, mais comme s'il était une célébrité tout juste descendue de sa limousine pour se mêler au petit peuple. Les garçons trouvaient son nouveau look « trop cool », et les filles minaudaient qu'elles ne s'étaient jamais rendu compte d'à quel point il était « super hot ». Un _miracle_, il n'y a pas d'autre mot ! Ou s'habiller en blanc était ce qu'il y avait de plus swag au monde, ou l'acceptation de ce qu'il était donnait à Alain une confiance en lui qui jusqu'ici lui avait fait défaut et qui maintenant lui conférait un charisme à faire exploser les murs ! Flanqué de Gary et de moi-même qui le talonnions comme les suivants d'un prince, il parcourut toute la distance qui nous séparait de la classe où nous avions notre premier cours de la journée tout sourire, répondant à ses nouveaux admirateurs avec une grâce régalienne.

« Je suis trop heureux que tu sois revenu à ta couleur naturelle, dit Gary avec émotion, tu as vraiment la cote aujourd'hui. Regarde, même les profs et le dirlo sont conquis…Et la bibliothécaire est aux anges !

— La bibliothécaire m'a toujours eu à la bonne, rétorqua-t-il, sans doute parce que je suis le seul qui fréquente la bibliothèque.

— Tu es le seul à _savoir_ où se trouve la bibliothèque, rectifiais-je.

— Moi je ne savais pas qu'on avait une bibliothèque », reprit Gary en pouffant.

Nous passâmes devant Moineau, le seul véritable ennemi qui nous restait en ces lieux depuis que j'avais réglé leurs comptes à Marlène et à Piret. Il était bouche bée, comme s'il espérait gober des mouches.

« Salut Antoine, belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, t'es prêt pour l'interro d'histoire-géo ? »

Le piaf le dévisagea sans savoir comment réagir. Il s'attendait vraisemblablement à ce qu'Alain se venge et profite de sa nouvelle aura pour l'attaquer et l'humilier. C'est ce que j'aurais fait. Mais mon meilleur ami était plus fin. En se montrant aussi sympathique et chaleureux, il signifiait au petit goujat qu'il ne lui était rien. Je ne pus m'empêcher, en revanche, d'être méchant. Quand Alain et Gary s'en furent allés, je restai quelques temps en arrière :

« Tu sais Moineau, si tu fermais la bouche, tu aurais l'air environ 80% moins con… »

Il reclapa sa mâchoire, rouge de confusion. Je fus impitoyable.

« Ah, ben en fait non, t'as toujours l'air con. Je crois qu'on ne peut rien faire contre ça ! »

Je partis rejoindre mes deux potes en me gaussant de son air con et maintenant déconfit.

La réaction de Aude fut la plus spectaculaire : en voyant Alain, elle émit une série de gémissements qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux qu'elle poussait dans nos moments intimes. Elle n'évoqua pas une fois le fait que je m'étais réconcilié avec lui. Pour elle, il était inconcevable que je ne sois pas sous son charme à chaque instant de ma vie. Notre dispute n'était donc qu'une erreur de parcours qui fut vite oubliée.

Quand nous rentrâmes chez Alain pour une nouvelle soirée chicha-films d'horreur, son père l'attendait sur le seuil, sobre, ce qui tenait de l'exploit. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait enfin percuté à propos de la nouvelle tenue de son fils.

« C'est quoi cet accoutrement ? grommela-t-il, les poings sur les hanches.

— Je m'habillerais toujours comme ça, désormais. Je referais ma garde-robe au fur et à mesure, avec une uniquement des vêtements blancs. Pour souligner mon albinisme, parce que j'en suis fier ! »

Son géniteur le toisa, atterré. Il l'enguirlanda comme s'il était une adolescente qui voulait sortir en boîte avec une jupe à ras-le-bonbon, _« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, jeune-fille ? »_

« Je ne suis plus une victime, Papa ! Laisse-moi être ce que je suis vraiment et y puiser ma force ! J'en ai assez d'être celui sur qui on tape !

— Alain…

— Je ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! Maintenant, c'est Albin. »

Gary et Aude avaient adopté ce nouveau prénom sans problème. Moi, j'avais encore un peu de mal. Son père aussi.

« Albin ? Mais c'est un nom de pédé, ça ! Et puis quoi ? La nuit ce sera « Zaza Napoli » ?

— Oh, putain ! Papa, c'est complètement dépassé, ce truc, et c'est un humour qui a mal vieilli, je trouve. J'ai choisi Albin pour l'étymologie et parce que je n'ai qu'à changer une lettre. Je passe de A à B, je commence une nouvelle vie ! »

Si Vicky connaissait l'existence de _La cage aux folles_, elle aurait entre les mains une arme de destruction massive. Par bonheur, ce n'est pas le cas, étant donné qu'elle a le niveau culturel d'un candidat de _Secret Story_.

« Toi et Maman, vous vous êtes crus très spirituels de m'appeler Alain Delon alors que ça ne m'a que d'avantage pourri la vie, comme si j'avais eu besoin de ça ! Mais le seul nom important, c'est celui qu'on se choisit, pas celui que les autres nous attribuent. Je ne laisserai plus jamais quiconque décider quoi que ce soit pour moi, tu entends ? Je suis libre ! »

C'était un cri du cœur. Depuis toujours, on lui avait trouvé différentes appellations : Alain Delon, Alain-qui-fait-le-malin, l'albinos, l'anormal, le monstre, le spécimen de foire, le rat de laboratoire, Casper, le parasite, le démon blanc…Et lui, il décidait comme ça que maintenant, ce serait Albin, point final.

Je l'appelai désormais comme ça à voix haute, mais dans ma tête, il fut toujours Alain.

Son père, quant à lui, n'y comprit absolument rien. Le comportement du fiston était pour lui une aberration qui dépassait toute logique. Il ne fut pas davantage enchanté quand Alain alla pour la première fois jouer de la guitare dans la rue.

« T'es devenu un mendiant, maintenant ?

— Non, c'est un véritable travail. Je compose des chansons personnalisées. J'ai toujours eu un talent pour cerner la personnalité des gens en très peu de temps. Je leur demande leur prénom, je discute quelques secondes avec eux, je les observe, et puis je leur chante mes conclusions. Ils en sont tous charmés. Après, je n'impose aucun tarif, ils donnent ce qu'ils veulent.

— Tu es donc un de ces clochards qui utilisent leur handicap pour soutirer du fric aux nigauds ? Tiens, comme le mec dans le métro qui se fait passer pour sourd-muet rien que pour refourguer de la camelote !

— T'as rien compris ! Je n'ai aucun handicap, j'ai une spécificité où je puise ma force. Les gens ne me prennent pas en pitié, ils me voient comme quelqu'un de rayonnant et bien dans sa peau. Et ils me payent en échange d'un service, pas parce que ma vue leur fend le cœur !

— En échange d'un service ? Tu es une prostituée mâle, alors ?

— J'abandonne, tu es vraiment bouché ! Viens Vinko, on va chez Gary. »

Même sa guitare avait subi un relooking. Il l'avait entièrement repeinte en blanc, excepté pour une tache d'un noir d'encre sous la rosace.

« C'est pour rappeler que personne n'est entièrement tout blanc ou tout noir, m'expliqua-t-il, pas même moi, hé hé ! Et pourtant, ce n'est pas toujours évident à voir dans cette société qui juge sur les apparences. Aussi, j'ai calculé l'emplacement de cette tache noire pour qu'elle soit juste sous ma main quand je joue, ainsi elle ne saute pas aux yeux, on la prendrait même pour une simple ombre. »

Un jour, Gary nous fit sa crise :

« Je suis trop jaloux. Voilà.

— Jaloux de quoi ?

— Vous avez tous un look super cool, et moi je ressemble à rien !

— Mais non…

— Toi, t'es super tout en blanc, et l'autre là, c'est trop stylé, ses longs cheveux qui lui tombent devant la moitié de la gueule ! Surtout quand on sait qu'il y a une superbe brûlure derrière.

— Euh…_superbe_ ?

— Je suis jaloux ! répéta-t-il, pas étonnant qu'aucune fille ne me regarde quand je suis à côté de vous ! Il faut que je me trouve aussi un truc à moi ! »

Nous le regardâmes faire les cent pas tandis qu'il réfléchissait en passant son énorme main dans son épaisse chevelure brune.

« Il ne faut pas te torturer avec ça, lui dit gentiment Aude, moi aussi je me sens banale à côté d'Albin…

— Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il tellement fort qu'il effraya le canari de sa mère dans sa cage, Je vais me raser le crâne ! »

Nous étions interloqués. Gary pouvait vraiment être impulsif par moments. Mais quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. J'espérais juste qu'il ne fasse rien qu'il puisse regretter plus tard.

« Attendez-moi, je vais chercher de quoi faire… »

Sans nous laisser le temps de lui répondre, il s'éclipsa hors de sa maison. Je le suivis sans dire un mot, mais alors qu'il filait en direction de chez les voisins, je m'arrêtai sur le seuil. Mystery Man se trouvait là, et il lorgnait mon ami avec un visage indéchiffrable. Cet homme restait une énigme. Je rentrai.

« Je me demande ce qu'il va encore nous faire, annonçai-je.

— C'est vraiment un numéro, déclara joyeusement Aude qui avait toujours pris Gary pour le petit rigolo de service.

— C'est vrai que comme nous, il n'est pas fait pour être dans la norme, dit Alain, et ce sentiment, tu as toujours envie de l'exprimer physiquement, de trouver un moyen de te démarquer pour souligner ta différence…

— Ouais, mais de là à, sur un coup de tête, se la raser…

— Ce ne sont que des cheveux, s'il n'aime pas le résultat, ça repoussera. Et puis toi, c'était pas sur un coup de tête que tu t'es ramené un jour avec un béret et des Santiags ? »

Je rougis légèrement. J'avais craqué pour ce look. Et puis Aude trouvait que j'avais l'air d'un cowboy en plus chic, et ça lui plaisait.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? minaudai-je, tout à coup affolé à l'idée de le décevoir.

— Tu plaisantes ? J'adore !

— Moi aussi, renchérit ma petite amie.

— Et puis les Santiags, ça fait Renaud, et j'ai toujours bien aimé Renaud ! »

Pour masquer mon trouble, j'attrapai ma guitare et entrepris de chanter un titre de l'artiste susnommé. Et puis, je voulais montrer que je m'étais amélioré au niveau de ma coordination et que j'arrivais maintenant à jouer et chanter simultanément.

_« Toi tu m'fous les glaaaaaandes_

_Et puis t'as rien à foutre dans mon monde_

_Arrache-toi d'là, t'es pas d'ma baaaaande_

_Casse-toi, tu pues, et marche à l'ombre ! »_

Aude et Alain applaudirent. J'en ressentis beaucoup de fierté. À ce moment, Gary revint en brandissant sa trouvaille :

« C'est génial, Madame Constant a bien voulu me prêter la tondeuse qu'elle utilise pour toiletter Caramel, son bichon maltais! »

Une tondeuse pour chien ! Ce garçon était parfois bien saugrenu. Il demanda à Alain de se charger de le raser de ses mains expertes. Celui-ci accepta avec une mine de mi-amusement mi-appréhension. Après avoir branché l'appareil qui faisait un potin épouvantable, il entreprit de tondre notre ami sur le visage duquel se lisait la plus grande excitation. Suivant son inspiration, Alain lui dégagea seulement les côtés de la tête, coupant à ras, pour laisser une immense crête bien fournie au centre. Aude et moi regardions avec fascination les crins brunâtres qui tombaient à terre, mêlés à quelques poils de clebs qui étaient restés sur l'engin.

Une fois le travail accompli, Gary se mira dans la grande glace du hall d'entrée et fut enchanté du résultat. Même s'il sentait un peu le Canigou que mangeait Caramel. Encore un peu, et il se mettait lui-même à japper de joie.

« Wouha, c'est super ! En tous cas, ça me change des coupes que ma mère me fait et qui me font ressembler à Mireille Mathieu ! »

Cette scène nous faisait toujours rire le soir-même, alors que j'étais seul avec Aude et que j'entreprenais de lui dégrafer son corsage.

« Pffff, il est vraiment trop marrant, le Gary !

— Hi hi, ouais ! Enfin, faut le comprendre, lui aussi il voulait un look d'enfer ! »

Depuis toujours, je m'étais dit que l'apparence physique ne comptait pas et qu'était bien idiot celui qui perdait son temps à la soigner. Pensée qui s'était renforcée à mes onze ans quand le feu m'avait rendu à jamais à moitié moche, et je n'avais jamais trouvé l'autre moitié fameuse. Mais depuis, les choses avaient changé. Je commençais à me demander s'il était vraiment futile de chercher à arranger sa tenue, si développer son style et tenter séduire le monde était si vain. Je m'étais acheté un béret et des Santiags alors que je n'en avais pas besoin après tout.

« Albin a quand même de bonnes idées, me dit Aude d'un air songeur alors qu'elle avait la poitrine à l'air, c'est lui qui a commencé à s'habiller différemment et à prendre confiance en lui. Et Gary et toi, vous vous en êtes inspirés…

— C'est sûr. »

Je devais reconnaître que mon meilleur ami avait un talent inné pour initier des projets et des tendances dans notre petit groupe. Et que tout le monde l'approuvait.

« Tu pourrais être plus comme lui…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Il ne cache pas sa différence, il l'exhibe, la souligne. Toi, tu dissimules ta brûlure derrière tes cheveux, comme si tu avais honte. »

Je perçus comme un ton de reproche dans sa voix. Je suspendis mes mouvements de déshabillage et fronçai le seul sourcil qui me restait.

« Sa différence ne le défigure pas, répliquai-je, tu peux même le trouver beau…

— Il _est_ beau, me coupa-t-elle, ceux qui pensent le contraire sont des imbéciles. Qu'y a-t-il de si disgracieux à avoir un teint d'opale, des cheveux d'argent et des yeux de rubis ? »

J'eus l'absurde vision mentale d'une statue d'Alain sculptée dans ces trois matières, et le résultat était d'un kitsch prononcé.

« Et moi, repris-je amèrement, mon visage ressemble à de la bidoche calcinée ! C'est autre chose que du métal et des joyaux !

— J'aime ta brûlure, je te l'ai déjà dit, dit-elle en repoussant une de mes longues mèches.

— Et tu voudrais que je m'habille de manière à la souligner ? Comment ? En brûlant les bords de mes fringues avec un briquet ? En m'aspergeant de parfum qui sent la fumée ? En changeant mon prénom pour « Chipolata » ? Non, je sais : je vais peindre des flammes sur ma guitare, comme les fans de tuning sur leurs bagnoles !

— Je vois que tu es de mauvaise humeur. Eh ben, tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi ! »

Je compris. Elle prétendit avoir subitement la migraine. _Ah, les bonnes femmes !_

À bien y réfléchir, ma relation avec Aude se désagrégeait depuis quelques temps. Je m'en étais à peine rendu compte, et c'en ne fut que plus douloureux quand je le réalisai. La douche froide ! Je ne cessais d'y penser et d'essayer de comprendre ce qui clochait. Où et quand avions-nous commencé à déraper ? _Dès le début_, serina une voix dans ma tête qui curieusement prenait le timbre d'Alain, _tu n'aurais jamais dû parler à cette fille dans la salle d'arcade !_ Lors de notre dispute, il avait laissé entendre qu'il la considérait comme une mauvaise influence pour moi. Et depuis notre rencontre, il acceptait tout juste qu'elle traîne avec nous, sans doute par amitié pour moi, mais n'hésitait pas à insinuer qu'il ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça et qu'il n'aimait guère sa philosophie. S'il apprenait que j'avais assassiné Thomas pour délivrer Aude de lui et que c'était elle qui m'avait ensuite décidé à tuer les intimidateurs, Alain risquait fort d'y voir la preuve de ses assertions. Mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas l'importance de notre mission. Malgré tout, j'avais le plus grand mal à ne pas me fier à ses conseils. Il avait cet air tellement sage et avisé. Quand il parlait ainsi, j'avais beau le trouver parfois un poil arrogant et sentencieux, on aurait dit qu'il avait un don remarquable pour convaincre n'importe qui qu'il avait raison.

« Je pense qu'Aude ne m'aime plus, lui dis-je dans un murmure timide.

— Je suis désolé. »

Il avait l'air sincère. Mais je lisais dans ces yeux : « Elle ne t'a jamais aimé, mon pauvre vieux ! »

« Que va-t-il se passer ? Tu crois qu'on va rompre ?

— C'est à vous de décider. Tu sais que moi, je n'ai pas de petite amie, je n'en aurais jamais. Mon point de vue est biaisé. »

J'avalai ma salive.

« Cela va me faire bizarre de ne plus la voir là avec nous. Elle me faisait tellement de bien…

— Tu sais ce que je pense d'elle.

— Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ?

— Je pense que tu iras bien mieux sans elle. Bon, peut-être pas au début, une rupture, paraît-il, demande du temps pour cicatriser. Mais après…

— Arrête ça ! Elle n'est pas mauvaise !

— Non, personne n'est mauvais. Il y a forcément du bon en elle...et je reconnais qu'elle cuisine bien le tiramisu... Mais elle te fait du mal, peut-être sans vraiment le vouloir.

— Tu débloques ! On n'en a déjà discuté !

— Oui, et on ne s'est plus parlé pendant des semaines… »

Il poussa un profond soupir et scruta un point imaginaire situé derrière moi, pris dans d'intenses réflexions.

« Je ne veux pas que nous nous disputions à nouveau. Je ne dirais plus du mal d'Aude. Je ne veux pas t'influencer, le choix t'appartient… »

_« Je ne veux pas t'influencer »_, quand Alain dit ça, il ment. En vérité, il faut traduire cette phrase par : _« Bien sûr que si que je vais t'influencer, et même carrément te manipuler. Mais tu n'en auras pas conscience. Je ferai même en sorte que tu aies l'impression d'être libre de tes choix, alors que je serai celui qui tire les ficelles. Et tout se déroulera comme je le voulais. Je fais ça dans ton intérêt, bien entendu.»_

« Merci », grommelai-je naïvement.

Il s'approcha de moi avec un regard de pitié, posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule, et dans mon oreille, il chuchota :

« Oh, Vinko, je suis tellement, tellement désolé…Rappelle-toi une chose : je ne veux que ton bien. Je suis désolé. »

Sa voix était grave, suave et charmeuse. Je comprenais sans peine qu'Aude et bien d'autres soient aussi attirés par lui. Il tourna les talons et me planta là, sur ces propos énigmatiques. _Désolé pour quoi ?_

Le soir-même, il nous invita chez lui. Et pour une fois, il précisa bien qu'il voulait nous y voir tous les deux. D'habitude il n'invitait que moi et se contentait de ne pas protester si je prenais Aude en +1. Gary était également de la partie.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as cuisiné ? demandai-je éberlué.

— Mais si mais si !

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu préparer à manger, je pense même que c'est l'un des rares trucs que tu ne saches pas faire.

— J'ai appris cet après-midi. La cuisine, c'est comme la chimie ! Et malgré Piret, je suis doué en chimie.

— Vraiment ?

— Vinko, tu crois toujours tout ce qu'on te dit. J'ai commandé du chinois. »

Gary accueillit ce menu en se pourléchant bruyamment les babines.

« Tu gagnes tant que ça avec tes chansons personnalisées ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil à Monsieur Delon qui ronflait sur le canapé et avait lui-même l'air de faire partie du canapé.

— J'ai eu une aubaine, mercredi dernier. Une dame d'une soixantaine d'années — Ghislaine — a tellement aimé ma chanson qu'elle m'a filé cinquante balles ! Plus vingt autres parce qu'elle me trouvait trop mignon… »

Son grand sourire s'effaça et il ajouta, sombre :

« Ensuite, elle m'a collé un énorme bisou sur la joue. »

Gary ricana aux éclats. Aude eut un rire de gorge. Nous nous installâmes tous les quatre autour de la table et déballâmes les plats chinois dans leurs barquettes d'aluminium.

« Ton père ne mange pas avec nous ?

— Non. Je tâche de le nourrir tous les jours en lui laissant des trucs sur la table du salon pour quand il émerge, ça semble suffisant. Je crois aussi qu'il lui arrive de gober les insectes qui s'approchent de lui.

— Paraît qu'en Thaïlande, ils bouffent des sauterelles grillées.

— Et en Chine ? s'inquiéta Aude en reluquant le contenu de son assiette.

— Je ne pense pas, la rassura Alain, en tous cas, je te promets qu'il n'y a pas le moindre insecte dans ce que j'ai amené ici.

— Rrrrffllfl ! commenta le père d'Alain depuis le salon.

— C'est la première fois que je mange chinois, dit Aude.

— Il y a un début à tout. Et puis, ne nous le cachons pas : en ce moment, nos vies connaissent pas mal de _changements_… »

Toujours ce ton énigmatique. _À quoi joue-t-il ?_ Aude le dévisageait comme émerveillée, comme si contrairement à moi elle percevait les messages cachés dans ses paroles. Comme elle ignorait comment manger avec des baguettes, il lui expliqua comment. Elle était rouge comme une pivoine quand il lui prit la main pour lui montrer.

Après que nous nous fûmes gavés de dim-sung, de rouleaux de printemps, de canard laqué, de scampis à l'aigre-douce, de nouilles sautées et de riz cantonais, Gary nous assomma d'un discours sur pourquoi il ne fallait pas confondre les Chinois avec les Japonais, car cela revenait à insulter ces deux peuples (et que le premier qui lui sortait que les mangas étaient des dessins chinois, il y mettait un Kamehamehaaa ! dans sa face).

« T'es vraiment un otaku, lui assena Alain, et si tu allais plutôt nous chercher ta bonne amie ?

— Elle est chez moi, tu veux que je l'amène ?

— Oui, s'il te plait.

— Okay. »

Je le regardai partir et me tournai vers Alain.

« Attends un peu, m'étranglai-je, Gary a une copine ? Depuis quand ?

— Un certain temps. Il me l'a présentée quand on…quand on ne se parlait plus. Elle m'a beaucoup réconforté.

— Pardon ? s'écria Aude à mes côtés, Réconforté _comment _?

— Toi, et Gary…tous les deux, avec la même…en même temps ?

— Oui, en même temps. »

Aude et moi écarquillions nos yeux. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Et il disait ça avec un naturel…

« Je vais vous expliquer ça en détail, ajouta-t-il, toujours aussi sibyllin, venez, on va monter dans ma chambre. Pour la séance films de ce soir, je vous ai préparé une sélection sur le thème des chirurgiens fous…»

Nous le suivîmes à l'étage, complètement abasourdis. En passant le seuil, il fit volte-face :

« Oh, j'ai oublié les digestifs…Vinko, tu veux bien aller nous chercher ça dans le bar ? Gary voudra sûrement du saké, et moi je prendrai un limoncello…

— Limoncello pour moi aussi », susurra Aude.

J'acquiesçai et partis redescendre les escaliers alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière moi. J'étais en train de me dire que je me laisserais également tenter par du limoncello quand je me rappelai qu'il ne pouvait y en avoir dans le bar des Delon, pas plus que du saké. Leur maison ne recelait en matière d'alcool que quelques bières qu'Alain gardait au frigo, ainsi que nombre de bouteilles de l'élixir de prédilection du padre : le sacro-saint whisky.

Je m'arrêtai et restai sur le palier. Je les entendis parler à travers la porte.

« Nous sommes seuls, souffla Aude.

— En effet. »

Silence gênant. Je retins ma respiration.

« Tu t'es vraiment tapé une fille en même temps que Gary ?

— Diantre non ! Je pense que vous avez mal compris cette histoire.

— Ah, ça me rassure. Alors…tu ne sais toujours pas ce que ça fait ?

— Non. À moins que le baiser d'une sexagénaire empestant le savon de Marseille ne compte…

— Hu hu. Tout à l'heure, tu parlais de changement…

— Je sens qu'il va y en avoir effectivement, du changement. Très bientôt.

— Hu hu.

— Aude, as-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

— C'est possible. Et toi ?

— En effet. Tu n'aimes plus Vinko.

— Non.

— Tu ne l'as jamais aimé.

— C'est exact. »

Chaque mot fut comme une douleur lancinante en travers de ma cage thoracique. J'aurais voulu crier, mais soudain ma voix me faisait défaut.

« Explique-toi, s'il te plait, reprit Alain.

— Parce que je n'aime que toi. Depuis le premier jour. »

Son timbre s'était fait troublé, chaleureux. Elle semblait au bord de l'émotion. Mes mains tremblaient, tremblaient plus fort que lorsque je les avais resserrées sur le cou de Thomas. Alain, lui, conservait un ton froid et calme. Son ton de glaçon.

« Je m'en doutais, dit-il. Mais je ne partage pas tes sentiments.

— C'est pas grave. Moi, je t'aime, je peux aimer pour deux !

— L'amour, ça n'existe pas. Pas vraiment. Depuis le début, tu fantasmes sur moi parce que tu me prends pour une sorte d'ange avec des pouvoirs magiques. Tu te trompes à mon encontre, je ne suis qu'un homme. Et c'est pareil pour Vinko, et tu t'es servie de lui pour m'atteindre… »

Aude balbutia sa confusion. La joie qu'elle devait éprouver quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparu. Dans ma tête, toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place, tous ces indices présents dès le premier jour mais que je n'avais pas remarqués. Si elle m'avait abordé dans la salle d'arcade avant lui, c'était parce que j'étais plus accessible. Elle idolâtrait le démon blanc, et il impressionnait tant sa cervelle malade qu'elle avait préféré s'adresser au simple mortel qui avait l'air d'être son sous-fifre. Elle avait vite compris que si elle voulait atteindre Alain, il lui fallait d'abord se faire admettre dans son sillage, et ainsi j'avais joué ce rôle. Pendant tout ce temps, elle s'était dit qu'elle finirait bien par obtenir un tête-à-tête avec lui un jour ou l'autre et lui avouerait son amour. _La salope ! _pensais-je très fort, des perles salées me piquant les yeux, _La salope !_ Elle s'était bien foutue de ma gueule. Mon cœur saignait de la trahison. Maigre consolation, elle était en train de se prendre un râteau. Très très maigre consolation.

« Ce n'est pas grave si nous ne sortons pas ensemble, lâcha-t-elle, la voix tremblotante…Je veux juste…que tu m'acceptes auprès de toi.

— Impossible. Surtout après ce que tu as fait.

— Je peux continuer à faire semblant avec Vinko, il a l'air heureux comme ça…

— Non ! Il ne l'est pas ! »

Cette fois, Alain avait parlé avec colère. J'espérais qu'Aude en était effrayée.

« Il n'est plus heureux dernièrement, et même s'il l'était, je t'interdis formellement de lui mentir ! Contrairement à toi, je l'aime véritablement, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je tiens énormément à lui. Ce que tu lui as fait est impardonnable.

— Impardonnable ? »

Elle hoqueta. J'entendis Alain soupirer.

« Bon allez, je te laisse une chance de te rattraper, accorda-t-il.

— C'est vrai ? Oh merci !

— Avoue tout à Vinko. Tout.

— Quoi ? Je ne peux pas faire ça !

— Vraiment pas ?

— Non.

— Eh bien tant pis. Tu viens de griller ta dernière chance, et pas auprès de moi, auprès de lui_._ Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire, il sait déjà. Il écoute derrière la porte. Dans cinq secondes, tu seras en train de lui courir après pour lui débiter tes mensonges hypocrites. Au fait, ça veut dire aussi que tu n'auras pas de limoncello, mais je suppose que c'est le cadet de tes soucis. »

Je ne tins plus. Je partis en courant en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour qu'on ne doutât pas de ma présence.

« 5…4…3…2…1…, décompta Alain.

— Vinko, attends, non, je t'aime ! »

Mensonges hypocrites ! J'aurais bien loué la perspicacité et le brio dont Alain venait de faire preuve, mais je n'avais pas le cœur à ça. En traversant le salon, je trébuchai sur quelque chose qui s'avéra être ma guitare que j'avais apportée au cas où la fibre musicale nous prendrait. Elle était maintenant cassée, comme mon cœur, et je me demandai si mon cœur aussi avait trois cordes qui avaient sauté. L'impact ne réveilla même pas Monsieur Delon qui bavait abondamment sur le cuir du fauteuil. Je me sauvai. Je filai au dehors. Aude me poursuivait. Désormais, il faisait nuit, une nuit sans lune, aussi noire que mon humeur.

« Attends ! C'est un malentendu ! » pleurait-elle.

Était-elle triste parce que quelque part, elle tenait tout de même un peu à moi, ou voyait-elle simplement son « ticket pour le droit de fréquenter le mirifique Albin » s'envoler au loin en même temps qu'elle me perdait ? Dans ma tête, les pièces de puzzle continuaient à s'imbriquer, tout se mettait en place et me paraissait d'une clarté et d'une précision d'horlogerie suisse. La mécanique tournait à toute allure. Je devinais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Mes jambes prirent la direction adaptée sans que je doive y réfléchir.

Je la laissai gagner un peu de terrain quand notre destination fut proche.

« Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, glapit-elle, c'est pas…je comprends que tu l'aies interprété d'une certaine façon, mais…je… »

Je me retournai et tentai de lui adresser le regard lui plus envenimé et furieux de mon répertoire, en espérant qu'elle se désintègre sur place. Mais elle s'obstina à demeurer devant moi.

« Je…c'est pas…en fait… »

Elle pleurait abondamment. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, et je la laissai essayer de se dépatouiller sans succès. C'était inutile, même en cherchant pendant des siècles, elle ne trouverait jamais la moindre justification valable. Quand j'estimai qu'elle avait assez mariné, son visage était tant boursoufflé de larmes qu'elle semblait déjà noyée.

« Je ne peux pas te pardonner, tu le sais ça, au moins ?

— Tu ne…il m'a manipulée !

— Mais oui, bien sûr, reporte le blâme sur lui maintenant qu'il ne te reste que ça…c'était pas l'homme de ta vie, il y a quelques minutes ?

— Écoute, je sais de quoi ça a l'air, mais…

— Ça a l'air d'exactement ce que c'est ! crachai-je, Tu ne fais que t'enfoncer, là. Tu t'es servie de moi sans scrupules, la moindre des choses serait de l'avouer ! Tu es malhonnête ! »

Elle réprima un sanglot. J'inspirai profondément.

« Quand on le faisait…tu t'imaginais que j'étais lui, c'est ça ?

— Et alors, je parie que toi aussi ! » vomit-elle.

Je serrai les dents, elles grincèrent. _Pas pleurer, pas pleurer_, me répétai-je, _les mecs ça pleure pas. Surtout pas pour une salope._

« Alors, c'est tout ce que je suis ? éclatai-je, Une sorte de « Albin de seconde zone », un substitut, un ersatz, une sous-marque ? Il est tellement fabuleux et inaccessible alors tu te rabats sur le pauvre bougre qui le suit comme son ombre ! Tu te figurais que j'étais un peu comme lui, mais en moins bien !

— Tu nous fais un complexe d'infériorité, là ?

— Mais pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas m'aimer pour ce que je suis ? Quand je pense que j'ai tué ton frère pour toi ! »

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Quoi ?

— Thomas. Je l'ai tué. Et Big Kev, et plein d'autres.

— Mais je croyais que…

— Que c'était lui ? Mais bordel, Aude, ouvre les yeux ! Albin n'a jamais tué personne, et à moins qu'un jour il ne pète les plombs et ne commette un crime passionnel, ça n'arrivera jamais ! Il ne comprend pas l'importance de notre mission, il ne veut pas tuer les intimidateurs, il est trop convaincu qu'il puisse y avoir une part de bien en eux pour ça !

— Mais c'est…

— Stupide, oui ! Rend-toi à l'évidence, je suis le seul qui exauçait tes prières ! Toute la joie que tu as ressentie à chaque mort, c'est à moi que tu la devais, pas à lui !

— Tu m'avais dit que c'était lui ! Qu'il était trop modeste pour l'avouer ! Tu mentais, alors ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment dit ça.

— Tu m'as laissée le croire, c'est tout comme !

— Tu vas me reprocher d'avoir gardé un secret qui peut m'envoyer en prison ?

— Je pourrais te dénoncer. »

Elle avait un regard de défi. Je ne pouvais pas croire que la fille qui m'avait tant fait rêver, celle dont les yeux pétillaient de malice, celle qui avait éveillé mon instinct de justicier, celle-là même, était cette petite roulure là devant moi.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir comment je faisais ?

— Pour… ?

— Pour les tuer. Tu veux voir comment j'opérais ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Son visage semblait décoloré là où les larmes avaient fait leur chemin. D'un signe, je l'invitai à me suivre jusqu'à la fin du parcours. _Son_ parcours.

« Le pont.

— J'ai poussé dans le fleuve la plupart d'entre eux. Mais ton frère, je l'ai étranglé. J'ai saboté les freins de Piret pour qu'il ait un accident et j'ai électrocuté Marlène dans sa baignoire. »

Elle se contenta d'un nouvel hochement de tête. L'indifférence avec laquelle elle accueillait ces détails, même ceux concernant Thomas, donnait la chair de poule. Elle s'approcha du bord du pont. Le trou de la balustrade créé par Big Kev n'était pas encore réparé, mais une série de rubans à rayures rouges et blanches barrait l'accès au vide. Aude ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ces maigres remparts, ni au panneau qui indiquait un danger posé à côté. Elle se tint au bord et fixa l'eau noire et tumultueuse sous ses pieds.

« C'est…fascinant, murmura-t-elle.

— Avant de mourir, ton frère m'a dit de ne pas m'approcher de toi. Et que tu n'étais qu'une petite pute.

— C'était un gros salopard, en voilà une nouvelle preuve.

— Cela dit il n'avait pas tort sur toute la ligne… »

Je m'approchai d'elle par derrière et fixai son dos. Ce dos que je me rappelais avoir caressé nu plus d'une fois. La chair de poule hérissait sa nuque.

« Comment ça ?

— Eh bien, il avait raison pour deux choses : primo, c'est vrai que tu es une petite pute. Secundo, je n'aurais jamais dû m'approcher de toi, car c'est parce que je l'ai fait que tu vas mourir ce soir. »

Elle se retourna subitement. La première victime que je pousserai de face et non dans le dos, donc. Je lus la panique dans ses yeux.

« Vinko…non !

— Ce que tu as fait est digne d'un intimidateur, et puis tu as menacé de me dénoncer, pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas le choix. Bye bye, ma belle !

— Non !

— Je vais faire un monde meilleur !

— Non, Vinko, non ! »

Le cri qu'elle poussa fut si fluet que je ne l'entendis pas. Elle versa quelques larmes qui chutèrent moins vite qu'elle et scintillèrent avant de la rejoindre. Le corps d'Aude était si menu qu'il ne provoqua presque pas de remous et disparut dans la noirceur de l'eau. Ma mâchoire était tellement crispée que j'en avais mal. _Pas pleurer, pas pleurer !_Il me fallait à nouveau jouer le jeu pour me constituer un alibi. Je détestais les meurtres qui survenaient sans que je les ais planifiés, c'était toujours un vrai bordel pour tout arranger après ! Je me rendis chez Aude pour demander où elle était. Ses parents ne se doutèrent de rien. Une fois cela accompli, je songeai à rentrer chez moi. Mais pas tout de suite. Il y avait quelqu'un que je devais voir avant ça. Il m'attendait sur le seuil, et Gary l'avait rejoint.

« Je suis désolé, me dit-il encore, je suis désolé d'avoir orchestré tout ceci pour…

— Tu avais raison de la piéger », le coupai-je, je connais maintenant sa vraie nature.

_Il l'a manipulée. Il m'a manipulé. Mais il l'a fait parce qu'il tient à moi, parce qu'il veut mon bonheur, c'était donc un mal nécessaire !_

« Où est-elle ? demanda Gary.

— Je ne sais pas. Elle est partie. Je pense que je ne la reverrai plus. »

_Pas pleurer, pas pleurer. Les mecs ça ne pleure pas_.

Je me mis à pleurer. Mes glandes lacrymales lâchèrent tout ce qu'elles avaient retenu. J'avais même envie de geindre comme un enfant, mais je parvins à sangloter en silence. Sans me rappeler comment j'y fus parvenu, je me retrouvai dans des bras qui me berçaient, mes larmes coulant sur un col de chemise d'un blanc immaculé, tandis qu'une main tout aussi blanche me caressait les cheveux.

« Ça va aller, ça va cicatriser, je te le promets, là, là…

— Ouais, t'inquiète ! lança Gary, franchement, maintenant, j'ose le dire, elle était pas nette, cette nana ! Elle était bizarre et puis elle avait un bon syndrome de Light Yagami si tu me demandes mon avis !

— Gary, je pense qu'il est temps de présenter ta bonne amie à Vinko », dit Alain.

Je me demandais ce qui leur prenait tout à coup. Imaginaient-ils que j'aie besoin de rencontrer une autre fille dans mon état ? Surtout une qui se tapait déjà simultanément mes deux potes ? Quelle genre de meuf était-ce là ?

Et puis je compris.

La copine de Gary s'appelait Marie-Jeanne.

Alain avait raison, le temps permit de cicatriser, bien que ce fût un grand vide étrange que de ne plus voir Aude zoner avec nous, elle était devenue _one of the boys_, et maintenant, elle n'était plus là. Mais tandis que mon deuil s'allégeait, je me faisais la réflexion que si elle avait été une étape importante de ma vie, j'étais désormais mieux sans elle. En outre, cela dissipa jusqu'à la plus infime trace de tension qu'elle avait provoquée entre Alain et moi.

Il avait conservé ma guitare cassée chez lui, mais je n'en voulais plus. Cet instrument appartenait au passé et il fallait que je tourne la page. Nous nous rendîmes à la boutique de musique. Le vendeur ne nous reconnut pas.

« Salut Jiji ! lui lança joyeusement Alain, alors, tu n'as plus peur de moi ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Jiji pour réaliser qu'il était en présence du démon blanc, lequel démon l'avait incité à se cacher derrière une batterie lors de sa dernière visite.

« Vinko aimerait une nouvelle guitare.

— Une électrique, cette fois !

— Et moi, je veux me mettre à la batterie », annonça Gary qui nous accompagnait.

Jiji n'en revenait pas.

« On devrait monter un groupe de rock, les mecs.

— Et si tu _apprenais_ à jouer de la batterie avant de proposer ça ? rétorquai-je.

— Apprendre la musique, intervint Alain d'un air songeur, quand je pense que jadis, aucun prof ne voulait de moi car ils étaient tous morts de trouille —il adressa à Jiji un clin d'œil goguenard—, et maintenant, je pourrais tous les avoir, même si je n'ai plus besoin d'eux. En fait, c'est moi qui pourrais leur donner cours…

— Tu te deviens un chouïa arrogant, là.

— Arrogant ? Je suis réaliste, c'est tout. La fausse modestie, c'est pas mon truc. »

La guitare électrique me plut d'avantage que l'acoustique, même si effectivement, il aura fallu que je fasse partie d'un groupe. Tout seul, cela faisait trop bizarre. Mais avant d'ambitionner une carrière de rock star, j'avais d'autres choses à régler : je comptais bien terminer au moins mes études secondaires, et je devais passer mon permis de conduire. Gary avait déjà le sien (et véhiculait souvent Marie-Jeanne dans sa vieille Lupo). Alain ne semblait pas intéressé, il décréta qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer des bagnoles et qu'il préférait marcher. Moi, je débutai des cours d'auto-école. Mon moniteur s'appelait Raoul et on aurait dit que son fantasme secret était d'entrer dans la liste de mes victimes. J'exauçai son souhait.

J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval pour les cours, si ma brûlure n'était pas devenue plus jolie qu'auparavant, j'estimais que cela ferait encore plus mauvais genre de ne présenter qu'un seul œil à un type qui allait m'apprendre à conduire. Mais Raoul se révéla obtus. Il croyait dur comme fer que mon œil droit était aveugle et que, privé de vision binoculaire, j'étais incapable d'évaluer les distances. Il me prenait pour un cyclope.

« C'est bien de vouloir conduire quand on est un monstre, disait-il, quand je vois tous ces jeunes désœuvrés qui traînent dans les rues… Font rien d'bon ! Que des futurs chômeurs, cette jeunesse pourrie, tous des déchets !

— Ouais, ouais…

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire plus tard ?

— Je…je cherche encore.

— T'en sais rien en fait ! Tsst. Futur chômeur, moi je dis. Encore un bon à rien qui va pomper l'argent des honnêtes gens pour rien glander de ses journées. Et ton copain l'albinos ?

— Lui ? Euh…

— Y veut pas passer son permis ? T'façon, on lui donnerait pas, les albinos ça ferait que des accidents, ça voit pas bien… »

Alain m'en avait parlé, de ces problèmes de vision. Il faisait partie des chanceux qui s'en tiraient plutôt bien, même s'il angoissait à l'idée de paumer ses lunettes.

« Mais en effet, la plupart des albinos ont des problèmes aux yeux, m'expliquait-il, c'est dû à la photophobie. Ce qui est marrant, c'est que ça fait de nous des gens très peu aptes à être des assassins par exemple, mais que dans les fictions, on adore nous mettre dans ce genre de rôle…Comme dans cette connerie de _Da Vinci Code_ ! »

« Me demande d'ailleurs, reprit Raoul, comment qu'y peut voir correctement avec des yeux rouges. Est-ce qu'il voit tout en rouge ?

— Seulement à travers ses lunettes. Mais à travers ses iris, non. En plus, il n'y a pas que du rouge, il y a surtout pas mal de bleu.

— Nan, nan, les albinos ont les yeux tout rouges, comme le sang ! Je l'ai vu dans un film. »

_C'est toi qui auras les yeux rouges, une fois que je te les aurai crevés, vieux con !_

Après plusieurs leçons à supporter Raoul raconter des saloperies sur les albinos, les cyclopes et la jeunesse décadente d'aujourd'hui, je le balançai dans le fleuve. Et un crétin de moins sur terre ! Je demandai un autre moniteur. Celui-là fut correct et je décrochai mon permis les doigts dans le nez.

Dans l'année qui suivit, je fêtai mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Ce qui faisait de moi officiellement un adulte responsable aux yeux de la loi. La responsabilité, je ne m'en sentais qu'une, celle de poursuivre ma mission, la Vengeance, sans Aude, et me demandant si Alain comprendrait un jour. Et pour ce qui était de me sentir adulte…

La veille de mes treize ans, Alain m'avait emmené boire une bière, nous avions trouvé cela dégueulasse et il m'avait expliqué que la maturité des papilles gustatives était en cause : « L'amer vient toujours après, en dernier ». De fait, en avalant la chope de mes dix-huit ans, je constatai que ma langue était parfaitement accoutumée à l'amertume. C'était ça, être adulte, c'était de l'amertume. L'enfance était sucrée, et l'adolescence était acide et salée. Et la vieillesse, c'était ne plus rien goûter du tout, si j'en jugeais d'après Baboushka qui semblait fatiguée de vivre. Comme elle était devenue incontinente et à moitié folle, mes parents la placèrent dans une maison de retraite. Tout changeait, tout était éphémère.

La veille de mes treize ans, Alain avait également perdu sa mère. Et depuis, je me demandais auquel de mes anniversaires son père nous quitterait. Nous le perdîmes en quelque sorte le jour de ma majorité. Il eut une terrible dispute avec son fils qu'il flanqua à la porte. Tous les ressentiments qu'il avait accumulés depuis qu'il avait ruiné leurs vies dans cette histoire d'incendie étaient remontés à la gorge du vieil ivrogne et avaient explosé.

« Il m'a fait expressément sentir qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir. Il ne me verra plus. Je m'en vais.

— Où ça ? demandais-je.

— Je ne sais pas encore. Dans une autre ville. J'ai jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour y réfléchir. Une fois mon diplôme de secondaire en poche, je me barre ! D'ici là je dormirai dans une tente. Il y a un champ, près du bois, le proprio n'est pas contraire.

— Tu vas dormir dans une tente_, comme un scout _? Ah non, Albin, je vais t'héberger. Et puis nous partirons ensemble, tous les trois, avec Gary !

— Ah ? Vraiment ? Ah ben…merci ! »

Mes parents furent enchantés d'accueillir sous leur toit un si brillant jeune-homme. Quand je pense qu'au début ils avaient peur de lui, il y avait de quoi trouver ça cocasse. Nous lui attribuâmes la chambre de Baboushka, désormais inoccupée. Lors du repas du soir, mon père ne cessa de lui parler de groupes de rocks psyché, sa grande passion, et ma mère l'obligea à se resservir trois fois. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un fils parfait. Au moment de dormir, il me rendit visite dans ma chambre :

« J'ai une idée, dit-il, et si on allait dormir à la belle étoile dans le jardin ?

— Tu es frustré que je t'aie empêché de passer la nuit en plein air, c'est ça ?

— Bah…je voulais m'endormir au milieu des senteurs de pin et d'herbe fraîche, et la piaule de ta grand-mère embaume plutôt la naphtaline… »

Je rigolai et validai le projet.

Couchés tous habillés sur nos matelas à même le gazon, nous regardions les étoiles. Alain, moi, et Marie-Jeanne. C'était un autre avantage à être dehors, pouvoir profiter de Marie-Jeanne sans que son odeur ne vienne imprégner le mobilier. Mes parents n'en sauraient rien, ils roupillaient déjà à poings fermés.

« Tu vois les étoiles ? me dit-il en recrachant une bouffée.

— Euh…alors, il y a Andromède, Pégase, le Phénix, le Dragon, le Cygne…

— Tu viens de citer _Les Chevaliers du Zodiac_ !

— Tu m'as eu ! J'y connais rien en constellations…

— Moi non plus. Mais je trouve que celle dans le coin là, on dirait un A avec des yeux.

— Ah, j'aurais dit un V avec des yeux.

— A comme Albin.

— V comme Vinko.

— Albin.

— Vinko.

— Albin.

— Vinko.

— On est complètement défoncés, là.

— Des foncés ? Toi, t'es plutôt un clair !

— Ha ha !

— Pfft ! »

Ce qui fut clair, tout à coup, c'était notre avenir.

« Tu sais que Gary a fait pas mal de progrès à la batterie ?

— Ah ouais ? Et alors ?

— Et alors, son idée de groupe de rock, elle était pas con en fait.

— Eh ouais !

— On utiliserait la musique pour dénoncer les intimidateurs !

— Ouais !

— On sensibiliserait les gens à ce phénomène, histoire que plus aucune victime ne se sente seule !

— Ouais !

— Et ainsi…

— Ouais !

— On va faire un monde meilleur ! »

Je restai coi quelques instants, mais c'était peut-être à cause de Marie-Jeanne.

« C'était…c'était…

— La phrase que Jérémy et Moineau prétendaient m'avoir entendu prononcer, je sais. Quand soi-disant je les ai enflammés pour me venger. Mais je ne veux pas éliminer les intimidateurs, je veux les rendre meilleurs, leur faire comprendre leur torts. Quoi de mieux que de reprendre cette maudite phrase et de la retourner contre eux ? »

J'acquiesçai.

« Oui, une phrase…, marmonna-t-il, une phrase qui sonne bien…un message fort…c'est important pour un groupe…

— Tu seras le chanteur.

— Ah ?

— Je chante trop mal. Et Gary…euh…oublie. Et tu seras notre leader.

— Vraiment ?

— Tu as ça dans le sang. Tu sais mener.

— Et du coup, le groupe…

— _Albin et les Albinos_.

— Tu veux être comme moi ?

— Tout le monde a envie d'être comme toi. Et puis ça sonne mieux que _Vinko et les Cramés_.

— Ou _Gary et les Mecs-Qui-Ont-Vécu-Le-Pire-Multiplié-Par-Mille_ ? »

Nous partîmes dans un nouveau rire qui nous coupa presque la respiration. Puis, reportant son attention vers les étoiles, il poursuivit :

« Un A est un V à l'envers.

— Je suis toi à l'envers.

— Tu es mon Mister Hyde ?

— Tu es mon Docteur Jeckill ?

— Ça ferait un bon logo pour le groupe…un A ou un V avec des yeux... »

L'idée était excellente. Marie-Jeanne nous avait creusé l'appétit, alors nous allâmes dans la maison vide nous boulotter le gâteau d'anniversaire que ma mère avait préparé pour le lendemain. C'était mon gâteau, alors j'en faisais ce que je voulais ! Nous nous empiffrâmes comme des porcs, tellement stones que nous n'en marchions plus droit et avions l'impression d'évoluer dans de la ouate. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, nous nous achevâmes à la vodka. Ou du moins, je suppose que ce devait être de la vodka, il était écrit sur la bouteille « белый-красный ».

Je vomis beaucoup. Au petit matin, nous étions encore nauséeux, mais fiers de notre idée. Quand Gary fut mis au parfum, il approuva du tout au tout.

Restait le diplôme de secondaire. Alain l'obtint sans difficulté, avec les meilleurs résultats de l'année. Malgré les félicitations qu'il reçut du directeur, il s'en foutait royalement. Je réalisai alors que j'avais peut-être tué Marlène prématurément, il aurait été si exquis de la voir s'étrangler de rage en entendant ça ! Gary et moi réussîmes aussi, mais en copiant sur Alain durant les épreuves finales.

Notre Grand Départ se préparait. Je pensais à tout ce que nous laissions derrière nous, à ces gens que nous ne reverrions plus. Nous les détestions tous. Mis à part mes parents et ceux de Gary, ceux que nous apprécions n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour les compter sur une main : Mr Franck, la bibliothécaire de l'école, et Jojo le clodo sans pantalon. Ah, j'oubliais Caramel, le bichon maltais de Mme Constant.

Ensuite, il y avait Jérémy et Moineau. Les deux premiers enfants que j'avais vus lors de mon premier jour à l'école primaire. Les deux petits tyrans à cause de qui j'étais défiguré. Si je partais sans les tuer, je n'aurais plus l'occasion de le faire. Quoi de plus naturel, pour terminer cette vie et en commencer une nouvelle, que de liquider ces deux-là ? La veille du départ, tout était en place. J'avais tapé une lettre d'adieu dans laquelle Jérémy et Moineau expliquaient que leur geste leur pesait trop sur la conscience depuis l'incendie, que c'était trop difficile à porter, et qu'ils avaient décidé de se suicider ensemble pour expier leur faute. Le coup du suicide était pas mal, je l'avais également utilisé pour Aude, prétendant qu'elle n'avait pas pu survivre en sachant que son Albin chéri ne l'aimait pas.

Après la remise des diplômes, je me glissai en catimini dans l'auditorium et épinglai la lettre en plein milieu du tableau. Ensuite, j'allai rejoindre mes deux futures victimes près du pont. J'avais déposé dans le casier de Moineau un petit mot doux écrit sur un papier rose disant que deux grosses bombasses cherchaient deux beaux gosses pour s'amuser un peu. Cet idiot marcha en plein dedans.

Ils m'attendaient tous deux sur le pont, à l'heure entre chien et loup. Ils furent déçus que je ne sois pas deux grosses bombasses.

« Bingo ! » éructa Jérémy.

Ça faisait longtemps, tiens ! Depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, Jérémy avait grandi, son visage s'était bouffi et grêlé d'acné. Ses oreilles étaient toujours aussi impressionnantes, en revanche. Le tarin écrasé de Moineau avait doublé de volume.

« Salut, vous deux !

— Bingo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ?

— C'est pas Bingo, c'est Face-de-Barbeuk, main'nant ! Et où est ce cher Alain…ou Albin ou peu importe comment il se fait appeler ces derniers temps ?

— Vous parlez du type que vous avez fait passer pour un assassin ? La plus grande erreur de votre vie, si je puis dire.

— Oh, tu pas revenir avec ça, c'était lui ou nous !

— Non, vous n'avez pas compris… »

Je m'approchai de Jérémy, il était devant la partie de la balustrade avec les rubans rayés (il allait falloir que la ville se décide à débloquer des fonds pour ça, ça devenait dangereux !)

« Votre erreur, c'est qu'en nous regardant Albin et moi, vous n'ayez jamais deviné lequel de nous deux était _vraiment_ un assassin… »

Sans plus de cérémonie, je poussai Jérémy. Il bascula par-dessus les rubans et les rompit au passage. Il poussa un « Wouah ! » qui ne m'émut guère, contrairement à son acolyte.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? glapit ce dernier, maintenant terrifié.

— Ben, pour le tuer. Regarde, c'est marrant, je crois qu'il s'est éclaté le crâne sur un rocher…

— Mais t'es un malade…t'es un psy…psy…psychopathe !

— Je tue des méchants, alors que vous torturez des gentils, qui c'est qui est malade ? »

Je tâchais de conserver une voix détachée et impassible, cela les faisait toujours plus flipper, que je me fiche de leur vie à ce point.

« Et maintenant, à ton tour. Vole, Moineau, vole ! »

Mais Moineau de vola point. Il chuta et vint s'écraser non loin de son gogole de camarade. _Pour toi, mon Alain !_ songeai-je en regardant les deux cadavres flotter.

« Je vais faire un monde meilleur ! »

Sourire satisfait aux lèvres, je rentrai chez moi. Un long voyage m'attendait et il me fallait une bonne nuit de repos.

Nous fûmes réveillés aux aurores par un bruit de klaxon. Trop engourdi, je me pelotonnai dans mes couvertures. Alain entra subitement dans ma chambre pour me tirer hors du lit.

« Eh, viens voir ce que Gary nous a amené ! »

Je me précipitai à sa suite jusqu'au seuil. Nous pensions parcourir les chemins dans une minuscule Volkswagen Lupo, et nous nous en serions contentés, mais Gary avait acquis un nouveau véhicule : un magnifique van blanc. Notre ami était au volant, torse nu, avec des lunettes de soleil qui lui donnait particulièrement l'air d'un routier.

« Alors, belle bête, hein ? Z'avez-vu la plaque ?

— « ALB1N0 » ?

— Yep ! C'est l'Albino-Mobile ! Cool, non ?

— Sérieusement ? » fit Alain d'un air gêné.

Une fois habillés et rassasiés d'un solide petit-déjeuner, nous chargeâmes nos bagages dans l'Albino-Mobile. Mes parents nous étreignirent et nous souhaitèrent bonne chance. Je pris place à l'arrière du véhicule et Alain sur le siège du mort. Gary se roula un joint et se le mit dans le bec avant de démarrer le moteur.

« Adieu, ville de ploucs ! »

Sur la banquette arrière, mes deux amis ne me voyaient pas. Je sortis le Cahier. Sur chaque page était épinglée une photo, une pour chacun de ceux que j'avais tués. Avec un feutre rouge indélébile, je colorai les yeux de Jérémy et Moineau, avant de les barrer de deux V imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. C'était notre logo, le logo des Albinos. Chacune de mes victimes en avait un sur la tronche.

Le van roulait bon train et nous longeâmes le fleuve. Gary ouvrit la vitre pour balancer son joint à l'eau. J'espérai qu'il vienne s'éteindre sur la gueule de Jérémy qui devait dériver dans le coin.

À suivre...


	5. La troisième fille

5. La troisième fille

« Dje ne suis pulu une victime

Dj'en suis solti vainqueul

Et main-nan dj'ai envie

De faile un monde milloul !

— Meilleur.

— Milleul !

— C'est presque ça. »

Hikari —ou était-ce Haruka ? Elles étaient tellement identiques que je ne parvenais pas à retenir qui était qui— eut un petit rire mutin que sa sœur jumelle imita. Les chansons des Albinos passées à l'accent tokyoïte, ça valait le détour. Assises de part et d'autre de Gary, Hikari et Haruka prétendaient que nous étions leur nouveau groupe préféré, quand bien même leur maîtrise du français semblait précaire. Gary, lui, était aux anges, encadré de deux poupées nippones toutes bariolées de plumes dans leurs cheveux multicolores. La serveuse nous amena nos commandes, des _bouteilles à la mer_, la spécialité locale. Dans un élixir bleu turquoise composé de cognac, de curaçao et de jus de citron, macérait, translucide, un glaçon en forme de bouteille miniature. En fondant, il libérerait son contenu : un minuscule message inscrit sur un parchemin en plastique. Il s'agissait d'un gage à accomplir sur place. Le mien demandait à ce que je montre mes sous-vêtements à tout le monde. Je refusai.

« C'est palque tu n'en poltes pas ! » gazouilla Haruka (ou Hikari ?)

Nous n'avions pas été bien loin avec le van blanc, en fin de compte. Notre _road movie_ s'était achevé dans une ville voisine, suffisamment éloignée pour que _presque_ personne ne nous y connaisse, mais suffisamment proche pour que la presse locale ait eu vent de l'incendie. Il se trouvait même une vieille cantinière, travaillant dans le lycée du coin, qui aimait raconter l'histoire du démon blanc (quoi que de manière bien déformée).

Nous avions tous trois partagé un minuscule appartement dans un premier temps, avant de nous en louer un chacun de notre côté (Gary trouvait cela plus pratique, une fois que la célébrité lui permettrait de ramener des « filles faciles »). D'ici là, nous enchaînâmes les petits boulots pour gagner notre pain, les chansons personnalisées d'Alain n'étant pas suffisantes pour subvenir à tous nos besoins. Je dus faire le ménage tous les soirs dans une galerie commerciale, notamment. La vie était dure, mais au moins nous avions l'espoir, et un jour il fut récompensé.

Gary et moi nous retrouvions tous les soirs après le boulot dans le pub irlandais où Alain travaillait de nuit. Gary empestait les odeurs de friture et de fromage fondu du fast-food où il bossait, et moi, j'embaumais les produits de nettoyage. Ce café me rappelait ceux, malfamés, dans lesquels je traînais quand j'étais plus jeune, pour jouer aux durs. La clientèle était louche. Surtout ce type qui n'enlevait jamais son casque de moto et buvait grâce à une paille en travers de sa visière. Alain arriva avec nos bières et une bonne nouvelle :

« Les mecs, mon patron accepte qu'on joue samedi prochain !

— Quoi ? Ici ? Mais c'est rikiki ! Y'a même pas d'estrade !

— On en fera une en mettant plusieurs tables côte à côte. On laissera les amplis par terre. Aussi, il faudra faire quelques reprises des Franz Ferdinand et des Kaiser Chiefs, le patron les adore !

— T'es sérieux, là ?

— On ne peut plus sérieux, il faut bien commencer en bas de l'échelle. »

Et nous entamâmes notre escalade d'échelle le samedi qui suivit dans cet endroit microscopique qu'était le Paddy's. Pour tout public, il y avait deux pelés et trois tondus, je crus que nous avions fait un flop. À la fin, ils applaudirent timidement, comme par politesse, et lorgnèrent avec amusement notre chanteur reprendre sa place derrière le comptoir. Tout semblait indiquer qu'ils appréciaient d'avantage sa technique de remplissage de chope à la pompe que ses prouesses vocales. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'en allait faire la plonge, un ami du patron l'interpela : il possédait lui-même un pub et aurait bien voulu nous y voir jouer. Ce rade-là était encore plus petit que le Paddy's, comme la plupart de ceux dans lesquels nous firent valoir nos performances dans les mois qui suivirent. Et c'est ainsi qu'un nouveau miracle à la Albin eut lieu : les gens se mirent à parler. « J'ai vu un groupe, l'autre soir, au Pot-au-Lait, ils étaient pas mal. » « Moi, c'était vendredi, à l'Aquarelle. » « Au Phase 3, le chanteur était habillé tout en blanc. » « C'était vraiment bien, le groupe avec le mec en blanc, hier, à l'Aller Simple ! » « Eh, t'sais quoi ? Au Smile, y avait un groupe franchement trop bien ! ». Et ainsi de suite. Peu à peu, la populace se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un seul et même groupe qui mettait si bien l'ambiance dans les cafés : les Albinos. De fil en aiguille, notre renommée amplifiait et nous jouions dans des endroits plus grands, et recevions même un joli salaire pour ça.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes, après un concert qui se révéla particulièrement réussi, à boire à notre réussite en compagnie de deux groupies de Gary tout droit débarquées de Shinjuku. Notre ami attrapa sa bouteille à la mer, suffisamment fondue pour qu'il puisse y lire son gage :

« Alors, il est écrit que je dois raconter mes projets coquins pour ce soir… Bah, c'est simple, je compte bien me faire un trio avec deux charmantes demoiselles du Pays du Soleil Levant! »

Hikari et Haruka gloussèrent à l'unisson.

« Tu es bien sûl de toi, Galy-san !

— Ah bon, vous refuseriez ?

— Non, hu hu !

— Et toi, Albin-sama, tu as quel gadge ?

— Il a le droit à du « sama », lui ? Alors que moi, je suis juste « Gary-san » ?

— Notle petit Galy-san ! »

Alain baissa les yeux sur son verre et y pêcha sa bouteille.

« Hum. Je dois embrasser une personne de même sexe.

— Pas moi, s'empressa Gary, demande à Vinko.

— Euh…non, pas question, j'suis hétéro, moi !

— Aucun de vous deux ?

— C'est _ton_ gage, démerde-toi !

— Bon… »

Il se leva, ce qui attira naturellement l'attention sur lui.

« S'il vous plait, j'ai eu la _brillante_ idée de tester le cocktail intitulé _bouteille à la mer_, et mon gage est d'embrasser un garçon. Mes deux potes m'ont lâchement abandonné à mon sort. Alors, un volontaire ?

— Moi, je veux bien ! »

Le garçon qui avait parlé n'avait pas laissé la moindre chance à quiconque d'autre de s'exprimer avant lui. Assis tout seul à une table voisine, il s'était levé avec beaucoup de promptitude. Ses joues étaient pourpres.

« Très bien, merci. » lui dit Alain.

Il s'approcha de lui et, sans la moindre gêne, lui roula un patin comme s'il s'agissait d'une formalité administrative. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci était plus rouge qu'un feu rouge, et il donnait tant l'impression de surchauffer que je m'attendais à voir de la vapeur lui jaillir des oreilles avec des sifflements de locomotive. Alain lui adressa un sourire gracieux.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé à réaliser mon gage, dit-il. Hum, au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

— Albator, coassa l'autre, enfin…C'est pas mon vrai nom, en fait je…

— Je m'en serais douté. Le nom qui compte, c'est celui qu'on se choisit soi-même. Moi d'ailleurs, je ne me fais pas appeler par mon nom de naissance, je suis…

— Je sais qui tu es, tu es Albin. Du groupe les Albinos. J'ai assisté à la plupart de vos concerts, vous êtes formidables!

— Oh…merci du compliment. Tu veux boire un verre avec nous ?

— Non ! éructa le gars avec un regard qui voulait dire « oui ».

— Bon, très bien, bonne soirée ! »

Alain vint nous rejoindre alors qu'Albator reprenait sa place dans l'ombre.

« C'est bien dommage qu'il n'ait pas voulu boire avec nous, dit Alain, j'aurais aimé discuter affaires avec lui. Mais tout compte fait, c'est mieux comme ça, je dois d'abord vous demander votre avis avant.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Ben, vous vous rappelez l'autre jour, quand on s'est dit qu'il manquait quelque chose dans notre musique ? Que diriez-vous d'intégrer un clavier ?

— Oui, mais, qui te dis que ce mec en joue ?

— Ben vous devinez pas ?

— Nous n'avons pas tes capacités de déduction…

— Dje tlouve qu'il lessemble à Hallock ! dit une des deux jumelles.

— C'est fait exprès, lui expliqua Gary, il dit s'appeler Albator, et c'est le nom de Harlock dans la version française. Parce que pour nous, « Capitaine Harlock » ressemblait trop à « Capitaine Haddock », alors on a dû le renommer. C'est le mec qui chantait le générique, Éric Charden, qui l'a rebaptisé d'après son joueur de rugby préféré, Balattore, surnommé l'Albatros, il a mixé les deux.

— Ah.

— Arigatô, Docteur ès mangas ! »

À bien le regarder, l'étrange garçon avait bien une ressemblance avec le célèbre corsaire de l'espace, si ce n'était que ses cheveux mi-longs étaient rouges. Tout comme moi, il avait une mèche qui lui dissimulait une partie du visage, couvert de taches de son, où émergeait un œil d'un bleu d'azur bordé de mascara. Il était assez petit et frêle, mais aussi longiligne que son homonyme dessiné. Vêtu d'une chemise en dentelle sous une veste à épaulettes d'un vert criard, il semblait sorti tout droit d'une machine à voyager dans le temps. Il nous observa toute la soirée durant, et quand nous sortîmes du café pour affronter la nuit glaciale et les pavés verglacés, il s'avéra qu'il nous suivait en rougissant.

« Hips ! Y'a le dandy qui nous colle aux basques ! indiqua Gary, un peu éméché.

— Laisse-le faire, susurra Alain.

— Je pense qu'il veut un autre baiser, plaisantai-je.

— Moi je pense qu'il veut plus qu'un baiser, répliqua Gary en faisant à nouveau glousser ses Nippones, suffit de voir comment il mate notre petit chanteur pour deviner qu'il rêve de faire joujou avec son…

— Gary, s'il te plait, tais-toi. »

Février était impitoyable, cette année-là, au point qu'un simple coup d'œil par la fenêtre de l'appartement d'Alain aurait suffi pour que je j'oppose mon véto à l'enrôlement d'Albator si cela impliquait d'aller le chercher dehors. Pourtant, plus nous y pensions, plus nous étions d'accord pour tenter le coup. Nous ignorions ce que ce gars valait comme musicien —où même s'il en était un— mais Alain semblait confiant. Il était vrai que depuis nos débuts, notre musique avait évolué et nous aimions élargir le champ des possibilités en diversifiant les instruments et les techniques. Alain lui-même s'était offert une guitare électrique tandis que je m'étais dégotté une basse, ce qui menait notre effectif à comprendre quatre instruments à cordes dont un acoustique et trois électriques, plus la batterie. Alain écrivait les textes, nous composions la musique à trois et de manière plutôt expérimentale, un peu de sang neuf ne ferait pas de mal.

« Et où on va le retrouver, le dandy ?

— Tu ne devines pas ?

— Je le vois bien fréquenter des bars gay, marmonna Gary, genre avec de la techno et des mecs en futes moulants…

— On ne va quand même pas aller dans un bar gay rien que pour voir si Albator y est ! répliquai-je.

— Pourquoi pas ? » intervint Alain.

Je roulai de mon œil gauche pour lui signifier mon ébahissement.

« En tous cas, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

— Et comment on fait, pour entrer dans un bar gay ? T'es sûr qu'ils te laissent passer si tu as trop une tête d'hétéro ?

— C'est quoi une tête d'hétéro ?

— Ben…

— Aurais-tu déjà oublié les vénérables paroles de mon clairvoyant paternel : Albin est un nom de pédé !

— On n'a qu'à porter des futes moulants, ajouta Gary, en cuir de préférence. Et des fausses moustaches.

— Vous délirez, tous les deux ?

— Vinko, tu crois vraiment tout ce qu'on te dit ? firent-ils en chœur.

— Apparemment, oui, me résignai-je.

— Pas la peine d'aller dans un bar gay. Albator visiblement nous admire et assiste à tous nos concerts. Et j'ai noté une forte tendance à nous suivre partout, bien que lui n'ait pas vu que je l'avais vu. Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est nous promener et attendre qu'il se pointe en catimini.

— Si ça trouve, il est ici, dans cet appart, déguisé en table basse, hé hé !

— T'es trop con ! »

Malgré mes protestations, nous dûmes sortir pour nous lancer dans la quête du rouquin de l'espace. Les rues étaient recouvertes d'une couche de givre et pour couronner le tout, il y avait du brouillard. Enrobés dans nos chauds manteaux qui s'avéraient être tous blancs, nous disparaissions aisément dans cette purée de pois nacrée. Alain en particulier. Il marchait en tête, le bas de son grand manteau claquant sur ses talons, ainsi qu'un des pans de sa longue écharpe en laine. À mes côtés, Gary frissonnait malgré ses fausses fourrures qui lui donnaient l'air d'un Vicking punk.

« Et on va chercher longtemps avant qu'il s'amène, le pirate des seventies ?

— Il faut peut-être l'appâter, suggéra Gary, je crois avoir un cookie même pas moisi dans une de mes poches…

— C'est pas un animal sauvage ! »

Mes longs cheveux me tenaient chaud aux oreilles, mais dès que j'y passais mes mains, je constatais que le gel les avait rigidifiés, de vrais fils de fer ! Gary avait finalement extirpé son cookie de ses profondeurs fourrées et restait en retrait derrière nous, accroupi :

« Pitit pitit pitit…come to the albino side, we have cookies !

— Je crois qu'il a pris un coup de froid et que la fièvre le fait délirer », dis-je à Alain.

Quand nous parlions, un nuage de buée s'échappait de nos lèvres. Je voulais rentrer, j'en avais ma claque de la glace. Alain et moi nous étions arrêtés de marcher pour regarder Gary émietter son biscuit. Être statique donnait encore plus froid. En plus d'être grise et glaciale, l'atmosphère était étrangement silencieuse. Peu d'individus osaient sortir de chez eux, nous ne croisions presque personne, et le peu qu'on en croisait était difficile à distinguer dans la brume. Un vent mordant s'engouffrait sous nos frusques et me faisait claquer des dents.

Soudain, un visage apparut au loin derrière nous. Je ne le reconnus pas de suite, puis, plus il se reprochait et plus ses traits se précisèrent. J'avalai ma salive.

Mystery Man.

Que faisait-il là ? Nous ne l'avions plus vu depuis des lustres, depuis notre départ. Quoi que ce type puisse être, il était clair que Gary était heureux de l'avoir laissé derrière lui et qu'il avait espéré ne pas avoir le déplaisir de le retrouver ici. Il me sembla qu'il l'avait aperçu, mais si c'était le cas, il n'en affectait rien. J'échangeai un regard avec Alain. Lui aussi avait remarqué Mystery Man et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« Allons-y, dit-il, on ne devrait plus tarder à tomber sur lui, maintenant. »

Gary ne se fit pas prier pour lui obéir. Il délaissa son cookie, cadeau pour les pigeons, se releva et nous emboîta le pas.

Au loin brillait une vague lueur orangée. Nous nous en approchâmes, c'était un brasero, ce que je jugeai d'emblée sympathique. Quelqu'un se réchauffait les doigts, un bonnet de laine noire enfoncé sur ses cheveux aussi flamboyant que les flammes.

« Tiens, Albator ! »

Le rouquin eut l'air surpris de nous voir. Il murmura un faible bonjour et semblait incapable de regarder Alain directement dans les yeux sans rougir.

« On n'a pas eu le temps de bien faire connaissance la dernière fois, dit ce dernier, ça te dirait de venir chez nous pour discuter un peu ?

— Chez vous ?

— Dans mon appartement, je veux dire. Enfin, passe d'abord chez toi chercher ton synthé le plus transportable, et ensuite, viens avec nous.

— Comment sais-tu que j'ai un synthé ?

— On se pose tous la même question, intervins-je, Albin a un talent pour deviner tout à propos de quelqu'un.

— Il a des doigts de pianiste, répliqua-t-il, encore plus fins et délicats que les miens, et très agiles. Je l'ai vu à la manière dont il tenait son verre l'autre soir. C'est forcément un passionné de musique, et particulièrement de la nôtre, puisqu'il nous suit partout. Et enfin, il s'habille et se nomme d'après un personnage iconique des années 70 et 80, qui ont vu beaucoup de courants rock avec du synthé…

— C'est évident. Je le savais aussi, plaisanta Gary.

— Albator, ça te dirait de faire partie du groupe ? lui demanda joyeusement Alain, nous cherchons justement à intégrer un clavier à notre formation, alors, si tu es intéressé, on te prend à l'essai ! »

Le rouquin resta muet quelques secondes. Et quand il ne parlait pas, l'ambiguïté de son sexe était flagrante. Seule sa voix permettait de l'identifier comme mâle :

« D'accord, lâcha-t-il, je vais chercher et…j'y vais ! »

Je me réjouissais déjà de revenir près du poêle bien chaud.

Alain avait peu à peu redécoré son appart dans la même veine que son propre look vestimentaire. Tout était soit blanc, soit rouge, avec de temps à autre un peu de noir pour casser la monotonie et mettre le reste en valeur.

« Je suis désolé pour le bazar, dit-il alors qu'Albator inspectait ce sanctuaire jusque là inconnu de lui.

— Tu aimes les films d'horreur ? demanda-t-il.

— Ça se pourrait.

— Pour avoir d'énormes posters de _La colline a des yeux_ et _d'Orange Mécanique_ sur tes murs…et là c'est…

— Ah…Dexter Morgan…notre série-télé préférée du moment.

— Sinon, c'est sympa, les bougies partout.

— Merci. On te sert quelque chose à boire ? On a de la bière.

— La bière, c'est pas trop mon truc, en fait.

— Tu préfères les _bouteilles à la mer_ ?

— J'adore tout ce qui est cocktail en fait. Sinon, de temps en temps, du vin.

— Je dois avoir une bouteille de Marqués de Riscal au frigo.

— T'es pas obligé de… »

La minute d'après, nous étions tous quatre assis dans les fauteuils du bordélique mais confortable et chaleureux appartement. Gary et moi buvions de la gueuze Mort Subite tandis qu'Albator sirotait un vin blanc glacé, accompagné par Alain.

« Alors, dit celui-ci au rouquin, je veux tout savoir sur toi…

— Tu sais déjà tout, on dirait.

— C'est juste une impression que je donne. Donc…à quel âge as-tu commencé à apprendre le piano ? Que t'a-t-on fait subir quand tu t'es mis à t'habiller comme ça ? Est-ce difficile de faire tes courses depuis que tu as appris pour ton allergie au gluten ? Combien de pièces dans ta collection d'anamorphoses ?

— Il en invente la moitié », tenta de le rassurer Gary.

Albator était plus professionnel que nous. Ses parents l'avaient inscrit très jeune à des cours de solfège, puis à des cours de piano. Il maîtrisait les claviers en tous genres, même ceux qui n'étaient pas très rock'n'roll comme l'orgue ou le clavecin. Les claviers d'ordinateur n'avaient pas non plus de secret pour lui, il proposa rapidement de mettre ses talents de graphiste à notre service pour composer des affiches de concert (il faut dire que la dernière que Gary avait tenté de dessiner, c'était sur Paint !). Albator possédait également chez lui toutes sortes d'outils que je ne croyais trouver que chez un ingénieur du son. Il s'en servait pour s'enregistrer et avait déjà tenté des expériences de mixage, juste pour le fun. Une démonstration sur son synthé suffit à nous convaincre qu'il ferait un bon musicien.

Restait à savoir s'il ferait également un bon compagnon. On ne pouvait pas se permettre d'engager un type qui ne comprenait pas l'enjeu qu'il y avait à être un Albinos. Mais Albator comprenait. Notre message l'émouvait autant que le postérieur de notre chanteur. Des intimidateurs, il en avait croisés quelques-uns. Évidemment, cette race atroce poussait n'importe où, comme de la mauvaise herbe ! Si Albator n'assumait qu'à moitié son attirance envers la gent masculine (ou alors, Alain était-il une exception ?), il avait commencé à se fringuer comme le héros de Leiji Matsumoto dès le début de son adolescence, séduit par l'univers sombre, mélancolique et space opera du mangaka, et par le mystère et le charisme à la limite du gothique du personnage. Et puis, parce que les pirates, c'est cool et puis c'est tout ! Mais pour son entourage, porter de tels vêtements et se charbonner les yeux ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule autre signification. Aussi, un jour qu'il avait quatorze ans, une bande de connards probablement absents le jour de la distribution des cerveaux l'avaient tabassé en le traitant de « tapette ». Ils l'avaient frappé tellement fort qu'il n'avait plus resté de lui qu'une pulpe sanguinolente. Le croyant mort (et n'en ayant rien à foutre de vérifier, qui se soucierait d'une tapette, hein ?), ils l'avaient balancé dans une benne à ordures comme un simple déchet. Par chance, un promeneur l'avait trouvé et conduit aux urgences à temps et ainsi il put s'en sortir. Je lui demandai le nom de ses agresseurs avec dans l'idée de les ajouter dans mon Cahier de la Vengeance, mais il ne les connaissait pas. _Dommage !_

« Quand je t'écoute chanter, dit-il à Alain, je repense à ce que j'ai vécu, mais je ne ressens pas seulement la tristesse et la douleur. Je sens aussi quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de positif. Je sens que je ne suis pas seul. Je suis là, dans la foule, avec le reste du public, isolé…mais je sais que moi, comme tous ceux qui t'écoutent, nous pensons la même chose : « ce type a raison, ce qu'il dit est totalement vrai ». Nos cœurs battent à l'unisson et ce que nous ressentons, victimes de tous horizons, c'est de l'espoir. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur. »

Alain lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« Albator…bienvenu chez les Albinos ! »

Nous levâmes nos verres pour porter un toast, avant de nous rendre compte que nous avions tous quatre asséché notre breuvage. Alain se proposa pour nous resservir.

« Si j'étais chez moi, je vous ferais un cocktail, dit Albator. J'ai un bar très garni.

— Tu pourrais faire un cocktail albinos ? demanda Gary.

— Hein ?

— En inventer un, je veux dire. Un truc spécial pour le groupe… »

Le dandy se frotta le menton d'un air songeur.

« Hum…Un cocktail blanc ? Quelque chose à base de litchi, je dirais. Jus, liqueur, ou alcool, je ne sais pas, il faudrait tester…avec un fond de genièvre, allongé d'eau pétillante…non. Plutôt du jus de citron. Et un trait de sirop de sucre de canne. Reste à voir les dosages. Et pour les yeux, deux cerises confites.

— C'est parfait ! »

Alors que je l'avais présumé timide, il n'eut aucune difficulté à s'intégrer. Sûr, Alain le mettait dans tous ses états, mais cela se limitait à ça. Bien que de caractère taciturne, il s'entendait parfaitement avec lui et avec Gary, qui avait pris l'habitude de le saluer par une de ses tapes amicales dans le dos à t'envoyer chez le kiné dans la seconde. C'est avec moi qu'Albator se montra le plus farouche. Pour une raison obscure, il se méfiait de moi.

« Quels sont tes liens exacts avec Albin, au fait ? me questionna-t-il un jour sans détour.

— C'est mon ami.

— Hum.

— Mon _meilleur_ ami.

— Ah. Pourtant…

— Quoi ?

— Vous avez parfois l'air d'être plus proches que ça.

— On se connaît depuis les primaires…nous avons traversé quasi toutes les épreuves de la vie ensemble, alors forcément.

— Je me disais bien. Il adore Gary, et je suppose qu'il m'apprécie aussi, mais son préféré, c'est toi.

— Albin n'est pas du genre à avoir un préféré.

— Je sais que tu es son confident. Il a en toi une confiance _étonnante_… »

Il leva vers moi un regard inquisiteur, un regard comme le mien, à moitié dissimulé derrière ses cheveux. Comment avais-je pu le soupçonner d'être timide ? Ce petit rouquin savait mordre.

« C'est juste, dis-je, que nous nous connaissons depuis plus longtemps, alors, notre lien est un peu plus fort. Oui, nous sommes un peu plus qu'amis, nous sommes frères. Frères de cœur à défaut de sang.

— Hum. »

Il eut l'air de s'en satisfaire. Entre temps, je ne pouvais pas nier qu'en dépit de ses méfiances à mon endroit, il n'était pas de désagréable compagnie et que son apport au groupe s'était révélé non négligeable. Grâce à lui, nous gagnâmes une meilleure qualité de son, une touche de new wave qui ne manquait pas de charme désuet et se mariait bien avec notre punk rock, et de nouvelles idées pour notre image. En plus de son cocktail _albinos_ que nous trouvâmes délicieux et des affiches impeccables sur lesquelles il avait utilisé notre logo pour designer des créatures vaguement lupines, ce fut lui qui amena l'idée qu'Alain ne soit plus le seul à être albinos sur scène. Albator, Gary et moi nous étions procuré des perruques blanches imitant nos coupes de cheveux respectives, et des lunettes rouges. Tous habillés en blanc, l'effet quand nous étions sous les projecteurs était saisissant. Le blanc, ça reflète à merveille les autres couleurs, surtout quand elles sont diffusées par des spots. Dans la foulée, nous nous fîmes forger des pendentifs représentant notre logo, le V blanc avec des yeux rouges.

Notre renommée ne s'en porta que mieux et notre succès était croissant. Nous jouions désormais toujours dans des cafés, mais de plus en plus grands, avec un public toujours plus nombreux et plus enthousiaste. Rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. Alain avait un petit plaisir post-concert qui consistait à attendre que les lieux soient vidés pour se faufiler entre les tables et ramasser tous les sous-verres en carton. Les gens y laissaient parfois des petits mots à notre intention. Il nous les lisait à voix haute dans les loges :

_ « Grâce à toi je me sens moins seul face aux intimidateurs. Tu dois te dire que ce n'est pas grand-chose, que c'est juste de la musique, que ce n'est pas ça qui va changer le monde. Mais pour moi c'est du réconfort face à l'adversité. Je sais qu'il y a des mecs comme vous qui sont comme moi et ça me fait du bien. Merci les Albinos !_

_ Alex »_

_ « Plus jeune, je me suis moqué d'une fille un peu boulotte en la surnommant "Bouboule", je trouvais ça drôle, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que elle pas. Aujourd'hui, elle est devenue super-canon, j'ai essayé de la draguer mais elle est partie en courant en faisant comme si elle ne me connaissait pas. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi. Maintenant si. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux. Merci.  
><em>

_ Blaise »_

_ « Vous êtes merveilleux car vous assumez parfaitement ce que vous êtes. C'est un exemple à suivre. Oui, je suis Aspie et fière de l'être !_

_ Flo »_

_ « J'ai 45 ans et j'ai passé ma vie à faire semblant d'être normal et à cacher ma différence, parce qu'on m'avait depuis toujours répété que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire quand on était comme moi. Aujourd'hui, j'emmerde tous ces enfoirés et je suis enfin moi-même. Bravo les jeunes, il devrait y avoir plus de groupes comme vous, au lieu de toutes ces greluches qui font du R'n'B et qui ne savent même pas chanter ! _

_ Edd »_

« Alex…, fit Gary d'un air rêveur en lorgnant le carton signé de ce nom, C'est unisexe…oh, laissez-moi imaginer que c'est une fille, et une mignonne ! »

Il se sentait seul depuis que Haruka et Hikari étaient reparties au Japon.

« Vous savez, dit Alain, c'est en lisant ce genre de petites choses que je sais que nous avons raison. L'intimidation ne gagnera pas, pas tant que nous serons là ! »

Non, les intimidateurs ne gagneraient pas, pas tant que _je_ serais là pour les châtier ! Je n'avais plus tué personne depuis près de deux ans, depuis Jérémy et Moineau. Pas que cela me manquait vraiment, mais je savais l'ennemi toujours présent, ici, là, tout autour de nous. Onze victimes, c'était peu dans la balance, il y avait encore des milliards d'intimidateurs dans le monde, et pour que celui-ci devienne meilleur, il aurait fallu tous les supprimer, sans parler de ceux qui n'étaient pas encore nés…Je songeai que je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper tout seul, et même si je parvenais à convaincre Alain, Gary et Albator de m'aider, ce serait encore trop peu. Mais qu'y pouvais-je ? J'étais comme la personne qui triait ses déchets ménagers : ce n'était pas ça qui sauverait la planète de la pollution, mais je faisais de mon mieux à mon niveau, je faisais quelque chose, au moins, moi !

Mais toujours personne pour me comprendre. Albator avait vu juste : j'étais le confident d'Alain, mais moi, je ne pouvais pas me confier à lui. Je savais qu'il réagirait mal.

Et c'est en sachant qu'il n'approuverait pas ma démarche que je m'en allai tuer Mystery Man. Mon premier assassinat dans notre ville d'adoption, cela ne manquait pas d'exotisme. Pour fêter ça, bien que sans leur dire que c'était pour ce motif, je proposai aux gars de boire du champagne à notre succès croissant. Je sortis en acheter, revêtu du manteau fourré de Gary et d'un bonnet qui dissimulait mes longs cheveux. De dos et de loin, on me confondait avec lui. L'intriguant individu s'y laissa tromper et me suivit avec sa voiture alors que je pilotais l'Albino-Mobile.

En arrivant dans cette nouvelle cité, j'avais tâché de repérer un joli pont. J'en avais trouvé un parfait sous tous critères, avec des rails de chemin de fer, exactement comme je les aime ! Quand on est un meurtrier spécialisé dans les crétins jetés à l'eau, on développe un goût pour les ponts, on se prend même à jauger le génie artistique de l'architecte qui a si bien calculé la hauteur à laquelle un corps doit choir pour décéder dès son entrée dans l'eau. La taille des bateaux qui passent en-dessous, à côté de ça, c'est une question annexe. À la moitié du quai, je rangeai le véhicule sur le côté et descendis. J'entendis une portière claquer et me retournai pour dévisager le futur mort.

« Déçu que je ne sois pas Gary ? »

Mystery Man eut un sourire sardonique.

« Je serais tout aussi déçu si tu étais lui. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il est devenu.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? demandai-je.

— Il a grandi. »

Ce que cette déclaration soulevait comme révélation manqua de me retourner l'estomac. Je n'eus pas besoin d'en savoir d'avantage. Je m'élançai sur le butor, bien décidé à l'envoyer se laver de ses péchés. Je dus lutter. Il avait une poigne de fer, plus vigoureuse que je ne l'avais évaluée. Tout en me combattant, il me questionna, haletant :

« Et toi, qui tu es ?

— Moi, je suis la justice.

— Oh, un justicier de l'ombre qui venge la veuve et l'orphelin! Tous les petits garçons rêvent d'en devenir un...Dis-moi, tu as aussi la cape et les collants qui vont avec ? »

Son rictus était insupportable. Ma jeunesse me donna l'avantage, je le penchai vers le gouffre et, avant de lâcher ma prise, je lui assenai :

« Je ne suis pas un super-héros, je suis un super-anti-héros ! »

Il poussa un soupir en tombant, je ne sus jamais si c'était le contrecoup de l'effort physique ou qu'enfin, il avait peur. Exténué, j'allai acheter quelques bouteilles de Dom Pérignon et retournai chez Alain. Je les trouvai tous les trois avec leur air habituel post-meurtre : occupés à une activité sans aucun rapport. Gary se curait les ongles d'orteils avec un couteau suisse, Albator se repoudrait le nez dans la salle de bain en fredonnant _« Pou-pou-pour…vu qu'elles soient douces ! »_ et Alain était absorbé dans la lecture de je-ne-sais-plus-quel tome du _Trône de fer_. Le bruit du bouchon de champagne les ramena dans le même monde que moi.

« L'or liquide ! » fit Alain en bavant, son livre toujours à la main.

Il sortit des verres à vin comme nous n'avions pas de flûtes, et je servis le précieux élixir. Pour éviter qu'ils me questionnent sur le temps que j'avais mis, je les pris de court sur un autre sujet.

« Alors, c'est bien, ton bouquin, là… ?

— Super ! Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de Tyrion Lannister !

— Peuh ! fit Albator, Pour une fois que tu es amoureux, il faut que ça soit d'un personnage fictif !

— Bah, ça arrive à tout le monde, répliqua Gary en achevant sa pédicure, moi quand j'étais petit, j'étais amoureux de Sailor Moon !

— Depuis le temps, je me suis fait à l'idée que je ne serais jamais amoureux de personne, reprit Alain en caressant la couverture du livre. Alors, je me contente de temps en temps de craquer sur un personnage littéraire. Il n'y a que dans les fictions que j'arrive à trouver quelqu'un comme moi.

— Albin…Si tu le permets, dit Albator, j'aimerais te dire que tu es _saoulant_ à jouer les loups solitaires ! Tu as toujours l'air de te sentir seul au monde, et je peux comprendre qu'il y ait de quoi. Mais tu oublies que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu nous as, nous ! »

Alain lui adressa un faible sourire qui voulait dire : « Merci, tu es mignon, mais je ne te crois pas ». Heureusement, le champagne les réconcilia. Après quelques verres, on riait tous les quatre. Ivres, nous eûmes une conversion enjouée dont il me reste peu de souvenirs, si ce n'est qu'à un moment donné il était question du fait que le champagne était le meilleur breuvage au monde rien que parce qu'Amélie Nothomb l'avait dit.

L'eau coula sous les ponts, emportant avec elle le cadavre de l'homme mystérieux dont je n'entendis plus parler. L'eau coulait sur ma conscience. Nous avions une vingtaine de chansons candidates pour remplir un album, mais ce projet était encore loin d'aboutir. Avant chaque concert, dans les loges, je revêtais ma perruque blanche qui me donnait des airs de Sephiroth, ainsi qu'une version blanche de mon béret qui me dessinait comme une auréole derrière la tête. Je voyais dans la glace le reflet d'Alain avec ses deux mèches rebelles semblables à des cornes. L'ange et le démon. Devinez qui est qui.

Un beau jour, Alain tomba amoureux, et cette fois pas d'un personnage fictif, mais d'une vraie personne. Et il en est toujours amoureux aujourd'hui, pour autant que je sache. Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être au courant. Lui qui remarquait tout, c'était bien la seule chose qui lui échappait (en dehors de ma condition de justicier professionnel évidemment). Il continuait ses chansons personnalisées dans la rue, plus par hobby que pour arrondir les fins de mois. Il revenait de chaque journée de travail, guilleret, et commentait ses rencontres :

« Malicia a adoré ma chanson. Elle a dit que c'était tout elle ! »

« Gilbert n'en revenait pas que j'aie deviné à quel point son fils lui manquait. »

« Josiane aimerait que je chante pour sa petite-fille et m'a offert un cupcake à la framboise. J'ai vraiment la cote avec les vieilles. »

« Alex était ravi que je fasse rimer son prénom avec « latex ». C'est le même Alex que celui qui avait écrit sur le sous-verre à l'Orange Givrée. Désolé, Gary, c'est un gars ! »

Et un soir, il rentra couvert d'un liquide poisseux mauve et orange qui lui dégoulinait sur tout le corps :

« Jenny et Vicky n'ont pas apprécié que je dise la vérité. »

Cette soirée-là, j'étais seul avec lui. Je le regardais, éberlué. C'était plutôt rare que ses clients ne soient pas satisfaits. J'en déduis qu'il avait encore cédé à sa trop grande franchise et avait vexé les dénommées Jenny et Vicky. J'ignorais que ce dernier prénom, j'allais le haïr à un point inimaginable dans les prochains mois.

Alain ôta ses vêtements tâchés et trempés.

« Ce sont elles qui t'ont fait ça ?

— Oui, pour me donner des couleurs. »

Je le suivis dans la salle de bain où il jeta ses frusques dans la baignoire avant de se passer la tête sous le robinet du lavabo. Ensuite, il entreprit de se frictionner les cheveux avec du shampooing.

« Enfin, bon, il faut dire que je leur ai chanté qu'elles étaient habillées comme des putes, je comprends donc un peu leur réaction.

— Comme des _putes_ ? C'est la première fois, je crois, que tu vas jusqu'à dire une chose pareille à des clients. Euh…qu'ont-elles fait pour le mériter ? Elles t'ont insulté ? Elles t'ont fait des réflexions déplacées à propos de…

— Hum…elles ont dit deux-trois trucs dans ce goût-là, c'est vrai, mais ça, je passe. Ce qui m'a incité à les titiller sur le chapitre de leur apparence, c'est qu'elles m'ont interrompu.

— Interrompu ?

— Il y avait une troisième fille. Je lui chantais une chanson, mais elles ne m'ont pas laissé le temps de la finir. J'en étais à peine à la moitié quand le museau pointu de Vicky s'est interposé avec un manque de politesse incroyable dans mon champ de vision pour exiger une chanson pour elles. Pendant que Jenny assurait à ma pauvre cliente que cette chanson serait meilleure car portant sur des personnes plus intéressantes.

— Eh ben dis donc ! Pas gonflées pour un sou !

— Cette attitude m'a tellement déplu que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de leur offrir la chanson qu'elles méritaient. Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'elles pensaient ne mériter que des éloges et des flatteries quand ce dont elles avaient besoin, c'était d'un bon coup de pied au derche!

— Elles voulaient à ce point une de tes chansons ? Elles en ont eu pour leur argent !

— Non. Et d'ailleurs elles ont décrété que j'étais un artiste médiocre et mal habillé dès le premier coup d'œil, avant même de m'entendre. Leur motivation à me réclamer une chanson, c'était pas tant qu'elles en voulaient une, c'était qu'elles ne voulaient pas que la troisième fille en ait…

— C'était qui ? Leur pire ennemie ?

— Non. Leur meilleure amie. Une amie qui doit se la fermer et rester à sa place dans leur ombre.

— Mais quelles…quelles…

— Nombrilistes. C'est le terme. Et je n'ai jamais rencontré des personnes qui le soient plus que ces deux-là. »

Il se pencha à nouveau sur l'évier pour se rincer les cheveux. Il émit un petit ricanement en les essorant avec une serviette de bain.

« Et en plus, elles se croyaient tellement belles que si leur beauté m'inspirait un hit, elles voulaient leur pourcentage sur les droits d'auteur !

— Et elles l'étaient, belles, au moins ?

— Aucune idée. Pour le savoir, il faudrait d'abord les détapisser des trente-cinq couches de maquillage qu'elles se tartinent tous les matins à la truelle.

— Beurk ! J'aime pas les filles qui se maquillent trop.

— S'il n'y avait que leurs têtes de pots de peinture… Y'avait leurs fringues, aussi. Leurs fringues qui faisaient putes. Avec les strings qui dépassent, l'un rouge vif et l'autre rose bonbon…yeurk !

— Oh non ! Le string qui dépasse…c'est l'accessoire typique de la grosse pouffiasse ! Bon, et la troisième fille, elle était pas comme ça, j'espère ?

— Non, celle-là était mignonne. Bien que les yeux gonflés, mais ça, c'est parce qu'elle a beaucoup pleuré ces derniers temps. Des tas de gens lui on fait du mal, notamment le type dont elle a écrit l'initiale dans un cœur sur son sac de cours. Je l'ai vu quand elle l'a posé près de ma guitare. Un sac en toile, avec plein de machins gribouillés au stylo-bille. Je ne sais pas ce que ce D lui a fait, mais elle l'a barré d'une grosse croix rouge avec un feutre par-dessus son cœur. Et c'est récent, l'encre était très nette.

— Tu vois vraiment tout. C'est effrayant, des fois. »

Il enfila des vêtements propres et tenta de coiffer ses cheveux fraichement lavés avec un peigne. Durant une fraction de seconde, ils restèrent dociles et sagement aplatis. Puis les deux épis sauvages reprirent le contrôle et se redressèrent brusquement, comme pour le narguer. Il adressa un soupir en direction du miroir.

« Jenny et Vicky, dis-je, songeur, j'aime pas ces prénoms…ils sont d'un commun…banals…vulgaires même. »

Alain haussa les épaules.

« La troisième fille porte un prénom ravissant et particulièrement mélodique. Il ressemble à un instrument de musique. Tout comme sa voix. Une petite voix timide, douce, aigüe, comme une brise se faufilant dans un ovoïde en terre cuite…

— Hein ?

— Un ocarina.

— Tu sais que ta façon de parler est légèrement plus lyrique que d'habitude ?

— _Lyrique_ ? »

Je pensais que je n'entendrais plus parler ni de Miss Ocarina, ni des deux strings vulgaires avec qui elle traînait. En cela je me trompais lourdement. Si ma vie avait été une folie douce jusque-là, à partir du moment où je rencontrai cet étrange trio, elle devint une crise de delirium.

Il s'avéra qu'Alain revit la gentille timide à plusieurs reprises lors de rencontres fortuites, comme si le destin l'avait fait exprès. Il me rapporta quelques informations supplémentaires sur le compte de Miss Ocarina, et certaines avaient de quoi étonner.

« Elle ne va plus à l'école depuis qu'on l'a expulsée. Tout le monde s'imagine qu'elle est une meurtrière… »

Comme lui, j'avais du mal à le croire. Un instant, j'imaginai cette jeune-fille que je n'avais jamais vue se promener le long des quais et tomber sur le cadavre de Mystery Man dérivant mollement sur les vagues avant qu'il n'ait commencé à enfler. Elle avait alors cru qu'il était encore envie et avait tenté de le sauver en vain. Avant de se résigner et de s'enfuir en courant, laissant le corps sur la rive avec ses empreintes dessus alors que l'eau avait effacé les miennes. Je me secouai. Ce scénario était absurde. Une autre fois, Alain me raconta une histoire à laquelle je ne compris rien, mais où il était question d'une certaine Mélanie, d'une boîte de chocolat et de l'Afrique. Une autre fois encore, il m'avoua qu'il était allé lui-même dans un magasin de pralines avec Miss Ocarina et qu'il lui avait payé un ballotin entier.

« Elle était complètement déprimée, or, le chocolat contient de la théobromine, qui a des vertus euphorisantes ! se défendit-il, Et puis, il y avait plein d'arachides, et ça lui a fait du bien, puisqu'elle, elle n'y est pas allergique ! »

J'observai que quand il parlait d'elle, ses yeux s'éclairaient au point qu'ils avaient l'air roses.

Je ne fus définitivement fixé qu'un soir après un concert. J'étais dans les loges à me déshabiller avec Gary et Albator, mais Alain avait déjà filé dans la salle pour entamer sa récolte de sous-verres. Ordinairement, il attendait que les gens soient partis, mais cette nuit-là… Il revint avec un petit paquet de cartons, s'assit sur rebord d'un lavabo et commença à examiner son butin avec des gestes fébriles. Je l'approchai.

« Elle était là, dans la salle, marmonna-t-il, je l'ai vue, à la table au fond à gauche…elle avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas parce qu'elle était punie, mais elle est finalement venue… »

Je n'eus pas besoin de demander qui était ce « elle ». Le dernier carton de la pile comportait le message suivant :

_ « Je ne suis plus une victime._

_ Karine »_

Suivi d'un numéro de téléphone. Gary se pressa près de nous pour lire par-dessus nos épaules. Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire et il se mit à chanter en exécutant un pas de danse :

« _Albin a une copine-euh ! Albin a une copine-euh !_

— Non ! protesta l'intéressé, elle n'est pas ma copine !

— Pas encore, mais elle va l'être. »

Il afficha un air satisfait alors que derrière lui, brillait dans les prunelles d'Albator une lueur aussi verte que sa veste à épaulettes.

« Albin, quand une fille te file son numéro, ça veut dire qu'elle veut que tu l'appelles parce que tu lui plais ! » continua Gary.

Mon meilleur ami n'avait pas l'habitude de ça. Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une gonzesse manifestait de l'intérêt pour lui, mais cette fois ce n'était ni une de nos fans, ni une drôlesse mal lunée comme Aude. Cette Karine appartenait à une espèce nouvelle. Toujours aussi tendu, il saisit son téléphone portable et tapa le numéro. Je fus impressionné par sa capacité à reprendre une voix normale et dans laquelle son stress était imperceptible.

« Salut…j'ai vu ton message…Alors, tu veux me parler ? Tu n'es plus une victime, est-ce que tu as…Tu as triomphé de Mytholanie ! Wouaw ! Bravo ! Tu as été brillante !

— Tsst ! _Une fille_, commenta Albator dédaigneux.

— Je suis dans les loges, pourquoi ? Tu veux que j'aille te retrouver ? Tu es dehors, près du seuil du café ?

— _Albin a une copine-euh ! Elle s'appelle Karine-euh ! Et en plus ça rime-euh ! Albin et Karine sont derrière un buisson, et ils se font plein de…_

— Très bien, je te rejoins. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'attraper mon abruti de batteur par la peau du cou pour lui éclater la tronche contre un mur, et je suis à toi.

— Hein ? Tu vas _quoi_ ? M'éclater la tronche ? »

Il ne laissa à personne le temps de répondre et fila la rejoindre.

« Hurmpf ! fit Albator, Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux.

— Règle numéro 1 : tout ce qu'Albin dit n'est pas forcément vrai ! annonça Gary. Bon, bah moi, je vais faire un tour, je crois avoir repéré des triplées coréennes dans le public.

— Mouais…alors, moi, je vais au Phase 3, qui sait, j'y retrouverais peut-être le blond platine d'hier… »

Je me retrouvai seul dans la loge. _Ah ben merci les gars, et maintenant, c'est qui qui va devoir rapatrier toutes vos affaires ? C'est bibi !_

Je rapportai tout à l'appartement d'Alain. S'il était le seul à y habiter, nous y rangions tous les instruments et y effectuions nos répétitions. C'était en quelque sorte notre QG. Je me vautrai sur le divan, ouvrit une bouteille de Mystic au citron vert et me matai deux épisodes de _Dexter_ sur l'ordinateur portable d'Albator (en occultant son fond d'écran représentant la chanteuse RoBERT dans une robe à fanfreluches). Quand Alain rentra, je fus tenté de lui crier : « C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? », mais j'avais trop faim de détails sur sa soirée avec la demoiselle-ocarina. Il s'affala sur son lit, sa chambre n'était séparée de sa cuisine que par un paravent.

« Alors ?

— Alors quoi ?

— Karine.

— Quoi Karine ?

— C'est officiel ? Tu l'as embrassée ?

— Non.

— Oh.

— C'est elle qui m'a embrassé. Me suis laissé faire. »

J'éclatai de rire.

« Il est amoureux !

— Tu es en train de te ficher de moi ?

— Qui ça, moi ? Meuh non ! Bon, en fait, je me venge un peu pour le sourire narquois que tu m'avais adressé quand Aude m'avait embrassé pour la première fois à la grille…

— C'était il y a sept ans, grandis un peu ! Et puis, Karine n'est pas Aude.

— J'espère bien, l'univers ne supporterait pas qu'Aude existe en plusieurs exemplaires ! »

N'empêche qu'il m'était agréable de le voir ainsi : se moquer de ses potes quand ils ont leur première copine, un délice ! Il avait beau avoir vingt-deux ans, il avait l'air d'en avoir treize avec ses réactions ingénues. Un des rares trucs trop irrationnels pour qu'Alain Delon puisse être correctement armé pour les affronter : l'amour.

Il s'étira comme un chat.

« Dis, Vinko, tu ne diras à personne que tu m'as vu comme ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Comment ?

— Vulnérable.

— Ah. Évidemment que non.

— Merci, tu es vraiment le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance. »

Cela commençait à me faire peur, cette confiance alors qu'il ignorait tout un pan de ma vie. Cela dit, je fus à mon humble avis le moins infernal des trois dans l'histoire. Albator tirait la gueule dès l'entente du mot « Karine » et Gary sautait autour d'Alain comme une puce sous cocaïne pour lui arracher des détails qui ne le regardaient pas.

« Alors, vous l'avez fait ?

— Hein ? Ça ne te concerne pas, espèce d'obsédé ! »

Comme nous trépignons d'impatience de rencontrer l'heureuse élue, Alain convoqua une assemblée générale pour nous y préparer. Il déclara, solennel :

« C'est décidé, j'ai invité Karine ici, vous ferez donc sa connaissance. Mais avant de pouvoir la recevoir, il va falloir mettre au point une série de choses…

— Comme de faire un brin de rangement ? suggéra Gary, C'est vrai que même si c'est pas trop sale, c'est quand même assez fouillis ici. Une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses jeunes !

— J'y retrouve très bien les miens !

— Y'a des chaussettes qui traînent partout !

— Oui, bon, c'est vrai, je suis un peu bordélique, mais…

— Ma tante Nadège, elle dit que c'est des habitudes de vieux jeune-homme, que les filles, elles aiment pas ça quand elles vont chez leur amoureux et qu'elles tombent sur de la vaisselle qui s'entasse jusqu'au plafond. »

Alain prit le temps de considérer la réflexion.

« J'y penserai. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais parler… Vous savez, c'est la première fois qu'une femme va mettre les pieds ici…

— Je vois, dit Gary, jusque-là, on était entre mâles, mais maintenant, il va falloir éviter certains trucs…genre roter, péter et se remettre le paquet en place.

— À vrai dire, intervint Albator en adressant un regard appuyé à notre ami à crête, si tu cessais de faire tout ça, moi non plus je n'en serais pas mécontent ! Et tant que tu y es, si tu pouvais aussi arrêter les blagues de cul…

— Même celle avec l'hôtesse de l'air ?

— _Surtout_ celle avec l'hôtesse de l'air !

— Les gars ! les interrompit Alain, Karine n'a que seize ans !

— C'est la majorité sexuelle, indiqua Gary.

— Et l'écart avec toi n'est pas si grand, ajoutai-je.

— Ses parents sont hyper-protecteurs avec elle. Ils imaginent qu'elle va se métamorphoser en délinquante si elle boit trop de Kidibul…et en plus, ils vont à la messe tous les dimanches !

— Argh ! Nous, si on entre dans une église, on prend feu d'office !

— Je commence à plaindre cette Karine, concéda Albator.

— Enfin, reprit Alain, il faudra garder à l'esprit qu'elle est plus jeune que nous, et ne pas lui faire faire de conneries…

— Elle peut quand même boire un verre ou deux d'autre chose que du Kidibul ?

— Un verre ou deux, oui, mais vider la bouteille cul-sec, non. Ah, et aussi : pas de Marie-Jeanne !

— Quoi ? s'écria Gary, Mais nous, on avait moins de seize ans la première fois qu'on en a pris !

— Et tu trouves que c'était malin de notre part ? martela Alain, Des erreurs de jeunesse, c'est pas rédhibitoire, mais puisque Karine va fréquenter des types plus âgés, c'est pour qu'ils lui donnent des conseils intelligents afin de l'aiguiller dans la vie, pas pour l'entraîner dans leurs conneries !

— C'est bon, calme-toi, capitula Gary, pas de Marie-Jeanne, promis. Et les amanites azures , elle peut ?

— Non !

— Et la chicha ?

— Hum…On lui laissera le choix quand elle sera majeure.

— Si elle est toujours avec toi d'ici là… », susurra Albator d'un ton faussement innocent.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Enfin, Gary rompit le silence :

« Et sinon, à quoi elle ressemble ?

— Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle comptait changer de look pour tourner une page sur son ancienne vie. Donc, ça ne sert à rien de…

— Bah, dis-nous quand même de quoi elle a l'air, la petite.

— Bon. Pour commencer, « petite » est une épithète qui ne viendrait à l'esprit de personne pour la décrire. Elle fait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt.

— La vache !

— Elle très mince, filiforme, dégingandée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait de courts cheveux blonds, un top moulant qui ne lui allait pas, et un pantalon de training rose. Elle a dit que le changement sera radical, alors oubliez ça.

— Quoi, elle compte rétrécir pour devenir naine ?

— Ha ha, très drôle. »

Le jour ou plutôt le soir de la fameuse rencontre fut lors d'une de nos répétitions. Gary passa nous chercher avec l'Albino-Mobile, il se gara dans la rue d'Alain et nous en sortîmes, lui avec ses baguettes (la batterie restant le plus souvent au QG), moi avec ma guitare électrique en bandoulière, et Albator avec rien d'autre que ses dix doigts.

Alain et Karine étaient sur le balcon. Et ils s'embrassaient. J'avais un peu de mal à croire que j'étais réveillé. _C'est officiellement officiel, elle existe pour de vrai et il l'embrasse !_ La frêle silhouette dans les bras de mon meilleur ami était noire de la tête aux pieds, lovés ainsi, ils avaient l'air d'un logo yin-yang. _Oui, c'est radical, son changement !_ La blonde en pantalon rose était une brune à robe de corbeau.

Quand ils perçurent notre présence, ils se détachèrent.

« Eh, vous arrêtez pas ! beugla Gary, ça devenait chaud bouillant ! »

Néanmoins, nous montâmes les rejoindre plutôt que de profiter du spectacle. Quand je passai la porte, Karine était devant moi. Jolie, très jolie, les cheveux d'un noir de jais, bien que ses sourcils trahissaient sa blondeur naturelle, de grands yeux noisette, un sourire chaleureux, et une longue dégaine gainée de noir. À son cou, un pendentif représentant un papillon violet.

« J'espère qu'on dérange, entama Gary en faisant s'entrechoquer ses baguettes.

— Salut, lança-t-elle, j'allais partir, je vais vous laisser à votre répétition.

— Mais non, reste ! m'entendis-je dire, Tu feras les chœurs. »

Elle me dévisagea, l'air troublé et flatté.

« Moi ? Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être amusant…

— Karine, je peux te parler en privé ? » lui demanda Alain avant de l'attirer à l'écart.

Cela nous laissa seuls tous les trois. Gary exulta :

« Elle est toute mimi !

— C'est vrai, approuvai-je, elle est adorable !

— Bof…, fit Albator, et puis, je parie qu'elle porte des culottes _Petit Bateau_ ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, aussi, de lui proposer de répéter avec nous ?

— J'ai dit ça comme ça, me défendis-je, et puis, qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ?

— Moi, je trouve que c'est une super idée ! dit Gary, et si jamais elle chante bien, on la prend dans le groupe !

— Quoi ? Mais elle…

— Et si elle était capable de faire du chant classique ? On pourrait faire du symphonic metal !

— Notre style est tout sauf du symphonic metal ! »

Mais ce commentaire ne diminua en rien l'enthousiasme de Gary qui se lança dans quelque chose que je supposai être une chanson de Nightwish très mal interprétée.

« C'était quoi, ces affreux miaulements ? »

Alain et Karine étaient de retour, alertés par les ignobles cris. Après ces entrefaites, nous commençâmes la répétition. Alain plaça Karine derrière son propre micro et l'ajusta pour elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air rassurée et rougissait comme cela n'était pas permis. Elle connaissait pas mal de nos morceaux, mais celui que nous travaillions ce soir-là était un nouveau, que nous n'avions encore jamais joué en public. Nous dûmes d'abord la briefer, et elle s'en sortit avec les honneurs. Et Alain n'avait pas menti : sa voix était réellement semblable au son d'un ocarina. À la fin de la séance, il était certain qu'au moins trois de nous quatre étaient d'accord pour l'intégrer au groupe.

« Mais tu vas toujours à l'école, fit remarquer Albator alors que nous étions à table à mastiquer notre souper post-répet.

— En effet, répondit Karine.

— Tu as plein de devoirs à faire, donc.

— Oh, pas tant que ça. Et puis, maintenant, je n'ai plus que les miens à faire.

— Comment ça ?

— Eh ben…j'ai deux amies. Mes meilleures amies. Elles ne sont pas très devoirs, alors, elles préfèrent que je fasse les leurs à leur place…mais c'est fini tout ça ! Encore tout à l'heure, elles voulaient m'empêcher de venir ici parce qu'on avait plein de trucs pour français, maths et géo…Mais moi je les ai finis depuis belle lurette, si elles ne savent pas gérer leur temps, c'est leur problème ! »

Elle empoigna son verre avec hargne et se mit à laper rapidement. Ça sentait le sujet sensible.

« Tu as bien fait, lui dit Alain en lui mettant un bras sur les épaules, Jenny et Vicky n'ont pas à te dicter quoi faire ! »

Jenny et Vicky. Évidemment. Les deux pouffes au string qui dépasse. Je les détestais déjà, et pourtant, je ne les avais encore jamais vues.

Ce ne fut que le début de la fin.

À suivre...


	6. Celle qui provoquait les dragons et s'ét

6. Celle qui provoquait les dragons et s'étonnait des retours de flamme (la conne !)

Quand Alain passa un pendentif albinos au cou de Karine, lui annonçant qu'elle était officiellement des nôtres, même Albator ne trouva rien à y redire, et semblait même partager notre joie. Il apparaissait qu'elle avait fini par l'apprivoiser, comme le Petit Prince avait apprivoisé le roux renard. En tous cas, il avait cessé de surnommer le couple « John et Yoko » dans leur dos. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à se faire adopter par nous tous, nous étions comme ses grands frères. Gary s'abstenait de lui filer ses bourrades dans le dos en guise de salut, ce qui était plutôt bienvenu : elle était si fine qu'il aurait pu la casser en mille morceaux telle une poupée de porcelaine. En revanche, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'effrayer avec ses manières de brute de décoffrage :

« Alors, ma chère, je me pose une question…

— Laquelle ?

— Est-ce qu'Albin est un bon coup ? »

Elle vira écarlate et se mit à bégayer.

« Mais…je…mais…je sais pas…on n'a jamais…

— Ah. Ben, quand vous l'aurez fait, tu me le dis, hein ? Et tu me raconteras ? »

Elle resta sans voix. J'attrapai Gary par l'oreille.

« Mais laisse-la tranquille, tu lui fiches la trouille !

— C'était une question innocente !

— Tu veux pas être tweeté quand ils l'auront fait, tant qu'on y est ? »

Il se dégagea et prit Karine par les épaules.

« Oui, d'accord, oublions ça. Tu aimes les histoires drôles ?

— Ben…

— J'en connais une super ! Alors écoute : c'est un avion qui se crashe sur une île déserte, il n'y a que trois survivants : le pilote, le copilote, et une hôtesse de l'air…

— Gary ! »

Karine était moins disponible que nous. Il nous arrivait encore quelque fois de travailler un peu pour gagner notre pain, mais elle était obligée d'aller en cours cinq jours semaine, depuis que la directrice du lycée l'y avait réintégrée quand son innocence dans l'affaire « Mytholanie » avait été prouvée. Elle avait également arrêté de jouer au basket. Son coach ne l'avait pas reconnue quand elle était entrée sur le terrain avec des cheveux noirs et le visage maquillé.

« Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser que j'étais la même personne. Le pire, c'est quand j'ai été me déshabiller au vestiaire. Les autres filles m'ont reluquée, ce qu'elles n'avaient jamais fait avant. Et elles ont déclaré : « Ça alors, mais la légende était vraie : tu es une meuf ! Et tu as mêmes des seins…enfin, des piqûres d'insecte ! ». De toutes façons, j'en ai marre du basket, mes parents m'y avaient inscrite à cause de ma grande taille, mais je n'ambitionne pas d'être Magic Johnson…

— À l'école aussi ils doivent être étonnés par ton grand retour.

— Oui. Mais dans le sens positif. Les gens me regardaient avec le sourire, c'était presque perturbant.

— Je comprends, dit Alain, cette sensation, quand tu changes de look, et que cela reflète ta confiance en toi, et les autres sentent ça.

— Oui, c'est exactement ça ! Je m'étais rarement sentie aussi bien dans la foule ! Même les garçons ! Quand je suis passée devant eux avec Jenny et Vicky, ils ont dit « Salut, vous trois ! ». Trois ! D'habitude, ils disent deux !

— Ha ha, elles n'ont pas dû bien le prendre…

— Comment as-tu deviné ? »

Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique.

« Vicky essaie de me faire gober par tous les moyens que je suis devenue moche et la risée de l'école, elle aurait dû trouver un mensonge un peu moins gros si elle voulait que j'y croie…Elle veut que je redevienne comme avant, et son argument, c'est que mon insignifiance et ma transparence me donnaient du charme…Je pense plutôt qu'elle est jalouse parce que je dois lui avoir pris environ 0,5% de l'attention masculine qu'elle captait.

— Mais elle préférerait mourir plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle te trouve belle.

— Tu as tellement bien compris qui elle était ! Même si je ne pense pas être si belle que ça.

— Oh que si ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire énamouré. Bien que je n'avais pas encore rencontré Vicky, j'émis une hypothèse :

« Peut-être aussi qu'elle te jalouse parce que tu chantes mieux ?

— Hi hi ! Je ne sais pas. Mais chaque fois qu'on se faisait des soirées karaoke entre filles, je n'osais pas lui dire, mais elle chantait faux, mais faux ! Jenny aussi, mais elle, elle le prenait bien. Elle s'éclate tellement avec un micro à la main qu'elle s'en fiche et se contente de hurler et de rigoler dedans. Mais quand c'est moi qui chante, Vicky fait la tronche. Elle coupe toujours l'appareil avant que la chanson soit finie, en disant : « Bon, on arrête, Karine nous a suffisamment fait souffrir les tympans comme ça ! »

— Je vois que c'est une habitude, chez elle, d'interrompre les musiques trop sublimes pour qu'elle puisse les apprécier, susurra Alain en jetant un regard dans la vague.

— Je crois que Vicky est vexée quand je fais quelque chose mieux qu'elle. Elle se vexe pour pas grand-chose d'ailleurs. Elle me reproche aussi mon poids.

— Ah bon ?

— Ouais. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle était…enfin, elle a maigri depuis, mais ça l'énerve quand je mange des pâtisseries devant elle, parce que j'ai la chance de pouvoir avaler ce que je veux sans prendre un gramme. Ce qui n'est pas toujours une chance, en fait. J'ai l'air d'un piquet, je n'ai aucune forme. Et elle, elle est là, avec son corps de rêve, ses courbes harmonieuses, et elle me serine que je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre et que je devrais plutôt la plaindre, _elle_. Elle avait même fait courir dans l'école la rumeur que j'avais un ver solitaire, ce qui expliquait ma maigreur. Et maintenant que j'ai décidé de m'habiller autrement que comme elle l'avait choisi pour moi…

— Ça veut dire que c'est une gamine, assena Alain. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être bien dans ta peau, de t'habiller et de manger comme tu l'entends, et de chanter comme un ange. Tu ne vas pas te retenir d'être heureuse, tout ça parce que ça la _vexe_ !

— Cette Vicky m'a l'air d'être une sacrée pétasse tyrannique », intervins-je.

Karine rosit et sembla s'effarer.

« Oh ! Mais…non ! gémit-elle en plaçant ses mains devant elle comme si elle essayait de repousser un mur imaginaire, Elle n'est pas…elle n'est pas si méchante ! C'est mon amie après tout. C'est juste que…ben, je suis un peu remontée contre elle en ce moment…elle me tape sur le système. Ça arrive entre amies, non ? Alors, je suppose que je parle d'elle avec un peu trop de sévérité, mais au fond, je ne le pense pas vraiment…

— C'est la rancœur qui parle ?

— Oui, voilà ! Mais j'aime Vicky ! C'est mon amie…J'aime Vicky...même si elle oublie souvent que je l'aime et me voit comme une ennemie...Ne faites pas attention à ce que je viens dire, d'accord ? »

Ainsi s'achevaient en général les discours de Karine à propos de ses deux _adorables_ amies. Si on pouvait appeler ça des amies. Elle semblait néanmoins incapable de dire du mal d'elles pendant plus d'une minute montre en main, et elle s'auto-engueulait toujours après. À croire qu'elle avait implantée dans le cerveau une puce qui lui envoyait des décharges au premier signe de rébellion envers leurs seigneuries.

Avec des amies pareilles, elle n'avait pas besoin d'ennemis. Et pourtant elle en avait, telle cette fille nommée Mélanie, une « affreuse succube manipulatrice » disait-elle, qui lui avait piqué son copain précédent et s'était arrangée pour la faire virer de l'école pour qu'elle ne révèle pas ses petits secrets…Concernant l'ex-copain en question, elle se montrait plus éloquente que sur les comptes de Vicky et Jenny. Déjà, il s'appelait Dan, comme l'auteur du _Da Vinci Code_, ce qui augurait mal. Il avait de longs cheveux et une barbichette que Karine trouvait ridicules sans jamais avoir osé le lui dire. Elle l'avait à peine croisé dans un couloir de son lycée avant qu'il ne dépose une carte de Saint-Valentin dans son casier, et là, ce fut le coup de foudre ! Elle avait stupidement fondu pour ce prince charmant au rabais qui l'avait éblouie avec son sourire éclatant, ses bouquets de fleurs et ses serments d'amour éternel.

« Il jurait qu'il m'aimait, que nous deux c'était à la vie à la mort, et moi j'étais tellement sous le charme…Quelle idiote ! Dès que Mélanie a débarqué, il n'a pas mis longtemps avant de me tromper avec cette enjôleuse à la mords-moi-le-nœud ! Il disait aimer ma beauté intérieure, j'avais l'impression qu'il était le seul à voir ça en moi mais…Mélanie était plus jolie à l'extérieur, et moi, il avait soi-disant découvert que j'étais aussi vilaine à l'intérieur parce que _Vicky et Jenny avaient réussi à m'influencer _! »

Elle frappa du poing sur la table.

« Ah, ses beaux discours, il peut se les garder, ce n'étaient que des mensonges ! »

J'avais la vision mentale de Karine après sa rupture, s'empiffrant de glace au chocolat devant un film avec Julia Roberts et sanglotant dans un mouchoir rose à fleurs... Non, elle ne pouvait pas être comme ça, notre nouvelle choriste était une fille plus classe ! La Miss Ocarina d'Alain n'était pas cet être pathétique !

Je lui mis la main sur l'épaule pour la rassurer.

« C'est pas grave, lui dis-je, moi aussi, mon premier amour, c'était avec quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine. C'était la première, alors, je l'ai vue comme la princesse de mes rêves, mais en fait, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et elle m'a terriblement déçu. »

_ Elle était complètement siphonnée et ne pensait qu'à s'enfiler mon meilleur ami qu'elle prenait pour un être surnaturel_, ajoutai-je dans ma tête, mais je gardai ces détails pour moi. Karine n'avait sans doute pas envie de connaître l'histoire de Aude.

« Faut se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un avec qui t'as des points communs même si tu tombes pas amoureux dès le premier regard, car ça vient ensuite, dit Gary, les coups de foudre en revanche, ça débouche sur rien de bon.

— Dixit le mec qui éprouve un nouveau coup de foudre toutes les semaines, répliquai-je en lui envoyant un regard de reproche.

— Eh ben, justement, c'est pour ça que je ne me mets jamais en couple avec aucune d'elles, ce sont des aventures ! »

Karine eut l'air de trouver cette perspective horrible.

« T'angoisse pas, petite, tout ça est entre adultes consentants, elles aussi, elles ne voulaient qu'une aventure.

— Mais je me disais que l'amour, c'était...

— Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je recherche, reprit patiemment Gary. J'ai pas envie de me poser. Pas encore. Mais c'est juste moi.

— Et Albin ?

— Lui ? Je pense qu'il est vraiment amoureux, en tous cas, depuis qu'il t'a rencontrée, on dirait bien. Vous êtes trop mignons ensemble. J'adore vous regarder vous embrasser !

— Et je n'ose imaginer tes pensées perverses dans ces moments-là, ajoutai-je.

— Mais euh, Vinko, arrête un peu, tu me fais passer pour un sale vicelard, devant une demoiselle en plus!

— T'as pas besoin de moi pour ça !

— Méchant !

— Et toi alors ? me demanda Karine avec son gentil sourire.

— Quoi moi ? Je ne suis pas un vicelard !

— Non, je voulais dire…est-ce que tu as une amoureuse ?

— Non.

— Oh. Un amoureux ?

— Non !

— Et tu ne voudrais pas avoir quelqu'un ?

— Non. Il n'y a que mes copains qui comptent. »

La phrase était sortie avec aisance, sans que j'aie à y réfléchir. Je songeai que c'était mot pour mot ce qu'Alain avait clamé quand je l'avais accusé d'être jaloux d'Aude et moi. Retrouverai-je l'amour un jour ? Je n'y avais plus pensé depuis une éternité. La Vengeance avait occupé une trop grande part de mon temps, la musique une autre part, et Alain le reste. Si j'avais à nouveau une petite amie, oserais-je lui dire que j'étais un justicier-meurtrier ? Je n'osais même pas l'avouer à Alain, et il comptait plus pour moi que n'importe quelle gonzesse. Je l'avais révélé à Aude et résultat, j'avais dû la tuer.

Qui pouvait me comprendre ?

Et puis, je n'avais pas besoin d'amoureuse. Ni d'amoureux. Voir qu'Alain s'était trouvé Karine me suffisait, j'étais heureux pour lui, heureux de les voir ensemble et cela me comblait. Peut-être que Gary n'était pas si pervers d'en profiter. Moi aussi, je ressentais leur bonheur par procuration. Si ça se trouve, c'était également pour ça qu'Albator avait fini par accepter Karine et trouvé la paix intérieure. Enfin, quelqu'un était amoureux d'Alain, enfin, quelqu'un le voyait tel qu'il était et non comme un démon ou un ange. Mais comme un homme. Il lui prenait la main et ils partaient tous deux en courant dans les escaliers, riant à quelque chose qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Nous les regardions tournoyer en riant, si radieux, si resplendissants. Alain et sa fée rayonnaient d'une aura cosmique, ils étaient beaux comme des astres et nous gravitions autour d'eux comme des satellites.

Ce qui me faisait encore plus plaisir là-dedans, c'était qu'il me considérait en sus comme son copilote.

« Tu m'invites au restaurant ?

— Oui, Vinko.

— On dirait presque un rendez-vous romantique.

— C'est l'idée.

— Hein ?

— Ne te méprends pas, je ne fais pas ça pour tes beaux yeux couleur fumée, mais parce que j'ai l'intention d'y emmener Karine. Mais je ne connais pas ce restau…

—…alors tu veux le tester d'abord.

— Voilà, et je n'avais pas envie d'y aller seul. C'est un bar à tapas, on m'en a dit du bien.

— Oh, punaise, Blanche-Neige ! Encore toi ! » hurla une voix désagréable.

Je tournai la tête et mis peu de temps à comprendre qui étaient les deux nanas qui s'avançaient vers nous avec une moue peu amène.

Je les vis enfin. Comment décrire Vicky et Jenny ? Eh bien, il s'agissait du genre de filles qui se prenaient pour des femmes sous prétexte qu'elles avaient des formes proéminentes alors qu'il leur restait encore une goutte de lait de leur dernier biberon derrière leurs piercings. Lolitas jusqu'au bout des ongles, elles auraient pu être moyennement belles si elles ne s'enlaidissaient pas avec leur maquillage flashy et leurs fringues ridiculement moulantes. Du haut de leurs quinze centimètres de talons qui leur feraient des pieds déformés à cinquante piges, elles nous toisaient de manière condescendante, comme si nous devions nous considérer comme privilégiés d'avoir les yeux de telles déesses posés sur nous, pauvres roturiers.

Jenny était une rousse avec une paire d'obus assez volumineux pour étouffer quelqu'un avec. Son tour de poitrine était inversement proportionnel à son QI, je jure n'avoir jamais rencontré de personne plus stupide qu'elle de toute ma vie ! Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à glousser, à faire des rires bébêtes et à se tripoter les cheveux en débitant des commentaires à côté de la plaque.

Moins idiote mais plus méchante, Vicky était la pire des deux. Brune métissée aux yeux d'une délicate nuance bleu pétrole, son long nez pointu et ses énormes globes oculaires protubérants la faisaient ressembler à un moustique, et ses cheveux étaient tellement entortillés qu'on aurait dit des tire-bouchons rouillés. Tout le temps que je l'ai fréquentée, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait « Je suis une garce, détestez-moi ! » écrit sur le front.

_ Qu'elles sont laides !_ me dis-je. Elles ne me calculèrent même pas. Elles se campèrent devant Alain avec l'air d'avoir des comptes à régler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda furieusement Vicky.

— J'ai autant que toi le droit de circuler dans cette ville.

— Hélas. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'embargo sur les crétins de chanteurs albinos ?

— Ouais, on devrait t'embargoter ! » piaula Jenny qui ne comprenait probablement pas ce qu'elle racontait.

Alain esquissa un sourire, amusé par leur courroux, et me glissa :

« Elles sont délicieuses, ces deux petites pestes, pas vrai ?

— Blanche-Neige, tonna Vicky, les poings sur les hanches, nous avons vu ce que tu as fait à Karine, et nous ne pouvons le tolérer !

— Ouais ! piailla la rousse, depuis qu'elle est devenue jolie, les garçons à l'école se rendent comptent qu'elle existe et…aïe ! »

Vicky venait de lui bourrer son coude dans les côtes. La rouquine corrigea son affirmation :

« Je me suis trompée, elle est pas jolie, elle est moche avec sa tête de Morticia Adams !

— Karine a toujours été jolie, répliqua calmement Alain, la seule chose qui a changé, c'est que maintenant, c'est elle qui décide comment s'habiller et comment être.

— Tu veux dire que c'est _toi_ ! le fusilla Vicky, Tu décides à sa place, tu l'influences, tu la manipules !

— Et ce n'est pas toi qui ferais ça, hein Vicky ? Genre, en lui envoyant une fausse lettre anonyme lui ordonnant de rompre avec moi sous peine d'être assassinée par ma soi-disant ex-copine…_non, pas du tout ton genre_ !

— Elles ont fait ça ? lui demandai-je éberlué.

— Oui, la semaine dernière. Karine m'a montré la lettre. Même qu'en découpant les lettres dans le journal, Jenny s'est trompée, et a écrit « l'excentrique dirigeant albanais » au lieu de « l'ex d'Albin ».

— Mais ça fait plus peur qu'une ex-copine, un dirigeant albanais ! » protesta la débile.

Ce qui lui valut de se faire une nouvelle fois taper dessus par sa comparse, qui en plus du coup, lui assena qu'elle ne savait même pas où se trouvait l'Albanie. Jenny lui répondit que si : quelque part en Amérique du Sud !

« Pauvre Vicky, dit Alain d'un ton faussement désolé. Que ça doit être dur, pour toi qui es si intelligente et machiavélique, de voir tes plans échouer par la faute d'une assistante aussi incompétente qu'écervelée…

— Si tu essaies de te racheter en reconnaissant mon intelligence, reprit Vicky qui ne flairait pas le sarcasme, ne vas surtout pas croire que je vais te pardonner d'avoir transformé Karine en ce monstre prétentieux et égoïste qu'elle est devenue !

— Elle est devenue égocentrifuge! martela Jenny.

— _Égocentrique_, rectifia Vicky à voix basse.

— Avant, Karine faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait, mais depuis qu'elle a changé, elle ne pense plus à nous ! L'autre jour, elle nous a obligées à faire nos devoirs nous-mêmes ! Tu te rends compte ? Et si nous voulions aller au cinéma ? Elle n'y a pas pensé ! Elle ne pense qu'à elle ! Égocentrifugeuse !

— Et si Karine voulait elle aussi aller au cinéma ? » intervins-je.

Les yeux de Vicky se posèrent sur moi durant un centième de seconde, et puis, comme si un filtre à perception était posé sur ma personne, elle oublia mon existence.

« Mais pourquoi Karine aurait envie d'aller au cinéma alors qu'elle a nos devoirs à faire ? » demanda Jenny.

Le pire, c'est qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux vert crapaud qu'elle ne voyait sincèrement pas où était le problème. Ce n'était pas le cas de Vicky qui cherchait en vitesse une manière de formuler les choses qui ne les faisaient pas passer pour ce que pourtant elles étaient : des garces qui traitaient leur soi-disant amie comme leur esclave.

« Karine, égoïste ? répliqua Alain, La paille…la poutre…tout ça !

— Mais c'est vrai ! pleurnicha Jenny en en rajoutant une couche, elle ne veut même plus porter nos sacs quand on fait du shopping, et si je me casse un ongle, hein ? Et elle a dit qu'elle ne paierait plus pour moi quand j'_oublie_ de passer à la caisse ! Et aussi…

— Enfin, bref, la coupa Vicky, une véritable amie ne se comporterait pas comme elle le fait sous ton influence, Blanche-Neige !

— Une véritable amie est quelqu'un que Karine n'a jamais vu en regardant dans ta direction, lui dit Alain. Plutôt que de chouiner sur vos devoirs et votre shopping, essayez un peu de vous mettre à sa place et de comprendre ce qu'elle ressent, et là, peut-être que vous ferez quelque chose de constructif ! »

Le regard de Vicky se fit encore plus dur.

« Je voulais te laisser une chance de te racheter et de faire machine arrière, de la faire redevenir comme avant. Mais tu es trop con. Dan n'aurait jamais incité Karine à devenir une rebelle qui fait n'importe quoi. Lui au moins, il ne l'empêchait pas de venir avec nous quand on avait besoin d'elle !

— Faut dire aussi qu'on lui demandait pas son avis, au barbich…aïe !

— Tu t'es fait des ennemies, Blanche-Neige ! »

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard haineux et s'en alla en grommelant « Je l'aurais, un jour, je l'aurais ! », sa rouquine crétine de larbine sur les talons.

« Eh ben, dis-je une fois qu'elles furent parties, eh ben c'est du lourd. T'avais pas menti, ce sont vraiment des environneuses ces deux-là ! Pauvre Karine ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Albin ? On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça…Je sais : et si on les offrait en pâture à des requins affamés ?

— Oh, non, ça c'est trop cruel !

— Mais non…

— Ce sont les requins que je plaignais.

— Ah, d'accord.

— Et puis, Vicky et Jenny ne sont pas si mauvaises. Moi je les trouve assez rigolotes, comment elles essaient d'avoir raison sans y arriver, comme ça…

— Moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle.

— Tu vois toujours tout en noir ou en blanc. Combien de fois faudra te le dire : personne n'est mauvais à la base. Je ne les ai pas encore analysées en profondeur, ces deux-là, mais il y a forcément une explication à pourquoi elles sont comme ça. Karine tient à elles…pourquoi ? Je finirai par le trouver. »

D'un hochement du chef, il m'invita à continuer notre route vers le bar à tapas, alors qu'il poursuivait son premier diagnostic sur le cas de Jenny et Vicky:

« Comme tu as pu l'entendre, Jenny a des tendances cleptomanes, mais Karine m'a dit qu'elle était pauvre, qu'elle vivait dans un immeuble sordide et qu'elle devait élever seule son frère et sa sœur alors que leur mère est une vieille poivrote. Quant à Vicky, c'est l'inverse, elle est née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, son père est Will, de Will Entreprise, il est pété de thunes. De là, on peut imaginer qu'elle a reçu de ses parents plus d'argent de poche que d'amour, ce qui expliquerait sa cruauté et son égocentrisme…

— Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu t'escrimes à penser que les gens qui font du mal le font parce qu'ils ont une blessure cachée…

— C'est pourtant le cas. Vicky et Jenny ne sont que des adolescentes immatures qui ne pensent qu'à leur nombril. Mais elles ont une chance inouïe : elles ont une amie formidable. Karine est belle, intelligente et généreuse. Elle les aidera à devenir meilleures un jour, quand elles auront grandi un peu. En attendant, moi j'aide Karine à sortir de sa coquille et à devenir plus volontaire. Moi vivant, plus jamais personne ne lui fera du mal ! »

Le bel optimisme d'Alain ne dura cependant pas. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, les deux pouffes mirent un point d'honneur à lui donner tort, comme si elles voulaient nous démontrer qu'elles ne méritaient pas le bénéfice du doute. J'en étais moins étonné que lui. J'hésitais à les ajouter au Cahier, s'il me paraissait évident que je devais protéger notre choriste de ces deux intimidatrices, j'avais peur que le lien entre elles et nous soit trop facile à faire. Et puis, je sentais que cette fois, Alain me soupçonnerait. Je projetais de faire comme avec Jérémy et Moineau, attendre le bon moment pour faire croire à leur suicide quand elles auraient réalisé leur erreur. Sauf qu'elles ne la réalisaient pas.

En revanche, se réalisa une des prédictions d'Alain : Vicky en eut marre de l'incompétence de Jenny et elles se disputèrent. Le pire côté de cette histoire, c'est que cette andouille rouquine décida de prendre le parti de Karine, et donc de la suivre partout comme un petit chien. C'est-à-dire _auprès de nous_.

« Vicky, elle est trop trop méchante avec moi ! chouinait la débile, Elle me dit tout le temps que je suis bête, et elle me frappe et…Et elle a dit que je devais choisir entre Karine ou elle !

— Elle t'a posé un ultimatum ? C'est pas bien, ça.

— C'est quoi un nul Tim à Tom ? »

Cette grosse ahurie était incapable d'avoir une personnalité par elle-même, alors, elle copiait celle de sa meilleure amie du moment. Après des années à singer Vicky, qui était la dominante du trio, elle se mit subitement à copier style et attitude sur Karine, et le résultat était un étrange croisement entre burlesque et horreur. Tout d'abord, elle adopta son look vestimentaire.

« Voilà, je suis gouthique, maintenant ! nous annonça-t-elle fièrement.

— Je n'ai jamais dit être gothique, protesta Karine, je m'habille en noir parce que je me sens bien comme ça, c'est tout !

— Mais si, tu es gouthique, et moi aussi ! Allez vient, on va se scarificationner, écrire « 666 » partout et écouter du death metal !

— Tu reviens d'un tour à Clichés-City ou quoi ? »

La tenue « gouthique » de Jenny ne différait pas beaucoup de son habituelle, à part qu'elle était noire. Toujours la même mini-jupe à ras-la-touffe et le même décolleté vertigineux. Elle ressemblait plus à Elvira Maîtresse des Ténèbres qu'à Karine, à parler sincèrement. Karine était glamour et élégante, Jenny avait l'air d'une prostituée comme à l'accoutumée.

Là où cela devint vraiment effrayant, c'est quand elle voulut intégrer le groupe comme choriste aux côtés de Karine. Celle-ci n'osa pas refuser de peur de la blesser. Nous lui laissâmes une chance par simple politesse et elle nous chanta _L'araignée Gipsy_ d'une voix enfantine, le visage éclairé par une expression de profonde stupidité. Ensuite de quoi elle nous annonça qu'elle avait aussi appris à jouer de la flûte à coulisse quand elle avait cinq ans et qu'elle dansait également très bien _The_ _Ketchup Song_. Nous dûmes déployer des trésors de tact pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne ferait jamais partie du groupe. Par chance, rien ne la vexait vraiment tant que ça ne concernait pas son physique.

Le point positif, c'était que Jenny devenait douce et gentille quand on la soustrayait à la mauvaise influence de Vicky. Et qu'on parvenait à canaliser sa connerie. Ce qui était moins facile que nous l'imaginions. Les autres avaient l'air de la trouver divertissante, mais je la voyais plutôt comme très agaçante. J'avais le plus grand mal à supporter sa voix criarde, sa manie de se tripoter les bouclettes (qu'elle avait teintes en noir), et ses questions débiles telles que « Est-ce qu'on peut devenir albinos en mangeant plein plein plein de fromages Kiri ? » Alain et Karine durent se la coltiner à beau nombre de leurs sorties en amoureux, ils l'emmenèrent à plusieurs reprises au Musée d'Histoire Naturelle pour tenter de l'y perdre entre deux fossiles, mais elle revenait toujours, telle une diarrhée chronique. La seule qualité que je trouvais à Jenny, c'était qu'au moins elle n'était pas Vicky. Ainsi, je renonçai à la tuer. Pour l'instant. Je ne pouvais pas la supprimer pour le simple motif d'être une grosse courgeasse. Mais j'avais bien envie de lui faire quelques points de suture sur la bouche.

« Des points de suture ? Pas la peine ! me dit Alain, Il y a plus simple pour la faire taire. Jenny ! Viens un peu ! »

Il lui souda les lèvres avec du ruban adhésif. Comme le faisait mon institutrice de maternelle avec les enfants bavards. Jenny avait effectivement l'âge mental d'une gosse de maternelle. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'elle pouvait retirer ce bâillon de fortune elle-même.

On m'offrit bientôt une autre personne à haïr et à ajouter au Cahier. Mélanie, la fameuse pimbêche qui avait fait tant de mal à Karine. Nous la rencontrâmes dans un magasin de vêtements alors que nous cherchions une tenue de scène pour notre choriste. J'étais en train de regarder Gary faire l'idiot avec des lunettes fantaisie quand des éclats de voix nous firent tourner la tête. Karine s'engueulait avec une blondasse fringuée bohème.

« Voyons, Karine, tu sais au fond de toi que je n'ai jamais voulu que ton bien !

— Ah, tu veux mon bien ? Alors, va te jeter dans le fleuve, ça m'évitera d'avoir à recroiser ta sale face d'hypocrite ! »

Mélanie émit un hoquet alors que des larmes apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux. Autour des deux filles, les autres clients affichaient un air outré par les propos qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Alain attrapa Karine par l'épaule et l'attira à l'écart.

« T'as vu, j'ai fait comme t'as dit : j'ai osé la vérité à fond ! clama-t-elle avec joie.

— Bravo, je suis fier de toi, dit-il gêné, mais je dois te dire qu'il faut aussi _doser_ la vérité. »

Il disait toujours tout ce qu'il pensait, et il avait enseigné à Karine de faire pareil. Mais elle était encore plus incapable de se mesurer que lui. Vu de l'extérieur, tout semblait indiquer qu'elle venait d'agresser injustement la pauvre Mélanie au point de la faire pleurer.

« D'accord, j'y suis peut-être aller un peu fort, se justifia-t-elle, mais franchement, si vous la connaissiez, vous sauriez qu'elle le méritait. Si j'avais fait ce qu'elle a fait, j'aurais tellement honte de moi que je me ferais hara-kiri !

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

— Oh…quoi que vous pensiez de Vicky…sachez que Mélanie est mille fois pire ! »

Mélanie était la fille qui avait volé à Karine son ancien petit ami. Et elle avait pour ça employé une tactique particulièrement vicieuse : elle s'était fait passer pour son amie — une amie qui la respectait mieux que Vicky et Jenny, ce qui n'était pas difficile— pour mieux endormir sa confiance, et celle de Dan pour mieux amener celui-ci à la tromper. Mélanie n'avait a priori rien contre Karine, elle voulait juste son copain. Et comme en plus de ça elle était sadique, cela ne lui avait pas suffi de le lui prendre, il avait fallu qu'en bonus elle la traîne dans la boue et l'humilie à la première occasion. Aux yeux de toute l'école, Mélanie était une gentille granole écolo et végétarienne habillée chez Oxfam qui passait son temps à militer pour Greenpeace, et qui partait en Afrique creuser des puits pour les enfants pauvres. Mais en vrai, elle se tamponnait le coquillard de tout cela et faisait semblant pour plaire à tout le monde. Et tout le monde l'aimait et l'admirait. Dans le but de préserver son petit secret à propos de ce qu'elle avait fait à Karine, elle avait été jusqu'à s'empoisonner elle-même avant de l'accuser afin de la faire passer pour une meurtrière. Karine s'était alors retrouvée expulsée de l'école, presque nantie d'un casier judiciaire, et méprisée et rejetée de tous : ses camarades de classe, les profs, la directrice, Dan…tous trop éblouis par le soleil qui rayonnait d'entre les fesses de « Mytholanie » pour voir la supercherie. Même ses propres parents ne l'avaient pas crue. Quant à Vicky et Jenny, elles avaient trouvé _fatiguant_ d'entendre Karine pleurer son chagrin et lui avaient dit de se la fermer. Elles n'avaient daigné s'intéresser au problème qu'à partir du moment où la cote de popularité de Mélanie avait surpassé la leur. Karine avait dû se démerder toute seule pour prouver son innocence et se venger de Mytholanie. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Alain était si attaché à cette fille : elle était comme lui, une victime bafouée que personne ne voulait écouter.

Ce fut vite décidé : Mytholanie mourrait sous peu. Karine lui avait justement recommandé de se suicider dans le fleuve…C'était même trop beau ! Je me retenais de supprimer Vicky et Jenny parce que Karine ne pouvait s'empêcher de les considérer comme ses chères amies et qu'Alain était toujours amusé par son jeu d'analyse. Mais Mélanie ne plaisait ni à l'un, ni l'autre. Karine avait magistralement rejeté sa demande d'amitié et Alain se fichait totalement de son existence, estimant que sa petite fée s'était suffisamment vengée toute seule pour que nous y mettions notre grain de sel.

_ Personne ne la pleurerait !_

« Une pauvre fille, commenta Karine en regardant Mélanie sortir du magasin bouleversée, une pauvre fille en larmes qui se demande pourquoi tout le monde la déteste autant et qui ne sait plus vers qui se tourner pour trouver de l'aide...Et pour une fois, cette fille n'est pas moi ! »

En attendant, il nous fallut endurer les deux chipies. Un après-midi, je me rendis chez Alain et en arrivant en bas de l'immeuble, j'eus le déplaisir d'y voir Vicky, accompagnée d'un truc couvert de peinture blanche qui se révéla être le fameux Dan le Barbichu, l'ex-copain de Karine. Alain apparut sur le seuil, torse nu et pinceau à la main. Vicky lui hurlait dessus comme une furie:

« Espèce de merde de laitier ! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me provoquer ! Tu sais à qui tu as affaire ?

— À une abominable petite Vicky déplumée ?

— Arrête de te payer ma fiole, Blanche-Neige, je suis pas une gentille ! Je ne vais pas être tendre avec toi, tu vas morfler ! Je vais nous débarrasser de toi !

— Et protéger Karine de ta mauvaise influence, ajouta Dan, des filaments de peinture se formant à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

— Euh…ouais, et protéger Karine, répéta Vicky dans un geste négligent. Tu es mauvais, je le…

— Et bla et bla et blablabla ! l'interrompit Alain, Je suis mauvais, t'as aucune preuve de ça, mais tu y tiens quand même, blablabla ! Voilà un refrain que je connais par cœur ! Tu te crois spéciale, peut-être ? Tu es exactement comme les autres, Vicky. Tu me juges sans me connaître, pour quelque raison débile.

— C'est toi qui es débile !

— Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas être le monstre que tu voudrais que je sois, mais faudra que tu t'y fasses : ce n'est pas parce que tu décides quelque chose et que tu le penses très très fort que ça deviendra vrai.

— Ne me mets pas en colère, c'est la dernière fois que je te préviens !

— Vicky en colère. Oh, je tremble.

— Ah ça, tu vas trembler, et pas de froid !

— Je ne perdrais pas d'avantage de temps à t'écouter me reprocher d'être en vie. Alors salut ! Le chemin du retour, c'est par là. Et n'oublie pas de passer au magasin de bricolage pour acheter du white spirit pour débarbouiller Dan. Tu peux bien faire ça pour lui avant qu'il ne remarque que t'en as rien à foutre et que c'est juste qu'il est la dernière personne qu'il te reste maintenant que Jenny en a eu marre ! T'as de la chance qu'il soit aussi jaloux ! »

Alain ne se départit pas de son sourire narquois, même quand Vicky lui suggéra de s'enfiler sa guitare par un certain orifice et d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un chamois. Dan semblait foudroyé sur place, la remarque sur sa jalousie ayant fait mouche. Finalement, ils daignèrent s'en aller, lui plus blanc qu'Alain sous sa couche de peinture, elle plus rouge et plus surchauffée qu'un piment chilien, au point qu'on l'imaginait exploser sans problème. _Si seulement !_

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient, ces deux-là ? demandai-je en m'approchant.

— Oh, le grand classique. Je suis le méchant parfait pour leur scénario, alors ils sont venus me dire qu'ils allaient m'empêcher de nuire…Je ne sais pas trop à qui ou à quoi je nuis, cependant. »

Il essuya son pinceau dans un chiffon accroché à son pantalon d'un geste nonchalant.

« Bref…Ah, et aussi, il paraît que je dirige une secte. C'est Vicky qui l'a dit. La secte des albinos.

— Hein ? C'est une blague ?

— Non, elle était sérieuse. »

Si une telle secte existait, Aude aurait été ravie d'en être la grande prêtresse.

« Mais franchement, pourquoi elle fait ça ? Si vraiment elle avait à cœur le bien de Karine, elle comprendrait que…

— Vicky n'en a rien à cirer de Karine. Elle dit être son amie et agir pour son bien, mais c'est un mensonge. Cette fille est égomaniaque, tout ce qui l'intéresse chez ses semblables, c'est ce qu'ils peuvent lui apporter, et ce sans retour. Son monde idéal est peuplé de béni-oui-oui qui abondent toujours dans son sens, et ceux qui la contredisent sont automatiquement des mauvais. Karine a passé des années à lui servir de bonniche et à supporter son attitude narcissique. Mais il a suffi qu'elle ose lui dire « non » une fois, pourtant de manière légitime, pour que Vicky la transfère dans la catégorie de ceux qui en veulent à sa petite personne. Quant à moi, comme j'encourage Karine à être indépendante et à ne plus se laisser traiter comme un chien, je suis donc un vilain pas beau qui ne vit que pour l'embêter, CQFD!

— Donc, si on n'est pas avec elle, on est contre elle.

— Seuls les Siths sont aussi absolus.

— Et pour Dan ?

— Oh, lui ? Eh bien, je crois que sa Barbicheté a eu une révélation ce matin devant son bol de céréales : le seul moyen pour lui de ne plus se sentir nul après ce qu'il a fait Karine, c'est de faire de moi quelqu'un de pire que lui. Encore une attitude égoïste ! Du coup, il marche maintenant dans les élucubrations de Vicky à propos de ma soi-disant nature démoniaque et de ma soi-disant secte. Et bien sûr, cette délicieuse jeune-fille est tellement courageuse que c'est sa Barbicheté qu'elle envoie m'affronter. Ça me rend malade de savoir que Karine fréquente des salauds comme eux !

— Tous ces gens qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de vouloir que tu sois un démon…même après toutes ces années je ne m'y ferai jamais, dis-je d'un air blasé.

— Ça doit être à cause de mes cheveux. Tu sais, mes deux mèches rebelles qui ressemblent à des cornes ? C'est une preuve scientifique que je suis Satan.

— Ah, oui. J'avais oublié cet argument imprenable. Mais tout de même…Satan n'as pas seulement des cornes, il a aussi une barbichette !

— Bien vu ! C'est vrai que ça aussi c'est un signe de fourberie : Satan, Raspoutine, Petyr Baelish…Dan…le club des vilains barbichus !

— Alors, tu as les cornes, et Dan a la barbichette. Qui a la queue fourchue ?

— Si tu regardes de près la raie des fesses de Vicky —pas que je pense que tu en aies envie, bien entendu—, tu verras quelque chose de rouge et de triangulaire en émerger. Et les idiots qui la suivent partout en bavant te diront que ça a des effets diaboliques !

— Vicky, la plus satanique de tous…tu penses toujours que c'est un petit oiseau blessé ?

— J'avoue que je suis fasciné, j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi elle est comme ça et où Karine trouve la patience de la supporter. Je commence à trouver cette fille bien pénible. Quelques chansons personnalisées ne suffiront pas avec elle, il lui faut un autre genre de leçon…Bon, nous verrons. J'ai un plafond à terminer de repeindre là. »

Il remonta l'escalier qui menait à son appartement.

_ « Ne me provoque pas ! »_, _« Ne me mets pas en colère ! »_ _« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ! »_ disait Vicky. Qu'espérait-elle ? Se rendre impressionnante ? Nous faire peur ? Elle inversait les rôles. Si quelqu'un avait intérêt à surveiller ses paroles et ses gestes, c'était elle ! J'avais envie de la tuer. J'en avais marre d'hésiter, il me fallait l'ajouter au Cahier. J'attendais le bon moment. Quant à Alain, il restait zen pour l'instant, mais j'avais remarqué que tout ce qui touchait à Karine était à prendre très au sérieux pour lui. Si Vicky continuait à lui pourrir la vie et à tenter de les séparer, il ne tarderait à prendre des mesures draconiennes, comme il l'avait fait pour me préserver de Aude. Vicky se croyait toute puissante, et peut-être avait-elle l'habitude de faire tourner son petit monde à la baguette sans que personne ne l'arrête. Mais avec nous, ce serait différent. S'en prendre aux Albinos, c'était avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Elle provoquait des dragons. Et un jour, les dragons se réveilleraient et lui cracheraient feu et enfer à la figure. Et ce jour-là, elle pourra pleurer autant qu'elle veut, elle aura bien l'air conne de ne pas l'avoir vu venir.

On pouvait en dire autant de Vicky que de Jérémy et Moineau avec leurs braises: quand on joue avec le feu, il ne faut pas s'étonner d'avoir des retours de flammes. À bonne entendeuse…

Alain ne racontait pas ce genre de choses à Karine, mais moi, je prenais un malin plaisir à lui rapporter le comportement lamentable de sa chère potesse à gueule de moustique et de son abruti d'ex-copain. Histoire de faire mousser la rancœur qu'elle nourrissait déjà à leur égard.

« Oh, Dan s'était rallié à Vicky bien avant que Jenny ne la laisse tomber, nous apprit-elle, ils avaient fomenté un coup, tous les trois. Ils avaient essayé de me faire croire que Dan était à l'article de la mort pour que je le prenne en pitié et revienne vers lui en lui pleurant mon amour. C'est curieux, quand j'étais avec lui, mes amies passaient leur temps à tenter de nous séparer et à saboter nos rendez-vous. Et maintenant, c'est l'inverse, elles veulent me remettre avec lui !

— Elles ont dû se dire que valait mieux lui que moi, suggéra Alain. Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre. Et il est le moindre.

— Ben voyons ! »

Quand elle avait bu un _albinos_ ou deux, Karine avait tendance à déballer son fiel à propos de tout et n'importe quoi.

« Vicky me répétait trois fois par jour que Dan était un pouilleux, un ringard, un baltringue, un gitan mal peigné et j'en passe...Elle m'avait même sorti une fois que je devais m'estimer _heureuse_ que Mélanie m'ait débarrassée de lui…C'était avant que Mélanie ne lui sucre la popularité au lycée, évidemment. Mais depuis que je sors avec toi, elle essaie de me convaincre qu'il est l'homme de ma vie, comme par hasard !

— Ben...c'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle pense. »

La voix de Jenny s'était élevée depuis le fond de la pièce. Elle portait les lunettes d'Alain parce qu'elle avait la théorie que c'était ça qui le rendait intelligent, sans doute à cause du stéréotype du binoclard premier de classe.

« Je trouve toujours que Dan est un gros nul, continua-t-elle, et Vicky se dit ça aussi je crois. C'est juste qu'avec lui, c'était facile. Alors qu'avec Albin, c'est difficile.

— Quoi donc ? demanda Karine Qu'est-ce qui était facile ?

— De te faire faire ce qu'on veut ! »

À croire que la magie des lunettes fonctionnait. Parfois, il arrivait que Jenny la courgeasse, celle-là même qui était incapable de réciter l'alphabet au-delà de G, formule des réflexions pertinentes avant les autres. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus fascinant avec les crétins, leur manie de balancer des phrases intelligentes quand on s'y attendait le moins. Je me demandais si la réciproque était possible : est-ce qu'un jour Alain se montrerait stupide, lui qui savait tout ?

« Jenny souligne un point important, dit-il, Dan est facilement malléable.

— Et il prétendait que c'était moi la naïve ! cracha Karine.

— Il l'est sans doute plus que toi, et c'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir. En ce moment, il est manipulé par Vicky qui se sert de lui comme soldat contre nous. S'il est intelligent, il s'en rendra compte et l'enverra sur les roses.

— Tsst. Il ne s'en rend jamais compte, quand une garce le manipule. Sauf si tu lui mets sous le nez la preuve sur écran géant ! Il me serinait de me méfier de Vicky, il a même pensé que j'étais devenue méchante à cause d'elle, et il a cessé de me faire confiance ! Et tout ça pour maintenant lui faire confiance à elle, alors qu'elle t'accuse à tort et à travers avec ses histoires de sectes imaginaires !

— Ce n'est pas sa faute », tenta de la calmer Alain.

_ Prendre la défense de ton rival…oui, mon cher, il t'arrive effectivement d'être stupide. Laisse-la donc détester sa Barbicheté de tout son soul, c'est mieux pour vous ! _Quant à l'idée de tuer Dan, elle m'avait effleurée, mais comme pour Jenny, je ne pouvais pas le liquider juste sous prétexte qu'il était plus bête que ses pieds.

Quand Karine se leva pour aller aux toilettes, la courgeasse l'interpella au passage:

« Dis…tu as traité Vicky de garce…je sais qu'on la déteste en ce moment mais…tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ? »

Karine eut un maigre sourire.

« Un peu, mais pas complètement, avoua-t-elle. Et je m'en veux de l'avoir dit.

— Pourtant, on a passé des bons moments avec elle…tu te rappelles quand on avait fondé le Club Anti-Mélanie ? Vicky était la présidente, toi la secrétaire, et moi la trésorière…

— Ce qui explique pourquoi tout notre budget est parti en gloss à paillettes…

— C'était amusant, non ? On avait essayé de lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle chope de l'herpès sur la foufoune !

— On n'a jamais pu vérifier si ça avait marché. »

Quand Karine se rendit compte qu'elle avait trouvé un souvenir heureux lié à Vicky, elle s'empressa d'effacer le sourire qui s'esquissait sur ses lèvres et se détourna au plus vite de Jenny pour rejoindre les commodités. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. J'étais déjà suffisamment agacé par Alain et son acharnement à voir une part de bien chez les intimidateurs, je venais de trouver pire : Karine, qui ne voyait pas le mal du tout, ou alors pas longtemps avant de pardonner à ses bourreaux. Il fallait à tout prix que Vicky fasse quelque chose qui leur donne à tous définitivement l'envie de la détester, voire de la voir disparaître. Par chance, je n'eus rien à faire. Vicky avait beaucoup de talent pour ce qui était de se fusiller toute seule. Un jour, quand Karine arriva pour la répet, en plus de Jenny, elle avait amené deux personnes particulièrement indésirables. Dan et Vicky. Visiblement, ils avaient quelque chose d'exceptionnel à nous annoncer, ce qui rendait Karine et sa Barbicheté nerveux et très mal à l'aise, tandis que la garce affichait un sourire de triomphe.

« Nous avons la preuve que tu es mauvais ! lança-t-elle à Alain sans même le saluer.

— Mauvais ? fit Albator en haussant un sourcil.

— Ah, tu ne sais pas ? lui répliqua Alain d'un ton bien sarcastique, Je suis quelqu'un de profondément mauvais, je suis l'essence du maaaaaaal ! Par chance, Vicky, notre héroïne, m'a démasqué et va dévoiler au monde ma vilenie dans toute sa splendeur.

— Te fous pas de ma gueule, Blanche-Neige, on a découvert ce que tu as fait !

— Tu as fait quoi ? s'étonna Gary en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Oh, des tas de choses vilaines ! J'ai créé le virus Ebola, provoqué le krach de Wall Street, fait explosé le réacteur à Fukushima, inventé les Daleks et lancé la carrière de Justin Bieber…oui, je suis complètement pourri…

— Regarde ça ! » tonna Vicky, de moins bonne humeur.

Elle posa rageusement devant lui une coupure de presse. Je lus par-dessus son épaule. C'était un des articles sur la tragédie en classe de neige. Le premier, celui qui l'incriminait. Je ne me demandai pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas également apporté celui qui l'innocentait et rétablissait la vérité, car la réponse était évidente : Vicky n'avait pas envie qu'il soit innocent, elle voulait qu'il soit quelqu'un de mauvais pour pouvoir dire qu'elle avait raison depuis le début. Dan au moins avait la décence d'avoir l'air réellement inquiet pour Karine qui serait sacrément en danger si leurs suspicions se révélaient véridiques. _S'il savait qu'il se trompait sur quel membre du groupe était un tueur…_

Alain leva les yeux vers Karine :

« Alors, tu penses que je suis une sorte de meurtrier ?

— Ben euh… »

Elle se tordait les doigts dans tous les sens, cela la contrariait beaucoup d'avoir découvert ce sinistre épisode dans le passé de son petit copain.

« Bon, puisque tes amis ont déterré cette affaire, je vais tout vous expliquer. »

Alors, il raconta la vraie version des faits, tout en se dirigeant vers l'armoire poussiéreuse où il gardait les archives de sa vie passée. Il en sortit le second article. Je savais que ça lui coûtait de devoir déballer tout ça. Il n'aimait pas remuer le passé. Mais il était vrai que Karine méritait la vérité, et puis, il n'avait rien à se reprocher en fin de compte.

Il leur conta cette terrible nuit où dix-neuf de nos camarades de classe et notre institutrice avaient perdu la vie, comment il avait été impuissant parce qu'on l'avait coincé dehors. Comment la justice lui avait craché dessus, comment même une fois la vérité rétablie les gens avaient continué à lui faire connaître l'enfer. Comment il avait relevé la tête et avait courageusement changé de philosophie de vie, comment il était passé de A à B. Comment nous avions repris la phrase « Je vais faire un monde meilleur » à notre compte en en changeant la signification. Je l'aidai en confirmant sa version, et quand Vicky insinua méchamment que je n'y connaissais rien à cette histoire, je soulevai mes cheveux pour montrer la brûlure. C'est avec la plus grande peine que je dissimulai mon plaisir à les voir tous flipper à cette vision.

À la fin du récit, Karine s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir pensé du mal d'Alain, même pour quelques minutes. Dan était dans ses petits souliers, il avait conscience d'avoir accusé à tort un innocent. Même la courgeasse s'attendrit à l'écoute de l'histoire, allant jusqu'à la reviewer d'un « Aââw ! », comme si on venait de lui montrer une vidéo de chatons sur Youtube. Tous étaient émus. Sauf Vicky. Comme si quelque chose pouvait l'émouvoir en dehors de son reflet dans le miroir ! Son visage resta comme figé dans le marbre, avec cette expression de mépris et de colère qui semblait la seule de son répertoire. Elle toisa Alain d'un regard sévère et lui assena de sang froid :

« Je ne te crois pas. C'est pas possible. Tu caches quelque chose. _Je le sais_ ! Il y a quelque chose de pas net avec toi, et je jure que je le trouverai ! »

Je vis une ombre passer dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami, et je sus qu'à cet instant, Alain décida d'abandonner tout espoir avec cette fille. Elle avait franchi le point de non-retour et allait le regretter incessamment sous peu.

Karine s'énerva. Dan et Jenny voulurent défendre la position de Vicky (qui selon moi était indéfendable) et finalement, ils se firent tous trois foutre à la porte avec un coup de pied au derrière. Vicky hurla qu'Alain avait transformé Karine en une personne horrible et qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus son ancienne amie. Parce que dans son esprit, il était réellement responsable de tous les maux sur terre.

Une fois les trois nuisibles partis suffisamment loin, la colère de Karine retomba comme un soufflé.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, gémit-elle, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu imaginer…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Alain, c'est un peu ma faute. Je ne t'ai rien dit à propos de cette histoire. Je n'aime pas trop en parler.

— Je comprends, cela doit être de très mauvais souvenirs…

— Ce n'était pas facile à placer dans une conversation…mais il est vrai que je déteste déterrer le passé. Je n'aime pas regarder en arrière. Mais j'aurais quand même dû te mettre au courant. Je te le devais. Je te demande de me pardonner pour ça...»

Miss Ocarina fut exquise. Son admiration pour Alain ne fut que renforcée, tout comme son attachement et sa compassion. Elle le serra dans ses bras, et il sembla étonné qu'elle le fasse, avant de fermer les yeux pour savourer son étreinte. Encore un peu, et elle le bordait dans son lit avec une tasse de cacao chaud. Elle voulut en savoir d'avantage sur lui, sur nous, sur ce que nous avions été avant de la connaître. Alain rechigna, lui dit que ce n'était pas important, que seul comptait le présent. Gary, Albator et moi nous suppléâmes à lui pour le récit, en omettant toutefois les passages où un intimidateur ou une intimidatrice mourrait.

« Vous êtes tellement courageux ! »

Elle était au bord des larmes, et nous sur le point de subir une distribution générale de cacao. Malgré tout, ce fut elle qui devait se mettre au lit en premier, au risque de se faire enguirlander par ses parents si elle rentrait à une heure indue. Une fois que Gary et Albator eurent également rejoint leurs toits respectifs, je restai seul avec Alain.

« Alors, lui demandai-je, pour Vicky ?

— C'est toi qui avais raison. Dan et Jenny, je veux bien croire qu'ils soient justes maladroits et stupides, mais Vicky...Il n'y a rien de bon chez cette fille. Elle ne veut pas évoluer, que puis-je contre ça ? Une coexistence paisible entre elle et moi dans la vie de Karine est impossible. Et pour le bien de Karine, je vais y remédier. »

Il poussa un soupir et prononça une phrase qui me fit jouir :

« Il faut se débarrasser de Vicky ! »

À suivre...


	7. Kill Vicky

7. Kill Vicky

_ Des chaussettes à rayures…Gary considérerait ça comme très sexy…comment il dit déjà ? Ah oui : moe. Par contre, s'il savait à qui elles appartenaient, ça le refroidirait complètement._

Les dernières lueurs du crépuscule se reflétaient sur le dos de Mélanie, sur son bonnet de laine beige, ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés cascadant derrière elle et qui paraissaient flamboyer ainsi teintés de rose, de feu et d'or, et sur le galbe de ses mollets engoncés dans ses longues chaussettes rayées de vert et d'orangé. Elle n'avait pas repéré que je la suivais depuis une demi-heure, elle faisait ses courses sans se douter de rien. Ni elle, ni son amie qui l'avait quittée il y a de cela quinze minutes. Une petite brune avec le nez aplati qui me rappelait Moineau en version féminine. Ignorant son nom, je m'amusais à la baptiser Moinelle. Mélanie et Moinelle avaient longuement discuté de futilités avant de se dire au revoir pour regagner leurs foyers respectifs. J'avais alors pris la blondasse en filature. Son chemin passait par un pont. Pas celui avec la voie ferrée qui avait ma préférence, mais très peu fréquenté à cette heure. À peine plus d'une voiture tous les quarts d'heure. C'était parfait. Dommage que Mélanie ait sorti ses écouteurs et s'était mise à chanter à tue-tête, avec en plus un accent espagnol plus que douteux:

_ « Me llaman el desaparecido_

_ Que cuando llega ya se ha ido_

_ Volando vengo, volando voy_

_ Deprisa, deprisa, a rumbo perdido »_

Au passage, je déteste Manu Chao. _C'est toi qui va être desaparecida, _pensai-je en mon for intérieur, _Hijaputa de cabrón de mierda_ !

Je devais reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas désagréable à l'œil. Même de dos. Et elle avait l'air si brave et innocente avec sa petite jupe en coton écologique. Capitaine Planète avec des nichons. Mais il ne fallait pas s'y fier. _Cette fille n'est pas ce qu'on croit qu'elle est_, me dis-je. _Elle n'a aucun scrupule à détruire la vie de quelqu'un par pur plaisir. C'est une hyène déguisée en brebis, un vautour en costume de colombe. Son cœur est plus dur que le diamant, alors qu'importe que le diamant scintille !_

Nous arrivâmes sur le pont. Elle se collait à la balustrade, laissant passer son bras du côté de l'eau. Son Mp3 avait changé de morceau, mais elle n'avait que de l'espagnol en stock.

_ « Aquí, se queda la claaaaaaara_

_ La entrañable transpareeeeencia »_

Pitié !

En l'écoutant massacrer la langue de Cervantès, je me demandai si je n'étais pas moi-même une espèce de Don Quichotte. Peut-être que je me battais contre des moulins à vents ? Qu'importe, je devais continuer, j'avais un combat à mener. Elle se pencha pour s'occuper du lacet de sa bottine qui s'était défait, face à la barrière. Je me coulai derrière elle. Ce fut à peine si elle capta ma présence, tout au plus perçut-elle que quelqu'un la dépassait sans voir à quoi il ressemblait.

_ « De tu queriiiiida preseeeeeencia_… »

Elle se releva. Je lui envoyai l'impulsion. Ses écouteurs lui sautèrent hors des oreilles.

« _Comandaaaaaante Che Gueva_…

— Je vais faire un monde meilleur !

— …_raaaa_aaAAAAAaaaaAAAAaaahh ! »

Elle roula cul par-dessus tête, me révélant la couleur de ses dessous (crème). Une fois que j'entendis le « plouf » tant attendu, je retournai au QG, mission accomplie !

En arrivant, je fus accueilli par une autre chanson, un duo guitare-ocarina :

_ « J'ai placardé partout sur les murs du lycée_

_ Des affiches pour défendre une espèce menacée_

_ La connasse à rayures est en danger _

_ Mais qui voudrait seulement la préserver ?_

_ Mi sol si mi_

_ Qui sauvera Mytholanie_

_ Mi sol si mi_

_ La sauvera de sa mégalomanie_

_ Mi sol si mi_

_ De toutes ses avanies, ses sales manies_

_ Mi sol si mi_

_ Mielleuse mytho mélasse à la vanille_

_ Mi sol si la_

_ Qui la sauvera ?_

_ Mel, tu es vraiment immonde_

_ Et c'est ta faute si partout dans le monde_

_ Des gentilles Mélanie_

_ Ont honte de s'appeler Mélanie ! »_

Ils s'arrêtèrent en me voyant arriver.

« Désolée, ça faisait tellement du bien ! dit Karine en essuyant une larme de rire.

— Celle-là, il ne faudra jamais la jouer en public, renchérit Alain en rangeant sa guitare à côté de lui.

— Je vois que vous vous amusez comme des dingues », dis-je.

Même Albator riait de la chanson de Karine. Gary était tellement hilare qu'il en recrachait sa bière par les narines.

« Je suis vraiment de bonne humeur en ce moment, reprit Karine, c'est d'avoir viré Vicky, Jenny et Dan de ma vie, ça m'a fait un bien fou ! Je crois que vais conquérir le monde, tiens !

— Attention, c'est toi qui deviens mégalomane, là ! »

J'étais de bonne humeur aussi. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus tué personne, et grâce à Mélanie, j'éprouvais une énorme satisfaction. Don Quichotte gagne parfois ! Une fois chez moi, avant d'aller dormir, je feuilletais le Cahier comme certains lisaient leur roman préféré avant de se coucher. Mystery Man et Mélanie se trouvaient sur la même double-page, ils avaient l'air si mignons avec leur logo maquillé au feutre rouge, on aurait dit des jumeaux. Sur la page suivante, j'avais collé la photo de Vicky à gauche, et je me réjouissais de pouvoir la barbouiller à son tour. La page de droite était vierge. Je me demandais qui y figurerait un jour. Peut-être Jenny ou Dan ? Il fallait d'abord que j'aie la preuve qu'ils étaient vraiment nuisibles et pas juste stupides.

Je m'endormis et fit un rêve merveilleux dans lequel je décapitais Vicky à coup de hache. Ensuite, je mettais sa tête dans un paquet cadeau et je l'offrais à Alain et Karine pour leurs noces d'or. En ouvrant la boîte, ils y découvraient le crâne de Vicky parfaitement nettoyé, l'os dénudé, ouvert en deux et vidé. Ils y buvaient du cocktail _albinos_ à la paille en amoureux.

Je me réveillais et constatai l'inanité de ce rêve : Alain et Karine étaient trop jeunes pour fêter leurs noces d'or, voyons !

La bonne humeur générale ne perdura malheureusement pas. Karine s'amena un jour à la répet complètement déprimée.

« Les gars, j'ai deux nouvelles…

— Commence par la bonne !

— Ce sont deux mauvaises. »

Elle avait l'air véritablement bouleversée. Alain la prit dans ses bras et la berça.

« Allez, dis-nous », l'encouragea-t-il.

Sa tentative pour la réconforter n'eut pas l'air de porter ses fruits. Elle tremblait.

« La première, c'est que Mélanie a tenté de se suicider. Et la seconde, c'est que c'est de ma faute !

— Hein ? Mélanie a…

— Vous vous rappelez quand on l'a vue au magasin ? éclata-t-elle, Je lui ai dit de se jeter dans le fleuve et elle l'a fait ! C'est ma faute ! Je suis…

— Calme-toi, calme-toi, lui murmura Alain, mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner qu'elle te prendrait au mot, et vu tout ce qu'elle t'a fait, c'était bien normal que tu te montres dure avec elle, même si tu y as été un peu fort, ce n'est pas toi la fautive.

— Merci…tiens, Dan m'a dit la même cho… »

Se rendant compte de qui elle venait de mentionner, elle s'écarta brusquement d'Alain, rouge de confusion.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Il est toujours dans la même école que toi, difficile de ne pas le croiser ! Et s'il t'a vue te morfondre de culpabilité dans un couloir, c'est logique qu'il ait tenté de te réconforter. J'aurais fait pareil à sa place, même si tu m'avais envoyé paître la dernière fois qu'on s'était vus. »

Elle rougit de plus belle. Alain lui tapota l'épaule.

« Tu comprends tellement tout et tout le monde, lui dit-elle sans oser le regarder.

— Tu sais...ces enfants morts dans l'incendie...cette nuit-là, j'ai souhaité leur mort en allant me coucher...tu comprends, comme ils me faisaient des misères, j'avais envie d'une vengeance, c'est humain de désirer ça. Mais quand je les ai vus brûler, j'ai changé d'avis, et je me suis mis à regretter mes désirs, même si je n'étais en rien responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé en fin de compte. Et j'ai culpabilisé pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Tout ça pour dire que non, c'est pas grave de se laisser aller à la colère et de penser ou dire quelque chose sous le coup de l'émotion. Là où ce serait plus gênant, c'est d'envisager froidement de passer à l'acte. Et tu n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de jeter Mélanie dans le fleuve, n'est-ce pas?

— Non, évidemment.

— Alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire: tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne juste parce que tu as eu une parole malheureuse! »

Moi, je n'avais pas hésiter à jeter Mélanie à l'eau. _Alain, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?_

« Allez, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Mélanie est morte ! » m'avançai-je, voulant me montrer réconfortant.

Je n'avais pas prévu cela : que le meurtre de Mélanie affecte autant sa principale victime. Karine avait vraiment l'art d'accorder sa miséricorde à ceux qui ne la méritaient pas. Je n'avais pas non plus prévu ce qu'elle m'annonça ensuite :

« Hein ? Mais non, elle n'est pas morte, elle est seulement dans le coma. »

_Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ?_

C'était nouveau, ça. _Parce qu'ils se mettent à survivre, maintenant ? Méchants cadavres ! J'ai perdu la main ou quoi ? _Enfin, si j'avais de la chance, Mélanie pouvait rester des années dans le coma, et aurait tout oublié à son réveil. Si je m'arrangeais pour infiltrer l'hôpital, je pourrais même peut-être la débrancher et elle crèverait pour de bon ! Une végétarienne réduite à l'état de légume, c'était ironique. On est vraiment ce qu'on mange.

En attendant, ce rebondissement me mettait de mauvais poil. La déprime de Karine était contagieuse. Je songeai que tuer Vicky me remonterait le moral, mais nous étions trop occupés. Alain avait réussi à dénicher un producteur d'une maison de disques à l'agenda surbooké qui serait éventuellement prêt à nous développer un album. Cela représentait une étape importante : nous allions enfin jouer dans la cour des grands ! Mais avant cela, il nous fallait mettre Karine à l'épreuve du concert. Surtout qu'elle était tellement timide qu'elle craignait de devenir aphone devant le public. En plus, nous étions au mois de juin et elle devait s'occuper de ses examens de fin d'année. J'avoue que je passai cette période dans une humeur morose.

Profitant du fait qu'Alain était parti faire un tour dans le parc avec Karine pour l'aider à décompresser entre deux tests, nous fumions sur son balcon avec Gary. Albator arriva nous rejoindre, avec la figure déformée par son rictus des bonnes nouvelles :

« Ben tiens ! commença-t-il, c'est justement de Marie-Jeanne que je voulais vous causer… »

Gary recracha un peu de fumée.

« Ah ouais ?

— Ouais !

— Alors ? Accouche ! »

Le rouquin se frotta les mains et émit un ricanement digne de Diabolo dans _Les fous du volant_.

« Dan est un dealer ! »

Gary et moi faillîmes en avaler nos joints.

« Pardon ? m'étranglai-je, d'où tu tiens ça ?

— C'est l'ancien coach de basket de Karine —il travaille au lycée comme prof de gym— qui m'a dit que le barbichu avait été viré pour trafic par la directrice !

— Le coach de basket ?

— Oh, me regardez pas comme ça, il a eu une querelle passagère avec son mec, il buvait tout seul au bar et…on n'a fait que discuter, hein !

— Ha ha ! C'est la meilleure ! s'exclama Gary, Dire qu'Albin nous avait sermonnés pour pas qu'on refile de la came à la petite, et voilà-t-y-pas que son ex est un dealer ! Cachait bien son jeu, sa Barbicheté !

— Justement, continua Albator, c'est Karine qui s'est fait chopée avec un sachet d'herbe pendant un examen, mais Dan a fini par avouer que ça venait de lui.

— Karine avait de l'herbe sur elle ? »

Ma joie redescendit. Si Dan avait bel et bien été un dealer et qu'il avait entraîné Karine là-dedans, j'aurais enfin eu une raison de le considérer comme nocif et sa photo aurait tenu compagnie à celle de Vicky dans le Cahier. Mais je devinais que l'histoire était plus complexe que ça. Albator ne remarqua rien, mais l'observation des traits de Gary ne me trompa point : il avait le regard coupable du chien que son maître venait de prendre à escamoter une tranche de rosbif dans son assiette. J'attendis qu'Albator soit parti se servir à boire pour le questionner :

« Comment se fait-il que Karine avait en sa possession…

— Bah, t'as entendu : c'est Dan qui…

— T'es vraiment _certain_ de ça ? »

Il n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux, comme un chien dominé. Alain aurait disserté pendant des plombes sur ce que pouvait signifier un regard fuyant chez un menteur.

« Elle avait l'air mal en point, se justifia-t-il, Tu sais…ses amies lui manquent, même si ce sont des garces, elle est malheureuse sans elles…et puis il y aussi Mélanie qui est dans le coma, elle s'en veut encore pour ça. Ça l'affecte beaucoup plus qu'elle ne veut bien le dire. Alors, j'ai pensé que…

— Tu réalises que si Albin apprend ce que tu as fait, il va te découper en morceaux et les faire rissoler au wok ?

— Je sais…mais il ne le saura jamais, non ? Karine m'a rendu le sachet en disant qu'elle n'aimait pas ce que ça faisait…tu vois, c'est une fille intelligente et responsable ! Elle n'osera jamais en parler à Albin, et si nous convainquons Albator de faire de même…

— Et moi ?

— Tu vas me cafter ? Je t'en prie, ne lui dit rien ! De toutes façons, l'affaire est close, y'a pas eu mort d'homme !

— Sauf que Dan a sans doute été injustement viré de l'école…tu te rends compte que cela fait de lui un héros qui s'est sacrifié pour éviter des ennuis à Karine ? Des ennuis qu'elle a eus à cause de toi, un type qu'elle fréquente parce que tu es un ami de son actuel copain dont Dan est le rival ? »

Réalisait-il dans quelle position délicate il venait de mettre Alain ? Le barbichu venait officiellement de remonter dans la compétition avec ça !

« Steuplait !

— Bon d'accord, je lui dirai rien, mais tu feras ma lessive pendant un mois !

— Bigre ! »

Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, en fait. Albator revint, verre de Chardonnay à la main.

« Allez, clama-t-il, un toast à sa Barbicheté qui nous a prouvé qu'il n'était définitivement pas le Prince Charmant, mais le Prince des Dealers…et le Prince des Lâches…

— Des Lâches ?

— Ah ouais, je ne vous ai pas raconté toute l'histoire. Dan n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre en avouant à la directrice. On raconte que son père habite à New-York et qu'il l'a invité à venir vivre avec lui. On ne sait pas s'il a déjà accepté mais…

— Tu veux dire…

— Qu'il se fiche bien d'être expulsé du bahut puisqu'il a une sortie de secours.

— Et qu'il se fiche bien de Karine, puisqu'il compte la laisser ici. » comprit Gary.

Voilà qui était tout de suite moins héroïque. Si ce que racontait Albator était vrai, alors Dan était vraiment un m'as-tu-vu qui n'avait aidé Karine que pour qu'elle garde de lui le souvenir de celui qui l'avait sauvée. _Être le bon quand Alain était le mauvais, encore et toujours_. Mais il allait débarrasser le plancher, et c'était ce qui comptait.

Quand je revis Alain, je ne lui parlai pas de la drogue, mais je mentionnai l'aller-simple pour New-York.

« On n'est pas sûr qu'il va y aller, précisai-je. Il faut qu'il accepte l'invitation de son vieux, et tu seras définitivement débarrassé de lui !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'y veillerai. Et j'ai déjà une idée.

— Laquelle ?

— Tu vas voir…en attendant, tu veux bien lui envoyer une invitation pour notre prochain concert ? Il est temps que cet abruti entende de ses propres oreilles pourquoi il n'aurait jamais dû laisser tomber une fille comme Karine ! »

Le jour de ce fameux concert arriva, dans un café à la scène vaste qui avait notre faveur depuis quelques temps, le Yin Yang. Karine était tellement nerveuse qu'elle répétait toutes les trois minutes qu'elle risquait de faire pipi dans sa culotte.

« Mais non, tu verras, c'est parce que c'est ta première fois ! la rassura Alain en lui rangeant une mèche de cheveux sous sa perruque avec tendresse, moi aussi j'avais le trac au début, mais ça va passer !

— Si tu le dis… »

Nous avions songé à la maquiller avec de la poudre de riz, histoire qu'elle soit aussi blanche que sa perruque et ses vêtements, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin, la trouille la faisait naturellement pâlir.

Finalement, le concert se déroula sans encombre. Notre public était plus que jamais nombreux et enthousiaste. La présence d'une nouvelle recrue les étonna mais ils l'adoptèrent rapidement dès qu'elle eut montré ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre. Albator avait craint que son filet de voix soit trop faible et qu'avec son trac, elle ne soit pas capable de déployer une puissance vocale au-delà du niveau « Carla Bruni », aussi il avait augmenté le réglage du micro, mais Karine prouva qu'elle pouvait avoir du coffre et de la présence sur scène, malgré le peu de place qu'elle prenait. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle gagnait de l'assurance et sous les encouragements du public, elle en vint à follement s'éclater. Je me demandais si Jenny et Vicky étaient dans le public. Je savais que Dan s'y trouvait quelque part, et Karine avait envoyé des invitations aux deux grognasses malgré leur brouille, mais y avaient-elles répondu ?

Le concert arriva à son terme. Je crus que nous allions rentrer dans les loges directement. Mais Alain prit la parole :

« Vous savez, il y a de ces textes qui nous laissent sans mots, qui nous prennent aux tripes et nous mouillent les yeux. Le texte suivant est un de ceux-là, une fille extraordinaire l'a écrit pour moi, et comme elle a une très jolie voix, elle va le lire elle-même. »

Il sortit un papier de sa manche et le déplia avant de le présenter à Karine. Je ne savais pas qu'elle lui avait écrit un poème, et je trouvai cela attendrissant : personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour lui. Cependant, le stress de Karine revint à la vitesse vv' quand elle comprit ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Je songeai qu'il était encore plus difficile de réciter en public quelque chose qu'on avait soi-même écrit qu'une chanson de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle protesta, passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et finit par accepter. Elle reprit son micro, le front perlé de gouttes de sueur. J'échangeai un regard avec Gary derrière sa batterie : qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, la petite ? Alain gratta quelques notes sur sa guitare acoustique pour accompagner le poème que Karine débita d'une voix étranglée et sur le point de se liquéfier sur place. Une histoire de pièce obscure, de faux pas, de lumière et de porte qui se referme. Je ne trouvai pas cela si bon qu'Alain l'affirmait, mais le public applaudit tout de même.

« C'est bien, l'ancienne Karine est morte et enterrée ! chuchota Alain quand nous sortîmes de scène.

— Cool, je vais célébrer les obsèques aux toilettes », articula la choriste qui s'enfuit vers l'endroit susnommé en se retenant de vomir.

Gary s'en alla draguer quelques filles, et Albator quelques mecs (du moins il me semblait). Alain et moi allâmes nous changer aux loges, avec quelque rafraîchissement.

« Très bon public ce soir, commenta-t-il, le producteur sera heureux de l'apprendre, s'il nous laisse une chance.

— Karine n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise en lisant son poème…

— Je sais. C'est parce que ce n'est pas le sien mais celui de son ex.

— Dan t'a écrit un poème ?

— Ha, trop drôle. Non, il l'a écrit pour elle, évidemment. Je l'ai surprise en train de le lire dans le parc. En me voyant arriver, elle a rapidement déchiré le bas du papier où il y avait la signature du barbichu, puis, elle a prétendu que ce texte était d'elle et qu'elle l'avait écrit pour moi. »

J'étais déçu. Personne n'avait jamais rien écrit pour lui, retour à zéro. Et Karine était toujours émue par l'autre idiot. Je commençais à la trouver moins géniale.

« Oh la vilaine…mais ! Attends une minute ! C'était pour ça que tu avais invité Dan, pour qu'il l'entende réciter son propre poème !

— Cette petite prestation a sûrement refroidi ses sentiments pour Karine…s'il en a jamais eu de sincères ! Je pense que sa décision était déjà prise, mais cette précaution ne coûte rien. Là, il doit être en train de réserver son billet d'avion pour aller se faire voir chez les Amerloques !

— T'es quand même un beau dégueulasse », ricanai-je.

_ Je t'aime bien quand tu es manipulateur, moins quand tu es stupidement amoureux._

« Ce qui aurait été dégueulasse, c'est de laisser Karine entre les mains de ce salaud ! »

_ Mais quand tu es les deux à la fois, c'est troublant._

« Tu sais qu'une rumeur raconte qu'il dealait ?

— Hein ? Ah bon ?

— Enfin, je ne le crois pas, c'est juste une rumeur. Mais Karine est une fille extra, malheureusement elle fréquente des gens qui la tirent vers le bas. J'aimerais tellement la protéger du mal…pour ça, il faut que je fasse un peu de ménage…

— Et pour les deux pouffes, c'était toi aussi ? m'enquis-je.

— Disons que j'y ai contribué. Mais la principale responsable de cette dispute entre copines, c'est Vicky, alias la reine de l'auto-flingage. Je lui ai juste donné un petit coup de pouce.

— C'est vrai qu'elle est douée pour décrédibiliser toute seule, celle-là.

— Elle a tellement envie que je sois un méchant que dès que je lui présente une miette de preuve, elle se jette dessus ! Une fois, je descendais les escaliers devant chez moi, et je l'ai vue en train de forcer ma boîte aux lettres. Elle est repartie avec mes factures d'électricité.

— Et elle les a payées ?

— Elle a affiché un sourire de triomphe en voyant que mon vrai nom y était inscrit, comme si elle avait fait la découverte du siècle. Elle n'a même pas vu que je la voyais. Mais ça m'a donné une idée. Tu te rappelles la cantinière qui nous connaissait quand on est arrivés dans cette ville ?

— Celle qui nous colle la photo de son petit-fils sur la figure chaque fois qu'on lui adresse la parole ? Elle fait partie de ceux qui croient à ta légende de démon blanc…

— Ben justement, elle travaille dans le lycée, je l'ai revue et je lui ai dit que si elle entendait des élèves parler d'Alain Delon —même s'il s'agissait de mon crétin d'homonyme— elle devait leur conter ma légende de tueur sanguinaire. Et Dan et Vicky ont mordu à l'hameçon.

— Et s'ils avaient mieux fait leurs recherches ? Qu'ils avaient découvert que tu étais innocent ?

— Aucun risque, seules des personnes intelligentes et ayant un sens de l'équité auraient pensé à vérifier s'il n'y avait pas un second article avec la vérité. Mais nous parlons de Dan et Vicky. Ces deux-là étaient tellement ravis de tenir enfin la preuve qu'ils attendaient qu'ils se sont arrêtés à cette version qui leur plaisait sans même chercher plus loin. Imagine un peu la joie de Vicky quand elle est tombée là-dessus : enfin une histoire concrète, elle ne serait plus obligée d'en inventer !

— Je sais que je me répète, mais ta compréhension de l'âme humaine est terrifiante.

— L'âme humaine est prévisible. Au point que je trouve ça ennuyant. Des fois, j'aimerais un peu plus de surprise.

— Eh ben. Quel manipulateur !

— Tu trouves que j'ai tort ? »

Je pensai à la manière dont il avait piégé Aude, à la douleur que j'avais ressentie sur le moment mais qui s'était estompée ensuite. Il avait agi pour le mieux.

« Je sais que tu fais ça pour le bien de Karine. »

_ Oui, il faut parfois faire quelque chose de mal pour arriver à quelque chose de bien._

« On est d'accord. Karine finira pas passer à autre chose avec le temps. Et puis, il faut avouer que c'est un soulagement de ne plus avoir ces deux chipies dans les pattes ! Quoi que, j'aurais bien gardé Jenny. Elle était plutôt rigolote, non ? »

La porte pivota sur Karine, entourée de Vicky et Jenny, toutes trois souriantes.

« Nous nous sommes réconciliées, annonça joyeusement la choriste.

— Le trio de super-copines est de retour ! renchérit la rouquine.

— Mer…veilleux ! » parvint à articuler mon meilleur ami.

Il voulait de la surprise. Il était servi. Vicky s'approcha et effaça son sourire.

« Eh, Blanche-Neige, on t'emprunte ta douce pour la soirée, ça te dérange ?

— Euh…non, ça va. »

Elles repartirent bras dessus-dessous dans un froufrou de bavardage de filles. Alain poussa un profond soupire. Les deux bimbos n'avaient pas fini de nous « enmerveiller ».

« On dirait que pour le ménage dans ses fréquentations, c'est loupé.

— Oui, il va falloir que je recommence. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Et cette fois, je ne mettrai pas de gants blancs ! »

_ Tuons-les ! Tuons-les ! Allez, je te laisserai la courgeasse, puisque c'est ta préférée !_

Je me demandai jusqu'où il irait pour nous débarrasser d'elles. Il avait piégé Aude, mais il ne l'avait pas tuée. C'était moi qui m'en était chargé, lui n'avait pas vu l'intérêt de la supprimer définitivement. En irait-il de même avec Vicky et Jenny ? Auquel cas je savais ce que j'avais à faire. En allant me coucher chez moi, je n'oubliai pas de me plonger dans ma lecture favorite, avec mon marqueur rouge qui traça un magnifique logo sur le visage narquois de Vicky.

_ Kill Vicky !_

Pour Jenny, j'improviserais après. Mais tuer Vicky était indispensable, c'était elle l'infection du duo. Un véritable kyste ! _Vickyste_.

Mais l'opération anti-pestes dut être remise à plus tard, car avec l'arrivée de l'été, nous avions un autre projet sur le feu : le producteur dont Alain nous parlait depuis un moment avait finalement accepté de nous rencontrer. L'album studio ne serait plus pour longtemps un rêve ! Nous étions très occupés et répétions plus que jamais. Karine avait terminé l'école et c'était bienvenu. Nous devions travailler dur pour pouvoir continuer l'aventure. Cela ne nous laissa pas la moindre seconde pour nous occuper des deux pouffes. Nous crûmes naïvement que si nous les laissions tranquilles, elles en feraient de même. Hélas, Vickyste ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'à nouveau nous attaquer.

Le producteur s'appelait Varan, ce qui allait plutôt bien avec son regard de reptile. C'était un homme grand et mince, son crâne chauve étrangement allongé trahissait ses origines de lézard de l'espace. Il arborait un sourire éclatant et un anneau à l'oreille droite.

« _Cinq ex-victimes qui défient les projecteurs pour dénoncer les intimidateurs_…, lut-il sur la maquette d'album que nous lui présentâmes, j'aime ça !

— C'est un message qui vous parle ? » demanda Karine.

Varan relécha sa lippe quasi inexistante.

« Non, mais on peut faire du fric avec ça ! »

Alain croisa les bras, à moitié content. Nous étions à la terrasse du Yin Yang, le café qui nous avait vus nous produire plus d'une fois, et toujours avec un public au rendez-vous et comblé. Il faisait une chaleur presque torride et nous sirotions des sodas. À côté de nous défilaient des passants bruyants heureux d'être en vacances, eux !

« Oui, il y a des choses à faire avec vous, continua Varan en triturant son verre, j'ai adoré votre démo, mais je ne signe rien sans avoir vu un concert.

— Rien à craindre de ce côté-là, nous avons un sacré succès dans les cafés.

— Oui, on me l'a dit, un groupe qui est parti du bas de l'échelle et qui a peu à peu conquis toute la ville.

— On a fait du chemin, oui. C'était un travail de longue haleine, mais nous y sommes arrivés.

— Vous êtes courageux et combattifs, c'est une bonne chose…Vous avez déjà fait des premières parties ?

— Pas encore.

— Si nous signons, vous pourriez peut-être faire celle du prochain concert des Blackberries.

— Les Blackberries ? intervint Karine, Ah, c'est marrant, parce que c'était le groupe préféré de… »

Varan lui jeta un regard intrigué.

« …de mon ex. Et c'était le mien quand je sortais avec lui, mais plus maintenant ! se rattrapa-t-elle.

— Curieuse coïncidence, admit le producteur, mais votre ex tirera ne sacrée tête quand il vous verra sur scène avant les Black's, surtout avec Albin. Vous faites un si joli couple…c'est une très belle image, ce couple d'enfer qui affronte vents et tempêtes de l'intimidation…l'amour plus fort que tout…joli message. Bon concept, on peut en tirer quelque chose.»

Karine rougit. Je voulus demander à Varan si ce couple l'émouvait vraiment, mais il était fichu de répondre: « Non, mais on peut faire du fric avec ça ! ». À mieux y regarder, dans ses yeux de lézard, on ne pouvait lire qu'un seul mot : « Fric, fric, fric ! »

« Bon, très bien, dit-il, signons ce contrat, puis allons au restau pour fêter…

— Et les mecs ! cria un passant, regardez qui voilà : Albin et ses losers !

— Ouais, ajouta un autre à ses côté. Ce groupe est trop nul !

— On dirait que tout le monde ne vous apprécie pas, fit Varan en levant un sourcil.

— L'exception qui confirme la règle, répliqua Alain mal à l'aise, après tout, personne ne peut faire l'unanimité. »

Mais il y eut beaucoup d'exceptions.

« Eh, c'est le groupe d'hier, ah quel concert pourri !

— Le show le plus naze que j'aie jamais vu de ma vie !

— Mince, j'essayais d'oublier ça !

— Ouais, moi aussi, mais ils ont pas voulu me rembourser pour mes séquelles psychologiques !

— La médiocrité à haut-niveau !

— Quel groupe de merde !

— On devrait lancer un recours collectif !

— Je veux qu'on me rende les deux heures de ma vie que j'ai perdues hier à cause d'eux !

— Dégageons vite d'ici, ça schlingue ! »

Il y eut bien une vingtaine de types qui défilèrent pour nous insulter et hurler à tue-tête que nous étions le pire groupe de la galaxie. À chaque personne qui passait, Alain semblait encaisser un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

« Mais qui sont-ils ? murmura Albator, je ne me rappelle avoir vu aucun d'entre eux au concert d'hier…ni jamais ! »

Varan s'éclaircit la gorge et prit un air gêné.

« Ahem…croyez-moi, je suis navré mais…Vous comprenez, les temps sont durs, la crise, tout ça…je ne peux pas me permettre un mauvais investissement. Et vous n'êtes pas ceux que je croyais… »

Et sans plus un mot, il quitta son siège et prit la poudre d'escampette. Nous le vîmes déchirer le contrat qu'il avait sorti. Nous restâmes tous les cinq en silence pendant une minute entière, un silence pesant et étrange parmi les bruits de l'été autour de nous. Plus aucun passant ne nous dénigrait, curieusement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? s'écria Gary, C'était quoi ça ? On est tombés dans une faille dimensionnelle ou quoi ?

— Après tout ce chemin, en arriver là ! gémit Albator.

— C'est incompréhensible, renchérit Karine.

— Bon, je vais boire une bière, décida Gary, mais il m'en faudra au moins une cinquantaine pour me remettre de ça : notre carrière s'est désintégrée en l'espace de trente secondes ! Pas croyable ! »

Il quitta sa place pour entrer dans le café et s'affaler sur le comptoir. Albator émit un hoquet.

« Je rentre chez moi, dit-il en se levant, il fait tellement chaud, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je vais prendre une douche. Et essayer de m'y noyer. »

À ce moment, le téléphone de Karine sonna :

« Allô ? Vicky ? Oui, je suis libre, maintenant. Attend, il y a du bruit, je m'éloigne un peu… »

Elle sortit de table à son tour et je restai seul avec Alain. Il avait ôté ses lunettes et se passait la main sur le front. J'avalai ma salive avec appréhension : il était notre âme, notre leader, si même lui était abattu, comment allions-nous nous en sortir ? Mais il avait de la ressource, il releva la tête, prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

« Observation n°1 : toutes ces personnes qui nous ont traités de losers étaient de sexe masculin. »

Il clignait des yeux. Sans ses lunettes teintées, les rayons de soleil estival l'éblouissaient vite.

« C'étaient peut-être des jaloux, suggérai-je, les petits amis de nos fans féminines qui ne supportent pas de devoir les partager avec nous. Ça arrive, des fois. Je connais un mec dont la copine est tellement fan d'Indochine qu'il en est venu à détester Nicola Sirkis à cause de ça.

— Non, c'est pas ça. Observation n°2 : tous ces détracteurs ont défilé dans la même tranche horaire, comme par hasard au moment où nous étions en train de discuter avec un potentiel producteur.

— Tu penses qu'ils l'ont fait exprès ? C'est vrai que je ne me souviens pas d'eux non plus. Ils nous ont critiqués alors qu'ils ignorent ce que nous valons !

— Observation n°3 : ils avaient tous en commun des marques de rouge à lèvre de couleur douteuse sur le visage…

— Mais alors…

— Ces types ont été payés pour saboter notre contrat. Payés en nature !

— Qui aurait fait ça ? »

Je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de le demander, je devinais la réponse.

« Qui ? Des gens avec un style vulgaire, comme l'atteste le rouge bon marché. Des gens avec un sens de l'éthique proche de la prostitution, comme l'atteste cette propension à manipuler les hommes via leurs hormones. Des gens qui étaient au courant que nous voyions le producteur en ce moment, information de toute évidence révélée par un membre du groupe, comme l'atteste ce coup de fil inopiné de Vicky à Karine ! »

Je frappai du poing sur la table, sentant ma fureur monter.

_Kill Vicky, kill Vicky, kill Vicky !_

« Là, elles vont vraiment trop loin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait pour qu'elles s'acharnent sur nous comme ça ? hurlai-je.

— Je pense que ça n'a rien à voir avec nous. Mais plutôt avec Karine.

— Ça ne peut plus durer. Dès qu'elle revient, on lui dit que ses amies sont une entrave et que c'est elles ou nous !

— Non. Je ne suis pas Vicky, je n'accuse personne sans preuve, moi ! Je vais plutôt la forcer à avouer.

— Elle ne le fera pas. Elle se méfiera.

— Alors je ferai avouer Jenny. C'est encore mieux. Karine sait que Vicky lui ment parfois et ne prend pas tout ce qu'elle dit pour argent comptant, mais Jenny vend facilement la mèche sans réfléchir. »

L'occasion se présenta le soir-même. Karine nous proposa de passer la soirée dans un bar pour respirer un coup et nous détendre. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Gary avait tout de même dessoulé de ses bières et Albator était ressorti vivant de sa douche. En passant le seuil, je localisai l'ennemi à dix heures.

« Vicky et Jenny ! Ben voyons ! se désola Alain.

— Allez, détends-toi, lui susurra Karine, on va passer un bon moment ensemble, oublie cette historie avec le producteur…nous aurons d'autres chances ! En attendant, j'aimerais bien dissiper les tensions entre elles et vous…

— Des tensions ? Quelles tensions ? piaula Jenny, On s'adore, pas vrai les Albatros ? »

Albatros. Elle avait passé tout un temps avec nous, nous avait suivi partout et avait même tenté d'intégrer le groupe comme choriste. Et elle croyait que nous étions _les Albatros_ ! Mais quelle courgette cette courgeasse !

« Karine, je ne suis pas certain qu'il puisse y avoir terrain d'entente entre nous et tes amies, remarqua Alain.

— Mais si, faites un effort, elles ne sont pas si terribles.

— Je peux te prouver le contraire en trois minutes.

— Tsst. Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi ! »

Nous nous installâmes donc tous les sept à une table après avoir été cherché nos commandes. Gary eut subitement à nouveau envie de boire en grande quantité.

« C'est vraiment dommage pour le producteur, dit la courgeasse.

— Ah, tu es au courant ? demanda innocemment Alain.

— Karine nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé, coupa Vicky en fusillant la rousse du regard.

— Je sais comment lancer votre carrière, moi, reprit cette dernière, vous n'avez qu'à faire un duo avec Chrys Darill !

— Chrys Darill ? C'est pas ce mec qui chante en play-back et dont le succès ne découle que du phénomène d'hystérie collective quand il se trémousse en exhibant ses abdos ?

— Il est génial ! continua Jenny, J'ai un poster de lui dans ma chambre, et aussi, une fois, j'ai trouvé un caillou qui ressemblait à ses abdos, alors je l'ai ajouté à ma collection de cailloux-qui-ont-l'air-chouettes, et aussi…

— Moi je me pose une question », intervint Vicky.

Contrairement à Jenny, elle semblait partager notre mécontentement à l'idée de cette soirée forcée. Elle parlait le nez dans son verre, maussade.

« Pourquoi vous vous appelez « les Albinos », moi je n'en vois qu'un, vous ne savez pas compter ?

— C'est une image, lui expliqua Karine, cela signifie que nous avons tous eu un passé de victime.

— Ouais, ouais, Albin est un croisement entre un humain et un lapin blanc et on l'a emmerdé pour ça. Je connais le refrain. Mais les autres ? »

Je racontai mon histoire, qui ne les émut pas. Celle d'Albator non plus, et Vicky ajouta même que oui, il avait effectivement l'air d'une tapette. Quand Gary expliqua que son histoire était le pire multiplié par mille, Jenny fit un commentaire incompréhensible comme quoi notre ami à crête avait dû coucher mille fois avec un certain Murphy. Vint le tour de Karine.

« La seule qui n'a pas de passé de victime, déclara Vicky, c'est vrai quoi, en quoi es-tu intimidée, toi ?

— L'intimidation peut adopter des formes particulières, susurra Alain, il y a quelques temps, Karine était sans arrêt sous le joug de personnes qui abusaient d'elle et la manipulaient…mais ce temps est révolu. C'est dur, maintenant, de lui faire faire tout ce que vous voulez, hein Jenny ?

— Pff ! M'en parle pas, un exemple : aujourd'hui, rien que pour passer un peu de temps avec elle, il a fallu qu'on sabote votre contrat avec le produ…aïe ! »

Vicky venait de lui balancer son pied dans la tibia. Karine regarda ses deux amies, médusées. Gary et Albator l'imitaient.

« Et voilà, trois minutes, commenta Alain.

— Pardon ? rugit Karine, vous avez fait _quoi_ ?

— Calmos, dit Vicky, on voulait juste…

— Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ?

— Mais…, sanglota Jenny, tu passes plus de temps avec le groupe qu'avec nous !

— Je sais, et j'en suis désolée, mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de faire ça !

— Mais on avait besoin de toi…surtout Vicky.

— La ferme, idiote !

— Mais tu voulais qu'elle vienne à la plage pour mettre ta beauté en valeur par sa laideur et ainsi…

— Quoi ? cria à nouveau Karine, Vicky, c'est pas vrai ! Tu sais tous les efforts que nous avons dû faire pour avoir cette entrevue ? Et toi, tu l'as gâchée pour que je te serve encore de faire-valoir !

— Mais tu n'as pas besoin de devenir une star de la musique, tu nous as nous et…

— Tu n'es pas à ma place, tu ne sais pas de quoi j'ai besoin ! Et aussi, t'as pensé à eux ? »

Elle nous désigna.

« Ils ont travaillé dur pour en arriver là et faire leur chemin dans un monde impitoyable, et quand enfin ils atteignent le bout du tunnel, tu te permets de saboter ça pour que je t'aide à draguer à la plage ! Ça t'arrive de penser aux autres plutôt qu'à ta petite personne, de temps en temps ?

— T'es rien qu'une pauvre conne ! riposta la connasse, J'en ai rien à cirer de cette secte d'attardés et ton enfoiré d'Albin le meurtrier d'enfan… »

La main de Karine s'éleva, vola dans les airs et s'abattit avec violence sur la joue de Vicky. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle gifla également Jenny. Vicky ouvrit grand la bouche d'indignation, dans une expression comme seules en prenaient les pétasses outrées incapables d'imaginer qu'on puisse ne pas être d'accord avec elles.

« Comment oses-tu ? hurla-t-elle, à son tour furieuse.

— Oh, tu m'as flanqué des dizaines de baffes depuis qu'on se connaît. Qui sème le vent récolte la tempête, médite un peu ça ! Et maintenant, hors de ma vue ! »

Vicky se leva et partit en nous maudissant tous, Jenny sur les talons. Une fois qu'elles furent hors de vue, Karine sembla sur le point de fondre en sanglots.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolée…tout ça est de ma faute…si je ne leur avais pas parlé de cette entrevue…

— Non, tu n'es pas responsable de leur méchanceté, allons !

— Peut-être que je devrais quitter le groupe, je ne vous apporte que des ennuis.

— Mais non ! Comme tu l'as dit, nous auront d'autres chances, et…

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! J'ai beau avoir tenté de l'expliquer à Vicky sur tous les tons, elle ne comprend pas !

— Dans ce cas, punis-la.

— Quoi ? »

Alain la regarda d'un air grave.

« Karine, ce que je vais te dire va te paraître dur, mais c'est la seule solution. Elle est le genre de mouche qu'on attrape avec du vinaigre et non avec du miel. Quoi qu'on lui dise, qu'on lui explique gentiment, elle se borne à ne pas comprendre, et repart même à l'attaque alors qu'on la laissait tranquille. À chaque fois que vous vous disputez, c'est toi qui fais le premier pas et reviens vers elle, comme si tu étais la fautive alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Si tu continues à lui pardonner tout le mal qu'elle te fait, elle ne le réalisera jamais. Si tu l'aimes et que tu tiens vraiment à elle, rends-lui ce service : punis-la, fais-lui clairement comprendre qu'elle a commis une faute! Si la méthode douce ne fonctionne pas, passe à la méthode dure ! Et surtout, pense à toi : ne la laisse pas te dévorer et te bousiller pour ses caprices ! Cette fille n'aime qu'elle-même et elle te tire vers le bas ! »

Elle acquiesça, elle savait qu'il avait raison.

« Tu penses que je devrais arrêter de la fréquenter ?

— Ce serait la solution la plus simple, en effet. Mais le choix t'appartient, je ne veux pas t'influencer. »

La perspective d'une autre chance de signer un contrat ne vint pas. Alain tâcha de recontacter Varan, mais celui-ci l'ignora superbement. Il semblait que l'aventure était belle et bien terminée. Gary en était tellement furieux qu'il fracassa contre le sol la première chose qu'il avait sous la main — à savoir ma guitare, d'ailleurs il me doit toujours 400 dollars à l'heure qu'il est— en poussant un juron. Quant à Albator, son animosité vis-à-vis de Karine remonta à la surface et il nota que l'idée de la virer du groupe méritait d'être reconsidérée. Alain refusa, bien entendu, lui signalant que le problème ne venait pas d'elle mais de Vicky. Il suggéra alors de la supprimer. Mon cœur fit « boum ! », Alain proposait enfin de tuer cette salope ! Et puis, il éclata de rire et nous annonça qu'il plaisantait. Dommage, j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il partage enfin mes convictions.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire : toutes ces années pour en arriver là ! Je nous revoyais, à treize ans, acheter nos premières guitares. Notre apprentissage en autodidactes, Alain si doué, moi si empoté, mes progrès à force de persévérance. Kurt Cobain dans le noir, ma coordination. L'arrivée de Gary. Ma guitare brisée. Ma nouvelle guitare électrique (désormais également cassée). Gary qui se met à la batterie. Alain et moi, étendus, inventant le groupe en fumant. L'Albino-Mobile. La nouvelle ville, riche en promesses. Les petits boulots. L'odeur des produits de nettoyage, la dèche, le combat, le Paddy's, Hikari et Haruka. Le vent glacial, Albator derrière un brasero. Le cocktail albinos. La fille-ocarina. La perspective du contrat.

Et Vicky avait ruiné tout ça.

Toutes ces années. Tout ça parce que Madââââme voulait se pavaner sur une plage ! Comment pouvait-on être aussi égoïste et insensible ? C'était quoi, son problème, à cette fille ? Cette fifille de riches pourrie gâtée dont le père roulait sur l'or et qui ignorait ce que nous avions traversé ! Et Alain qui trouvait encore à plaisanter quand il parlait de la tuer ! Et Karine qui finirait par pardonner à Vicky, comme elle le faisait inéluctablement. Peut-être qu'Albator avait raison, que nous n'aurions jamais dû l'intégrer au groupe. Et c'était moi qui l'avais proposée. _Comme Aude. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est entrée dans notre cercle de potes. _Décidément, les femmes, ça n'apporte que des emmerdes ! Alain n'accepterait jamais de la laisser partir pour ça, cependant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente coupable, il tenait trop à elle pour lui imposer de devoir renoncer au groupe à cause de ses amies. Il était si amoureux, bien qu'il affirmât le contraire.

Mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle pensait encore à Dan, même si elle le niait en bloc. Alain le devinait et tentait de le lui faire avouer, lui assurant qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'aime, tentais-je de le rassurer, quand elle parle de lui, c'est toujours pour s'énerver sur à quel point il a été odieux avec elle!

— Justement, tant qu'elle éprouvera de la colère, elle éprouvera quelque chose. Elle n'aura vraiment tourné la page que le jour où elle parlera de lui avec indifférence. »

Et moi je ne comprenais pas. Comment pouvait-on encore avoir des sentiments pour un couillon barbichu quand on avait Albin comme petit ami ? Comment pouvait-on s'accrocher à une vague amourette de collégien avec un gars infidèle quand on avait déjà l'amour sincère d'un type prêt à tout pour faire son bonheur ? Est-ce que ça s'était décidé sur un coup de chance ? Avait-elle un dé à seize faces en guise de cœur ?

« Il est son premier amour, se désolait-il, morose. Même s'il n'est objectivement pas le bon, même s'ils sont mal assortis, elle ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Il est le premier à lui avoir prouvé qu'elle était digne d'être aimée, elle qui s'attendait à passer sa vie ignorée des hommes à cause des ses amies. Et pour ça, il suscite chez elle une passion que je n'arrive pas à lui inspirer.

— Oui, mais la passion, ça ne dure pas. C'est une période qu'on connaît au début d'une relation, mais qui finit toujours par prendre fin. Et là, il faut entretemps avoir trouvé autre chose: des goûts communs, une sincère compréhension mutuelle...

— Je sais. Moi aussi je lis des magazine de psychologie quand je suis dans une salle d'attente.

— Je te signale que j'ai déjà été amoureux, et que j'ai l'expérience d'une relation qui a mal fini, alors tu peux te fier à moi en la matière ! Quand la passion de Karine retombera, elle réalisera que Dan, c'est juste le type qui lui fait tellement peu confiance qu'il la laisse tomber dès qu'il constate qu'il ne la comprend pas. Qu'ont-ils en commun, ces deux-là, à part d'être fans des Blackberries? Il l'a peut-être emmenée voir un groupe, mais toi, tu l'as _intégrée_ à un groupe. Et ça, en plus d'être cent fois plus cool, ça signifie que vous avez mis en route un projet durable ensemble, et sa Barbicheté ne peut pas se vanter d'autant!

— Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire: tu me dis exactement ce que je veux entendre pour me rassurer...

— Mais...

— Et même si tu sais que ça ne marche pas sur moi, tu le fais quand même. C'est à ça que je vois que tu es un véritable ami. Le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance.

— Quand j'étais dans une mauvaise relation qui me rendait malheureux, tu as fait le bon geste pour me sauver. J'aimerais seulement te renvoyer l'ascenseur. »

Deux jours plus tard, il m'annonça une bonne nouvelle. Voilà qui tombait à pic.

« J'ai enfin trouvé comment se débarrasser de Vickyste ! » lança-t-il, radieux.

_Il faut la jeter dans le fleuve_, je pensai, _je l'ai toujours dit, Alain, c'est ça la solution contre les gens comme elle_.

« Écoute ça ! »

Il me montra son téléphone portable. Il mit le haut-parleur et fit défiler sa boîte vocale.

« _Albin, c'est Vicky !_ dit l'enregistrement, _Nous devons parler. Je sais que tu montes Karine contre nous ! Tu lui laves le cerveau et tu la manipules pour qu'elle nous déteste… _

— Oh ! fis-je, J'ignorais qu'ouvrir les yeux de quelqu'un sur les méfaits de deux personnes qui la traitent comme un chien était de la manipulation !

— _Tu fais en sorte qu'elle nous croit mauvaises ! Qui es-tu pour nous juger mauvaises ? Je sais que tu lui racontes des conneries sur notre compte rien que pour la pousser à ne plus nous fréquenter !_

— C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! m'écriai-je.

— Chut ! Écoute la suite !

— _Tu lui racontes que j'essaie de l'influencer, mais c'est aussi ce que toi tu fais. Et ça ne te plait pas quand quelqu'un d'autre fait pareil, pas vrai ? Quelle arrogance morale ! Mais je ne vais pas discuter avec ton répondeur, alors rappelle-moi pour qu'on se voit pour en parler calmement dans le respect mutuel._

— _Et aussi_, ajouta une seconde voix tellement couinante qu'on devinait sans problème que sa propriétaire était une courgeasse, _Albin, il faut qu'on te dise : t'es le plus grand salopard qu'on connaisse !_

— Quelles charmantes jeunes demoiselles, commentai-je avec sarcasme.

— Attends, voilà la meilleure partie : Jenny croit avoir raccroché mais elle a oublié…

— _Hi hi !_ _Vicky, quelle idée de génie, faire croire à ce crétin enfariné qu'on a du respect pour l… _»

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre sur l'enregistrement, comme si quelqu'un venait de se faire frapper.

« _Espèce de grosse idiote !_ rugit la voix de Vicky, _Je vais finir par croire qu'on te paye pour faire foirer mes plans !_

— _Mais…aïe-euh !_

— _Comment veux-tu qu'il y croit, au respect, si tu l'insultes deux secondes après, pauvre nouille ?_

_ — Là c'est toi qui m'insultes._

_ — Salut les filles !_ » intervint une troisième voix, pustuleuse.

Je sais que l'adjectif « pustuleuse » est normalement inapproprié pour qualifier un élément sonore, mais croyez-moi, c'était le plus adéquat pour définir le timbre du garçon qui avait rejoint les deux pouffes pendant leur dispute.

_ « Tiens, Vicky, justement, je pensais très fort à toi hier soir en finissant ma boîte de kleenex…_

_ — Murphy, dégage de là, espèce d'immondice parlante ! _répliqua la concernée.

_ — Tu oublies un truc : tu m'as promis un baiser !_

_ — Je t'embrasserai le jour où je ne pourrai plus m'exercer à lire le braille en touchant ton visage, sale abomination acnéique purulente !_

_ — Dans ce cas, je dis à ton père que tu as copié sur moi à l'examen d'anglais. _»

Vicky sembla soudain moins sûre d'elle. Elle se mit à gémir :

« _Non, pitié ! Ne cafte pas ! Si mon père apprend que j'ai triché, il va m'envoyer tout l'été dans ce foutu camp d'immersion !_

_ — Je tiendrai ma langue si tu mets la tienne dans ma bouche. _

— Attends, dis-je, tu veux dire que… »

Alain m'adressa un clin d'œil. Vicky suppliait le garçon qui s'appelait Murphy, mais celui-ci demeurait intraitable. Contre toute attente, Jenny, prise de remords d'avoir gâché le dernier plan de son amie, se proposa pour embrasser Murphy à sa place. Il explosa de joie à ce rebondissement : c'était encore mieux si c'était la rouquine, sans doute parce qu'elle en avait des plus gros. Nous entendîmes la respiration de Vicky sur l'enregistrement. Elle semblait exténuée et soulagée. Quand Jenny revint et lui annonça qu'elle s'était vomi dessus trois fois de suite avant de conclure qu'embrasser Murphy était au-dessus de ses forces. J'ignorais qui était ce mec et à quoi il ressemblait, mais moi aussi j'avais la nausée rien qu'à l'entendre. Dépité, il s'en alla. Vicky était effondrée.

« _Mais…il va aller tout raconter à mes parents ! Je suis fichue !_

— _Pas de panique, je parie qu'il bluffe !_ tenta de la rassurer Jenny.

_ — Impossible ! Ce type est le plus grand salopard de l'univers !_

_ — Ah ? Bon, dans ce cas, je vais réparer mon erreur, tu vas voir._

_ — Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

La voix de Jenny se fit plus forte, comme si elle venait de reprendre le téléphone et l'avait approché de sa bouche.

« _Albin ? Ouais, alors, désolée pour tout à l'heure, je corrige : en fait, tu n'es que le deuxième plus grand salopard qu'on connaisse. Voilà. Bye bye. Kissoux ! _»

Elle raccrocha pour de bon. Juste avant, nous entendîmes Vicky pousser une lamentation de profond désespoir. Nous étions écroulés de rire.

« Jenny…Non, mais elle est excellente, cette courgeole ! me bidonnai-je

— Je veux la même pour mon anniversaire !

— Mais attends…Vicky a promis un baiser en échange d'un service…

— Aujourd'hui elle promet des baisers, plus tard, elle promettra plus pour obtenir des hommes ce qu'elle veut.

— Alors elle ne se contente pas d'être habillée comme une pute, _c'est_ une pute !

— En devenir. Mais mis à part ça, cette conversation nous révèle de bien plus précieuses informations, reprit Alain, Imagine Vicky enfermée au camp d'anglais…

— Tu veux dire qu'on aurait la paix ? Qu'on pourrait être tranquilles, sans qu'elle vienne se mêler de nos affaires ?

— Un été tout entier dans une zone 100% Vicky-free ! On pourra signer tous les contrats qu'on veut, elle sera trop occupée à réviser ses verbes irréguliers en faisant du macramé pour saboter notre carrière !

— Nous n'avons donc plus qu'à attendre que ce Murphy la dénonce ?

— Hum. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va le faire. Je ne le connais pas, il se pourrait qu'il bluffe, en fin de compte. Hum… »

Je le regardai chercher sur Internet le site de Will Entreprise. Il y trouva à quel numéro contacter le père de Vicky. Moi je pensais quand même qu'il se compliquait la vie.

_ Alors qu'il suffisait de balancer Vicky dans le fleuve._

« Je vais me faire passer pour Murphy, dit-il en tâchant de déformer sa voix pour imiter le timbre pustuleux, alors, je le fais bien, c'est crédible ?

— C'est tip-top. Mais tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ?

— Évidemment. Mon but est d'éloigner Vicky sans la blesser, et c'est une aubaine cette histoire d'examen d'anglais, le plan idéal ! »

_ Mais sérieusement, Alain, arrête de te prendre la tête. Je préférais ta première idée, celle d'éliminer cette connasse. Pour moi, c'était pas une blague. C'était la solution parfaite…_

Will goba notre supercherie. C'était déjà ça. Alain fêta ça en prenant sa guitare. Il improvisa une chanson destinée à n'être jamais jouée en public, comme celle composée sur Mélanie :

_« Vicky vaque à ses occupations_

_ Qui évoquent la prostitution_

_ Elle est sympathique _

_ Comme une porte de prison_

_ Elle est pathétique_

_ Quand elle veut avoir raison ! »_

Sympathique comme une porte de prison ? Tiens, cela me rappelait quelqu'un…

_«_ Elle veut se débarrasser de moi parce que je l'empêche de faire ce qu'elle veut de Karine. Il est naturel que je contre-attaque ! _»_

Les jours d'été défilèrent et la seule note positive fut qu'on entendit rarement parler des terribles amies de Karine (à part une fois où elle nous annonça qu'apparemment, Jenny s'était dégoté un nouveau petit ami rencontré sur la plage et qui serait selon la rouquine le parfait sosie de son crétin de Chrys Darill). Alain nous sommait de nous accrocher, malgré le fait que nous étions tous en mode « tête de bois ». Il nous fit même le coup du discours du héros d'heroic-fantasy qui motive les troupes avant l'ultime combat contre les forces du Mal :

« Oui, nous avons perdu une bataille et n'avons pu signer ce contrat, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous devons nous laisser aller à sombrer dans la déprime ! Nous allons redresser la tête et nous battre jusqu'au bout ! Nous aurons encore des tas d'occasions de prouver notre valeur ! Et cette fois, nous ne nous laisserons pas des pestes sans cœur et sans cervelle nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! »

On entendit les cigales.

« Mais merde à la fin, vous me faites confiance ?

— Ben… »

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il décrocha. Karine, qui semblait absente et avait le regard éteint (j'espérais qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêvasser à propos de Dan), sortit de sa torpeur et en profita pour aller sur le balcon.

« Allo ? Ah ? Vraiment ? C'est vrai ! Je…je vous l'avais dit…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda négligemment Gary.

Alain termina sa conversation en vitesse et raccrocha. Il se tourna vers nous avec un sourire malicieux.

« C'était le producteur. Il nous laisse une autre chance !

— Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?

— Je lui ai envoyé une caisse pleine de tous les sous-verres que j'ai récolté dans les cafés…vous savez, avec les messages de nos fans…de nos vrais fans ! Il a alors accepté d'écouter tout ce que j'avais laissé sur sa boîte vocale et où je lui expliquais que les avis négatifs qu'il avait entendus n'étaient qu'un coup monté ! Il viendra au concert de samedi et jugera lui-même de notre succès ! »

Nous éclatâmes de joie, nous n'y croyions plus. C'était encore un miracle à la Albin. Gary crut même bon de lui frotter les cheveux comme si ça pouvait porter chance.

« On a eu tort de ne pas te faire confiance !

— Karine ! Karine, viens ! Nous avons une seconde chance avec le producteur ! »

La jeune-fille réapparut, son portable à la main. Elle était sans doute en train d'envoyer un texto. _À qui ?_ Pas au barbichu au moins ? Comment osait-elle penser à lui dans un moment pareil ?

« Cette fois, c'est dans la poche ! dit joyeusement Alain, et comme tu as pris tes distances avec Vicky, plus rien ne pourra nous arrêter, wouhou !

— Ah…ah oui…euh… »

Requinqués par ce nouvel espoir, nous nous attelâmes à la tâche de répéter plus que jamais pour être prêts le samedi suivant. Le samedi noir.

« Tu es sûr que Vickyste ne va pas tout bousiller ? demandai-je, une fois seul avec notre sauveur. Samedi…elle ne va au camp d'anglais que la semaine, si je ne me trompe pas.

— Karine ne veut définitivement plus la voir, elles se sont à nouveau disputées, et cette fois Vicky est allée trop loin : elle m'a accusé de l'avoir menacée de mort. »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton badin, avant de prendre une gorgée de la Clairette de Di que nous partagions tous deux pour célébrer notre seconde chance.

« Menacée de mort ? C'est effectivement une accusation grave…moins loufoque que sa secte d'albinos, mais encore plus offensante ! Je me demande bien où elle a encore été cherché ça…sans doute qu'elle est à court d'idées pour te noircir.

— Une fois n'est pas coutume, cette idée-là, elle ne l'a pas sucée de son pouce, c'est moi qui le lui ai soufflée. »

Mon cœur battit la chamade. Je trouvai tout à coup qu'il avait un teint magnifique et un charme resplendissant.

« Tu as vraiment menacé Vicky de mort ?

— Karine a réagi comme toi au premier abord, elle ne l'a pas crue. En fait, c'est comme dans l'histoire du garçon qui criait : « Au loup ! ». Vicky m'a tellement attaqué et accusé à tort et à travers à coup de mythes que, alors que pour une fois elle dit la vérité, Karine en a tellement assez de ses mensonges qu'elle ne lui a même pas laissé le bénéfice du doute !

— Ha ha ! Brillant ! Tu as vraiment menacé de tuer cette garce !

— Hum… en fait non.

— Je ne te suis plus là, tu lui as joué une plaisanterie ?

— Non. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai perdu toute envie de blaguer avec elle. Et quand je suis sérieux, je dis toujours la vérité. C'est juste que je la tourne d'une manière telle qu'un esprit non-averti se trompe systématiquement dans l'interprétation de mes paroles.

— Je sais que c'est le comble de te demander ça, mais pourrais-tu être plus clair ?

— Eh bien, pour menacer Vicky de mort, j'aurais dû dire : « Vicky, je ne veux plus que Karine te fréquente, si tu la revois je te tuerai ! ». Mais comme il se trouve que je n'ai pas la moindre intention de la tuer… »

Je fus déçu sur ce point.

« …je lui ai révélé que c'était moi qui l'avait dénoncée à son père pour l'examen d'anglais. Elle en a alors vite déduit que je manigançais pour l'éloigner de Karine et, se rappelant l'article qui m'accusait d'être un meurtrier, elle a réalisé que cette fois, ce n'était pas Karine qui était en danger (ce dont elle se fiche complètement) mais elle-même (ce qui lui importe plus que tout). Je lui ai alors dit : « Oh, maintenant, je vois que tu as peur…tu te demandes jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller pour t'éliminer, et qu'est-ce que j'entends par 'éliminer'…Et je te réponds : revois Karine et tu le sauras ! » La réponse était, bien entendu: « Non, je ne te tuerai pas si tu revois Karine ! », mais elle a cru que c'était : « Oui, bien sûr que je te tuerai ! ». Donc, je ne l'ai techniquement pas menacée de mort, c'est elle qui le pense, et c'est une conclusion hâtive qu'elle a tirée toute seule.

— Tu es vraiment un tordu. Brillant mais tordu ! Et si elle va porter plainte ? Karine ne la croit peut-être pas, mais pour les flics, c'est moins sûr…

— Oh, pas de problème. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'élaborer un plan B pour cette éventualité. Vicky m'en a fourni un malgré elle. Il faut en remercier son incroyable impulsivité. Elle devrait vraiment réfléchir avant d'agir. Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai eu cette discussion avec elle en premier lieu ? Elle est venue me trouver, chez moi. J'avais dit à Karine que Vicky n'aimait qu'elle-même, et Karine le lui a répété. Et Vicky, cette incarnation de la subtilité, n'ayant pas digéré cette vérité qui la dérangeait, a décidé de se venger en m'envoyant son poing dans la gueule...

— Ah, c'était ça, ce micro-bleu que tu as sur le menton ? Je croyais que tu t'étais cogné dans le noir…

— Elle avait l'intention de me faire un coquart, mais elle m'a frappé avec le bras gauche alors qu'elle est droitière et a raté sa cible : elle a atteint la mâchoire au lieu de l'œil. Et quand je lui ai appris que c'était moi pour le coup du camp d'anglais, elle m'a menacé de me tabasser en guise de représailles. Et là, peu importe qu'elle le pensait ou pas, elle l'a dit ! Si elle va aux flics, je me ferai un faux œil au beurre noir avec le mascara d'Albator.

— Et si elle dit que c'est du maquillage ?

— Je lui demanderai comment elle le sait, et elle tombera dans le panneau en révélant que c'était à la mâchoire qu'elle m'a frappé. À ton avis, qui croira-t-on ? La fille qui balance des pains, ou le mec qu'elle a agressé physiquement ?

— Là, j'avoue, elle est coincée de chez coincée.

— N'est-ce pas ? »

_Mais je vais quand même la tuer pour plus de sûreté_, me dis-je alors que nous trinquions. _Une fois que nous aurons signé ce fichu contrat, je m'en chargerai pour de bon. Kill Vicky !_

Le samedi noir arriva. Les évènements s'enchaînèrent tellement vite que rien qu'à y repenser, j'éprouve une sacrée sensation de vertige nauséeux et il arrive de me demander comment nous en sommes arrivé là. Le soir, nous jouâmes pour Varan. Enfin, « pour notre public, comme d'habitude », précisait Alain, « Mais le producteur sera là, alors, il faut qu'on se donne à 1000% histoire de le convaincre cette fois ! » Et tout se passa bien jusqu'à la fin du concert. Public comblé, applaudissements, succès confirmé, carrière prometteuse garantie. Varan était bien forcé de reconnaître que tout avis négatif qu'on aurait pu déblatérer sur notre compte n'était que calomnie. Quand nous eûmes conclu sous les vivats, il nous fit un signe depuis les coulisses.

« Allez, signons-le, ce foutu contrat, et qu'on en finisse ! »

Explosion de joie. Enfin, enfin, ENFIN NOUS Y ÉTIONS ! Rien ne pourrait nous empêcher de réussir cette fois !

Vicky était là.

_Non !_

Alain l'avais aussi remarquée. Karine s'était retirée à part avec elle. Nous les vîmes s'étreindre en souriant_. Puuuutain ! Elles se sont à nouveau réconciliées !_

« Ça n'en finira donc jamais ? » maugréa Alain.

Il sauta de scène et alla les rejoindre. J'étais trop loin pour entendre, mais peu avant qu'il arrive, Karine et Vicky avaient déjà entamé une discussion houleuse, à en juger par les sourcils froncés. Une fois qu'Alain fut avec elles, le ton monta significativement. Je me lançai à la suite de mon meilleur ami.

_C'est pas possible ! Cette fille, c'est comme le sida : on n'en guérit jamais !_

« J'en ai marre de tes mensonges ! rugit Karine, tu recommences encore et toujours ! »

_Ah, Vickyste a dû encore accuser Alain_. J'entendis les autres arriver derrière moi.

« Dire que je croyais que tu voulais faire la paix, mais c'était encore une de tes tactiques !

— Mais ouvre les yeux, Karine : il décide qui a le droit de faire partie de ta vie ou pas ! Tu ne peux pas aimer un salopard pareil !

— Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'une fille qui connaît l'amour depuis cinq minutes ! Tu n'as aucune idée de la puissance du lien qui nous unit, Dan et moi !

— Oh, intéressant comme lapsus.

— Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai… »

Le prénom était tombé comme un couperet de guillotine. Karine sembla s'effondrer sur elle-même. Le monde sembla s'effondrer sur lui-même.

« Je le savais, triompha Vickyste, toujours amoureuse de ton pouilleux !

— Je…je…je voulais pas…je…

— Ahem… »

Varan apparut.

« Salut, Crane d'Œuf ! sourit Vicky.

— Il y a un problème, dit-il, Ce qu'il y a, c'est que…Karine est très importante pour votre image. Mais si votre couple n'est pas solide, il risque d'exploser, elle quitterait le groupe et le vent tournera en votre défaveur…

— Euh…mais…

— Je suis navré… »

Varan déchira le contrat fraîchement signé devant nos yeux impuissants. Et dans les siens, en pouvait voir le mot « fric » se dissoudre comme dans une mare d'acide. Vicky eut un orgasme. En l'espace de la même soirée, elle était parvenue à ruiner notre contrat une seconde fois et à détruire un couple qu'elle exécrait. Rien ne pouvait plus la combler. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Elle avait eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Son bonheur était total.

« Bon, ben, j'ai à faire, déclara-t-elle, je vous laisse, _les amoureux_ ! »

Elle tira sa révérence, sourire narquois d'anthologie sur ses lèvres cruelles. Briser des cœurs, saboter des carrières, démolir le bonheur d'autrui, semer le chaos et la désolation…_That's so Vicky !_

Vicky, la fille qui n'est heureuse que quand les autres sont malheureux.

Le genre de mouche qu'on attrape avec du vinaigre et non avec du miel ? Oh que non ! Vicky n'est même pas une mouche, c'est une guêpe, et pour se débarrasser d'une guêpe, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On la noie ! _Kill Vicky !_

Je n'avais jamais vu Alain aussi abattu. Assis en retrait sur le bord de l'estrade, il se tenait le visage dans les mains. Karine voulut le réconforter, mais il lui demanda de le laisser seul en lui promettant qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard. Je m'approchai. Peut-être que moi, j'arriverais à le consoler, même si je ne me faisais pas trop d'illusions. Il releva la tête et me fit une déclaration inattendue :

« Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Vicky. »

Je manquai de m'étrangler.

« Pardon ?

— C'était une erreur de tenter de l'éloigner de Karine. Je voulais faire bien, mais j'ai fait pire. J'ai pour principe d'assumer mes erreurs, alors il faut que je m'excuse auprès de Vicky…

— Même si c'est une grosse pétasse qui ne le mérite pas ?

— C'est pas la question. »

Il se leva et regarda vers la sortie du café.

« Je suppose qu'elle est retournée chez elle…par le parc, non ?

— Mais enfin, Albin, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Il faut que je te le rappelle ? Peut-être que tu as manœuvré pour l'éloigner de Karine, mais c'est elle qui a tenté de séparer votre couple depuis le début, avec ses fausses lettres anonymes, ses accusations de secte…Elle a déterré ton passé dans l'unique but de te discriminer et a bousillé nos chances avec le producteur ! _Deux fois !_ C'est elle qui devrait s'excuser !

— Je l'ai menacée de mort, tout de même.

— Ce n'était pas ce que signifiaient tes mots exacts, tu m'as dit.

— Oui, mais ça revient au même.

— Mais…tu ne vas tout de même pas la laisser gagner ?

— Je ne veux pas être celui qui gagne, je veux être le mec bien, celui qui fait ce qu'il faut pour rendre le monde meilleur…Ce que j'avais perdu de vue en me lançant dans cette guéguerre contre Vicky. Mais celle qui en souffre, c'est Karine. Comment peut-elle aller bien alors que les gens autour d'elle se battent pour lui dire quoi faire et quoi penser ? Je voulais la protéger contre ceux qui la tirent vers le bas et qui lui sont néfastes, mais peut-être que j'en fais partie…Il faut être réaliste: je n'étais qu'un pansement sur la blessure que lui a faite Dan. Maintenant qu'elle est guérie, elle n'a plus besoin de moi. Mais elle a besoin de ses amies.

— Et ça va t'avancer à quoi de demander pardon à l'autre grognasse ? Tu crois qu'elle va s'excuser à son tour, que vous allez vous serrer dans les bras en pleurant et faire la paix, comme dans un roman de la Comtesse de Ségur ?

— Je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ça, non…

— Évidemment, Vicky ne reconnaîtra jamais sa faute, elle est trop orgueilleuse !

— N'insiste pas, ma décision est prise. Si on me cherche, tu sais où je suis, mais je préfère que tu ne le dises à personne…Tu peux ramener mon sac chez moi, s'il te plait ? »

Je le regardai partir, complètement abasourdi. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse avoir une façon de penser aussi sirupeuse. _S'excuser auprès de Vicky ?_ C'était le pompon ! Comment pouvait-il à ce point renier toutes nos convictions ? Elle ne s'améliorerait jamais. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne le _voulait_ pas. Les mauvaises personnes ne changent pas, elles stagnent ! Il fallait qu'elle meure. J'aurais dû m'en charger dès le moment où je l'avais ajoutée au Cahier, plutôt que de reporter l'échéance pour laisser à Alain « le temps de voir si elle peut évoluer » ou de concocter un plan retord pour « l'éloigner sans la blesser ». J'aurais dû comprendre beaucoup plus tôt que mon meilleur ami n'était pas capable de mener à bien notre mission contre les intimidateurs. Sous ses airs de leader charismatique et de fin manipulateur un peu salaud sur les bords, il y avait un doux rêveur. Un idéaliste, un faible, presque aussi naïf que sa pure et tendre Karine, et qui perdait son temps à essayer de comprendre le mal alors que c'était pourtant simple : il suffisait de balancer tout ça dans le fleuve ! Et j'espérais que les poissons mourraient de faim ce soir, car je leur préparais un festin d'une taille hallucinante : Vicky et son égo démesuré !

Je rentrai à l'appartement d'Alain avec Albator et Gary. Étrange le QG en l'absence du chef. Je glissai ma main dans ma sacoche, je serrai le Cahier entre mes doigts. Comment allais-je m'y prendre ? Alain avait supposé que Vicky était en route vers chez elle, et qu'elle passerait probablement par le parc…Le problème, c'était qu'il était allé la rejoindre, il serait donc témoin si j'essayais d'enlever la pouffe pour l'embarquer vers le pont… J'étais en train de réfléchir à cette problématique tout en feignant de m'intéresser à la conversation d'Albator et Gary à propos du contrat loupé quand la porte s'ouvrit, amenant une autre complication de taille.

« C'est terrible ! » annonça Karine en passant le seuil.

Jenny était avec elle. Elles demandèrent où était Alain. Je leur répondis évasivement qu'il était parti prendre l'air pour réfléchir, mais que je ne savais pas où. Karine me révéla qu'en chemin, elles avaient croisé Mélanie à la terrasse d'un café. Mélanie qui avait survécu. Mélanie qui était sortie de son coma. Mélanie qui se souvenait de ce que j'avais dit avant de la pousser. Mélanie qui avait tout raconté à Karine et Jenny.

Ça ne sentait pas très bon pour moi. Par chance, la mytho à rayures n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir mon visage. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était la phrase « Je vais faire un monde meilleur » et elle n'avait jamais entendu ma voix autre part. Jenny avança que cela incriminait Alain et que c'était la preuve qu'il était un suppôt de Satan. Karine était prise de doute envers lui également, même si elle refusait de l'admettre.

« Vicky m'a dit qu'il l'avait menacée de mort. Je ne l'ai pas crue, avec tous les mensonges qu'elle a racontés, mais là… »

Elle n'osa pas formuler la conclusion que tous se faisaient : qu'Alain projetait de tuer Vicky. Conclusion erronée mais somme toute logique à ce stade.

Un plan horrible germa dans mon cerveau. Horrible parce qu'il me forçait à faire quelque chose qui me répugnait : diriger la Vengeance contre un non-intimidateur. En particulier contre celui-là. Mais c'était ma seule issue de secours, et si j'hésitais trop longtemps à la mettre en œuvre, je serais fichu. Alors je fis cet odieux sacrifice. Faire quelque chose de mal pour arriver à quelque chose de bien. Profitant que ça discutait et que ça tentait de joindre Vicky sur son portable sans succès, je glissai à leur insu le Cahier dans le sac d'Alain que j'avais ramené pour lui. Je fis mine de l'appeler sur son propre téléphone alors que je n'avais pas allumé le mien.

« Il ne répond pas !

— Vicky non plus…oh, je le sens mal ! »

Je suggérai subtilement de vérifier si son téléphone n'était pas dans ledit sac, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il ne répondait pas. Gary s'exécuta et trouva le Cahier. La machine se mit en marche. Gary était horrifié. Il voyait les photos. Thomas, Big Kev, Piret, Delcourt, Gaëtan, Marlène, Jonathan Lamproie, Aude, Raoul, Jérémy, Moineau, Mystery Man. Mélanie. Et enfin Vicky. Jouant le jeu, je leur racontai comment Alain et moi avions fondé le groupe, en lui prêtant mes propres convictions à propos de la Vengeance. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps avant d'être convaincus qu'il était un serial killer et qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer Vicky. Ils étaient tous sous le choc et je les vis inquiets, tenant des propos alarmés sur comment ils n'avaient pas pu voir cette part de monstruosité en lui. Et de me dire que c'était en réalité à moi qu'ils auraient dû les adresser. Ils ne comprenaient pas ! Personne ne comprenait !

_Je devrai peut-être tous les tuer_, me dis-je en les regardant en coin, _Je vais tuer Alain, je vais tuer Vicky. Je devrai peut-être aussi tuer Gary et Albator. Et Karine et Jenny_ _!_ _Et achever Mélanie, tant qu'à faire_. Cela me faisait une drôle de sensation de songer à cette perspective. Mais Vicky avait anéanti tous nos espoirs, cela ne valait probablement plus la peine pour certains d'entre nous de continuer d'exister. _Et ensuite…oh, je recommencerai ma vie. Seul. Ailleurs. Pas le choix._

Je fis semblant de téléphoner à la police, ensuite j'envoyai Gary et Albator à la recherche de Vicky et/ou Alain dans une mauvaise direction pendant que Karine et Jenny restaient à l'appartement au cas où il reviendrait. Après avoir dissimulé dans ma botte un couteau à viande pris dans la cuisine, je pris le van et me dirigeai vers le parc. Personne ne contesta le fait que je m'étais mis à donner des ordres, ils étaient sans doute tous trop chamboulés (quoi que la courgeasse avait plutôt l'air excitée par l'idée de la traque, ne saisissant pas la gravité de la situation, comme à son habitude).

Je n'aimais pas ça. Il ne le méritait pas. Même si je le jugeais faible, il restait mon meilleur ami et la personne qui m'avait le plus inspiré dans ma vie. Je me sentais un peu sale. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Quand j'arrivai dans le parc, j'aperçus deux silhouettes qui se courraient après dans l'obscurité générée par les arbres. Un observateur non-averti aurait pu croire avoir affaire à des amoureux jouant au chat et à la souris. Je garai le véhicule sans qu'ils ne me remarquent, en sortit, et m'approchai en catimini. Alain n'arrivait pas à s'excuser pour la simple raison que Vicky n'était pas disposée à l'écouter. Il l'avait tellement bien terrorisée avec ses menaces qu'elle croyait vraiment qu'il serait capable de la zigouiller. Elle courrait aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettaient. Finalement, il parvint à l'attraper par le bras et la plaqua au sol. Si je devinais qu'il faisait ça dans l'unique but de la calmer, l'observateur non-averti leur aurait plutôt suggéré d'aller se trouver une chambre. J'attrapai un des gros cailloux qui bordaient le sentier du parc. J'approchai furtivement. Vicky piaillait comme une truie qu'on égorge.

« Pitié Albin, je suis heureuse pour la première fois dans ma vie, je ne veux pas mourir maintenant !

— Mas arrête un peu de hurler ! Tu vas alerter tout le… »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je le frappai à la tête avec la grosse pierre. Il s'effondra sur le sol, une marque sur la tempe. Vicky me regarda sans comprendre.

« Toi ? Mais…

— Pas le temps de discuter. Aide-moi à l'attacher.

— Euh…oui ! »

Je sortis une corde que j'avais préparée dans le van. Vicky insista pour se charger de ligoter Alain avec, m'assurant qu'elle avait appris à faire toutes sortes de nœuds dans son camps d'anglais. Et de fait, elle semblait s'y connaître. Alain aurait bien du mal à se libérer. Je résistai à l'envie de glousser de plaisir en regardant cette cruche s'appliquer à rendre impuissante la seule personne qui pourrait encore intervenir pour la sauver quand je la jetterai dans le fleuve. Autant lui suggérer de sauter dans l'eau d'elle-même ! Ou lui donner un flingue en lui demandant d'avoir la courtoisie de se tirer une balle, histoire que je ne me salisse pas les mains ! Sa bêtise était jouissive. Elle se sabotait toute seule, Vicky la reine de l'auto-flingage.

Nous hissâmes Alain dans le coffre. Je repris ma place derrière le volant alors que Vicky s'asseyait à la place du mort, ce qui était délicieusement de circonstances. Je démarrai le véhicule et lui narrai les découvertes de « l'enquête » apportées par Mélanie. J'adorais ça : ma future victime m'aidait à préparer son trépas ! Elle me prenait pour son sauveur, et nous travaillions main dans la main. Ç'aurait été idyllique si elle ne s'était pas mise à me saouler en parlotte chemin faisant. En particulier quand on prêtait attention à ce qu'elle disait.

« Quelle horreur ! Il voulait me tuer, tu te rends compte…euh Machin ?

— Vinko. »

_ La moindre des choses, c'est que tu mémorises le nom de celui qui va nous débarrasser de toi, sale petite garce ! _

« Oui, si tu veux, Vinko. Peu importe. Ça doit te faire un choc de découvrir que c'est un tueur, non ? Pourtant moi je l'ai toujours su, depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré là, quand il faisait chier les gens dans la rue avec sa guitare ! Ben moi, j'ai tout de suite vu que c'était un sale type ! Il est complètement malsain! Faire un monde meilleur? Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de sélectionner ceux qui méritent d'y vivre selon ses critères, et ses critères, c'est que ceux comme moi qui l'ont percé à jour doivent mourir! Si on est pas avec lui, on est contre lui ! Je me demande d'ailleurs comment toi et les autres vous ne l'avez pas vu ! »

_ Désolés de ne pas être nés avec un détecteur de « sales types » dans le crâne comme toi, pouffiasse !_

« Karine, je comprends, c'est une idiote de première ! Elle ne voit pas ce genre de truc. Elle ne se rend pas compte de tout ce que je fais pour elle ! Je lui avais pourtant dit que ce type était un sale connard de la pire espèce ! Mais elle ne m'a pas écoutée et s'est entêtée à rester avec ce salaud ! Alors qu'il voulait me tuer depuis le début ! »

_ Si tu savais, pauvre débile, que c'est grâce à lui que tu as eu un sursis…_

« Alors, elle d'accord, mais vous ? Toi et euh… Truc et Bidule ? »

_ Apprenez dès à présent que les Albinos qui ne sont pas le chanteur s'appellent Machin, Truc et Bidule !_

« Mais je suppose que vous ne saviez pas qu'il vous manipulait ? Moi je l'ai toujours dit, c'est une secte ! Une secte d'albinos ! Vous vous habillez pour lui ressembler mais franchement, en quoi c'est bien d'être aussi blanc que le résultat de la digestion d'un piaf neurasthénique ? »

_ Oh, joli ! Quelle poétesse ! Mais je reste étonné que tu connaisses le mot « neurasthénique »…_

« Il se servait de vous ! Vous étiez ses pantins, ses toutous fidèles ! Vous auriez fait n'importe quoi pour votre maî-maître ! »

_ Mais oui, on adore donner la pa-patte pour avoir un su-sucre ! La seule chienne ici, c'est toi !_

« Et Karine aussi, il la manipulait. Il l'a montée contre moi et l'a transformée en esclave à sa cause ! »

_ Sa cause…Tu sais laquelle au moins ? Je parie que non._

« Mais maintenant c'est fini, on va le livrer à la police ! »

_ Hé hé. Que tu crois. Si tu savais que je t'ai menti sur notre destination, grosse pouffe !_

Je lui demandai, en toute sincérité :

« Donc, tu penses qu'il t'en veut personnellement depuis le début ?

— Ben ouais ! Sinon pourquoi il s'acharnerait sur moi ?

— De son point de vue, c'est toi qui t'acharnais sur lui.

— Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je ne comprends pas…C'est quand même pas à cause du contrat ? Non, il a commencé bien avant ça !

_ Ben oui, tu as commencé à être pénible bien avant ça._

— C'est vrai que c'est incompréhensible, pourquoi s'en prendre à toi, alors que tu n'as rien fait ? Tu es une bonne amie, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Tu voulais protéger Karine de quelqu'un que tu avais repéré comme mauvais…

— Voilà, c'est exactement ça ! T'es pas si bête en fin de compte. »

_ Va voir dans le dico au mot « sarcasme », crétine !_

« Et en fin de compte, tu crois vraiment qu'Albin est le Mal incarné ?

— Évidemment. »

J'avais envie de sortir mon couteau pour lui couper la langue, mais j'étais au volant. Tuer ou conduire, il faut choisir ! Cela m'énervait au plus haut point de l'entendre débiter de telles conneries. Elle accusait d'être le Mal incarné un mec bien. Meilleur qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Et qui allait mourir pour que je puisse continuer en toute impunité à liquider des ordures comme elle. Et qui s'il n'était pas attaché aurait tout tenté pour sauver son cul d'ingrate. C'était à vomir. Chaque seconde où elle respirait, elle s'arrangeait pour se révéler pire que la précédente.

_ Kill Vicky !_

_«_ Il veut se débarrasser de moi parce que je l'empêche de faire ce qu'il veut de Karine. Il est naturel que je contre-attaque ! _»_

À l'arrière, Alain reprenait doucement connaissance. Un « Mmmh… » nous indiqua qu'il était réveillé. La pouffiasse en profita pour le narguer.

« Alors mon beau, t'es prêt pour la prison ? Pour rencontrer d'autres psychopathes dans ton genre ? »

Elle affichait à nouveau son sourire narquois de peste pourrie gâtée qui obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Moi j'avais envie de lui faire un sourire d'ange : avec le couteau, lui entailler les coins de la bouche, que sous la douleur les muscles de son visage se crispent, agrandissant ainsi les entailles qui se profileraient vers ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'air du Joker de Heath Ledger. Ça lui irait à ravir. _Tiens bon Alain ! Laisse-la fanfaronner. Tu verras quand elle comprendra que je suis le tueur, elle rira moins !_

« Mmmh, Vinko ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi je suis attaché ?

— T'as essayé de me tuer ! hurla la garce.

— Oh, merde, c'est un malentendu. Vicky, je n'ai aucune envie de tuer personne, je voulais juste te faire peur pour que tu ne t'approches plus de Karine. Je savais que si tu lui disais que je t'avais menacée, elle ne te croirait pas et prendrait ses distances.

— Eh ben, t'as réussi ton coup ! Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu me suivais dans la nuit…

— C'est là la méprise : je voulais te parler pour te présenter des excuses, mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps.

— Des excuses ? »

Elle n'avait pas l'air de trouver cette explication très convaincante. Et pourtant…

« Apparemment, j'ai sous-estimé la force du lien entre Karine et toi. Et de celui entre elle et Dan aussi. »

Je voulais rendre mon repas. Voilà que maintenant il nous faisait le coup de l'amoureux transi et éconduit qui cède sa dulcinée au rival pour s'assurer qu'elle soit heureuse, même si c'était avec un autre. Et Dan méritait Karine autant que Vicky méritait des excuses, c'est-à-dire pas du tout. Je commençai à me demander si Alain ne voulait pas que j'abrège ses souffrances et qu'il disait n'importe quoi pour m'y inciter.

« Et Mélanie ? reprit Vicky, Tu vas t'excuser aussi, auprès de Mélanie ?

— Mélanie ? Mais quel rapport avec tout ça ?

— Mélanie qui soi-disant avait tenté de se suicider, mais dont on sait maintenant que tu as voulu de la tuer, elle aussi.

— Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

— Ben voyons…pour « faire un monde meilleur », qu'est-ce t'en dit ? »

Elle avait prononcé ça sur un ton presque désinvolte. Elle se croyait en sécurité et n'hésitait pas à faire la morale au présumé coupable d'une manière condescendante. Elle fixait la route devant elle, sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Si elle avait jeté un œil dans le rétroviseur, elle aurait compris que ça sentait le roussi pour sa pomme. Car je vis dans le reflet qu'Alain, lui, avait deviné la vérité.

« Non, Vinko, ne me dis pas que c'est ce que pense ? »

Pas de réaction de la part de la pouffe suite à ce nouvel indice. De toutes façons, il était trop tard pour mes deux captifs : nous étions arrivés sur le pont et leurs heures étaient comptées. Il fallut que le van soit secoué en passant sur les rails du chemin de fer pour que Vicky se rende enfin compte que quelque chose clochait. Je coupai le contact et sortit du véhicule. Elle m'imita et m'apostropha furieusement alors que j'ouvrais le coffre.

« Tu peux me dire c'est quoi tout ce cirque ? Pourquoi on est ici ?

— T'as toujours pas compris ? lui lança Alain avec un regard désolé, c'est lui le tueur ! On s'est fait avoir ! »

J'attrapai Vicky par le bras et lui maintint les mains dans le dos. Je vis enfin dans ses yeux ce que j'espérais y lire depuis longtemps, ce fameux « Oh putain, je suis trop conne ! ». Que cela faisait du bien de la voir le réaliser ! _En effet, chérie. Tu t'es trompée. Ton soi-disant sixième sens pour flairer qui est mauvais mérite une bonne révision. Tout ce temps à t'acharner sur un type qui ne te voulait en réalité aucun mal pour ensuite te jeter dans les griffes de celui qui va te tuer et que dont tu n'es même pas capable de retenir le prénom...j'espère que tu goûtes l'ironie du sort !_

Le regard d'Alain m'envoya une autre sorte de message, bien plus désagréable : il semblait plus accablé que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je savais pourquoi : il m'aimait, me faisait confiance et moi je le poignardais —métaphoriquement pour l'instant. Ma trahison lui brisait le cœur bien plus que d'entendre Karine crier son amour à Dan. Mais je ne devais pas montrer que cela m'affectait. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

« Quel idiot ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas voir tout ça ? soupira-t-il.

— Tu es un fin manipulateur et je t'ai toujours admiré pour ça. Alors j'ai pris des notes.

— J'comprends pas ! pleurnicha Vicky, complétement larguée.

— C'est lui qui a poussé Mélanie, lui expliqua patiemment Alain. Et sans doute d'autres personnes…

— Treize en tout, indiquai-je.

— Mais il a merdé, car Mélanie a survécu et a raconté que le tueur voulait « faire un monde meilleur », phrase qui m'incrimine. Du moins pour l'instant. La police va remonter jusqu'à moi, mais on finira par m'innocenter, et alors on enquêtera sur les autres membres du groupe et là la culpabilité de Vinko ne fera aucun doute.

— Ton sens de la déduction m'a toujours épaté, admis-je.

— Alors laisse-moi déduire la suite : tu jettes Vicky à l'eau, puis tu me tues et tu me colles son meurtre sur le dos, ainsi que celui des douze autres.

— Treize.

— Oui pardon. Treize. Tu n'auras qu'à raconter que tu as tenté de m'arrêter, que je me suis débattu et que tu m'as accidentellement brisé le cou. Et hop ! légitime défense.

— Non, en fait, j'ai apporté un couteau de chez toi, dis-je en sortant l'objet susnommé de ma botte.

— Ah, bien pensé. »

Vicky fut terrifiée par la vision de la lame qui étincelait au clair de lune. Je résistai à l'envie de lui révéler que j'aurais aimé la mutiler avec avant de la noyer.

« Félicitations, ton plan est parfait, dit Alain résigné.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint la pouffe, y'a une couille.

— Laquelle ? lui demandai-je, amusé.

— Celle-là ! »

La droite. Pourquoi est-ce toujours le côté droit de ma personne qui doit trinquer ?

Dans un mouvement que je n'avais pas anticipé, la pétasse s'était retournée et m'avait envoyé son genou dans les valseuses. Je pense ne pas avoir à décrire la douleur intense que je ressentis. Plié en deux, j'eus besoin de quelques secondes pour m'en remettre. J'avais lâché le couteau. Vicky tenta alors de libérer Alain qu'elle avait malheureusement pour eux trop bien attaché. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Furieux, je lui assenai un coup de poing violent sur le crâne, regrettant seulement de ne pas l'avoir frappée avec la lame, histoire de lui fendre sa caboche de garce ! Elle s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente. Je dirigeai alors vers Alain un regard beaucoup plus féroce que je l'aurais voulu.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de voir Vicky mordre la poussière, dit-il avec un sourire crispé, mais dans ma tête, c'était mieux. »

Je ramassai le couteau et m'approchai de lui. Finalement, il mourrait en premier. Je n'espérais pas lui faire peur. Et de fait, il n'avait nullement l'air de me craindre, ni de craindre sa mort imminente. À la place, il avait l'air désolé pour moi. Cela me mit en rage, car c'était lui qui n'avait rien compris et non moi ! Je désirais ardemment lui effacer du visage cet air de grand sage millénaire qu'il arborait en permanence.

« Alors c'est ainsi que s'achève cette amitié de longue date ? lâcha-t-il, toujours en donnant l'impression d'avoir pitié de mon âme.

— Crois-moi, j'ai pas d'autre choix.

— Si : tu peux te livrer. Et espérer te racheter.

— Et notre mission, alors ? crachai-je, qui va s'occuper de le faire, ce monde meilleur ?

— Mais merde, Vinko, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! La vengeance n'apporte rien si ce n'est plus de douleur.

— Tu sais, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais cette nuit-là, en classe de neige, j'étais éveillé quand Jérémy et Moineau sont partis chercher les braises dans la chaudière. J'ai essayé de les dissuader mais ils m'ont menacé de me faire subir à peu près le même sort qu'à toi…Et j'ai été lâche, je suis retourné me coucher et j'ai bêtement attendu que ça passe alors que tu criais de douleur. Et parce que je n'ai rien fait des innocents sont morts et toi ta vie est devenue encore plus infernale !

— Non, ma vie est devenue géniale…parce que je t'avais, toi, mon premier ami, mon unique ami, mon meilleur ami. Mon frère. Tu t'apprêtes à commettre un fratricide ! Et dire que je croyais que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, que tu pensais comme moi…

— Tu crois toujours tout ce qu'on te dit ? » éructai-je non sans délectation.

Je me retenais de lui dire que c'était de sa faute, que s'il ne s'était pas toujours cru supérieurement intelligent, il ne serait pas passé à côté de ça.

« Tu as laissé la vengeance ronger le meilleur de toi-même, se désola-t-il, ça me fait de la peine. Moi tout ce que je voulais, c'était amener les gens à réfléchir à ce qu'était l'intimidation. Toi, tu en as fait une affaire personnelle !

— Quand j'ai vu dans le miroir mon visage défiguré par le feu, j'ai juré que je me vengerais de tous les intimidateurs !

— En les balançant à la flotte ?

— Comment veux-tu faire autrement ? Avec la musique ? Tu es un type intelligent animé de bonnes intentions, et un musicien talentueux, mais tu ne changeras pas le monde en chantant. Tu jettes un pavé dans la mare, moi je jette des connards dans le fleuve. C'est plus efficace. Franchement, regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu y crois ?

— J'y crois ! assena-t-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et en soutenant mon regard sans ciller.

— Tu es bien naïf, rétorquai-je. Tu vas me manquer. Adieu… »

Et, enfonçant le couteau dans son ventre, je m'offris le luxe de l'appeler par le nom qu'il a toujours eu pour moi.

« …Alain. »

Il émit un cri étouffé sous le coup. J'étais presque déconcerté par la facilité avec laquelle la lame faisait son chemin dans ses entrailles. Il ne broncha pas. Mes autres victimes se débattaient, s'énervaient, m'insultaient, chialaient, gémissaient, hurlaient et sanglotaient jusqu'à avoir de la morve qui leur coulait jusque dans la bouche. Alain ne fit rien de tout ça, il savait partir dignement. Ses yeux restèrent fixés dans les miens, puis, à mesure qu'il perdait ses sens, ils se levèrent au ciel pour boire la nuit. Je sentis un liquide chaud couler sur ma main. C'était mon premier meurtre sanglant. Jusque-là, j'avais étranglé, noyé, électrocuté, et fait s'écraser, des assassinats sans la moindre goutte de sang. Alain bascula en avant, ses forces l'abandonnant. Il tomba hors du coffre du van, ses lunettes sautant sous le choc. Il ferma doucement les yeux.

Je le contemplai, gisant sur le côté, dans la poussière, toujours ligoté, le couteau planté dans le nombril. Une immense tache rouge sombre imprégnait sa chemise d'un blanc bleuté sous la lune. Je repensai curieusement à la fois où il avait épongé mon sang après que nous nous étions battus contre ses deux bourreaux quand nous avions onze ans. _Tout change, rien n'est éternel, et l'amertume vient après, en dernier_. Plus jamais il n'y aurait de miracles à la Albin. Il ne bougeait plus.

_Tu ne méritais pas de mourir, mais quel intérêt pouvais-tu bien encore avoir à vivre alors que tu viens de tout perdre ? Fais-moi une dernière faveur: aide-moi. Aide-moi à échapper à la justice pour que je puisse faire un monde meilleur avant que Vicky ne fasse un monde pire ! Fais ça pour moi mon Alain !_

J'eus une pensée envers tous ceux qui comptaient ou avaient un jour compté pour moi... Mes parents...ma grand-mère...que penseraient-ils de tout ça ? Je me demandais si Aude m'observait depuis l'enfer où je l'avais expédiée. Je m'attendais presque à voir son fantôme émerger des profondeurs obscures du fleuve, pâle et luminescent, et se rire de moi à gorge déployée.

J'avais à faire. J'essuyai ma main ensanglantée et me tournai vers Vicky, toujours assommée. Elle s'était blessée en tombant et un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre inférieure. Cela faisait un bien fou de ne plus l'entendre, mais je devais quand même la réveiller. Il fallait qu'elle soit consciente quand elle verrait la mort arriver et que je puisse lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était mauvaise et méritait son sort. Je la hissai sur mon épaule comme un sac à patates, la transportai et la plaçai en position debout au bord du gouffre, de l'autre côté de la balustrade. _C'est le même fleuve...une ville différente mais le même fleuve. Il relie toutes mes victimes et les digère dans ce grand transit..._Maintenant Vicky par les aisselles, je la secouai doucement. Le visage tourné vers le bas, la première image qu'elle dut percevoir en émergeant fut le vide sous elle, n'ayant que dix centimètres de rebord pour poser ses pieds.

« Regarde, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, l'eau est déchaînée ce soir, ça veut dire que tu n'as aucune chance d'en réchapper, pas comme Mélanie… »

Elle sortit subitement de sa torpeur et poussa un hurlement digne d'un poulet qu'on décapite. En bas, les vagues furieuses se brisaient sur de vilains rochers noirs et acérés, tandis que le débit du courant semblait extrêmement virulent.

« Noooon ! Pitié ! Pas ça !

— Oh, et pourquoi je devrais t'épargner ? Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu devrais comprendre. Tu ne mérites pas ma clémence. Tu es une saleté que je vais laver de la surface du monde !

— Nooon, pitié, pitié ! À l'aaaiiide ! »

Elle se mit à pleurer de manière lamentable. Sa voix était saccadée et noyée dans ses sanglots, à peine compréhensible.

« Tu sais que je veux faire un monde meilleur, et pour ça, il faut que je tue les déchets dans ton genre. J'en ai connus un paquet, mais toi, tu es sans doute la pire de tous. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'à cause de toi j'ai dû tuer Alain, sans quoi c'était mon plan qui tombait à l'eau. Il ne le méritait pas, il est mort pour le seul motif qu'il me gênait…Et tout ça, c'est ta faute !

— Tu…tu as tué…ton meilleur ami ? C'est horrible. Monstre !

— Oh, ferme-la ! Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que sa mort te rend triste ! Je suis bien plus chagriné que toi par sa perte, et pourtant c'est moi qui l'ai poignardé ! En vrai, tu es bien contente qu'il ait clamsé, puisque tu le détestes ! Tu te rappelles, c'est un salopard malsain qui ne mérite pas l'amour de ton escl…pardon…amie, et toi, si intelligente, tu avais vu tout de suite que c'était un mauvais, pas vrai ? Avoue, si tu n'es pas en train de jubiler sur son cadavre à l'heure qu'il est, c'est parce que tu as trop peur de ta propre mort, voilà tout.

— Mais…

— Ta gueule ! Oh, bien entendu, tu n'aurais jamais été jusqu'à le tuer toi-même. Parce que c'est interdit par la loi…Mais si ça ne l'était pas ? Tu l'aurais fait, pas vrai ? Après tout, tu es prête à faire n'importe quoi de dégueulasse et d'immonde pour te débarrasser de lui tant que ça reste légal. N'est-ce pas, petite garce ? Ça t'arrangerait bien qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde, comme ça tu pourrais continuer à traiter Karine comme ta bonniche et à l'utiliser pour draguer sur la plage. Tu pensais qu'il voulait vous séparer par pure méchanceté alors qu'il essayait seulement de la protéger de toi, car tu n'es qu'une pourriture néfaste ! Mais comment pourrais-tu comprendre son point de vue ? Tu ignores ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un et que de te soucier du bien-être d'une autre personne. Si je t'annonçais qu'après t'avoir jetée dans le fleuve j'allais égorger Karine, Jenny et toute ta famille, ça ne te ferait ni chaud ni froid !

— Non, je…

— Boucle-la, j'ai dit ! La seule chose qui te préoccupe, c'est toi-même, ta stupide petite personne, ta stupide petite vie ! Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de vies que tu as détruites juste pour satisfaire tes caprices ! Mais je suis là pour t'empêcher de nuire ! »

Ivre de ma colère, j'éclatai d'un rire presque incontrôlable. Jamais un meurtre ne me sembla plus gratifiant que celui de cette abominable Vicky. Sans doute qu'il est désormais impossible de réparer tous les dégâts qu'elle avait causés, mais au moins je pouvais faire en sorte qu'elle n'en produise plus jamais.

« Pitié…, chouina-t-elle.

— Allez, détends-toi. C'est bientôt fini, lui susurrai-je en me radoucissant. Je te dirais bien de penser à ceux que tu aimes avant ton grand plongeon mais…ben justement, tu n'aimes que toi-même. »

Ses épaules se secouèrent. Elle marmonna une flopée de syllabes inintelligibles et plissa les yeux comme un animal battu qui attend le coup de grâce.

« Euheueu…euha…aim…é-ane.

— Adieu, petite garce égocentrique ! »

À travers la balustrade, je posai mes mains sur ses omoplates et m'apprêtai à la pousser en récitant la phrase rituelle. Je sentis qu'on pointait quelque chose contre mon dos.

« Police ! Plus un geste ! »

Fin

* * *

><p>...<p>

_Il était une fois_

_Un garçon_

_Au cœur aussi froid_

_Qu'un glaçon_

_Des cheveux d'argent et des yeux de chat sauvage_

_Il était aussi_

_Un garçon_

_Avec l'âme aussi_

_Ardente qu'un tison_

_Du feu dans la tête, des brûlures sur le visage_

_Le garçon de glace et le garçon de feu_

_Étaient amis tous les deux _

_Vinko et Albin_

_Abel et Caïn_

_L'amertume, toujours après, en dernier vient_

_Alors, à la tienne, frangin !_

...


End file.
